Mellizos Prohibidos
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: AU. Una profecia: "del amor prohibido…nacerán dos pequeños… el vampiro mas rápido que cualquiera, el licántropo mas fuerte que ningún otro…cada uno será rey de su especie" Que les depara el destino a Edward y Jacob cuando se enteran que son esos pequeños
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creacion de la excelente escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invente la historia xD

* * *

Introducción:

-¿Finalmente nos van a contar porque nos hemos estado escondiendo siempre? -Pregunte a mi padre.

- Si hijo, hoy les vamos a decir porque siempre nos hemos tenido que esconder.-Me respondió el.

-_Jake papa me esta bloqueando. ¿Puedes leer la mente de mamá? _– le pregunte a mi hermano mentalmente.

- _Mama también me esta bloqueando._- Me respondió el un poco disgustado.

Nos estaban bloqueando sus mentes algo que solo hacían cuando preguntábamos sobre este tema en especifico.

- ¿Y bien? Pregunto mi hermano gemelo.

- Su madre ya les ha contado varias leyendas que incluyen a nuestras especies.- Dijo nuestro padre preguntándonos con la mirada, a la cual asentimos.- Bueno hay una en especifico que no les ha contado, ya que estábamos esperando a que tuvieran la suficiente edad para comprenderla y queríamos asegurarnos que era cierta.

- ¿Y de que se trata esa leyenda? Pregunte.

-Bueno hijos, como ya saben los vampiros y los licántropos somos enemigos naturales, no podemos estar unos frente a los otros porque automáticamente nos atacamos sin explicaciones, solo atacamos por puro instinto.

- Pero nosotros somos el vivo ejemplo de que vampiros y licántropos podemos convivir tranquilamente.- Dijo muy firme mi hermano.

- Así es hijo mió, lo somos.- Sonrió mi padre observándonos a mi madre, mi hermano y a mi.

-Sin embargo- Continuo mi madre – No solo somos enemigos naturales, sino que la relación entre vampiros y licántropos, sea cual sea su naturaleza, amistad o romántica, excepto profesional la consideran tabú.

- Pero ustedes- Dijo mi hermano señalando a mis padres- estan juntos, eso quiere decir que ¿su amor esta prohibido?

- Exactamente eso quiere decir hijo mío- dijo mi padre sentándose al lado de mi madre y pasándole un brazo por los hombros apretándole un poco a manera de abrazo.

- ¿Por eso nos hemos estado escondiendo? Pregunte

- No solo por eso hijo- Dijo mi madre observándome- Es que existe una leyenda, aunque más que una leyenda es una profecía, la cual dice:

"_**Del amor prohibido de las especies más poderosas, licántropos y vampiros, nacerán dos pequeños, cada uno de una especie, el vampiro mas rápido que cualquiera de su especie, el licántropo mas fuerte que ningún otro, estos niños causaran una revolución, tanto en el mundo vampírico como en el de los lobos, cada unos será el rey de su especie y acabaran con la discriminación entre las razas y con la matanza sin sentido de estas especies." **_

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros… que Edward y yo…somos eso niños de los que habla la profecía. –Pregunto mi hermano tan sorprendido como yo.

- Si Jake, tu hermano y tu son esos niños de los que habla la profecía- Dijo mi padre seriamente, observándonos a mi hermano y a mí.

Yo simplemente no podía decir nada, las palabras de mi madre seguían en mi mente _**"del amor prohibido…nacerán dos pequeños… el vampiro mas rápido que cualquiera, el licántropo mas fuerte que ningún otro…cada uno será rey de su especie…"**_ definitivamente éramos nosotros, en dos ocasiones nos hemos encontrado con algún vampiro o licántropo nos dimos cuenta que Jacob era más fuerte que el otro licántropo y que yo era más rápido que el vampiro, a pesar de que los otros tenían mucha más experiencia, Jacob y yo tenemos los 18 años recién cumplidos.

-Desde que se descubrió que nosotros estábamos enamorados nos han rechazado tanto la comunidad vampírica como la lobuna- Dijo mi padre -Los reyes de las dos especies se enteraron de nuestra relación y decidieron que debíamos terminar con ella o nos matarían.

-Sin embargo algunos de nuestros amigos y familiares nos apoyaban y comenzaban a llevarse bien entre ellos. Para demostrar que licántropos y vampiros si podemos llevarnos bien -Dijo mi madre y en sus ojos se pudo distinguir la felicidad que le traían esos recuerdos.

-¿Y entonces que paso? Pregunto mi hermano.

-_Nosotros_ – Conteste yo, mentalmente a Jake. Cuando entendí que la única razón para que mis padres se alejaran de su familia y amigos que tanto querían era por algo que quisieran mas, nosotros.

-¿Fue…por nosotros?- Pregunto mi hermano algo triste.

-Nos enteramos que Elizabeth estaba embarazada, fue el día mas feliz de mi existencia- Dijo mi padre. - Y entonces nos enteramos de la profecía…

-Si la profecía es correcta ustedes serán los que sustituirán a los reyes actuales de ambas especies, por lo tanto ellos nos perseguirían a nosotros para evitar que ustedes nacieran, entonces decidimos que lo mejor era alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos para no ponerlos en peligro.

-Nos fuimos sin decirle a nadie, sin explicaciones, solo tomamos lo que pudimos y nos fuimos.-Dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué nos lo cuentan ahora? Pregunto mi hermano.

-Porque un antiguo amigo de su padre que forma parte de la guardia de la realeza vampírica nos informo que ellos ya saben de su existencia. –Dijo mi madre con un tono de preocupación.

-Y un amigo de su madre, que pertenece a la guardia de la realeza de los licántropos nos lo confirmo ayer.

-¿Que piensan hacer con nosotros? ¿Ya saben donde estamos?-pregunte alarmado.

- Garret y Billy, nuestros amigos de la guardia vampírica y lobuna respectivamente, nos dijeron que se van a reunir para decidir que tan peligrosos son, pero que lo mas seguro era que decidieran…acabar con ustedes- Esto ultimo lo dijo mi madre en una voz tan baja que si no fuera por nuestros oídos súper desarrollados ni Jake ni yo hubiéramos podido oírlo.-

-No saben donde estamos, solo saben que estamos aquí en Inglaterra- Dijo mi padre.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo. Dejen sus opiniones, dudas, recomendaciones, criticas, lo que sea, como les dije esta es mi primera vez y quiero saber si vale la pena seguir o no. Solo denle donde dice Review, no les cuesta nada. :)**


	2. Capitulo 1: Planes y Preparativos

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Planes y preparativos**

-¿Qué haremos entonces? Pregunto mi hermano.

-Regresaremos a América- Dijo mi padre muy serio- Específicamente a donde nos conocimos su madre y yo.

-El pueblo de Forks y la reserva de La Push.-Dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? Pregunto mi hermano

- En una semana aproximadamente, tenemos muchas que arreglar antes de irnos. –Dijo mi padre

-Tenemos que vender esta casa, buscar los nuevos pasaportes para poder comprar los boletos del avión y comprar la casa donde viviremos cuando lleguemos.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir en Forks o en la Push? –Pregunte yo.

-Justo en el medio- Dijeron mis padres con una enorme sonrisa, se notaba lo felices que estaban por volver a ver a sus amigos y familiares.

- Lo de los pasaportes podemos hacerlo Edward y yo, ustedes preocúpense por vender esta casa y comprar la otra- Dijo Jake.

-_Se ven tan felices Edward, tenemos que hacer que el viaje sea pronto.-_ Me dijo Jake mentalmente

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- _Le conteste mentalmente.-_Se nota que están emocionados por volver._

-De acuerdo mañana a primera hora van a esta dirección- Nos dijo mí padre dándonos un papel en el que estaba escrita la dirección- Mientras su madre y yo buscaremos vender esta casa e iremos arreglando otras cosas.

-Cariño, Jake creo que lo mejor es que vayan a descansar- Dijo viendo a mi madre y a Jacob- Mañana tenemos un día agitado. Edward lo mejor es que vayamos a cazar mientras ellos duermen

-_¡Que exagerado! Podemos resistir un día sin dormir- _Pensó Jake, yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-_Sabes que solo quiere que ustedes estén bien, recuerda que aunque son fuertes ustedes deben descansar- _Le dije yo.

-_Eres igualito a nuestro padre, los dos se preocupan demasiado, mama y yo somos resistentes._

-_Lo sabemos Jake, pero no podemos evitarlo._ –Le dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

-_¡Sobreprotectores sin remedio!- _Grito Jake en su mente. A lo que yo solo sonreí.

-No deberíamos perder el tiempo durmiendo, deberíamos comenzar a empacar las cosa para irnos cuanto antes! –Dijo Jake- a lo que mi padre respondió:

-Lo mejor es que descansen bien hoy así mañana tendrán mas energía para todo lo que hay que hacer.-Jake iba a replicarle, pero mi padre le dio una mirada de advertencia el ya sabia que esa mirada significaba que no era una petición sino una orden.

Jacob se levanto del sofá enojado mientras en su mente iba gritando cosas como: "_Es injusto" "es una perdida de tiempo" "Sobreprotector" _ y muchas otras cosas, yo solo reí ante la actitud de mi hermano, de los dos siempre ha sido el mas impulsivo. Subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta de nuestra habitación de un portazo, cuando se escucho el sonido de la cama dijo: –Buenas noches- sabiendo que todos podíamos escucharlo desde donde estábamos.

-Mi madre se paro del sofá, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego fue a donde mi padre le dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue a dormir.

-Mi padre se quedo observando a mi madre mientras ella iba su cuarto con ojos que mostraban el profundo amor que le tenia, cuando cerro la puerta de su habitación, me padre me vio y dijo- Nos vamos-

Yo asentí y salimos por la ventana hacia el bosque, puesto que mi padre me había enseñado alimentarme de la sangre de animales desde que nací. Si desde que nací, yo he sido un vampiro durante toda mi vida, incluso cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre.

Un día "tomo prestada" una maquina de ecografías y la uso con mi madre con la esperanza de que pudiera ver que estaba creciendo en su vientre, cual fue la enorme sorpresa de mi padre al ver a un pequeño lobo y a un niño sin latidos dentro. Incluso pudo tomar una "fotografía" que mi madre todavía conserva.

Al principio se preocuparon, no solo por la profecía sino que los pocos embarazos registrados, donde los niños eran un vampiro y un licántropo, en todos, alguno había matado al otro dentro del vientre. Pero por alguna razón nosotros no nos atacamos, de hecho Jacob y yo nunca nos hemos querido hacernos daño realmente, solo teníamos las típicas peleas de niños durante las cuales descubrimos que somos inmunes al veneno del otro, cuando se supone que la ponzoña de los vampiros es venenosa para los licántropos y viceversa.

Cuando terminamos de alimentarnos, fuimos corriendo a la casa y mi padre fue a la habitación a acostarse junto a mi madre como lo hacia todas las noches. Yo subí a mi habitación y de Jake, y comencé a tocar mi piano, Jake puso una sonrisa cuando yo empecé a tocar, era una costumbre desde que teníamos 1 año humano, aunque nosotros tanto física como mentalmente teníamos 3 años, comenzó una tormenta que duro varios días y los rayos hacían que Jake se despertara asustado y yo para calmarlo me puse a tocarle piano haciendo que durmiera tranquilamente y desde entonces lo hago a diario aunque sé que Jake ya no lo necesita.

Al día siguiente cuando Jake se despertó y comió nos fuimos a la ciudad para ir a buscar nuestros nuevos pasaportes, ya que crecíamos tan rápido mis padres habían tenido que cambiar nuestros pasaportes varias veces, menos mal que desde que cumplimos los 6 años humanos, 18 para nosotros, ya habíamos dejado de crecer, pero los que teníamos nos mostraban de 12 años, llevamos aquí en Inglaterra sin movernos 2 años un record la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección que estaba escrita, Jacob y yo nos vimos algo extrañados.

-¿_Estas seguro que esta es la dirección? _

-_Eso es lo que decía el papel, míralo tu mismo-_ Le dije entregándole el mismo papel que me dio nuestro padre.

Jake lo leyó y vio al edificio que teníamos al frente. Era un edificio de tres pisos, blanco aunque el tiempo había agrietado bastante la parte exterior y la humedad hizo que varias partes se vieran negras, había varias ventanas rotas… en resumen e edificio estaba en mal estado y sus alrededores no estaba mejor.

-_Si este es el lugar, es horrible. Aunque considerando que venimos a buscar pasaportes falsos no podíamos esperar un edificio lujoso._

-_Cierto_ -Asentí y nos fuimos a buscar los pasaportes.

---------------------Mientras…. En la casa de los mellizos: ----------------------

**Elizabeth POV**

-Ya regrese del banco querida.-Dijo mi esposo entrando a la casa.

- ¿Pudiste hacer las transferencias, sin problemas? –Pregunte

-Si mi amor, no fue ningún problema, ya esta todo nuestro dinero en las cuentas de Edward y Jacob en cantidades iguales. ¿Conseguiste la casa que querías?

-No conseguí la que quería, ya la habían ocupado hace varios años, pero conseguí otra que también esta en la frontera entre La Push y Forks.

- Perfecto. Tenemos que arreglar todo para que ellos puedan vivir tranquilos incluso si nosotros no estamos con ellos.

- Lo se cariño, ya esta todo en orden.

-¿Deberíamos hablar con Carlisle y con Sue para decirles que vamos a regresar? Pregunte yo algo ilusionada de escuchar de nuevo sus voces, los he extrañado muchísimo.

-No creo que sea buena idea amor, podría ser que los reyes los tengan vigilados y si descubren que vamos para allá puede ser que nos tiendan una emboscada antes de que lleguemos.

-Tienes razón- Dije intentando no sonar triste.

-Lo que si podemos hacer es escribirles una carta a cada uno explicándoles la situación y dárselas a los chicos solo por si acaso nos pasa algo tengan una manera de identificarse ante nuestros hermanos.

-Y una para ellos solo por si acaso.

**Edward POV:**

Finalmente salimos del edificio ese y nos dirigíamos a casa, cuando Jake dijo:

-Qué raro ¿Porque habaran puesto los reales?

-¿De que hablas Jake?

-Mira –dijo, enseñándome los pasaportes- Tienen nuestros nombres y apellidos reales:

"Nombre: Edward Cullen Masen. Edad: 30 años"… "Nombre: Elizabeth Black de Cullen. Edad 27 años"… "Nombre: Edward Cullen Black. Edad 18 años"… "Nombre: Jacob Cullen Black. Edad 18 años."

-Les habrá entrado la nostalgia ahora que vamos a regresar con sus familias, seguro quieren demostrarles que no los han olvidado o algo por el estilo- dijo Jake riendo.

-Nuestras familias Jake, pero si debe ser por eso- Conteste yo riendo igual que el.

-Nuestras familias… -dijo jake suspirando y una sonrisa se le formo mientras recordaba las imágenes que había visto en la mente de mi madre, yo sonreí de la misma manera cuando recordé las que yo había visto en las de mi padre.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba al teléfono y mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando su comida y la de Jake.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Gritamos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya era hora ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? ¿No saben que no venden los pasajes de avión si no doy los números de los pasaportes?- Nos grito mi padre molesto

-Si no hubieras escogido un lugar que quedara tan lejos no nos habríamos tardado tanto- le respondí yo, mostrándole los pasaportes en mi mano.

Mi padre me vio con mala cara y me quito los pasaportes de las manos. Me fui a la mesa con mi madre y Jake.

-Mamá ¿Por qué pusieron nuestros nombres reales en los pasaportes?-Le pregunte yo-

-Para que la familia entera los conozca con sus nombre y apellidos reales.-Dijo mi madre sonando muy orgullosa.

-_Nostalgia, te lo dije_- Me comento Jake mentalmente, a lo que yo me reí y Jake me siguió enseguida.

-¿De que se ríen chicos?- Nos pregunto mi madre viéndonos, algo molesta.

- De nada- Respondimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre bufó y rodó los ojos. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que Jake y yo hiciéramos esas cosas pensaban que era cosas de gemelos, solo que ni ella ni mi padre sabían que jake y yo podíamos leernos nuestras mentes también, aunque si lo intuían, a la final ellos pensaban que yo solo podía leer la de los vampiros y humanos y que Jake lo hacia solo con los licántropos y lo humanos.

-Ya compre los boletos de avión, salimos dentro de 6 días. –Dijo mi padre entrando al comedor y sentándose al lado de nuestra madre.

-Cuando termines de comer Jake, subes a tu habitación y comienzas a empacar las cosas que quieres llevarte, igual tu Edward.

-Si mama.- Contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Jake termino de comer después de uso minutos y subimos para empacar las cosas. Pero me sorprendí al ver que faltaban las cosas más importantes para Jake y para mí.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! –Gritamos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?- nos preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, entrando a la habitación rápidamente y observándonos con preocupación.

-¡Mi piano! - dije yo

-¡Mi juego de herramientas!- dijo Jake

-¿Dónde están? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Ah… eso-Suspiraron ellos tranquilamente, mientras Jake y yo los veíamos desesperados- los mandamos de una vez por avión, para que cuando llegáramos a Forks ya estuvieran allá.

-Uff… -Jake y yo suspiramos de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno comiencen de empacar chicos que en seis días nos vamos para Forks!!!.-Dijo mi madre muy feliz.

Cinco días pasaron ya desde que nuestros padres nos contaron sobre la profecía que habla sobre Jake y yo, cinco días desde que decidimos volver al lugar donde nuestros padres se conocieron, cinco días desde que sabemos que nuestras vidas están en peligro por parte, nada más y nada menos, que la realeza de los vampiros y licántropos.

Era ya de noche y estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de nuestra casa, bueno de la que era nuestra casa ya que hace dos días que la vendimos, nuestros padres nos explicaban como eran Forks y la Push, como y quienes eran la familia que no nos conocían , pero que Jake y yo habíamos podido ver en los recuerdos de nuestros padres, nos dijeron que íbamos a asistir a la escuela con nuestros "primos", yo iba a ir a la secundaria de Forks mientras que Jake iba a asistir a la de la Push, ya nos habian inscrito solo teniamos que llegar y retirar nuestros horarios, y también nos dieron tres sobres, y nos dijeron que nos los abriéramos todavía, que nosotros sabríamos cuando hacerlo.

Luego de todo esto mi padre y yo no fuimos a cazar, ya que íbamos a estar varias horas encerrados en un avión con bastantes humanos y queríamos evitar "accidentes" aunque nunca he probado la sangre humana, era la primera vez que iba a estar rodeado de tanta gente y por tanto tiempo; mientras que mi mama y Jake dormían.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben si tienen dudas, opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, si les gusto o si no... dejen un review**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una despedida inesperada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertencen, son obra de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. La historia si la cree yo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Despedida inesperada.**

Edward PoV:

Papá y yo despertamos a mamá y a Jake temprano, mientras ellos comían, papá y yo nos arreglábamos y después ellos se fueron a cambiar mientras nosotros montábamos las maletas en el carro.

-Mamá apúrate que vamos a perder el avión- Grito Jake desde el carro

-Cariño te pongas lo que te pongas te vas a ver hermosa- le grito mi padre, que esperaba afuera del carro al lado de la puerta del copiloto

-Mamá solo vamos a viajar en avión, no tienes porque arreglarte tanto que todavía no vamos a ver a nadie.- Le grite yo, montándome en el asiento de atrás, junto a Jake.

-Ya estoy lista ¿Qué tal me veo? –pregunto mi madre, saliendo por fin de la casa.

Jake bufo, yo rodé mis ojos

-_¿Para que pregunta, si sabe que siempre se ve bien?_ Pensó Jake

-_Pregúntaselo a ella no a mí_- Le dije

-_¡Mujeres! Nunca me voy a enamorar_

_-Te recuerdo hermanito que eso no lo decides tú._

-Estas preciosa cariño-dijo dándole un largo beso y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

Mi madre entro al carro sonriéndole a mi padre, este dio la vuelta al carro rápidamente y arranco de una vez. Mientras tanto Jake y yo seguíamos hablando mentalmente.

-_¿A que te refieres con eso de que yo no lo decido?_

_-¿Acaso no has escuchado las leyendas que nos ha contado mamá?_

_-Ah… hablas de lo de la imprimación, ¿no?_

_-Dah… claro que hablo de la imprimación tonto._ _Tú no eliges cuando, donde ni de quien te imprimas, en cambio yo si puedo y si no quiero no me enamoro nunca, jajaja._

_-No te rías hermano acuérdate de lo que nos dijo papa, el se enamoró de mamá la primera vez que la vio, a si que a los vampiros le pasa algo muy parecido, si el hubiera podido decidirse ¿no crees que hubiera elegido a una vampireza en lugar de una licántropo?_

_-Cállate… ¬¬_

A pesar de que papá conducía a 160 Km. /H, el aeropuerto quedaba a unas tres horas de camino, eso es lo malo de vivir en un pequeño pueblo que estaba en unas montañas, por lo que me puse mi ipod y me concentre en mi música, mientras que Jake hacia lo mismo y mis padres hablaban sobre como reaccionarían todos al vernos allá.

Cuando faltaba una hora para llegar, mi padre acelero de repente empezó a maldecir mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor, me quite los audífonos del ipod y le pregunte que pasaba, Jake iba durmiendo por lo que yo lo desperté.

-¿Qué pasa ya llegamos? –Pregunto medio adormilado, cuando vio mi cara de preocupación y la de rabia que tenía papá, preguntó de nuevo pero mas serio- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Nos esta siguiendo-dijo mi madre preocupada

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Observen hacia el bosque y los carros que están a nuestro alrededor-dijo mi padre mientras aceleraba mas.

Jake y yo hicimos lo que nos dijo y observamos que a los lados del carro en el bosque había 4 lobos gigantes corriendo y teníamos a dos carros detrás de nosotros en los cuales había dos vampiros en cada uno.

-Son cuatro licántropos y son de la guardia real- Dijo Jake quien lo supo porque pudo leerles la mente.

- Y en los carros hay dos vampiros en cada carro, dando un total de cuatro que también son de la guardia real.

- Buen trabajo chicos, ¿Pueden averiguar qué quieren?

- A nosotros- dijimos al unísono.

Mi madre y mi padre se estremecieron al escucharnos.

Dos licántropos se pusieron al frente haciendo que mi padre tuviera que frenar de golpe, por mas resistentes que fueran ni Jake ni mi madre saldrían ilesos de un choque a esa velocidad contra los licántropos, seria como si chocáramos contra una pared.

Nos bajamos del auto rápidamente y camínanos al frente de este, chocando espaldas. Se pusieron al frente de nosotros, rodeándonos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto mi padre molesto enseñando sus colmillos, aunque ya tenia idea él solo estaba ganando tiempo mientras veía la manera de sacarnos de ahí.

Uno de los licántropos salio de fase y se vistió rápidamente- hemos venido en nombre del rey de los licántropos- dijo el licántropo, mostrándonos la insignia que lo identificaba como parte de la realeza lobuna.- Mi nombre es Sebastián y soy el jefe de la guardia real.

-Y nosotros hemos venido porque el rey de los vampiros requiere su presencia en el castillo- Dijo uno de los vampiros que al igual que el jefe de los licántropos, nos mostró la insignia de la guardia real vampírica.- Me llamo Anthony y soy el jefe de la guardia vampírica.

-_Edward, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?_ – me pregunto mi padre, a lo que yo Asentí.

-¿Para que nos quieren los reyes?- pregunto mi padre, con una voz fría.

-Quieren que vayan al castillo para discutir unos asuntos importantes- dijo Sebastián.

-Creo que tenemos un problema aquí, no podemos ir con los dos reyes al mismo tiempo- dijo mi padre.

-Me parece que hubo un malentendido-dijo Anthony- El rey de los vampiros solo quiere ver a los vampiros que forman este…-dudo un poco sobre como llamarnos- grupo.

-Al igual que el rey licántropos, el solo pidió la presencia de los licántropos del…grupo.

-Creo que vamos a tener que rechazar sus ofertas caballeros-dijo mi padre- No pensamos ir a ningún lado separados, o todos o ninguno- sentencio mi padre.

"_Genial y ¿ahora que haremos?, si no se separan va a ser imposible acabar con los padres y levarnos a los chicos" –_ Pensó uno de los vampiros.

"_Vamos a tener que acabar con ellos aquí"_- Escuche que pensó uno de los licántropos a través de la mente de Jake.

Aunque yo no podía leer la mente de los licántropos, Jake y yo descubrimos que podía escucharlos a través de la mente de él y el podría escuchar a los vampiros a través de la mía.

"_Tenemos que llevarlo ante el rey, él lo convencerá para que se una a la guardia"-_ Pensó Anthony

"_tenemos que llevarnos al chico licántropo será un excelente guerrero, según escuche es más fuerte de lo normal"-_ Pensó Sebastián.

-¡Jamás nos uniremos a la guardia real, de ninguna de las especies! – Grito Jake antes de transformarse en un enorme lobo de pelaje cobrizo.

-¡Nunca nos separaran de nuestros padres!- les grite yo a lo que le siguió un fuerte rugido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron mis padres- Mi madre se transformo inmediatamente en lobo.

-Nos quieren separar para acabar con ustedes y llevarnos a Jacob y a mí antes los reyes para formar parte de su guardia- Les dije a mis padres.

Nos pusimos en posición de ataque los cuatro y los atacamos como nos había dicho nuestro padre.

-----------------------------------Flash back (4 días antes)--------------------------

-Tenemos que hablar chicos, sígannos-dijo mi madre muy seriamente.

Jacob y yo no vimos extrañados, pero los seguimos al patio.

-Como se imaginaran, es muy probable que nos consigamos con enemigos de ahora en adelante, por eso su madre y yo hemos decidido que deben aprender a defenderse, ante cualquier clase de enemigos ya sean vampiros o licántropos.- Nos dijo nuestro padre.

-¿Nos van a enseñar a pelear?- Dijo Jake con una sonrisa, le encantaba pelear, aunque solo lo habíamos hecho pocas veces y siempre en defensa propia, pero no podíamos evitar encontrarnos con algún vampiro o licántropo que al ver que Jake y yo estábamos juntos siempre querían acabar con alguno.

-A si es, pero tienen que entender que esto no va a ser un juego, los vampiro o licántropos con los que no podríamos encontrar serán de la guardia real, miembros entrenados para matar- La cara de Jake perdió su sonrisa- Tienen que aprender a defenderse correctamente. –Dijo mi madre.

-gracias a sus peleas de pequeños, ya sabemos que son inmunes al veneno de cualquier especie, eso es una ventaja. Pero deben pelear evitando que los muerdan, eso los mantendrá engañados, NO deben saber su inmunidad. –continuo mi madre.

-Edward tu velocidad te da ventaja sobre cualquiera en un combate, permitiendo que puedas esquivar cualquier ataque y que puedas golpear más veces. Jacob tu fuerza extra te permite que puedas vencer en una pelea directa, con pocos golpes podrás vencer a tu enemigo. –Dijo mi padre

-Primero practicaremos Edward y yo, Jacob y Elizabeth y después cambiamos, recuerden que los vampiro y los licántropos atacamos de formas diferentes, deben buscar las debilidades de las dos especies.

-Edward si tenemos que pelear, tú te enfrentaras a los vampiros y Jacob tú a los licántropos, puesto que tienen una ventaja sobre ellos.

Al principio se enfocaron a enseñarnos a esquivar ataques y después en como atacar nosotros. Fue fácil cuando nos toco a mi padre y a mi, puesto que podía leerle la mente y sabia que era lo que iba hacer, pero cuando nos toco cambiar de pareja, nos costo mucho mas. Pero después Jacob y yo nos leímos las mentes mutuamente y descubrimos como pensaba el otro y pudimos idear las formas de defendernos y atacar. En tres días ya sabíamos defendernos y atacar a la perfección, hay que agradecer que nosotros resistiéramos bastante y pudimos practicar los tres días seguidos.

------------------Fin Del Flash Back-------------------------------

Me fui contra los vampiros que estaban enfrente de mí, dándoles un fuerte golpe en el pecho al mismo tiempo con los brazos extendidos, haciendo que salieran volando varios metros atrás.

Cuando los otros vampiros se dieron cuenta de lo que hice se lanzaron en mi contra pero mi padre se les puso en medio evitando que pasaran, mientras pude observar que mi madre y Jake también habían comenzado a luchar.

Fui corriendo a donde estaba uno de los vampiros que se estaba levantando, "_Que fue lo que me paso"_- Pensó él- Yo fui lo que te paso- le respondí dándole otro fuerte golpe pero esta vez en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Pude observar como el otro vampiro se acercaba corriendo a mi, pero yo me le adelanté y me le puse de frente, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, y dándole una patada en la quijada, haciendo que girara sobre si mismo y cayera al piso. Se levanto rápidamente y me quiso golpear pero yo me quite del medio, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer y esto hizo que golpeara a su compañero que estaba detrás de mí. Aproveche su confusión y le arranque uno de sus brazos el grito de dolor que emitió fue desgarrador y le siguieron otros cuantos, solo que no eran causados por mi sino que eran los que el resto de mi familia le estaba causando a la guardia.

De repente cambiaron de estrategia, y en lugar de dos vampiros tenia en frente a dos licántropos, pero enseguida Jake se puso a mi lado y comenzamos una batalla de cuatro contra dos, puesto que los vampiros que estaban atacando a Jake se habían unido a los licántropos que me estaban atacando. Pero la diferencia era que Jake y yo atacábamos en conjunto y como podíamos leerle los pensamientos a ellos y entre nosotros acabamos rápidamente con dos de ellos.

Pusimos los restos del vampiro y del licántropo en la fogata que habíamos improvisado y fuimos por los otros dos, cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con ellos escuchamos dos gritos, el primero era uno de dolor y provenía de nuestra madre y el segundo fue un mezcla de dolor y odio que provenía de nuestro padre.

Jake y yo nos giramos rápidamente y lo que vimos fue lo peor que pudimos haber visto, por un lado Anthony tenia a nuestra madre en sus brazos con la cabeza en inclinada en su cuello. Y por el otro Sebastián tenia a mi padre contra el suelo y tenia su mandíbula en el cuello de mi padre. Los iban a morder.

-¡NO!- Gritamos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo mientras salíamos corriendo en su dirección. Pero llegamos demasiado tarde, cuando los separamos de ellos con un solo golpe ya los habían mordido a ambos y estaban retorciéndose del dolor que les causaba el veneno que les corría por sus venas.

-Demasiado tarde, ahora ya no tienen mas opción que unirse a la guardia real- Dijo Anthony. Mientras que Sebastián pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Jamás nos uniremos a su asquerosa guardia! – y apenas grite eso, Jake y yo nos lanzamos contra los asesinos de nuestros padre, dejándonos guiar por la rabia y el dolor que sentíamos en esos momentos, los descuartizamos en segundos y arrojamos sus restos a la fogata. Pudimos observar como el vampiro y el licántropo que habíamos dejado Jake y yo escapaban. Los dejamos ir y fuimos a donde estaban nuestros padres.

Jacob salio de fase y tomo a mi madre, mientras que yo tome a mi padre y nos acercamos, ambos estaban temblando por el veneno, Jacob y yo los veíamos mientras yo sollozaba y Jacob lloraba, como deseaba ser humano o licántropo en esos momentos para poder llorar la pena que me estaba comiendo por dentro en estos momentos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Resistan por favor! ¡No se mueran! ¡No nos dejen solos!- Les suplicábamos Jacob y yo. Pero ellos no nos respondían, sus gargantas fue lo primero que afecto el veneno.

_-"Cuídense" "los amo"- _pensaba mamá

-"_Siempre estaremos cuidándolos" "Estamos muy orgullosos de ambos" "Sean fuertes" _– Pensaba nuestro padre.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Resistan!- gritamos Jake y yo desesperados. Mientras los abrazamos a los dos

-"_Recuerden el plan hijos míos. Los amamos con todo nuestro corazón, deben seguir adelante" "Manténganse unidos" _- Y ya no los escuchamos más.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritamos los dos fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas de Jake caían sin control sobre mi madre y una de mis manos golpeaba el piso constantemente mientras la otra sujetaba a mi padre.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados los cuatro, tal vez segundos, minutos u horas pero ya era de noche cuando nos separamos. Decidimos enterrarlos en el bosque que quedaba cerca de la que era nuestra casa, ya que hay habíamos pasado los mejores y últimos momentos juntos. Cuando terminamos de enterrarlos Jake y yo nos vimos y nos abrazamos, consolándonos ambos comprendíamos lo que estaba sintiendo el otro, no teníamos que decir nada y en nuestras mentes solo estaba la imagen de nuestros padres, aquellos seres que siempre estuvieron allí para nosotros, que nos cuidaron y amaron sin importar nada, a pesar que por nosotros tuvieron que alejarse de sus seres queridos, aunque hayamos sido la causa de su muerte, sus últimos pensamientos iban cargados de amor y preocupación hacia nosotros.

Finalmente nos separamos y nos despedimos de nuestros padres, prometiendo que jamás los olvidariamos, que regresaríamos pronto y que seguiríamos el plan que tenían.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado. El final es bastante triste lo sé... Pero era necesario pra darle sentido a lo que viene.**

**Quiero agradecer principalmente a y Catha Cullen por dejarme un comentario en los capitulos que he puesto, Gracias chicas es bueno saber lo que piensan de mi historia. A las que me agregaron mi historia a favoritos y alertas, tambien me alegra que lean mi historia, aunque no se si les gusta o no.**

**Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, solo tienen que darle al boton de abajo y dejarme un review ;P**


	4. Capitulo 3: Siguiendo con el plan

Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertencen, son creacion de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invente la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Siguiendo con el plan.**

**Edward POV:**

Cuando amaneció, Jake y yo regresamos al auto que estaba en la carretera, no nos dijimos nada y teníamos las mentes bloqueadas para el otro, ya teníamos suficiente con nuestro propio dolor como para escuchar al otro.

Cuando llegamos al auto y nos metimos a buscar nuestras cosas, no pudimos evitar la tristeza que nos invadió cuando sentimos que el olor de nuestros padres todavía estaba en el auto. Recogimos solo los bolsos de mano, que tenían un poco de ropa y los sobres que nos dio mamá hace unos días atrás, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, no dimos cuenta que nuestro vuelo había sido retrasado para hoy a las doce al mediodía, debido a que el motor del avión se había dañado, lo que era perfecto para nosotros ya que así llegaríamos alrededor de las 7 u 8 PM, a Estados Unidos, nos esperaban otras 4 horas y media de coche para llegar a Forks. Por lo menos teníamos algo de suerte.

Eran las 8 AM, teníamos que esperar muchas horas todavía, así que jake yo nos sentamos en la zona de espera VIP, gracias a dios estábamos solos, no tenia ganas de aguantar los pensamientos de los humanos en estos momentos "_Que guapos son_" "_Me gusta el blanco aunque el moreno no esa nada mal_" _"Dios, no cual de los dos esta mejor"_… Siempre era la misma reacción por donde íbamos.

Estaba recordando a mis padres, cuando de repente recordé los sobres que nos había dado mi madre y me puse a buscarlos dentro de mi bolso, Jake me vio confundido y cuando los encontré se los mostré.

-¿_Son esos los sobres que nos dio mamá?_- Pensó Jake. Siempre que estábamos solos hablábamos así, una costumbre desde que éramos niños y nos castigaban, para que no nos regañaran Jake y yo nos poníamos hablar mentalmente.

-_Esos mismos, yo creo que es el momento para leerlos, ¿Tú que piensas?_

_-Si creo que es lo mejor._

Tome los tres sobres y leí la parte de afuera, estaban firmados para Carlisle Cullen, Sue Black y el otro era para Jacob y para mi. Tome el que decía nuestros nombre y guarde los otros dos.

Lo abrí, y allí habían varias cosas, unos papeles y una carta, al ver que estaba escrita por mí madre la tomé, ignorando las otras cosas, y comenzamos a leerla.

_**Queridos Edward y Jacob:**_

_**Si están leyendo esta carta es porque por alguna razón nos hemos separado. Primero que nada queremos decirle lo mucho que los amamos, que estamos orgullosos de ustedes y nunca nos hemos arrepentido de tenerlos, no queremos que se culpen de lo que nos haya pasado, queremos que sean felices. **_

_**Las tarjetas que les dejamos les pertenecen una a cada una, les transferimos todo nuestro dinero a unas cuantas que están bajo sus nombres, la repartimos mitad y mitas, es suficiente para que puedan vivir cómodamente durante varias décadas. Las llaves son de la casa que compramos en Forks. También están los papeles que indican que la casa es suya. Les dejamos además unos celulares a cada uno que tienen el número de Billy y Garret, para que puedan comunicarse con ellos, tienen que saber que planea la realeza.**_

_**Las otras carta son para que se les den a sus tíos Carlisle y Sue de esa manera ellos podrán reconocerlos como parte de la familia, en ellas le explicamos todo lo que hemos hecho todos estos años. Si nosotros no estamos, pensamos que lo mejor es que se vayan a presentar por separados, Jacob tu ve a La Push y busca a Sue y dale la carta, Edward tu ve con Carlisle a Forks y dale la suya. Ya que no sabemos como están las relaciones entre licántropos y vampiros luego de nuestra huida, no quisiéramos que los atacaran, tienen mejor oportunidad separados.**_

_**Recuerden que se tiene el uno al otro, Edward cuida de que tu hermano no se meta en muchos problemas y Jake encárgate de que Edward disfrute la vida.**_

_**Siempre los amaremos… **_

_**Mamá y Papá.**_

Cuando terminamos de leer la carta, sentí como mis ojos ardían como si fueran a salir lagrimas de un momento a otro, aunque yo sabia que era imposible debido a mi condición, pero sollozaba fuertemente; mientras que Jake lloraba y estaba temblando ligeramente, siempre le pasaba cuando sentía una emoción muy fuerte, un mecanismo de defensa de los licántropos ya que en forma de lobo no le dolía tanto.

Leímos la carta varias veces, parecíamos masoquistas pero era el recuerdo que teníamos de nuestros padres en ese momento. Después de la décima vez que leí y ya no soportando el dolor que me causaba, le di la carta a Jake mientras revisaba las otras cosas. Una de las tarjetas tenia mi nombre y la otra el de Jake, le di la suya mientras guardaba la mía; Las llaves tenían como llavero una foto de los cuatro abrazados, adentro de un plástico transparente. Y los otros papeles como decía la carta eran lo papeles de la casa y otros que demostraban que cuando llegáramos a Estados Unidos tendríamos un auto alquilado esperándonos. Los celulares, ultima generación, los únicos números que tenían era el del otro y los de Garret y Billy.

Finalmente llego la hora de montarnos en el avión, en donde nos esperaban siete horas y media de viaje. Entramos al avión y tanto Jake como yo ignoramos como pudimos los suspiros de las demás pasajeras mientras pasábamos y los pensamientos "no apropiados para menores de edad" de dos azafatas que nos estaban comiendo con la mirada, normalmente a Jake le gusta que las humanas piensen así de él, pero en estos momentos se mostraba tan incomodo como yo, claro quien estaba de humor cuando solo ha pasado un día desde que tus padres fallecieron.

Nos pusimos nuestros ipods y fingimos estar durmiendo todo el viaje, al menos yo ya que Jake si pudo dormir. Apenas me coloque los audífonos sonó una canción que me hizo recordar a mis padres nuevamente.

"_Hoy he vuelto a ver su rostro sonriendo al despertar, cuanto amor brillando en sus ojos_" – y pensar que ya jamás volveré a ver despertar a mi madre.

"_Recordando que es verdad lo que capto en su mirar, cuando vuelvo aquí te espero hasta pronto_"- Nunca veré de nuevo a mi padre cuando llegue a casa.

"_Oír su voz es un placer, sabiendo que al anochecer, charlaremos que tal te fue en el trabajo_"- Ya no escuchare mas sus voces.

"_y escuchando cada nota, de cariño y amistad, puedo sentir una canción en su abrazo_" – Mas nunca sentiré los brazos protectores de mi padre ni el tierno abrazo de mi madre.

"_Y vuelvo a mirar y veo crecer mi deuda, con estos Ángeles que han dedicado una vida entera, para poder crear una luz en la oscuridad, por tantas cosas, gracias una vez mas…gracias una vez mas_" No pude decirles los mucho que los admiraba, porque se rebelaron contra todo por nosotros.

"_Han visto pasar mi vida, estando allí en cada momento, han sabido hacer de mi hombre_"- Siempre pudimos contar con ellos.

"_Que se ha sentido siempre tan envuelto en comprensión, para contar lo que cualquier hijo esconde_" – Siempre estaban dispuestos a escucharnos sin juzgarnos, nunca nos castigaban sin razón.

"_Ni un consejo sin razón, encuentro en una colección de mil momentos que quedaran ahí grabados_"- Siempre supieron que decir, jamás los olvidaré.

"_Prueba de un amor eterno, que dará siempre alimento a una vida que dos personas crearon_"- Amor eterno, en nuestro caso se suponía que debía ser literal, Malditos reyes y su maldita avaricia.

"_Y vuelvo a mirar y veo crecer mi deuda, con estos Ángeles que han dedicado una vida entera, para poder crear una luz en la oscuridad, por tantas cosas, gracias una vez mas…gracias una vez mas_"

"_Y vuelvo a mirar y veo crecer mi deuda, con estos Ángeles que han dedicado una vida entera, para poder crear una luz en la oscuridad, por tantas cosas, gracias una vez mas…gracias una vez mas_"- Gracias, mil veces gracias por todo, Nunca los olvidaremos.

**Jacob PoV:** (N/A: Hay partes de la canción que no tienen nada que ver con lo que siente Jake, las partes que tienen un comentario son las que representan lo que siente)

Cuando entramos al avión Edward se sentó del lado de la ventana y yo a su lado, el no haber dormido me comenzó a afectar, pero ¿quien puede dormir cuando la imagen de tus padres muriendo en tus brazos aun esta en tu mente?, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba el cuerpo de mi madre entre mis brazos, el grito de dolor de mi padre, sus ojos llenos de amor mientras se despedían de nosotros. Simplemente no podía dormir así que me puse a escuchar música.

"_Se que esta en algún lugar mejor, donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo_" – Se que están en algún lugar mejor, no se si exista el cielo para criaturas como nosotros, pero si existe es seguro que ellos están allí.

"_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo, poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella que aquí todo esta peor, que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió. Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal, que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad_"- Quisiera poder hablar con ellos de nuevo, decirles que los amo. Solo por que ellos lo pidieron sigo adelante, por ellos y por mi hermano, ya que sin ellos pocas cosas tienen sentido en estos momentos.

"_Se que ella se siente mejor, allá no hay suplicio seria muy impulsivo el utilizar el medio y llegar a lo desconocido, sentirla al lado mío_"- Por lo menos esta el consuelo de que ellos esta finalmente en paz y juntos.

"_Y decir que todo esta peor que al igual que ella mi esperanza se murió, la quiero abrazar que todo sea igual_" – Como ansió estar en sus brazos de nuevo, solo ellos te saben dar esa sensación de hogar, de que todo esta bien, y pensar que ya jamás lo podré hacer.

"_Mi vida ya es tan gris que el color jamás se marchara. Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar y sentirse mejor, es mejor no creer en el amor así como le hago yo_".

"_La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió_" – Ellos no se lo merecían, fueron asesinados por la maldita guardia real.

"_Soy un simple amante loco yo, y he aprendido mi lección_"

"_Se que esta en algún lugar mejor, donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo. Quiero encontrar el medio para yo, poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella que aquí todo esta peor, que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió. Le quiero saludar a su oído suspirar, que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece mas_"- Como los extraño y solo ha pasado un día desde que no están conmigo, pero como no hacerlo cuando todos los días de tu vida han estado a mi lado, nunca nos han dejado solos por mas de unas cuantas horas, antes me quejaba de que no nos daban libertad que eran sobre protectores, y ahora daría lo que fuera por tenerlos a mi lado de nuevo, como siempre, como nunca mas.

Y con lagrimas en mis ojos me quede profundamente dormido, recordando aquellos momentos junto a ellos, la primera vez que nos llevaron a cazar, cuando vi a mi madre transformarse por primera vez, cuando Edward y yo nos conseguimos a un grupo de vampiros y nuestros padres salieron de la nada y acabaron con ellos, todas las noches que pasamos bajo las estrellas, las charlas con mi padre, las comidas con mi madre… Siempre estarán en mi mente.

-_Ya llegamos, despierta_

_-mmm…?!_

_-Acabamos de aterrizar._

Nos bajamos del avión y nos fuimos a la agencia de alquiler de autos que estaba al lado del aeropuerto, nos dieron el carro que habían alquilado nuestro padres y nos fuimos directo a nuestra nueva casa.

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui esta el 3er capitulo, espero que les guste, es triste lose, pero ellos no pueden estar felices, sus padres acaban de morir y ellos se han pasado toda su vida practicamente ellos cuatro nada mas, los chicos por su condicion de crecer 3 años en 1 no podian tener amigos por mucho tiempo. La cancion de Edward se llama "Por tantas cosas de ALex Ubago" y la de Jacob "Los malaveneturados no llloran de Panda".

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejan review en mis anteriores caps , (La mas reciente) Catha Cullen, y , ustedes hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo. Igual agradezco a las que han puesto esta historia en alertas y favoritos.

Recuerden dejan un review, para saber si les gusto o no. Tambien acepto teorias, sugerencias y consejos. Todavia falta para que aparezcan los Cullen y Bella, pero por lo menos ya nombré a Carlisle xD


	5. Capitulo 4: Hogar, nuevo hogar

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Hogar, nuevo hogar.**

-Llegamos!!!- Dijo Jacob, con tono de alivio. El estar 3 horas en el carro después de viajar 7 horas y media en un avión, lo dejaron algo cansado.

-Si, finalmente hemos llegado- Le respondí.

-Ya están todas nuestras cosas aquí- Dijo Jacob observando las cajas que estaban en la entrada de nuestra nueva casa.

-Supongo que el que nos hallamos retrasado un día fue tiempo suficiente par que llegaran todas.- dije yo tristemente, mientras me acordaba de la razón de nuestro retraso, mis padres.

- Creo que lo mejor es que acomodemos todo-Dijo Jacob.

-Mejor descansa, yo voy a comprar unas cosas para que puedas comer y para mantener la farsa.

-No es necesario, pero gracias la verdad estoy algo cansado.

-Anda ve y duerme un rato y después acomodamos todo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jake, iba a subir las escaleras, pero en el primer escalón se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte yo.

-¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

-OH… -Le dije yo, nosotros no sabíamos nada de ese lugar, ni siquiera habíamos visto la casa completa.- Supongo que arriba-

-¿Y donde voy a dormir?

- Supongo que en cualquier cuarto que tenga una cama –Le dije yo, después de todo habría solo dos camas, la de Jake y la que seria de mi…madre.

-Si… supongo.

Cuando Jacob desapareció de mi vista, Salí al jardín y me puse a detallar la casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, blanca, al frente tenía dos grandes ventanas y una puerta de madera en la parte de abajo y en la parte arriba se podían observar dos balcones cuyas puertas eran de vidrio. En la parte trasera tenia dos puertas de vidrio que dejaban una perfecta vista del bosque que teníamos como patio trasero, perfectas para entrar en la casa cuando regresáramos del bosque. Y un garaje, en el que cabían fácilmente 4 autos, a un lado de la casa.

Me monte en el coche y me fui a Port Angels, no quería que ningún vampiro o licántropo me descubriera en Forks o La Push, mis padres nos habían dicho que antes de su relación los licántropos no podían ir a Forks y que los vampiros no podían ir a La Push, pero que cuando ellos se enamoraron, estaban hablando para quitar esos limites, pero ellos se fueron antes de saber si los quitaron o no, así que mejor evitar problemas.

En mi camino a Port Angels, vi la secundaria de Forks, donde se supone que vería clases por primera vez con humanos y mis "primos", a pesar de que nunca hemos ido a un instituto, nuestro padres se habían encargado de enseñarnos en casa, de manera de que nosotros ya sabemos mas de lo que sabría un estudiante de secundaria, pero ellos querían que tuviéramos esa experiencia. Se supone que comenzaríamos el lunes, siendo hoy viernes, me faltaban dos días para comenzar.

Llegue a Port Angels en 20 minutos, en lugar de la hora que se tardaría un humano normal, pero es que no puedo evitarlo la velocidad es algo que me apasiona, ahora que recuerdo debo decirle a Jake que tenemos que comprarnos un auto, aunque conociéndolo querrá comprarse una camioneta. Tendré que ver si hay una agencia donde venda autos.

Conseguí el supermercado fácilmente, gracias a que le leí la mente a varios humanos: me baje y fui a comprar las cosas para Jake.

Mientras estaba caminando por el pasillo de los cereales observe que una chica no podía alcanzar uno de los cereales que estaba en la parte superior de los estantes, la verdad es que era muy bajita mediría como un metro cincuenta, me acerque y no pude evitar notar el dulce olor a vainilla que provenía de ella que hizo que mi garganta empezara a arder, era un olor muy atrayente pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunte amablemente.

-Si por favor- me contesto con una voz muy dulce. Girando la cara y observándome con una sonrisa.

- Aquí tienes- Le dije, mientras le daba la caja.

-Muchas gracias, eso es lo malo de tener mi tamaño- Me dijo mientras me observaba y se sonrojaba. Se veía adorable.

-Dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño- Le respondí mientras la observaba detalladamente, era una chica muy linda cabello castaño que le caía en ondas por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones como avellanas, su piel era blanca casi tanta como los de mi especie. Me quede mirándola, estudiando cada cosa que hacia, preguntándome que pensaba y allí fue que me di cuenta que no podía leerle la mente.

Ella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y se sonrojo de nuevo, eso hizo que de nuevo mi garganta ardiera fuertemente, su olor era algo muy atrayente para mi, primera vez que el olor de un humano me…gusta tanto.

-Los mejores venenos también- Dijo ella, mientras se reía y yo le seguía.

-Tienes razón, pero no creo que seas venenosa- le conteste, siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso no lo pudieras saber, no me conoces.

-Tienes razón de nuevo.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que irme ya, mi hermana me espera en el carro y si me tardo mucho se molesta.

-Por supuesto, no queremos que eso pase.

-Gracias de nuevo, hasta luego- Me dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando.

-hasta luego- Me despedí de ella y termine de hacer las compras.

Coloque todas las compras en el carro y me puse a recorrer Port Angels en el carro, ahora estaba nublado pero en cualquier momento podía salir el sol y no quería arriesgarme a brillar y delatarme. Pude observar a lo lejos una librería, una tienda de música, un cine y una agencia de venta de autos, perfecto vendré con Jake mañana para comprarnos nuestros autos.

Cuando me regresaba a la casa, no pude evitar pensar en la chica del supermercado, esa castaña me causaba mucha curiosidad, no solo porque su sangre me atraía de una manera que jamás me había pasado sino que también estaba el misterio de que no podía leerle la mente.

Finalmente llegue a casa y me puse a ordenar las cosas que compré e incluso le hice la cena a Jake, ya que no tenia mas nada que hacer, no podía arriesgarme a salir de la casa y Jake y yo íbamos a arreglar las cosas juntos. Termine de hacerle la cena y me puse a sacar las cosas de las cajas, de manera que nada más tendríamos que colocarla en su sitio. Jake se levanto cuando llevaba la mitad de las cajas.

-Buenas…-dijo Jake mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala, para adivinar la hora- Noches.

- buenas noches, ¿Pudiste dormir?- Le pregunte.

-Si, definitivamente una cama es mucho mejor que un asiento de avión, aunque sea de primera clase- Me dijo Jake mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Ya empecé a desempacar para que solo tengamos que colocar las cosas en el sitio que queramos.

-De acuerdo, ¿Fuiste al supermercado?

-Si, compre todas las cosas que te gustan, y tienes la cena en el microondas.

- Gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo.

-Jake eres mi hermano menor y debo cuidarte, además no tenía mucho que hacer, como no podemos salir todavía.

-Eres el mayor por unos segundos- Me dijo mientras iba a la cocina y tomaba el plato del microondas.

-Unos segundos, minutos o años, da igual soy el mayor y lo sabes.

-Ja ja ja- Me dijo sarcásticamente, antes de empezar a comerse un plato de la pasta que le hice.- ¿No viste a ninguno de nuestros primos?

-No, fui a Port Angels. Por cierto debemos ir a comprarnos un auto e ir a nuestras escuelas para retirar los horarios y comprar los libros.

-¿Crees que sea seguro ir a Forks o La Push, sin hablar primero con Carlisle o Sue?

-Si vamos en el auto, ocultando nuestros olores, si creo que sea seguro.

-----------------------------------Flash back.---------------------------------

Cuando teníamos 2 años humanos y teníamos la apariencia de niños de 6 años, jugábamos a las escondidas con nuestros padres, pero ellos siempre nos conseguían en cuestión de minutos, en cambio Jake y yo tardábamos como media hora para conseguirlos. Un día después de que los conseguimos, nos cansamos y le preguntamos

-Por que nos consiguen tan rápido mami y nosotros nos tardamos tanto- Le pregunte mientras ella me cargaba en su espalda.

-por que tu padre y yo somos buenos rastreadores y seguimos su olor.

-¿Y podemos hacer desaparecer nuestro olor?- Le pregunte, aun en su espalda.

-hay muchas manera de ocultarlo, pasando por un río, caminando sobre sus pasos para después tomar otra dirección, por ejemplo. –Me contesto mi padre, mientras cargaba a Jake de caballito sobre sus hombros.

- Vamos a intentarlo Jake- Le dije a mi hermano mientras me bajaba de la espalda de mi madre y jake de los hombros de mi padre.

-Encuéntrenos si pueden –Les gritamos a mis padres al mismo tiempo mientras corríamos hacia el bosque.

Jake y yo corrimos directo al rió, y nos mojamos todos, y después volvimos sobre nuestro pass como nos dijo mi padre, cabe destacar que nos salio mal y nos consiguieron en unos pocos minutos. Intentamos unas 7 veces mas hasta que en la octava nos fastidiamos y simplemente nos escondimos en las ramas de un árbol y deseamos no tener olor, para nuestra sorpresa media hora después nuestro padres no nos habían encontrado y después de una hora nos llamaban preocupados, Jake y yo decidimos bajar de las ramas, apenas nos vieron corrieron a donde estábamos y nos abrazaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? No podíamos olerles- Nos pregunto mi madre muy angustiada.

-Solo deseamos no tener olor- le respondió Jake inocentemente.

-¿Solo lo desearon?- nos pregunto mi padre a lo que yo le asentí.

-¿Podrían desearlo de nuevo?- Nos dijo mi madre.

Jake y yo nos vimos extrañados y lo hicimos.

-¡No puedo olerlos! ¡Y los tenemos aquí mismo!

-¡Increíble! Pueden ocultar su olor perfectamente, es como si no estuvieran aquí, y ¡Edward tu corazón! Pareciera que estuviera latiendo- Exclamo mi padre mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunto mi madre, también emocionada.

-Supongo que igual que pueden leer las mentes, debe ser una habilidad de nacimiento.

--------------------------Fin del Flash back.----------------------------------

-Vamos entonces mañana. ¿Dónde vamos a comprar los autos? Dudo que en Forks o La Push haya un concesionario.

- En Port Angels, cuando fui a comprar las cosas vi que había uno.

-Perfecto, vamos a acomodar la casa entonces.

-Si vamos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo el cuatro capitulo, espero que les guste. ¿Quien será la chica con la que hablo Edward? LEs recomiendo que lean bien la descripcion. :D ¿Que les parece la habilidad de los chicos, creanme que la van a usar de ahora en adelante, ya veran porque jeje.**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden decir tranquilamente, la historia no esta terminada asi que acepto ideas. Dejen su opinion plis!!! **


	6. Capitulo 5: La chica misteriosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es de mi inspiracion.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La chica misteriosa.**

**Edward POV**.

Finalmente terminamos de arreglar la casa como queríamos. La casa era espaciosa pero no demasiado, era perfecta para los cuatro que se supone que debimos ser. En la parte de abajo había una habitación, la sala, el comedor, la cocina y un baño.

En la sala, que era de paredes blancas y piso de madera, colocamos sofá en forma de L blanco justo al frente de la chimenea, encima de la cual estaba el televisor pantalla plana, en el piso entre el sofá y la chimenea pusimos una alfombra blanca. El comedor, que estaba al otro lado de la sala, era sencillo tenia el mismo piso de la sala pero las paredes eran de un tenue amarillo, la mesa era de madera un tono más oscuro que el piso y las sillas eran de tela blanca. La cocina ya tenia todo los electrodomésticos lo único que hicimos fue colocar los utensilios en las gavetas. La habitación decidimos dejarla como sala de entretenimientos, por un lado pusimos un televisor de mayor tamaño que el de la sala y las diferentes consolas de videojuegos que teníamos, en una esquina pusimos la computadora. Y por otro lado pusimos una biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared y un cómodo sofá para leer.

En la parte superior habían tres habitaciones, dos de ellas tenían baño privado y aparte había otro baño. Yo escogí la habitación que no tenia baño pero que tenia uno de balcones que había visto antes de viajar a Port Angels, tenia una vista sensacional, le acomode mi colección de CDS, mi reproductor, un sofá de cuero negro para leer. Jacob escogió la habitación al lado de la mía que también tenia balcón pero tenia su baño, puso su cama, sus herramientas acomodadas por toda la pared y un televisor al frente de su cama y un sofá de cuero marrón a un lado de la ventana.

La otra habitación la acomodamos poco, puesto que era la que seria de nuestros padres, solo le pusimos algunas de nuestras fotos juntos.

Nos montamos en el carro y nos fuimos a nuestra primera parada el instituto de La Push.

**Jacob POV:**

–Recuerda que debes ocultar tu olor, no vaya a ser que haya algún miembro de la manada.

–Si, si tranquilo. Vuelvo en un rato.- Me baje del carro, oculte mi olor y me dirigí a mi futura escuela.

Al entrar me encontré con un cancha multiuso, dos edificios de tres pisos que eran blancos, otro edificio de un piso que era azul claro, un extenso patio que tenia varios bancos para sentarse y un zona que parecía un pequeño parque, tenia columpios, subibajas, una media luna, una rueda, etc. La verdad que no estaba nada mal el lugar.

"Genial, a cual edificio tengo que ir"- Pensé. Para mi suerte había dos chicos que estaban sentados en unos bancos hablando. Cuando me acerque para preguntarles, me di cuenta de que eran licántropos como yo. "_Menos mal que le hice caso a Edward"._

–Nos toco casi todas las clases juntos de nuevo, genial- Dijo un chico que tenía casi mi tamaño, tenía el cabello negro, le llegaba hasta las orejas y tenía una raya en el medio y tenia la piel morena como la mía.

–Si, solo tenemos diferentes Biología y Educación Física.-Le contestó el otro que era mas bajo que el primero, pero mas musculoso, de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro con un corte moderno.

–Disculpen, ¿Me podrían decir cual es el edifico de control de estudios? –Les pregunte, enseguida ellos alzaron sus miradas y me vieron con curiosidad.

"_¿Y este de donde salio?"_ –Pensaba el más alto

"_Ni me di cuenta cuando se acerco"-_ Pensó el de cabello corto.

–Esta en aquel edificio- Me dijo el alto, señalándome el edificio azul.

–Sigues hasta el final del pasillo, esta identificado.- Siguió el de cabello corto.

–Gracias, soy nuevo y mis padres fueron los que me inscribieron.

–Mi nombre es Quil Ateara, mucho gusto- Se presentó el chico del cabello corto, señalandose.

–Yo soy Embry Call- Me dijo el otro, haciendo un gesto levantando la mano – ¿A Cual grado vas a entrar? – Me preguntó.

–Mi nombre es Jacob… -"_¿Debería decirles mi verdadero apellido? No se como reaccionen ante el apellido Cullen" "Ah… que mas da, así tendré una idea de cómo están las relaciones entre vampiros y licántropos"_ –Cullen, y voy a estudiar ultimo año. –Apenas lo dije ambos se tensaron.

"_Dijo ¿Cullen? Imposible, los únicos Cullen que nosotros conocemos son las sanguijuelas de Forks."-_ Pensó Embry

"_¿Será que tiene relación con los chupasangres? Imposible, el no tiene ningún parecido con ellos mas bien pareciera uno de nosotros"- _pensó Quil.

–¿Dijiste Cullen? –Pregunto Quil.

–Si, Mi nombre Jacob Cullen Black, ¿algún problema? – Tengo que averiguar lo que pueda.

"_Black… ese apellido me suena conocido,¿ donde lo he escuchado?…"_

"_Tenemos que hablar con Sam, no creo que le guste que haya un Cullen aquí"._

– No, ningún problema, vas a estudiar con nosotros. – Me dijo Embry algo nervioso.

–Si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos. Fue…interesante conocerte Jacob.

–Adelante, y gracias por la ayuda.- Les dije, mientras me despedía con la mano.

"_Creo que las relaciones entre vampiros y licántropos no están muy bien que digamos. ¿Habré hecho bien al decir mis apellidos?... Bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, pero eso me garantiza que pronto podré hablar con mi tía y con el Alpha de la manada, debe ser ese tal Sam".-_ Pensé.

Me dirigí al edificio azul y tal como me dijeron Quil y Embry, en la puerta estaba un cartel grande que decía Control de Estudios. Entre, era una típica oficina, paredes de color blanco, varios escritorios de madera con computadores encima y unas sillas pegadas de la pared. En uno de los escritorios se encontraba una señora mayor de cabellos grises, cerré la puerta sonoramente para que me notara y no asustarla.

–Buenos días- Dije

–Buenos días joven ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

–Vengo a retirar mi horario y la lista de los libros que debo comprar, soy nuevo y mis padres me inscribieron.

–Usted debe ser el joven Cullen, ¿Cierto?

–A si es señora, disculpe pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

–Llámame Susana, señora me hace sentir vieja- me dijo riendo. Y yo le seguí– Pocas veces se inscribe un alumno nuevo en esta escuela y mucho mas raro es que haya alguien nuevo en ultimo año, de hecho eres el único.

–Ahh… _"genial"_ Pensé irónicamente.

–Tranquilo, seguro que trataran como a uno mas, aquí las personas, incluyendo a los adolescentes son muy calidos con los extraños- _"Claro eso seria si no llevara el apellido Cullen"_. – Dame un segundo que voy a buscar tu horario que esta en la oficina del director.

–De acuerdo- Le contesté. Ella desapareció detrás de una puerta que estaba detrás de ella y mientras yo pensaba en como iba a hablar con la manada, una chica entro a la oficina.

–Buenos días- Me dijo la chica, que al verme se sonrojo.

–Buenos días- le respondí. Era una chica de piel pálida, como de vampiro, cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y ojos de color chocolate, no era muy alta, media como un metro cincuenta y poco. Era muy linda y tenía un olor muy dulce como a fresas.

–Este… ¿no esta Susana?- Me preguntó, nerviosa.

–Esta allí dentro- le dije señalando la puerta.

–Ah ok, gracias.- Me dijo. Yo Asentí y le sonreí y ella se sonrojo de inmediato.

–Eres nuevo ¿Cierto? Nunca te había visto antes- Me preguntó.

–Si, acabo de llegar y voy a estudiar ultimo año.

–Que bueno, entonces es posible que nos veamos, yo también voy en último año.

–Aquí tienes tu horario, joven.- Dijo Susana, mientras salía de a oficina.- – OH mi niña, pensé que no ibas a venir nunca.

–Susana sabes que me encanta esta escuela, jamás la dejaría, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar de visitar a mi mama en Florida.

–OH que bueno, en seguida te traigo tus cosas querida- Le dijo a la chica. – Toma, aquí tienes tu horario, un mapa de la escuela y la lista de libros que tienes que comprar.- Me dijo mientras me daba unos papeles.

–Muchas gracias, hasta luego. – Me despedí de Susana.

–Espero verte el lunes- Le dije a la chica mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en ella.

–Hasta pronto- Me respondió mientras se sonrojaba. Yo reí y me fui.

Me subí al coche con Edward y nos dirigimos al instituto de Forks.

**Edward POV.**

–Edward me conseguí con unos licántropos.- Me dijo Jacob mientrs entraba al carro.

–¿Te descubrieron?- Le pregunté preocupado.

–Claro que no, escondí muy bien mi olor.- Me respondió indignado.- Pero creo que las relaciones entre los licántropos y los vampiros no esta muy bien.

–¿Porque lo dices?

–Por que cuando les dije mi apellido, se tensaron y no creo que te guste lo que pensaron.

–A ver muéstrame.

Jake recordó todo lo que hablaron y lo que pensaron, era cierto por como se expresaban de nosotros los "chupasangres", no creo que se lleven bien con mi otra familia.

–Creo que tienes razón. No se si habrá sido buena idea que les hayas dicho que eres un Cullen.

–Igual se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.

–Tienes razón, es mejor que se los dijeras tu y no que lo descubrieran después y pensaran que les estas ocultando algo.

–A demás ellos deben saber donde se encuentra Sue, el apellido Black les sonó conocido.

–Bueno se supone que el nombre de Sue es Sue Black de Clearwater, pero aquí deben conocerla como Sue Clearwather. –Le dije mientras aparcaba en el instituto de Forks.

–Cierto. Date prisa.-Me dijo.

–Disculpa tú te tardaste 40 minutos en La Push.

–Eso no fue mi culpa, me tarde porque estaba investigando.- Puse los ojos en blanco mientras salía del carro y ocultaba mi olor.

Entre al instituto, era un solo edificio blanco de 5 pisos, al lado derecho se encontraba el gimnasio y el auditorio; y del otro lado un patio muy extenso, con varias bancos para sentarse. Me fue fácil de encontrar la oficina de control de estudios, me dieron mi horario y mi lista de libros y me fui de allí rápidamente, no vaya a ser que también me encuentre con alguno de mis "primos".

Cuando regrese al carro Jake estaba escuchando música y pensado en una chica, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando note que era la misma chica que vi el día anterior en el supermercado.

–Es muy linda cuando se sonroja, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunte, mientras arrancaba en dirección a Port Angels.

–Si que lo es- Me respondió sonriendo. Después puso cara de confusión.

–¿Cómo sabes que es linda cuando se sonroja? Yo no estaba pensando en esa parte todavía.

Le mostré mis recuerdos de cuando la ayude en el supermercado.

–Ahh… ¿Eso fue cuando llegamos?

–Si, mientras te estaba comprando la comida y tú dormías

–tus recuerdos están raros, que sentiste cuando te acercaste a ella.

–Su olor…su sangre es apetitosa para mi- Le respondí avergonzado.

–Tranquilo hermano, menos mal que va a estudiar en La Push entonces. No me gustaría que te la comas, jajaja.

–Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso Jake. Pero tienes razón menos mal que va a estudiar en allá- Le respondí algo… ¿Decepcionado?

–Una pregunta Jake, ¿Tú pudiste leerle la mente? Yo no pude.

–La verdad es que… ahora que lo dices…no, no pude.

–Es extraño ¿cierto? , que yo recuerde nunca ha habido, humano, vampiro o licántropo al que ninguno haya podido leerle la mente.

–Creo que la chica es especial.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Te gusta cierto? –Le pregunte, esperando que me dijera que… ¿No? ¿Pero que me pasa porque esa humana me causa tanta intriga y atracción?

–Me parece muy amable y tímida… no se… tal vez podría pasar algo entre nosotros.

Llegamos a Port Angels en 20 minutos, y nos fuimos al concesionario de autos. Yo me compre un Volvo plateado S60R, rápido, cómodo y discreto, perfecto para mi, en cambio Jake, justo como yo pensaba se compró una camioneta pero no cualquier camioneta, se compro nada más y nada menos que una Hummer H3 de color negro.

–Muy discreto Jake- Le dije irónicamente.

–Es mi primer auto y como por lo visto voy a tener que usarlo bastante es mejor usar uno que me guste, ¿No crees?- Me dijo sonriendo- Yo solo bufe.

–Podrán llevarse los carros mañana temprano.- Nos comentó el vendedor, que estaba mas que feliz por su venta, además del extra que le dimos para que nos los dieran mañana.

–Muchas gracias, aquí estaremos.-Respondimos los dos y nos fuimos a comprar los libros para el instituto.

–Ya tenemos todo los que nos pidieron. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Todavía es temprano.- Me dijo Jake. Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que apenas eran las 6 de la tarde.

–Mmmm… no se, ¿No tienes hambre?

–Bueno, si algo.

–Ya se, porque no vamos a que comas y después compramos unos videojuegos y unos CDS de música.

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Fuimos a un puesto de comida rápida, pedimos 4 hamburguesas con todo más dos refrescos grandes y nos fuimos al carro, los vendedores pensaban que éramos dos chicos con mucho apetito claro que no se imaginaban que las 4 hamburguesas eran todas para Jake.

Cuando terminamos con el resto de las compras, nos fuimos a la casa a probar los videojuegos, cuando íbamos por el 5to juego en la décima partida Jake se cansó y se fue a dormir. Mientras tanto yo me fui a tocar el piano, como siempre.

* * *

**Chicas disculpen que me haya tardado tanto, estaba algo complicada con la universidad, espero que les guste este cap. ¿Quien creen que es la chica? como les dije en el anterior lean la bien descripcion. Si me dejan varios reviews mañana les pongo el cap que sigue, sino se los pongo pasado mañana, jeje. :D**

**El capitulo Siguiente se llama Preocupaciones.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Preocupaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Preocupaciones.**

**Edward POV.**

Domingo, solo faltaba un día para comenzar las clases y conocer a mis queridos "primos". Sé como son por los recuerdos de mis padres pero no es lo mismo a conocerlos físicamente. No creo que tengan problemas con nosotros o por lo menos conmigo, ¿Será que ya saben que estamos aquí? No creo, ya habrían venido y las veces que hemos salido hemos ocultado nuestros olores muy bien.

Y ¿Como reaccionar mi familia de La push? Hasta donde se, tenemos primos dos primos de sangre, los hijos de Sue, Leah y Seth Clearwather ¿Serán ellos licántropos? ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando se enteren que tienen un primo vampiro?

–Tranquilo, estoy seguro que nos aceptaran a ambos- Dijo Jake, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–No lo sé Jake, por lo que leíste en las mente de esos chicos no les tienen mucho aprecio a los vampiros.

–Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que paso? Mamá nos dijo que ellos estaban a punto de disolver las líneas divisorias antes de que se fueran.

–Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros.

–No creo que sea fácil averiguarlo, somos extraños para ellos y no saben que yo soy un licántropo ni que tú eres vampiro.

–Es cuestión de tiempo de que se den cuenta, además acuérdate que una de las "hijas" de Carlisle puede ver el futuro.

–Si pero también recuerda de que no puede ver a los licántropos, estoy seguro que todavía no saben que estas aquí. ¿Por qué no los ponemos a prueba?- Me dijo Jake poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿A que te refieres? –Le pregunte yo intrigado, esa sonrisa solo puede significar algo.

–Vamos a ver cual de las especies se da cuenta primero de lo que somos- Me dijo.

–Mmm… no lo se Jake puede ser peligroso. ¿Qué les vamos a decir cuando pregunten por nuestros apellidos?

–Les decimos que no sabemos, que nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, después de todo no es mentira.

–No estoy seguro.

–Oh vamos será divertido, si intentan preguntarnos de nuestros padres les decimos que es algo muy triste para recordar, cosa en la que tampoco les estaríamos mintiendo, y solamente hay que evitar que nos toquen para que no noten ni tu baja temperatura ni la mía tan alta, cuando tu ocultas tu olor incluso parece que te late el corazón así que por ahí no se van a dar cuenta.

–De acuerdo tus ganas, vamos a ver cual familia se da cuenta primero, los Cullen o los Black. Vampiros o Licántropos.

**En el castillo del Rey Vampiro.**

Un vampiro malherido llega a duras penas a las puertas del enorme castillo, donde se encuentra el rey de los vampiros.

– ¡Santiago! ¿Que te ha pasado?- Exclama preocupada una vampireza de pelo negro largo, blanca como la nieve.

–Tengo que hablar con Aro, llévame Sofía.- Esta asintió y lo ayudo a entrar.

Pidió audiencia con el rey, quien apenas se entero, se la concedió rápidamente.

–Mi señor, hemos fracasado. Los chicos son demasiado fuertes y han acabado con Anthony y el resto.

Aro lo voy sorprendido, no podía creer que unos adolescentes pudieran acabar con la guardia Real, claro que ellos no eran los mejores pero por algo pertenecían a la guardia.

–Acércate y dame tu mano, muéstrame lo que paso.

El vampiro se acerco temeroso a su rey y le tendió la mano, mostrándole así toda la batalla.

–Increíble- Dijo Aro impresionado. – El chico vampiro es impresionante, es muy veloz y aparentemente puede leer las mentes ¿Edward es que se llama?

Santiago asintió –Así le llamaron sus padres señor.

–Garret comunícame rápidamente con Lucien, tenemos que ver informarle que la misión a fracasado.

–Un licántropo también escapo señor, el fue a avisarle al rey de los licántropos también.

–Bueno, llámalo igual tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo a ver que hacemos con los mellizos y comenzar a buscarlos, si antes no querían quitarnos el trono lo mas seguro es que ahora si para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

–Si señor. – Respondió el aludido saliendo de la sala.

**Garret POV**

Por lo menos no saben donde están los chicos, es una lastima que Edward y Elizabeth hayan muerto, les prometí que cuidaría de ellos mientras pudiera. –Pensó, mientras recordaba…

_Edward y yo teníamos ya 25 años trabajando para la guardia real, cuando me salvo de una muerte segura por parte de un grupo de vampiros que estaban amenazando con exponernos a todos, desde ese día le dije que le debía una. _

_Cuando abandono la guardia, me sentí muy triste el era un verdadero amigo, prácticamente el único que tenia aquí, pero el ya estaba harto de servir a la realeza y decidió irse a vivir con su hermano un tiempo, ellos tenían una extraña dieta, solo bebían de animales por eso ellos podían estar junto con los humanos por más tiempo que cualquier vampiro. Me dijo que se iría a Forks y que cuando quisiera podía ir para allá que seria bien recibido. _

_Unos años después me mandaron a Seattle, y pase por allá a visitar a mi amigo, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dice que se ha enamorado de una licántropo y que ella se había enamorado de el también. Eso fue una noticia que me sorprendió y que a su vez me alegro mucho, el me la presento y resulto ser una mujer muy bonita y agradable. Me despedí de ellos deseándole la mejor de las suertes. _

_Unos años después, yo era ahora parte de la guardia personal de Aro, le informaron de la relación que había entre Edward y su ahora esposa Elizabeth, le dijeron que gracias a ellos estaban a punto de eliminar la línea divisoria que había existido entre el terreno de los licántropos y el de los vampiros por años. Al rey casi le da un ataque cuado se entero, decía que era abominable, que los vampiros y los licántropos no podían convivir, que era muy peligroso, y mucho menos podían estar enamorados, además eso hacia que la profecía pudiera cumplirse. Se reunió con el rey de los licántropos y decidieron que debían hacer que terminaran._

_Enseguida llame a Edward y le dije todo lo que había escuchado, el me dijo que Elizabeth estaba embarazada y yo le conté sobre la profecía y que si eso ocurría Aro había dicho que iba a acabar con ellos. _

_Hay fue cuando el me pidió que les avisara siempre lo que el rey tramara y como se lo debía no pude negarme._

**Forks.**

–Eh… Edward tu teléfono esta sonando- Me dijo Jake mientras salía de tomarme una ducha.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero quien puede ser? Nadie tiene ese número.- Le respondí yo extrañado. Tome el celular y lo abrí, "Llamada de Garret" decía en la pantalla.

–Es Garret- le dije a Jake mientras su teléfono también comenzaba a sonar.

El lo tomó, vio en la pantalla y me lo mostró, era Billy que lo estaba llamando.

–Esto no puede ser bueno- Me dijo, mientras ambos contestamos nuestros teléfonos.

– ¿Edward?... – Me dijo una voz gruesa al otro lado del teléfono.

–Si, soy yo.

– ¿Eres Edward Cullen?... ¿El hijo de Edward Cullen Masen?

–Así es, soy yo. ¿Tú eres Garret, El amigo de mi padre que forma parte de la guardia real?

–Ese mismo, es una lastima que te hable por primera vez en estas circunstancias, ya me entere de la muerte de tus padres, cuanto lo lamento.

–Gracias Garret, se que mi padre fue un gran amigo tuyo.

–Si que lo fue y por eso mismo es que te estoy llamando. Ayer llego uno de los vampiros que mandaron a atacarlos, y le dijo a Aro lo que paso y que ustedes mataron a Anthony y a Sebastián. Aro quedo impresionado, se reunió con el rey de los licántropos y ahora quieren buscarlos para obligarlos a que se unan a la guardia o sino para acabar con ustedes.

– ¿Saben en donde estamos?

–No tienen idea, sus padres ocultaron bien sus rastros.

–Perfecto, Garret. Muchas gracias por la información, si se llegan enterar de donde estamos nos avisas por favor.

–Por supuesto Edward, te estaré llamando cualquier novedad, manténganse de bajo perfil y traten de evitar que paso algo que haga que llame la atención de la realeza.

–De acuerdo… y muchas gracias de nuevo.

–No hay de que- me respondió y colgó.

"_Genial, ahora la realeza esta más interesada en nosotros._" Pensé.

Jacob colgó al rato que yo y como pensé, Billy le dijo lo mismo que me dijo Garret.

– ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?- me preguntó Jake.

–Garret dijo que no saben donde estamos que nuestros padres ocultaron bien sus rastros y que debemos evitar que aquí pase algo que llame la atención de la realeza.

– ¿Qué tan difícil va a ser encontrarnos si tenemos nuestro verdaderos nombres?

–Por eso, es tan obvio que no creen que seamos nosotros.

–Entonces… tenemos que evitar que nuestras familias peleen y se enteren los reyes, pero primero debemos saber porque no eliminaron la línea divisoria.

Nos quedamos un rato pensando en todo sobre la realeza y nuestras familias y en como íbamos a hacer para averiguar que fue lo que paso.

–Se nos viene una grande hermano.-Me dijo Jacob.

–Si, creo que lo mejor es que nos encarguemos primero de la familia y de resolver los asuntos entre ellos y después nos preocupamos por la guardia, ¿no crees?- Le dije.

–Si es lo mejor… ¿A que hora iban a recoger el auto?- Me pregunto

–A la 1 de la tarde.

–Mejor que nos vayamos y vamos a buscar nuestros autos.

–Si vamos.

Nos fuimos a Port Angels, entregamos el carro y nos dirigimos a buscar nuestros nuevos autos. Nos los dieron enseguida y partimos de regreso a casa.

– ¿Una carrera hermano? El que pierda limpia la casa por dos semanas

–Vamos- Le dije.

Después de 15 minutos.

– ¡Ja! Te gane- le dije a Jake mientras me bajaba de mi auto celebrando mi victoria.

–Es trampa, si no se hubiera atravesado en mi camino el Aston Martin, te hubiera ganado.- me dijo molesto

–Eso no fue mi culpa, ahora tiene que limpiar la casa por dos semanas.-Le dije. Jacob siguió refunfuñando, mientras yo me reía.

–Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.-Se despidió jake.

–Hasta mañana, hermano que descanses.-Le dije.

Mañana es nuestro primer día en el instituto. _¿Qué pasara?_- pensé, mientras me sentaba en mi piano a tocar.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? A mi no me gusta mucho pero es un capitulo necesario. ¿Que opinan de la prueba que les van hacer a los Cullen y a los Quileutes? ¿Creen que hacen lo correcot al ocultarles algo tan importante?**

**No recibi muchos comentarios, pero les puse el cap porque hay dos personas que adivinaron, mas o menos quien es la chica misteriosa, en el proximo capitulo les dire quien es, mas o menos jeje. Espero recibir sus opiniones ya saben mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizo. El siguiente cap se llama: Primer Dia en el instituto de Forks (I parte).**

* * *


	8. Capitulo 7: Primer dia Intituto forks

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Bueno chicas finalmente sabran quien es la chica del supermercado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Primer día en el Instituto de Forks. (I Parte)**

**Edward POV**

Llegue al estacionamiento del instituto y estacione cerca de la entrada, observé mi reloj y marcaba las 7:10 AM, faltaban 20 minutos para comenzar las clases; mire a mi alrededor y me fije en que todos estaban viendo mi auto, intentando ver quien lo manejaba pero los vidrios ahumados no podían, me dispuse a ignorarlos y encendí el reproductor de mi auto, "Claro de Luna de Debussy" siempre me relajaba. Estaba bastante nervioso, no solo porque iba a estar rodeado de tantos humanos yo solo, en el avión al menos tenia a Jake; sino porque también me enfrentaría a mis "primos".

A los 10 minutos, escuche a lo lejos el sonido de dos autos, estaban compitiendo y por el sonido de sus motores pude deducir que venían a una velocidad imposible para los humanos, en menos de dos minutos aparecieron por la entrada del estacionamiento un jeep enorme de color rojo y un Vyper azul eléctrico, estacionaron perfectamente a unos cuantos metros de mi.

– ¡Gané! Te harás cargo de mis labores escolares por un mes – Exclamó, un chico rubio, mientras salía del Vyper. Al cual reconocí como Jasper.

– ¡Hiciste trampa!- Dijo un chico de cabello negro. Emmet.

–No fue mi culpa que se te atravesara un ciervo, Emmet- Dijo Jasper mientras le abría la puerta a una chica bajita de cabellos negros, Alice.

–Emmet no se porque decidiste apostar cuando Alice te advirtió que iba a ganar Jasper- Le dijo una chica rubia, la reconocí enseguida como Rosalie, mientras Emmet le tendía la mano y le mantenía la puerta abierta.

– ¡Ella no dijo que iba a perder por un ciervo!- dijo Emmet, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche, yo sonreí.

–No seria divertido si te lo dijera.- Le respondió Alice, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Emmet.

Emmet siguió refunfuñando, hasta que Rosalie le dio un beso apasionado y entraron al edificio agarrados de mano, con Jasper y Alice siguiéndolos mientras se abrazaban. Ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases, Salí de mi auto y me fui directo a mi primera clase.

Encontré con facilidad el salón y cuando entré todas las miradas y pensamientos se centraron en mí. "_Wao… que chico mas lindo" "Que guapo" "Tengo que saber el nombre de ese chico" "Genial, no tiene ni cinco minutos y ya tiene la atención de todas" _y muchos otros pensamientos de este tipo, los chicos pensaban con envidia, las chicas se imaginaban las maneras de acercarse a mi. No tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.

Entró el profesor, se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió su nombre, "Sr. Thomas Stevens, profesor de historia." Una materia interesante, pero no creo que el señor Stevens pueda contarla mejor que mi padre, quien la vivió.

–Como dice en la pizarra, soy el profesor Stevens y seré su profesor de historia este año. Mientras paso la lista levántense para irlos conociendo.

-Anderson… Cullen,- Me levanté cuando dijo mi apellido y todos se quedaron viéndome sorprendidos, escuche sus pensamientos "¿_ha dicho Cullen?" "Bueno si que se parece un poco a ellos" "Será casualidad"…- _El profesor siguió con la lista sin darse cuenta de la revolución que causo el solo hecho de nombrar mi apellido. La clase fue rápida, solo dijo como nos iba a evaluar y hablo un poco de los temas que íbamos a tratar.

Mi segunda clase fue literatura, nos toco una profesora novata, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia como controlar a la masa de adolescentes. Cuando me vio, se sintió atraída por mí y la verdad es que por sus pensamientos me quedo claro que seria una materia fácil… al menos para mí. Nos asigno un trabajo en grupo que debía ser con el compañero de mesa, cuando la profesora lo dijo mi compañero se tensó y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita, el chico estaba muy nervioso por tener que trabajar conmigo, no lo culpo los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saberpor qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí.

"_Oh genial, me toca con el nuevo… bueno no parece mal chico pero tiene un aire misterioso que da miedo, espero que nos llevemos bien, mejor comenzar con esto…"_

–Hola, mucho gusto soy Ben creo que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos.- me dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

–Edward y el gusto es mío.- le respondí mientras le tendía la mano. "Grave Error"

–Waoo si que estas frió- Me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano.

–Es que se me olvidaron los guantes en mi casa y tengo problemas de circulación en las manos- Le sonreí. _Nota mental: no dejar que ningún humano me toque al menos que tenga guantes puestos._

– ¿De que te gustaría hacer el trabajo?- Me preguntó.

–No estoy seguro, ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?

–Mmm… -Se quedo pensativo por un buen rato "_Se nota que es un chico inteligente, no creo que cuenten, los que hacen las historietas_- Yo solo reí disimuladamente ante sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una comparación de la película Trono de Sangre y la obra en que esta basada? "MacBeth" de William Shakespeare

– ¿Ah?- me respondió totalmente perdido.

–Que hagamos una comparación de MacBeth y la película que hicieron basada en la obra. Si quieres tu ves la película y haces un resumen de ella y tu opinión personal, mientras que yo leo el libro hago un resumen y pongo lo que yo opino y al final colocamos las diferencias y semejanzas entre el libro y la película.- Le explique

–De acuerdo- Me contesto aliviado de que no tenia que leer nada – ¿De que se trata la película?

–Es sobre una guerra que se desarrolla en Japón- Le contesté, sonrió en seguida. Justamente por eso elegí esa obra, sabia que le iba a gustar ver una película de acción.

–Me parece perfecto- Contesto muy feliz – solo tengo que ver donde la consigo _"Tal vez en Port Angels, no creo que aquí en la pequeña tienda de videos de forks peda conseguirla"_

– No te preocupes, yo ya la tengo, mañana te la traigo si quieres.

–Genial.

La profesora nos dejo un tiempo libre, después que explico como debíamos entregar el trabajo. Ben y yo nos pusimos hablar de todo un poco, era un chico muy agradable y no mostraba envidia de mi apariencia a diferencia de otros chicos, hablamos de las diferencias entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, cuando me pregunto mi apellido se sorprendió, y por supuesto me hizo la pregunta de un millón de dólares:

– ¿Estas relacionado con los Cullen que estudian aquí?- Me preguntó

–La verdad es que no se de quienes me hablas- Mentí, se supone que no los conozco.

–Los Cullen, son unos chicos muy raros que llevan estudiando aquí desde hace tres años.

–No los conozco.- Le mentí de nuevo, no me gustaba hacerlo pero no tenia opción.

Ring!!!

Sonó el timbre que daba al almuerzo, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, Ben me invito a comer con él y yo acepté. Antes de entrar a la cafetería me di cuenta de que mis primos estaban allí pero pude darme cuenta de que no estaban solos un olor muy familiar me llegó.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería, me llegó una ola pensamientos que me tomo desprevenido y es que estos chicos no pensaban, parecían que estuvieran gritando en sus mentes, fue como si hubiera entrado en un concierto de rock de un momento a otro. Todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, o mejor dicho en mí, y los pensamientos igual. "_Ya veo que Jessica no exageraba, el chico es realmente bello" "El es el nuevo Cullen"._

Fuimos a comprar nuestra comida y nos sentamos con una chica llamada Ángela Weber, una muchachatranquila, cuyos pensamientos eranamables, algo poco habitual, agradecí mucho que ella solo pensaba que era un chico lindo, Ben me había dicho que le gustaba pero que tenia miedo de decirle, yo le prometí que lo ayudaría a conquistarla y por los pensamientos de Ángela me di cuenta de que a ella también le gustaba Ben, después de todo no iba a ser muy difícil cumplir con mi promesa.

Finalmente, dirigí mi mirada a mis primos que estaban sentados al fondo de la cafetería pero lo que me sorprendió de que había una chica hablando con ellos muy animada, era una humana pero no cualquier humana era nada mas y nada menos que ¡¡la chica del supermercado!!.

"_Imposible"_ Pensé "¿_no se supone que ella iba a estudiar con Jacob en la Push?"_ Interactuaba con mi familia como si ella fuera una más de nosotros.

– ¿Quien es ella? – le pregunté a Ben, señalando a la mesa donde estaba la chica de olor a vainilla.

– ¿Quién?... Ah, ellos- Me dijo Ben cuando se dio cuenta de que señalaba la mesa de mis primos. _"Por supuesto ya se fijo en los Cullens"_

–Ellos son la razón de que todos se sorprendieran al escuchar tu apellido, son los Cullen- Y apenas me dijo eso, note la mirada de los mencionados sobre mí. – me puse a escuchar los pensamientos de ellos.

"_Me parece familiar, siento que lo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde, los vampiros no olvidamos ¿Cierto?" –_Pensó Emmet.

"_Hay que tener vigilado a este chico, no parece un humano normal"- _Pensó Jasper.

"_A si que ese es Edward, me pregunto porque no pude ver su llegada desde antes" –_ Pensaba Alice.

"_El chico es muy guapo, pero mi Emmet es mucho más lindo y le puede dar una paliza sin que el sepa lo que le pasó."_- no pude evitar reír ante lo que pensaba Rosalie, si ella supiera que Emmet no podría tocarme.

Voltearon cuando la chica de cabellos marrón les grito "¡¡Chicos!!" algo molesta.

–Los de cabellos rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son mellizos y los de cabellos negros son Alice y Emmet, mellizos igual. Todos fueron adoptados por el Doctor Carlisle y su esposa Esme- Me explico Ben.

–Y ¿Quién es la chica de cabello marrón?- Le pregunté.

En eso sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzaban de nuevo, y los chicos se fueron rápidamente porque no querían llegar tarde, me despedí de Ángela y de Ben y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase sin saber el nombre de "Ella". Siguiente clase: "biología".

Entre al salón y me senté en la única mesa que estaba sola, el profesor llego y cuando se iba a presentar tocaron la puerta. – "Adelante" dijo el profesor, la puerta se abrió lentamente y me llego de nuevo el dulce olor a Vainilla, "Ella" entro por la puerta, se disculpo con el profesor y se sentó a mi lado, no me había visto puesto que entró viendo el piso muy apenada. Su olor era dulce y me invitaba a saborearlo, ¡Edward contrólate! Me reprendí a mi mismo, me era muy difícil creer que una simple humana oliera tan bien, no podía dejarme vencer, nunca he probado la sangre humana y ella no me iba hacer cambiar eso. Cuando saco su cuaderno, finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

–OH…- Me dijo dando un pequeño salto y me observo con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¡mi salvador del supermercado!- no pude evitar sonreír ante el apodo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Aquí estudio ahora- le dije, aguantándome el ardor que sentía en mi garganta, lo mejor era que me acostumbrara al olor si la iba a tener de compañera de laboratorio.

–No me digas que tu eres Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo del que todos hablan.- Me pregunto mientras me veía detenidamente.

–No te lo digo entonces.- le respondí, mientras me reía bajito, me era tan fácil bromear con ella. – Soy Edward Cullen Black,-cuando le dije eso pareció como sorprendida, pero lo ignore y continué – Pero tu sabes mi nombre y yo no se me el tuyo. Eso es injusto ¿no crees?- Le dije sonriéndole de lado.

–Reneesme Swan…-Me respondió mientras se sonrojaba, se veía adorable – Pero prefiero que me digan Nessie.

– ¿Nessie? ¿Cómo el monstruo del Lago Ness?- Le pregunté, era un sobrenombre muy raro.

Ella rodó los ojos –Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo cuando lo digo- Me respondió algo cansada.

–Tienes que admitir que no es un sobrenombre normal- Le dije.

–Bueno en eso tienes razón, la verdad es que no recuerdo porque pero me dicen así desde pequeña, mi hermana si se debe acordar tendrías que preguntarle a ella.

– ¿Cuántas hermanos tienes?- le pregunté, no se porque pero Nessie me intrigaba demasiado.

–Solo tengo una hermana, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

–Yo también tengo un hermano, estoy seguro que te caería muy bien.

Estaba apunto de preguntarme algo más, pude notarlo porque iba a abrir su boca, pero el profesor nos regaño, por interrumpirlo. Nessie Rodó los ojos, se veía molesta, yo sonreí me recordaba mucho a Jake. Ella me miro de mala forma y mi sonrisa se hizo mayor ante su actitud. Se dedico a ignorarme el resto de la clase.

Cuando termino la clase, tomo sus cosas y se iba a ir, sin siquiera despedirse, automáticamente la tome del brazo delicadamente y ella se volteo. Me sorprendió que ni se inmuto al contacto con mi gélida mano. "_Debe de estar acostumbrada, si es amiga de mi familia_" Pensé.

Baje mi mano por su brazo y le di un suave beso en su mano- Enseguida se sonrojo intensamente. Eso hizo que el ardor en mi garganta aumentara.

–Fue un placer encontrarte de nuevo, ¿Sigues molesta?- Le dije. Ella solo negó con su cabeza. Yo sonreí y me fui rápidamente de allí, estaba seguro que mis ojos debieron ponerse más oscuros, ese beso hizo que mi sed aumentara y el que ella se sonrojara no me ayudaba. Si mis primos lo veían me delataría al instante

Me monte en el auto y me fui directo a casa, pero me di cuenta que de lejos me estaban siguiendo Jasper y Alice, que bueno que para llegar a mi casa tenia que cruzar la frontera entre La Push y Forks y ellos no pudieron seguirme.

Leí sus pensamientos, Jasper solo pensaba en que me conocía de algún lado y que podía ser peligroso, mientras que Alice estaba intentando tener una visión acerca de mi, justo antes de pasar la línea del tratado, comencé a ver varias imágenes pasando rápidamente por mi cabeza, sino fuera vampiro hubiera chocado, baje la velocidad a la que iba y me concentré en las imágenes; las imágenes se fueron deteniendo lentamente hasta que pude observarme a mi sentado en un salón de clase mientras que por la puerta iba entrando Alice con una sonrisa; yo me tensé y apreté el volante fuertemente, las imágenes se detuvieron de repente y mientras Jasper le preguntaba que había visto, ella solo pensó "Mañana" y deje de escucharla.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a cazar, esas pocas palabras que crucé con Nessie me dejaron muy sediento, tengo que acostumbrarme a su olor como sea. Cacé un ciervo que andaba cerca y me regresé, no me tarde ni 15 minutos, no podía alejarme mucho, mientras regresaba a casa caminando a paso humano me puse a pensar en mi primer día, todavía no había hablado con mis primos, pero según la visión de Alice me toca una clase con ella mañana y no tengo como evitarla, también hice por lo menos dos amigos y pude hablar con Nessie, me pregunto si le habrá mentido a Jake. No tendría por que hacerlo, ¿o si?

Pero no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Jake?...

* * *

**¿Se imaginaban que era ella? ahora puedo decir libremente que este fic va a ser un EdwardxBella y un JacobxNessie, aunque al principio no lo parezca jeje.**

**Se que el cap no es muy emocionante, pero por lo menos ya saben de la chica con olor a Vainilla, para el siguiente dia habra mas de los Cullen se los prometo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea en la proxima actu. La proxima actu sera un Renesme POV y explicara como es que conoce a los Cullen y su relacion con ellos.**


	9. Cap 8: Primer día instituto Forks II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia la invente yo.

Bueno chicas aqui se les quitaran las dudas que todas tienen, ¿Que hace Nessie con los Cullen? ¿Y por que su hermana y ella no estudian en la misma escuela? ¿Que siente por Edward? (bueno ni ella misma sabe xD, pero tendran una idea) ¿Quien es su hermana? bueno creo que a estas alturas ya todas saben quien es la hermana de ness, es bastante obvio ¿no? pero confirmare las dudas en el cap que viene, las que quieran confirmacion pueden dejarme un review y les respondo.

Advierto que les he cambiado un poco las personalidad de los Cullen por lo menos la de Jasper y la de Rose.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Primer día en el instituto de Forks (II Parte)**

**Reneesme POV:**

– ¡Ness apúrate que primero me tienes que dejar a mi, vas a llegar tarde!- Me grito mi hermana desde la cocina de nuestra casa.

–¡¡Ya voy!!!- Le grite de vuelta mientras me terminaba de arreglar el cabello en una coleta, tome mi bolso y baje corriendo las escaleras.

– ¿Eres loca o que? Ten cuidado pudiste caerte- Me dijo mi hermana que me vio saltando el ultimo escalón de las escaleras mientras ella salía de la cocina.

–Yo no soy tan torpe como tu hermana, tranquila.

–Ja ja... Toma- Me contestó irónicamente, mientras me daba las llaves de nuestro auto.

Ah! Nuestro adorado auto, un Aston Martin v12 negro, regalo de nuestro padrastro Phil, por nuestro cumpleaños número 18. Mi madre y mi padre se divorciaron cuando teníamos 5 años, mi madre nos llevo a Florida a vivir con ella y veíamos a nuestro padre en las vacaciones, pero cuando cumplimos los 15 años nuestra madre se caso de nuevo con Phil un jugador de Béisbol profesional y nosotras decidimos regresarnos con papá, nos gustaba Forks y la Push, a demás aquí tenemos muchos amigos, en los dos sitios.

¡¡¡Beeep!!! - Mi hermana me saco del transe, tocando la bocina de Aston. A si le decíamos a nuestro auto.

– ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? A penas es el primer día y no nos van a decir nada por llegar un poco tarde.

–Ness tu nunca aprendes… Además quiero ver a los chicos antes de entrar a clase, pero si no nos vamos ya, va a ser imposible.

–Esta bien, esta bien…- Le dije mientras me encogía de hombros. No entendía porque tanto alboroto, igual los iba a ver en el almuerzo. Yo si me tenía que aguantar hasta la tarde para poder hablar con ellos. Arranque el auto y nos fuimos.

–Son 10 dólares- Le dije a mi hermana en broma. Ella solo sonrió y se bajo del auto. Dio la vuelta enseguida a donde yo estaba.

–Te los debo- Me dijo mientras reía.

–Salúdame a los chicos y diles que vengo en la tarde.

–Claro, tu diles a los Cullen lo mismo, ok?

–De acuerdo.- Nos despedimos con un abrazo y se fue.

– ¡Suerte!- Le grite fuertemente cuando se había alejado un poco, ¡Mala idea! eso hizo que todos se voltearan a vernos, mi hermana se sonrojo y yo solo sonreí, era tan fácil hacerla sonrojar era muy tímida, con los únicos que no era así era con los Cullen y con la manada; arranque y me fui.

Estudiamos en diferentes institutos, extraño ¿No?. Pero a mi me gusta el instituto de Forks, porque allí tenían un equipo de básquetbol excelente, a diferencia de mi hermana yo tenia un don para los deportes, y si jugaba en el instituto era posible que me ganara una beca para la universidad. En la Push en cambio hacían concursos de redacción, a mi hermana le encantaba leer y escribir así que allá era feliz.

Llegue al instituto…tarde, como había dicho mi querida hermana; corrí. a mi primera clase, pero no sin antes ver un hermoso volvo plateado que estaba cerca de la entrada del instituto. Y un carro azul eléctrico muy lindo, que no supe reconocer. De seguro era de mis queridos amigos, eran los que se podían costear autos así.

Mi primera clase… Matemáticas, las odio, no puede mayor tortura para mi, no entiendo para que nos sirven las ecuaciones en la vida real, los únicos números que entiendo y que me importan son los que se encuentran en los billetes.

Después de mi tortura, me conseguí con Alice Cullen, nos tocaba Arte juntas, no se como sabia que también me tocaba si no la había visto, pero cuando le pregunte ella solo se encogió de hombros ignorándome.

Siempre era así, parecía una adivina y todo lo que ella decía se cumplía, una vez me dijo que mi equipo favorito de Básquetbol profesional perdería y que no apostara contra Emmet, su hermano gemelo, pero yo igual aposte y…Perdí, tuve que hacerle los deberes escolares a Emmet por una semana y aprendí mi lección "Nunca apuestes contra Alice".

Ring!!!

–Al fin- Exclame yo cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Guarde rápidamente mis cosas y cuando le iba a decir a Alice que se apurara, me di cuenta de que me esperaba ya en la puerta.

–Estas lenta Ness- Me dijo mientras reía.

–No es mi culpa que seas una mutante súper rápida- Me defendí, mientras ella se reía más fuerte.

–Ya te he dicho que nos soy una mutante.- Me respondió mientras caminábamos dirección a la cafetería.

–Entonces como explicas que seas tan rápida ¿Eh?- Le dije mientras entrábamos a la cafetería.

–Voy a empezar a creer las historias que nos cuenta la manada acerca de que ustedes son "Los Fríos" de las leyendas Quileute.- La amenacé tras el silencio de Alice a mi anterior pregunta.

–Ness no vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, ya te dije que nosotros NO somos esas cosas que dicen los "chuchos".- Me respondió indignada, se dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa donde esta el resto de los Cullen, odiaba que se dijeran de esa manera, los Cullen siempre se referían a la manada como los "Chuchos" o los "Perros sarnosos".

Yo sabía que los Cullen no eran normales, por Dios tanta belleza en 6 personas no era nada normal. Emmet era fuerte y grande, tanto que parecía un oso pardo, de cabello oscuro y rizado, Rosalie era una rubia escultural, cualquier súper modelo desearía tener su cuerpo, Jasper un chico alto, delgado y rubio parecía todo un modelo, y Alice de facciones finas que parecía un duendecillo, de cabello oscuro y rebelde cada punta señala a un lado diferente. A demás estaban sus padres, el Doctor Cullen y la señora Cullen, Carlisle como me decía que le dijera, era rubio al igual que Jasper, mas alto que Emmet y parecía una estrella de cine en lugar de un doctor de un pequeño pueblo y Esme era pequeña y delgada, su cara tenia forma de corazón y su cabello era color caramelo. Eran tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez, todos tenían una piel pálida pero hermosa, un caminar tan grácil que parecía que flotaban, excepto Alice que parecía mas bien que bailaba, y todos tenían los ojos de un color topacio muy hermoso.

Los conocí gracias a mi padre, el es un buen amigo de Carlisle desde que el lo atendió luego de que mi padre recibiera un balazo en una pierna, cuando mi padre se entero de que nosotras íbamos a irnos a vivir a su casa, habló con Carlisle para que nos presentara a sus hijos, ya que yo iba a estudiar con ellos y también para que mi hermana y yo tuviéramos conocidos en Forks. Carlisle nos invitó a cenar a su casa o mejor dicho mansión, allí los conocimos a todos, Esme fue encantadora y muy amable con todos, Alice apenas nos vio nos abrazó y nos dijo al oído que ella sabia que seriamos buenas amigas, Emmet y yo nos llevamos muy bien rápidamente, ambos teníamos buen sentido del humor y cada vez que el decía una broma con respecto a nosotras yo se la regresaba ingeniosamente, Jasper fue callado al principio pero disfrutaba de mis respuesta a las bromas de Emmet y mientras nos fuimos conociendo me di cuenta de que es un excelente amigo y un buen conversador; Rose, fue realmente difícil, al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero un día mi antiguo auto se daño y me dejo a medio camino en eso Alice y Rose pasaron y me vieron, Alice se detuvo y Rose reviso mi auto a petición de Alice, me dijo que se había quemado una bujía y que necesitaba otra, Alice nos dejo solas y se fue a comprarla y antes de que me diera cuenta Alice ya estaba de regreso y Rose y yo nos estábamos riendo de mi auto.

–¡¡Rose, Emmet, Jasper!! ¡¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos chicos!!- Les dije a mis amigos, mientras dejaba mi bandeja.

–¡¡Hola Ness!!- Me respondieron, mientras los abrazaba a todos.

– ¿Como les fue en Denali?- Les pregunte mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a comer mi almuerzo.

–Pensé que Alice te habría contado todo ya- Me respondió Emmet. Alice le saco la lengua y los demás nos reímos.

–Estábamos en clase Emmet, y yo quería que estuviéramos todos para hablar bien- Le respondí, y tome un poco jugo.

–Nos fue genial Ness- Me respondió Jasper.- Alice se compro casi toda Canadá.- Me dijo mientras reía suavemente. Alice era una maniática con las compras, iba por lo menos 3 veces a la semana a Port Angels y compraba por Internet el resto de los días. La mitad de mi armario y el de mi hermana era regalo de ella.

–Si Ness, les traje a ti a tu hermana unas bufandas preciosas y ni hablar de los guantes, los cinturones…

–Ok, Ok, ya entendí Alice, nos trajiste todo un guardarropa de invierno nuevo- Le dije, alzando mis brazos antes de que siguiera su lista de regalos. Se cruzo de brazos e hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Los demás reían.

–Tienes que ver el auto que se compro Jasper, es magnifico- Exclamó Rose.

– ¿Es el volvo plateado que estaba en la entrada?- Les pregunte.

–No, es un Dodge Viper SRT10 Azul eléctrico.- Me dijo Jasper sonando muy orgulloso de su auto.

–Ah… yo lo vi cuando llegue. Esta precioso Jazz- Le dije

– ¿Cuándo lo probamos?- Jasper me sonrió con complicidad. Cada vez que los Cullen compraban un auto nuevo, "_Todos los años, bueno todos los años desde que los conozco"_, los chicos competían entre sí y cuando nos regalaron a Aston compitieron contra nosotras, cuando yo lo maneje perdí, pero deje que Jasper lo condujera le logró ganar al Porche de Alice.

–Cuando quieras pequeña, hoy le gane a Emmet- Me respondió.

–Eso fue por que hizo trampa- Replico Emmet molesto

–Rose vas a tener que revisar a Aston, antes de la carrera.-Dije ignorando el comentario de Emmet.

–Por supuesto Ness, creo que puedo repotenciarlo un poco, el Viper es bastante rápido.

– Por cierto ¿saben de quien es el volvo plateado?- Les pregunte mientras le daba el ultimo bocado a mi almuerzo.

En eso todos voltearon a la misma dirección, yo intente ver que o a quien veían pero no veía nada diferente.

–Bueno… ¿de quien es? –le pregunte un poco mas alto, ellos seguían con su mirada hacia otro lado, parecía que estaban tratando de escuchar algo.

–¡¡¡CHICOS!!!- Les grite. Ellos se voltearon sorprendidos.

–Lo siento Ness, ¿Qué decías?- Me dijo finalmente Alice.

– ¿Qué si saben de quien es el Volvo plateado?- Les pregunte molesta.

–Es del chico nuevo, Edward Cullen- Me respondió Jasper, muy seriamente.

– ¿Cullen? ¿Cómo ustedes? ¿Es su familia? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?– Les pregunte muy rápido. Ellos se pusieron a reír por lo atropellado que fueron mis palabras.

–Si, si, puede ser y nos acabamos de enterar- Me respondió Alice a mis preguntas.

– ¿Cómo que puede ser?- Les pregunte yo realmente confundida.

–Podría ser algún familiar de Carlisle, nosotros no sabíamos nada de su llegada- Me respondió Jasper, mientras todos ellos veían a ¿Alice? Ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Ring!!!... _"Genial_"-Pensé- _vas a sonar en este momento y yo que les tenía tantas preguntas._

Antes de despedirnos, le dije que mi hermana los visitaría en la tarde y me fui con Jasper a clase, nos tocaba historia y menos mal que nos tocaba juntos, odiaba esa materia, es decir "A quien le importa cosas que pasaron hace 100 años, nadie vive tanto para recordarlo de todas formas", por lo menos podría hablar con Jasper durante la clases.

La clase de historia se paso volando gracias a que Jasper me contó todo lo que hicieron en Denali con sus primos y me contó sobre el juego de Béisbol que tuvieron, mientras nos íbamos a nuestras clases siguientes le dije que algún día teníamos que jugar juntos, el solo se rió y se despidió con su mano. Me quede pensando en el porque de esa risa, por mucho tiempo aparentemente porque cuando me di cuenta los pasillos estaban vacíos, _"Maldición!, Voy a llegar tarde"- _Pensé. Me fui rápidamente y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, es decir el profesor ya había entrado. Toque la puerta y escuche un "Adelante" así que respire hondo, entré, me disculpe con el profesor y me senté en mi puesto de siempre.

Estaba sacando las cosas de mi bolso, cuando me sentí que alguien me estaba viendo.

–Oh…- dije, dando un pequeño salto en mi asiento, mientras observaba a mi quien estaba a mi lado – ¡mi salvador del supermercado!- Dije cuando reconocí al chico que me había ayudado en el supermercado, y como olvidarlo, el chico era simplemente hermoso, alto, delgado pero con músculos y cabello cobrizo

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté realmente curiosa, lo había visto en Port Angels

–Aquí estudio ahora- Me respondió, pero por un segundo puso una mueca como de dolor, pero fue muy rápido pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

–No me digas que tu eres Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo del que todos hablan.- Tenia que preguntarle, ahora que lo detallaba, tenia algunos rasgos de mis amigos, piel pálida y los ojos eran del mismo color topacio de ellos.

–No te lo digo entonces.- Me respondió mientras reía, – Soy Edward Cullen Black,-"_Un momento dijo ¿Black?, pero ese es uno de los apellidos de Leah y Seth, tengo que preguntarle si es familia de ellos"._ –Pero tu sabes mi nombre y yo no se me el tuyo. Eso es injusto ¿no crees?- Me pregunto mientras me sonreía de lado, se veía tan lindo! ¿Que era lo que le iba a preguntar?

–Reneesme Swan…-Le dije mientras me sonrojaba, "¿_Me sonrojaba? Perfecto, justo ahora me voy a parecer a mi hermana" Pensé irónicamente_ – Pero prefiero que me digan Nessie.

– ¿Nessie? ¿Cómo el monstruo del Lago Ness?- Yo rodé mis ojos ante la pregunta.

–Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo cuando lo digo- Le respondí, ya cansada de que todos pensaran siempre lo mismo.

–Tienes que admitir que no es un sobrenombre normal- Me dijo, bueno hay me atrapó.

–Bueno en eso tienes razón, la verdad es que no recuerdo porque, pero me dicen así desde pequeña, mi hermana si se debe acordar tendrías que preguntarle a ella.- Le respondí con la verdad ella tenia mejor memoria que yo.

– ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- Me preguntó y se veía muy interesado, así que le respondí.

–Solo tengo una hermana, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

–Yo también tengo un hermano, estoy seguro que te caería muy bien.- Me dijo. Yo le iba a preguntar para ver si era familia de Carlisle, pero el profesor nos "interrumpió" nuestra conversación, bueno en realidad nosotros éramos los que lo estábamos interrumpiendo a él, pero es que el misterio de Edward era más interesante que el programa de biología. Yo rodee mis ojos molesta y Edward sonrió divertido. Yo lo mire con mala cara (¬¬) y eso solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera, decidí prestarle atención al profesor e ignorarlo el resto de la clase.

Cuando termino la clase, yo estaba dispuesta a irme sin despedirme, pero el tomo mi brazo apenas me volteé para irme, estaba igual de frió que los Cullen cabe destacar, yo me di la vuelta y el bajo su mano por mi brazo hasta mi mano me dio un beso en ella. Me sonroje "de nuevo" _"genial, dos veces en dos horas! ¿Qué tiene Edward de especial?"_ y se despidió.

– "Fue un placer encontrarte de nuevo, ¿Sigues molesta?". Yo negué con la cabeza el sonrió de nuevo y se fue rápidamente, también note que sus ojos estaban mas oscuros, otro parecido con los Cullen.

Me fui a mi auto y me di cuenta de que no estaban, ni el volvo, ni el Viper ni el jeep de Emmet, ¿Será que el volvo es de Edward? Lo deje pasar y me fui a la Push, ahora me toca hablar con "la manada". Además tengo que decirle a mi hermana de que hay un nuevo Cullen en Forks.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!! diganme lo que opinan sinceramente plis... No se pueden quejar es una de los caps mas largo que he hecho.**

**Por cierto en mi perfil deje la portada de esta historia, si pueden veanla y diganme que les parece ;D**


	10. Cap 9: Primer dia instituto La Push I

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen (desearia yo xD) LA historia si es de mi imaginacion.**

**Para las fanaticas de Jake (se que por lo menos tengo a una) ... aqui tenemos el primer dia de Jacob!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Primer día de instituto en La Push (I Parte)**

**Jacob POV**

¡Ring!…¡Ring!..¡Ring!...

–Agh! ¡Maldito despertador!- Exclamé molesto, mientras estiraba mi brazo para apagarlo.

¡Ring!..¡Ring!...¡Ring! – ¿Dónde está?- Grité ya molesto. Me senté en la cama y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba en el sofá de mi cuarto. Me levanté para apagarlo pero me di cuenta de que no era el mío, giré mi cabeza a todos lados buscándolo y cuando me fije en el piso, ahí estaba, en una esquina se encontraban los restos de mi despertador regados por el suelo alce mi vista a la pared de enfrente y vi como estaba hundido ligeramente en una parte. Ups!!- Pensé. Me acerqué al otro despertador y me fije en la hora 7:20 AM…

– ¡7:20! ¡Demonios voy a llegar tarde!- Grite y Salí corriendo a darme una ducha rápida, me vestí, tome las llave de mi hermosa camioneta y me dirigí al garaje. Cuando abrí la camioneta, noté que había un papel pegado al volante.

"**Intente despertarte pero no pude y créeme que lo intente, te deje el otro despertador en el sofá a ver si algún día te cansabas de escucharlo y te decidías a pararte ya que vi como termino el otro. Suerte.**

**Edward"**

–Suerte a ti también hermano- Murmuré y me fuí directo al instituto.

Llegue a las 7: 30 AM al instituto, no había nadie ni en el estacionamiento ni en el patio. _"Genial Jacob, primer día y llegas tarde"_ –Me reprendí a mi mismo. Salí corriendo a velocidad NO humana a mi primera clase; menos mal que en el pasillo me conseguí al que iba a ser mi profesor, los supe porque le leí la mente, y me acerque inocentemente, diciéndole que era nuevo y que no sabia donde estaba el salón, el me dijo que el se dirigía para allá y que era mi profesor. _"Por eso mismo fue que le hable"._

Cuando entre detrás del profesor, todas las miradas y pensamientos se centraron en mí. "¿_Quien es el chico nuevo?", "Que lindo es ese chico", "nunca lo había visto por aquí", "Que guapo", "¿Y ese quien es?, "¿Tendrá novia?"_ – No pude evitar sonreír engreídamente ante los pensamientos de las chicas- _"OH dios que sonrisa mas bella", "Parece un actor de cine" _– Me sonrisa se hizo más grande ante estos nuevos pensamientos y se escucho un suspiro general.

Finalizo la clase y cuando me disponía a irme un grupo de chicas se me presentaron y ofrecieron darme un tour por la escuela, me despedí de ellas amablemente, diciéndoles que mejor en otra ocasión y me fui a mi siguiente clase. Debo admitir que me gustaba la atención de todas las chicas pero en estos momentos mi mente no da para estar buscando novia, no cuando tengo que buscar a mis primos, de quienes solo tengo imágenes de pequeños, tengo que averiguar porque mis familias se odian tanto si antes por lo menos se toleraban pero por los pensamientos de Quil y Embry del otro día ahora ni se soportan y todo sin que ellos se enteren de que soy licántropo ¿Quién puede pensar en el amor en una situación así?

Cuando entré a mi segunda clase tuve la grata sorpresa de que allí se encontraba la chica con la que hable el día que retiré el horario, estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas, estaba escuchando música y leyendo un libro que pude reconocer como "_Cumbres Borrascosas_", Edward ya lo ha leído varias veces. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve a su lado, me agache de forma de que mi cara estuviera detrás de su libro.

–Ah!!- pegó un grito ahogado saltando de su asiento y casi se cae, pero la sostuve colocando mi mano en su espalda.

–Me agrada verte a ti también- Le dije mientras me reía.

–E…Es que me asustaste, no esperaba verte aquí- Me dijo sonriéndome tímidamente. Y quitándose los audífonos.

–Puedo- Le pregunte señalando el asiento a su lado.

–Claro, adelante- me respondió nerviosa.

–El otro día no me pude presentar, Soy Jacob Cullen-Le dije tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó

–Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más que me llamen Bella- Me respondió mientras tomaba mi mano. Me pareció raro que no dijera nada sobre mi temperatura.

– ¿Espera dijiste Cullen?- Me preguntó mirándome fijamente como si estuviera analizándome.

–Si, Jacob Cullen Black.

–Así que el es el chico que vino a ver Sam- susurró para si misma pero con mi oído pude escucharlo perfectamente.

– ¿Sam?- La pregunta me salio sin poder evitarlo, ya lo había escuchado antes cuando hable con aquellos chicos de la manada supuse que será el Alpha, ¿será que ella los conoce?

– ¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó de nuevo con los ojos bien abiertos y ruborizándose al instante.

–No te apenes es que yo tengo un excelente oído- Y no mentía, pero ella lo dijo tan bajo que ningún humano debió escucharlo.

–Tranquilo estoy acostumbrada, mis amigos también tienen unos excelentes oídos- Me sonrió, pero pareció acordarse de algo y frunció el seño.

– ¿Eres familia de Carlisle Cullen? O de ¿Sue Black?- Me interrogó, mientras me veía de nuevo como antes, como si me estuviera comparando.

–Eh… no se, nunca había escuchado esos nombres- Mentí, no me gustaba hacerlo, pero no podía arriesgarme. Pero eso quiere decir que no solo conoce a los Cullen sino también a los chicos de la manada.

– ¿Quién es ese Sam?- le pregunté, rogando que se olvidara de mis apellidos y me confirmara mi duda primero.

No me respondió, se quedo como pensativa, cuando le iba a preguntar de nuevo el profesor entró y comenzó la clase. Me pase toda la clase mirándola de reojo, ella tomaba nota acerca de lo que el profesor decía, pero había momentos en los que me veía y como yo no la dejaba de ver cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban ella se sonrojaba y luego se quedaba pensativa, como deseaba poder leerle la mente en esos momentos, era frustrante no poder hacerlo, jamás me había pasado eso con una humana.

El profesor termino media hora antes y nos dijo que podíamos hablar hasta que sonara la campana del almuerzo así que me voltee y le volví a preguntar.

–Y ¿Quién es ese tal Sam?

–Es un amigo, que estudiaba antes aquí.- Me respondió tranquilamente.

–Y ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

–Se entero que tu apellido es Cullen y bueno aquí no les tienen mucho aprecio.

– ¿Y eso por que? ¿Los Cullen de los que hablas son familia del tal Carlisle que mencionaste hace rato?- Yo se la respuesta a la ultima pero tengo que aparentar.

–Yo tampoco lo sé y si, son los mismos- me dijo con una serie de expresiones. Primero de duda, después de frustración y de último resignación.

–Dijiste que no "_Les_" tienen aprecio, ¿quienes no les quieren?

–La manada- Me respondió tranquilamente. Yo me tensé, eso me dejo sorprendió, ella sabia la verdad acerca de lo que somos.

–Oh disculpa, es que así le decimos mi hermana y yo a los chicos, un grupo de amigos nuestros.- yo me relaje, no lo sabia. Pero no tenia ni idea de lo correcto que estaba el sobrenombre, si se refiere a quienes yo creo - Es que ellos se la pasan juntos y nos han contado varias leyendas acerca de que ellos descienden…

–De los lobos- La interrumpí, sin pensarlo.

–Si, así es- Me dijo viéndome sorprendida – ¿Cómo lo sabes?- OH OH ¿y ahora que le digo? No le puedo decir que mi madre me explico las leyendas Quileutes ¿O si?

Ring!... "_Salvado por la campana_"- Pensé

Acomodamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ella se tropezó varias veces con…nada, esta chica no podía dar siete pasos sin tambalearse y eso que estábamos en una superficie que era totalmente plana, tuve que evitar que terminara en el suelo como tres veces; ella se disculpaba a cada rato y se sonrojaba.

Cuando entramos, me fue fácil localizar a los licántropos, estaban todos juntos sentados en una mesa, eran 5 chicos y 1 chica, pero el más pequeño no se ha transformado todavía.

Bella y yo terminamos de comprar el almuerzo y me dijo que me sentara con ella, yo acepté y me sorprendió bastante cuando nos dirigimos directo a la mesa donde estaban los licántropos, hay confirme que "_su_ manada" eran realmente la manda de La Push. Mientras nos acercábamos la mirada de todos ellos estaba fija en los dos.

–Hola chicos!- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba.

–Este es Jacob.- dijo señalándome y yo me senté a su lado.

–Jacob ellos son Jared- Me señalo a un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y corto "_¿Tendrá alguna relación con los Cullen o será casualidad?"_ Pensó. Mientras subía la mano en forma de saludo y yo hice lo mismo

–Paul- dijo, señalando a un chico de cabello negro bastante musculoso, " _Bueno, no parece una sanguijuela"_ Reprimí una mueca ante el sobrenombre, este me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y yo le devolvi el gesto.

–Quil, me dijo señalándolo, el me respondió con un "¿Que tal Jacob?", Bella nos vio asombrada y yo le explique que lo había conocido a él y a Embry el día que me inscribí.

–Bueno ya conoces a Embry, este me saludo igual que Jared.

–Y de último los hermanos Clearwater, Leah y Seth- Me dijo señalando a la única chica y al más pequeño de todos. Y finalmente, allí se encontraban mis primos, no los había reconocido porque cuando mis padres se fueron eran muy pequeños todavía, Leah tenía 12 años y Seth 10.

Ella era muy hermosa, tenia el cabello negro, largo y liso, de piel morena como todos y unos ojos marrones claro, se parecía bastante a mi madre y Seth la forma y las facciones de su cara me recordaba a mi cuando tenia su edad, era moreno como todos, tenia el mismo color de mis ojos pero su cabello era marrón claro y lo tenia por las orejas.

Primero Leah me había visto con una mirada inexpresiva pero después de observarme bien su expresión cambio a una de confusión, me miraba extrañada. En seguida escuche lo que pensaba y estaba confundida. "_¿Por qué me siento así? Es como una mezcla de anhelo y alegría"_- no pude evitar sonreírle, ella se dio cuenta y me dio una mirada fría, que me dejo congelado. Debía tener cuidado con ella.

Seth en cambio fue el único que se acercó y tendió su mano para saludarme, yo alce mi mano pero dudé en dársela me daba miedo de que notara la diferencia de temperatura, "_Parece amable, de seguro podemos ser amigos"_- Pensó, eso me distrajo y no pude evitar sonreír feliz al menos uno de los dos me aceptaba por ahora, pero antes de poder quitar la mano el ya la había agarrado, me di cuenta de que su temperatura y la mía eran iguales, eso significaba que no le faltaba nada para transformarse. "_Que raro siento como si lo hubiera querido conocer de antes"_- Pensó el de nuevo.

Me recordé de unas palabras que me dijo mi madre una noche en la que papá y Edward habían salido a cazar…

– _Jacob, ven un momento hijo, sé que no estas dormido.- Me llamó mi madre desde su habitación. Yo efectivamente estaba en mi cama pensando en conocer a la familia._

–_Dime mamá- Le dije mientras entraba en su cuarto. Ella golpeó la cama diciéndome así que me sentara a su lado. Yo lo hice._

_-Veras hijo quería explicarte algo, tu sabes que los Licántropos somos muy unidos con nuestra manada y familia._

_-Si lo se, tu ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Que tiene?- le pregunte extrañado._

_-Bueno Jake, lo que pasa es que quería advertirte, que cuando conozcas a tus primos de sangre Leah y Seth, no te extrañe que tengan la sensación de que ya te conocen o de que se sientan familiarizados contigo, es algo normal de los licántropos que son familia de sangre._

Mi madre no se había equivocado, ellos si me reconocieron, eso me va a facilitar las cosas en mi relación con ellos.

–¿De donde vienes Jake?- Me pregunto Seth mientras comía una papa frita.

–De Inglaterra.- Le respondí rápidamente.

–Wao…¿Y porque te mudaste a aquí?- Me pregunto Leah.

–Mi madre es de aquí y quería volver a sus raíces.

–El segundo apellido de Jake es Black- Dijo Bella. Yo me paralicé y tanto Leah como Seth se me quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos.

–¿Black?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Si, mi nombre es Jacob Cullen Black, disculpe que no se los haya dicho antes, – ¿Qué tiene?- Les pregunte haciéndome el inocente.

"_Ese detalle no me lo habían mostrado antes, voy a matar a Quil y a Embry"- _Pensó Leah quien le dio una mirada matadora a ellos dos.

"¿_Será posible que seamos familia?"_- Pensó Seth con emoción.

–Es que nosotros también somos Black- Me respondió Leah que dejo de ver a los chicos para observarme con detenimiento una vez más.

–¿Seremos familia?- Me pregunto Seth sonriendo.

–No lo se, podría ser una casualidad.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y nos dirigimos a clases, me tocaba clase con Quil y Embry, nos pusimos hablar y por sus pensamientos supe que ellos no pensaba que tuviera algo que ver con "las sanguijuelas", odiaba ese sobrenombre, nos hicimos amigos fácilmente, después me toco clases con Paul y Jared, eran chicos amables, al principio no me tenían mucha confianza pero mientras conversábamos se fueron relajando y me contaron que fueron miembros del equipo de Básquet y que Jared fue el capitán hace un año, les dije que a mi me gustaba el básquet también y nos pusimos a discutir cual equipo profesional era el mejor.

Al salir de clases los chicos me invitaron a jugar baloncesto con ellos, mientras que Bella y Leah se sentaron en las gradas y se pusieron a conversar de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. Estábamos jugando en tríos, Seth, Paul y Jared contra Embry, Quil y yo. Me sentía feliz, como en casa ya todos me veían como a alguien más.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad del juego, sentí el olor de otro licántropo acercarse y me detuve, los demás se dieron cuenta de mi reacción y también se detuvieron, en eso entro a la cancha un joven alto, moreno como nosotros, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, pero tenia una cara seria, se veía que era mayor que nosotros pero por poco; primero se acerco a las chicas, saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla y a Leah con la mano, la cara de Leah cambio, estaba entre triste y enojada, tendría que preguntarle el porque más adelante, pero estaba segura de que era por él. Leah se retiro diciendo que vendría mas tarde y Bella acompaño al chico cuando se acercaba hacia nosotros.

–Sam este es Jacob, el es nuevo en el instituto- Me presentó Bella mientras me señalaba.

–Jacob este es Sam, el amigo que te dije antes- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mi. Los miembros de la manada se tensaron.

–Mucho gusto Jacob, mi nombre es Sam Uley – Me hablo Sam respetuosamente, mientras me observaba.

–Un pacer Sam, Mi nombre es Jacob Cullen Black- Le dije en el mismo tono.

"_Mmm…¿Cullen Black? Extraña combinación, el chico tiene rasgos Quileutes definitivamente y se apellida Black tendré que hablar con Sue al respecto"._

–¿Alguna relación con los Cullen de Forks?- Me preguntó fríamente.

–No conozco a nadie de ese lugar- En cierta forma no es mentira, yo todavía no he visto a mis tíos o primos de allá.

–De acuerdo, pues bienvenido a La Push- Me dijo Sam "_Te tendré vigilado"_ – Pensó.

–Gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa

–Nos vemos mas tarde en mi casa chicos, se despidió con la mano y se fue.

–Eso fue extraño, nunca había visto comportarse a Sam de esa manera con alguien nuevo - Murmuró Seth para si mismo, pero todos menos Bella lo escuchamos, Jared le dio un manotazo en la nuca y seguimos jugando.

Perdimos por supuesto, como no hacerlo cuando Jared era el capitán del equipo el año pasado, Seth el mayor anotador de tres puntos y Paul el mejor defensa que tenían, claro los chicos habían omitido esa parte cuando formaron los equipos, quería jugar de nuevo pero se hacia tarde y quería saber que tal le había ido a Edward. Jared me invito a que hiciera las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, que eran este viernes en la tarde.

Me despedí de los chicos y de Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo y yo me reí sin que se diera cuenta, no entiendo porque me comporto así con ella es algo que me sale al natural, y me fui a mi casa. En el camino me di cuenta de que un Lobo negro me seguía, por sus pensamientos supe que era Sam, cuando estuve cerca de mi casa, se detuvo, pensaba que rompería el tratado si me seguía, pero se quedo quieto escuchando que tanto avanzaba cuando llegue a mi casa y supo que no había llegado a Forks, se fue. Entré en la casa y me conseguí con Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome, supe que tendríamos una conversación interesante.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Se que el primer dia de Jake estuvo mas interesante que el de Edward (lo compensaré en el segundia dia de Edward lo prometo) y el ya conocio a la manada, de hecho ya se lleva bien con ellos, tal vez les parezca que es un poco rapido pero yo creo que los lobos son mas sociables que los vampiros y como se dieron cuanta de que Jake no tiene ningun parecido fisico a Los Cullen, pues ellos creen que es pura coincidencia... todos excepto Sam claro pero el es el Alpaha y obviamente tiene que ser mas precavido.**

**Chicas por cierto, este mes se me van a complicar un poco las cosas, estoy haciendo verano en la universidad, para las que no sepan es hacer una materia de todo un semestre( seis meses) en uno solo, y como se imaginaran no es nada facil, asi que no podre actualizar muy seguido, Haré lo posible para publicarles todos los jueves y domingos, pero si nopuedo ya saben porque me tardo!**

**Reviews plis!! que nada les cuesta y a mi me encanta saber que opinan de mi historia!!**


	11. Cap 10: Primer dia instituto La Push II

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos

**Bueno chicas.. tarde pero segura!! aqui esta la siguiente actu, el primer dia pero desde el punto de vista de Bella. Las fanaticas de la pareja JacobxNessie les tengo una pregunta plis lean mas abajo tambien aquellas a las que no les moleste leer sobre ellos... Sin mas que decir aqui va el capitulo 10**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Primer día de instituto en La Push (II Parte)**

**Bella POV**

Después de que mi hermana me hiciera pasar la primera pena del año escolar, me dirigí a los bancos donde me reunía siempre con los chicos, cuando llegue todos estaban allí hablando me sorprendí de ver que Sam estaba allí también.

Sam era mayor que todos por un año y se graduó el año pasado, él era el más serio y maduro de todos, era como el líder. Luego estaban: Jared, que era el "Play boy" del grupo, pero hace un año nos presento a una chica que se llama Kim como su novia fue muy repentino y a Ness, Seth y a mí casi nos da un ataque cuando lo hizo pero a los demás no pareció impresionarles, de hecho parecía que ya se lo esperaban; Paul definitivamente el más explosivo de todos, siempre andaba metido en una pelea; Embry el bromista siempre podías contar con él para hacerte reír; Leah la única chica del grupo, tenia un carácter fuerte, no era buena tenerla de enemiga; Quil el chico tranquilo y trabajador, siempre ayudaba a su abuelo y por las tardes hacia de niñero de la sobrina de Emily; Claire, adoraba a esa niña siempre estaba pendiente de ella; y por ultimo el pequeño Seth, hermano de Leah y menor de todos por un año, era adorable y se llevaba bien con TODO el mundo.

Ness y yo le decíamos "la manada" porque ellos siempre se la pasan juntos, sino es en casa de Emily la "ahora" esposa de Sam, estaban en casa de los Clearwater; además ellos nos contaron una leyenda en donde hablan de que los Quileutes descienden de los lobos.

Los conocí a todos gracias a mi madre, cuando ella se casó con mi papá ella se hizo muy buena amiga de Sue Black, cuando le dijimos a mi madre que nos íbamos a vivir con papá, ella llamo a Sue para que nos ayudará, mi padre era y es soltero y mi madre tenia miedo. Sue fue muy amable con nosotras, nos enseño a cocinar varias comidas y nos presento a sus hijos Leah y Seth Clearwater y a los demás como se la pasaban en casa de Sue, pues un día fueron para allá mientras nosotras estábamos a prendiendo a cocinar pescado frito y ellos fueron nuestros jueces, desde ahí somos inseparables.

Quería sorprender a Sam ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo, el estaba despaldas a mi por lo que me acerque lo mas silenciosa que pude y le hice una seña a los chicos para que no le dijeran nada, ellos me sonrieron, pero cuando estuve a dos pasos de el, él fue el que me sorprendió a mi, dio media vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente dándome vueltas por los aires.

–Sam detente que me estoy mareando- Le dije, aun en el aire mientras reía.

–Discúlpame Bella- Me dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo- Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi.

–Bueno eso pasa por haberte ido de luna de miel apenas empezaron las vacaciones y que regresaras justo cuando yo me fui con mi madre. ¿Qué tal te fue en Hawai?

–Fue Genial Bella, tiene unas playas preciosas, solo faltan tú y Ness por ver las fotos.

–Que bueno Sam, yo le…- iba a seguir pero me interrumpieron.

–¡¿Acaso nosotros somos invisibles?!- me pregunto Quil, mientras movía sus manos por el aire, para que le prestara atención.

–Lo siento chicos, es que hace mucho que no veía a Sam y…-Me intente disculpar pero me interrumpieron de nuevo.

–Nada Bella ya no nos quieres- Me dijo Embry con un falso tono de tristeza.

–Sabes que Sam siempre a sido su favorito- Dijo Jared mientras fingía que consolaba a Embry.

Sam no era mi favorito, solo que como era el más serio era con el que yo más hablaba, era como mi hermano mayor.

–OH vamos chicos, van hacer que me sienta mal- Les dije fingiendo que iba a llorar.

–Entonces saluda como se debe- Me dijo Paul, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el indignado. Por eso es que me encantaba estar con ellos, siempre estaban bromeando.

Me acerque a los demás y los salude dándoles un beso y un abrazo a todos, noté que Seth también tenia la temperatura como los otros, antes de las vacaciones el tenia la temperatura igual que yo y también había crecido varios centímetros, casi alcanzaba a los demás.

–Oye Sam, no lo tomes a mal pero…¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte mientras me sentaba entre Leah y Seth.

–Es que me enteré de que va a haber un chico nuevo estudiando con ustedes y quería conocerlo.

–¿Qué tiene de especial este chico que viniste tan temprano?

–Es un…Cullen- Lo dijo con un desprecio notable en su voz.

_¿Acaso dijo Cullen? No puede ser ninguno de mis amigos de Forks, todos ellos odian La Push además Alice me hubiera dicho si planeaban cambiarse. _

–¿Un Cullen? ¿Estas seguro? Alice me hubiera dicho si tenían intenciones de cambiar de escuela.

–Si estamos seguros, el chico es un Cullen.

–Debe de ser una coincidencia.- _Aunque el apellido Cullen no sea precisamente común-_Pensé yo.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a clases, pero escuche que Sam le dijo a Paul y a Jared que estuvieran alertas.

Mi primera clase, fue historia me encanta esa materia, pero el profesor solo nos dio el programa y mas nada, así que el tiempo libre lo use para leer mi libro favorito "_Cumbres Borrascosas"._ Termino la clase y me fui a la siguiente, me senté, me puse mi ipod y continué con mi lectura, estaba terminando el segundo capítulo, cuando sentí como si me estuvieran observando, levante mi libro un poco y…

–Ahh…-Grite y de la impresión casi me caigo de mi silla, sino fuera por el chico que coloco su mano en mi espalda hubiera parado en el suelo.

–Me agrada verte a ti también- Me dijo mientras reía.

–E…Es que me asustaste, no esperaba verte aquí- Le dije mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

–Puedo- Me preguntó señalando el asiento a mi lado.

–Claro, adelante- Le respondí ¿Nerviosa?, ¿pero que me pasa?

–El otro día no me pude presentar, Soy Jacob Cullen- Me dijo mientras me daba la mano y me sonreía, y ¡Que sonrisa!

–Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más que me llamen Bella- Le respondí, sonrojándome como no. Pude notar que su temperatura era igual que el resto de la manada y en eso capté el apellido que me dijo.

–¿Espera dijiste Cullen?- le pregunté, saliendo del deslumbramiento y observándolo o mejor dicho comparándolo con los Cullen, con los cuales no tenia ningún parecido.

–Si, Jacob Cullen Black.

–Así que el es el chico que vino a ver Sam- susurre para mi misma. Bueno puede estar tranquilo definitivamente el no es un Cullen, como los de Forks.

–¿Sam?- Me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

–¿Me escuchaste?- Le pregunté de vuelta, algo avergonzada de que me escuchara.

–No te apenes es que yo tengo un excelente oído-Me dijo, adivinando lo que sentía.

–Tranquilo estoy acostumbrada, mis amigos también tienen unos excelentes oídos- Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera, era la verdad tanto los Cullen como la manada tenían un oído excelente. Me acorde de todos ellos y fruncí el seño, decidí que mejor era salir de dudas preguntando directamente.

–¿Eres familia de Carlisle Cullen? O de ¿Sue Black?- Le lance la pregunta mientras lo detallaba, tenia el cabello corto de color negro, tenia los ojos marrón oscuro y la piel morena, tenia una camisa negra ajustada que dejaba bien marcado sus brazos y su pecho era obvio que estaba en muy buena forma. En lugar de parecerse a los Cullen se parecía más a los chicos de la manada.

–Eh… no se, nunca había escuchado esos nombres- Me dijo, pero algo me dijo que no era totalmente honesto, pero creo que son ideas mías después de todo ¿Para que me mentiría Jacob?

Creo que me preguntó algo más pero no estaba segura, después llego el profesor, como era literatura, el profesor dijo como nos iba a evaluar y nos dijo un pequeño resumen de las obras que leeríamos y también dijo algo sobre un concurso de literatura, pero que nada era seguro. De vez en cuando observaba a Jake y cada vez que nuestra miradas se cruzaban no podía evitar que mis mejillas ardieran. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en su parecido con los chicos de la manada y si tenía el apellido Black, podría ser algún familiar lejano de Sue.

El profesor termino media hora antes y nos dijo que podíamos hablar hasta que sonara la campana del almuerzo, no había ni terminarlo de decirlo cuando Jacob giró su silla, de manera que quedaba de frente a mí y me preguntó.

–Y ¿Quién es ese tal Sam?

–Es un amigo, que estudiaba antes aquí.- Le respondí.

–Y ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?- Me preguntó,

–Se entero que tu apellido es Cullen y bueno aquí no les tienen mucho aprecio.- Decidí mejor decirle la verdad, así estaba advertido.

–¿Y eso por que? ¿Los Cullen de los que hablas son familia del tal Carlisle que mencionaste hace rato?- Me preguntó con un poco de ¿ansiedad?

–Yo tampoco lo se y sí, son los mismos- Le respondí, todavía me pregunto porque los Cullen y los Quileutes se llevan tan mal, a estas alturas no lo sabia, bueno si lo sabia solo que no me podia creer que fuera por una leyenda.

–Dijiste que no "_Les_" tienen aprecio, ¿quienes no les quieren?

–La manada- Le respondí automáticamente, mientras me venían a la mente la cara de los chicos, pero después recordé de que Jake no los conoce.

–OH disculpa, es que así le decimos mi hermana y yo a los chicos, un grupo de amigos nuestros. Es que ellos se la pasan juntos y nos han contado varias leyendas acerca de que ellos descienden…- comencé a explicarle pero el me interrumpió o mejor dicho termino por mi.

–De los lobos.

–Si, así es- Le contesté bastante sorprendida – ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunté, muy pocos chicos que no pertenecieran a la reserva saben, y los que llegaban nuevos ni se molestaban en investigar.

Ring!... –Sonó el timbre y cambiamos de tema, mientras nos íbamos a la cafetería. En el camino tropecé varias veces y Jacob evito que mi cara saludara el suelo de cerca unas tres veces, cada ves que lo hizo yo no pude evitar disculparme y sonrojarme al sentirlo tan cerca.

Compramos el almuerzo y le dije a Jake que se sentara conmigo y la manada, solamente rogaba que no lo trataran mal, solamente por que su apellido era Cullen.

–Hola chicos!- Saludé mientras me sentaba.

–Este es Jacob.- Les dije, ya que todos lo veían fijo, el se sentó a mi lado.

–Jacob ellos son Jared-comencé a presentarle a los chicos. –Paul, Quil,- Lo observé sorprendida cuando Quil lo saludo con un -"¿Que tal Jacob?"-Jacob me explico que el había conocido a Quil y a Embry el mismo día que a mí. Continué con la presentación –Bueno ya conoces a Embry y de último los hermanos Clearwater, Leah y Seth- Llegue a pensar que a Jacob le gustaba Leah porque se le quedo viendo por un largo rato pero después de que ella le dio una mirada a lo Leah, es decir una mirada asesina que hacia que te congelaras en tu puesto, el desvió su mirada rápidamente y la mantuvo en Seth, ahí me di cuenta de que no observaba a Leah por que le gustaba ya que a Seth se le quedo viendo igual, los estaba detallando como si quisiera grabarlos en su memoria. ¿Por qué se les quedaba viendo de esa manera?.

Luego de las presentaciones, Seth le preguntó a Jacob de donde venia, era algo normal Seth siempre ha sido el más social de todos pero me sorprendió que Leah le preguntara porque se había mudado, ella normalmente ignoraba a las personas que no conocía, cuando Jacob explico que era porque su madre quería encontrarse con sus raíces, sin querer solté que el otro apellido de Jacob era Black, las respuestas de Leah y Seth no se hicieron esperar, los dos estaban sorprendidos y tenían los ojos como platos; no se porque pero Leah les mando una de sus miradas matadoras a Quil y a Embry y luego se dirigió a Jacob y le explico que ellos también lo eran; luego Seth hizo en voz alta la misma pregunta que me hice yo cuando me dijo sus apellidos y Jacob contesto con un simple – "No lo se, podría ser una casualidad". Después de eso el silencio inundo la mesa y cuando sonó el timbre nos fuimos a clases.

El resto de las clases pasaron volando y sin nada digno de mencionar, a la salida me dirigí a donde siempre me reunía con la manada, cerca de las canchas de básquet, a los pocos minutos llegaron todos y me alegre de ver que Jacob venia con ellos, los chicos se pusieron a jugar, mientras que Leah y yo nos sentamos en las gradas a verlos y hablar de lo que hicimos en las vacaciones.

Le hice un resumen de lo que había hecho y ella me comento sobre sus vacaciones, pero de repente los chicos dejaron de jugar y miraron en nuestra dirección, Leah dejo de hablar de repente y su sonrisa de borro de su rostro, en eso entro Sam a la cancha y se acercó a nosotras para saludarnos, Leah se despidió y dijo que venia más tarde para hablar con Ness. Sam y yo nos acercamos al resto de los chicos.

–Sam este es Jacob, el es nuevo en el instituto- Presente a Jacob mientras lo señalaba..

–Jacob este es Sam, el amigo que te dije antes- Hable esta vez dirigiéndome a Jacob. Noté la tensión que había en el ambiente.

–Mucho gusto Jacob, mi nombre es Sam Uley – Se presento Sam de una manera algo fría a mi parecer

–Un placer Sam, Mi nombre es Jacob Cullen Black- Le contestó Jacob de manera muy formal. Me alegro que dijera el apellido Black, no se porque pero creo que eso ayudaría.

–¿Alguna relación con los Cullen de Forks?- Le pregunto secamente, y dieron ganas de golpearlo en esos momentos.

–No conozco a nadie de ese lugar- Le contesto Jacob muy tranquilo.

–De acuerdo, pues bienvenido a La Push- Le dijo Sam a Jacob aunque no parecía del todo convencido, pero por lo menos no discutieron.

–Gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa y yo se la seguí, su risa era muy contagiosa y esta demás decir que era muy hermosa.

–Nos vemos más tarde en mi casa chicos- se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Enseguida el ambiente se relajo, no se porque Jared le pego a Seth por el cuello y después siguieron jugando; yo me senté a pensar en Jacob y en si seria realmente familia de Seth o Leah, Sue nunca me había mencionado alguna hermana, podría ser casualidad pero lo dudaba mucho su parecido con el resto de los chicos era demasiado.

Terminaron de jugar y por supuesto ganaron Jared, Paul y Seth, eran los miembros estrellas del equipo del instituto y el equipo han sido los campeones desde que se les unió Seth, es decir desde los últimos tres años. Luego que terminaron Jacob se despidió de todos con la mano, se acerco rápidamente a mi y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara y se fué.

–No les parece algo injusto que hayan jugado ustedes tres juntos contra Jacob, sin decirle que son miembros del equipo del instituto- Les dije en modo de regaño a Seth, Jared y Paul.

–El sabia que yo era el capitán del equipo el año pasado- Me respondió Jared mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Apuesto a que no le dijeron que Seth es el mejor tirador de tres puntos de la escuela o que Paul es el mejor defensa, ¿Cierto?- Le conteste mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Atrapados!.- Dijo Seth, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Son unos presumidos.

–Había que enseñarle al chico de que estamos hechos- Dijo Paul con un rostro engreído – No te preocupes Bells le dijimos la verdad al final del partido, incluso Jared le dijo que hiciera las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

No se porque pero me alegro mucho que los chicos se llevaran tan bien con Jacob, invitarlo a formar parte del equipo no era poca cosa, considerando que el básquet era la vida de los chicos por decirlo de una manera. Jacob me caía muy bien y si a los chicos no les caía bien me iba a costar ser su amiga ya es mucho trabajo repartirme entre los Cullen y ellos como para agregarlo también a él en la lista de amigos que tengo que ver por separado…

La bocina de un auto muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, era Ness que finalmente había llegado con Aston. Fui lo más rápido que pude a su encuentro y le dije que teníamos muchas cosas que hablar y que había alguien nuevo en el instituto, me lleve una sorpresa muy grande cuando ella me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Quedamos en que hablaríamos en la casa y yo me fui a hablar con los Cullen.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Ahora ya saben como las chicas conocen a "La manada". Dejen sus reviews plis me gusta mucho saber que opinan de mi historia!!**

Bueno a las fanaticas de JakexNess, como he estado algo trancada con Mellizos, un dia escuchando musica, me vino a la mente hacer un** J****akexNess en el que ellos sean humanos TODOS**, una vez me puse a buscar y no consegui ninguno que se centrara solo en ellos, asi que pense en hacer uno yo misma. Seria más o menos asi: **e****stan todos en el instituto, Los quilleutes me refiero, Jacob seria el vocalista de una banda de rock (Serian aficionados, por supuesto) y eso hace que sea el chico más popular de la escuela, el tipico play boy, Ness seria la chica nueva que llega al instituto porque sus padres estan cansados de la vida en la ciudad y quieren algo de paz, Ness por supuesto no esta muy contenta con eso, luego conoce a Jacob y...** Esto es solo una idea por ahora y mi pregunta es **¿Si la escribo la leerian?** **o no debo molestarme**, ¿Creen que les gustaria a otras? No la escribiria ahora pues mi tiempo es poco en estos momentos y lo poco que tengo libre se lo dedico a Mellizos ¿Pero ustedes que creen?


	12. Capitulo 11: Conversacion de hermanos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertencen, son creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es de mi invencion.

**Bueno chicas aqui esta el capitulo siguiente**, ** aqui veran lo que opinan los chicos, las gemelas y los Cullen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Conversación de hermanos**

**Casa de los Cullen Black:**

**Edward POV.**

–¿No debías haber llegado hace horas?- Le pregunté a Jake cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta.

–Es que me entretuve jugando básquet y ¿A que no adivinas con quien? -Me respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

–¿Con quien?- Le pregunte de nuevo intrigado.

–Con casi toda la manda de La Push- Me dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

–¡¿Qué?!- Le grité, claramente sorprendido y preocupado.

–Tranquilo Edward, jugué con Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry y Seth- Me respondió mientras en su mente me mostraba quienes eran. – Como estábamos jugando no se dieron cuenta de mi temperatura.

–Estas demente Jacob, eso fue muy arriesgado. Pero me alegro que te lleves bien con ellos. ¿Ese Seth es nuestro primo?

–Es el mismo, el chico todavía no es un lobo pero le falta poco.

–¿Y conociste a Leah?

–También, mírala- Me dijo mientras me la mostraba – Es preciosa ¿no? Se parece mucho a mamá.

– Tienes razón, ella podría haber pasado por su hija fácilmente.

–¿Cómo los conociste a todos tan rápido?- Le pregunté intrigado.

– Todo fue gracias a Bella, te voy a mostrar todo mi día ¿De acuerdo?, no me interrumpas.- yo rodé mis ojos ante esto ultimo.

–De acuerdo. – Le contesté.

Comenzó a mostrarme todo su día, paso rápidamente desde que despertó, me murmuró un gracias cuando me mostraba la parte de la nota, hasta su segunda clase; allí se detuvo y me mostró que hablaba con la chica que conoció en su primer día, no pude aguantarme y lo interrumpí cuando la chica se presentó.

–Jacob, ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del supermercado?

–Te dije que no me interrumpieras Edward.- Me dijo en forma de reproche.

–Lo sé...lo sé, pero es importante.

–Claro que me acuerdo, la única chica a la que no podemos leerle la mente.

– Bella no es la única- le respondí y el me observó con cara de confusión.

– ¿A que te refieres con que Bella no es la única?- Me preguntó y yo les mostré las imágenes de cuando Reneesme se me presentó.

– Imposible, ella no puede estar en el mismo sitio dos veces, la única forma es que ellas sean…

–Gemelas- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Increíble…- comentó Jacob, –Y ¿sabes que es lo más impresionante?- Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

–Fué gracias a Bella que conocí a la manada, ella me los presentó.- Eso me dejo muy sorprendido

–Pues te tengo una noticia igual de impactante, hermano. – Dije. El me vio extrañado.

–Nessie conoce a los Cullen y no solo eso, ellos la tratan como si fuera una más de ellos.- Jacob me vio con los ojos como platos.

–Creo que conocimos a unas gemelas muy interesantes. – Me respondió Jake.

– Si, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esas chicas sean amigas tanto de los Licántropos como de los Vampiros que viven aquí? Y de paso de que llegamos nosotros y nos las encontramos precisamente a ellas.

–Creo que tienen un imán para lo sobrenatural- Me respondió Jacob riendo.

–Tienes razón- Le conteste yo, sonriendo – Sigue mostrándome tu día.

Jacob Asintió y continuó mostrándome todo su día, me enseño toda su conversación con Bella, como casi se cae varias veces mientras iban a la cafetería pero Jacob evito que pasara, sentí algo extraño cada vez que estuvo a punto de caerse, era…¿preocupación? Y cada vez que se sonrojaba y disculpaba yo solo pude pensar que se veía muy ¿Tierna?, no entiendo por que estas chicas me hacen sentir de una manera tan extraña.

Salí de mis propios pensamientos y me concentré en los recuerdos de Jake, ahora me mostraba la parte en que Bella lo presento con los miembros de la manada, al principio Jake no me quería mostrar lo que pensaban, luego de una corta discusión me lo mostró y enseguida entendí porque no quería que yo escuchara, no es fácil escuchar como una parte de tu familia se refería a tí y a el resto de tu familia como "Sanguijuelas o chupasangres". Continuó con sus recuerdos hasta el juego de baloncesto y su presentación con el Alpha de la manada. Me di cuenta de que tenemos que tener cuidado con Sam. Luego se despidió de todos con la mano y le dio un beso a Bella en la mejilla a manera de despedida, eso me… ¿molestó?.

**Jacob POV**

–Muy bien ya viste mi día, ahora muéstrame el tuyo- le dije a Edward.

– Yo no tengo mucho que contar, a diferencia de ti, yo no hable con nuestra familia.

– ¿Los vistes aunque sea?

– Claro que los vi., es imposible no verlos.

– Entonces muéstramelos de una vez- le animé.

–Bueno aquí vamos- Me dijo, mientras comenzaban la lluvia de recuerdos.

Me mostró cuando llego al instituto, cuando llegaron los Cullen y el berrinche de Emmet cuando Jasper se burlo de él por haber ganado la carrera, no pude evitar reírme ante la escena, los Cullen eran tal cual como mis padres los recordaban, no solo físicamente era obvio que no iban a cambiar en eso, sino que su forma de actuar seguían igual. Paso rápidamente su primera clase hasta la de literatura donde se hizo amigo de un chico llamado Ben, se veía amable y era el único que no mostraba envidia en sus pensamientos, luego me mostró cuando fue a la cafetería y lo que pasó cuando preguntó por los Cullen lo que ellos pensaron, el comentario de Rosalie fue muy gracioso, allí fue donde vio a Reneesme por primera vez, no se porque pero mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando la vi con ellos. Edward me preguntó que me pasaba y yo respondí que me sorprendía verla allí, era por eso ¿O no?

Por ultimo me mostró su conversación con Reneesme y su cara de frustración cuando el profesor les mando a guardar silencio, ahí no pude aguantarme la carcajada, no solo por la cara de ella, sino que era gracioso ver por primera vez a mi hermano siendo regañado sin que fuera mi culpa. Edward escucho lo que pensaba y también se sonrió, sabia que tenia razón.

Luego me mostró que Nessie pensaba irse sin despedirse de él y que el la tomo por el brazo y le dio un beso en la mano como despedida, eso hizo que me sintiera extraño, como molesto o tal vez eran… ¿celos?, no imposible para eso ella tendría que gustarme y ni siquiera la conozco, de seguro es que me sorprende que Edward se mostrara tan cariñoso con una extraña ¡Si, eso tenia que ser!. Pero yo también me comporte así con Bella, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Por ultimo me enseño como Alice y Jasper lo perseguían cuando se dirigía hacia acá y sobre la visión de Alice, mañana le tocaría hablar con ella.

**Casa de las Swan.**

**Bella POV**.

Llegué a casa después de pasar la tarde con los Cullen, me contaron sobre sus vacaciones y yo sobre las nuestras. Alice me dio todo lo que nos había comprado a Nessie y a mí.

–Ness necesito ayuda- Grité mientras intentaba entrar a la casa con todas las bolsas de ropa que nos regalo Alice.

– Voy- me grito mientras bajaba las escaleras, se paro en seco cuando vio las ocho bolsas que apenas podía sostener.

– Esta vez Alice se paso- Me dijo mientras le daba las bolsas que tenia en mi brazo derecho.

–Alice dijo que esas eran tuyas y estas las mías.- Le explique señalando primero las bolsas que ella tenia y después con las que yo me quede.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y empezamos a ver la ropa, y como siempre era perfecta para nosotras, las mías eran cuatro blusas muy bonitas, dos pantalones de Jean, dos suéteres preciosos, una falda corta pero elegante no se para que me la compro si yo no tenia pensado usarla y además varios guantes y bufandas a juego; todo era de mi estilo casual e informal excepto por la falda. Para Ness era casi lo mismo pero mas a su estilo, un poco más deportivo.

Me metí a bañar, mientras Ness preparaba palomitas de maíz y algunos refrescos; cuando salí de la ducha me puse mi pijama y me senté al frente de Ness en mi cama y comenzamos a contarnos de las novedades de Forks y La Push.

–Yo comienzo- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos enseguida.

– Hay un Cullen en el instituto –Hay un nuevo Cullen en el instituto

Hablamos las dos de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Las dos nos quedamos viéndonos con los ojos como platos.

–¿Cómo que hay un nuevo Cullen? – Le pregunté incrédula.

– Como te dije, te acuerdas del chico guapísimo que vi el otro día en Port Angels que me ayudo en el supermercado.

–Si, claro que me cuerdo, el chico de portada de revista ¿Qué pasa con el?

–Resulta que es nuevo en el instituto y estudia conmigo- yo puse los ojos más grandes si es que podían – increíble ¿no? ¿Quién diría que me lo iba a conseguir de nuevo en Forks?

– Bueno y que tiene que ver ese chico con que haya…-No termine la frase porque enseguida capte lo que me quería decir – ¿no me digas que el…

–¡Exacto!- exclamó ella cortando lo que yo iba a decir- El chico del supermercado se llama Edward Cullen Black y es mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio en Biología.

– ¡Qué! –Grité-¡No puede ser!

–¿Pasa algo chicas?- me pregunto mi padre asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya había llegado. – Escuche gritos.

–No pasa nada papá- le respondimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

–Solo nos emocionamos un poco contándonos nuestro primer día- Expliqué de manera tranquila

– De acuerdo, no se desvelen chicas, recuerden que mañana tienen clases.

–Si papa, tranquilo. Nos acostaremos antes de las once- le respondió Ness.

–Hasta mañana chicas- Se despidió papá

–Hasta mañana papá- Le contestamos ambas mientras el cerraba la puerta.

–¡Se puede saber que te pasa Isabella Marie Swan!- Me dijo mi hermana en voz baja pero en forma de reproche.

–Lo siento pero es que lo que me dijiste me sorprendió demasiado.-le respondí algo apenada.

–Se que es increíble que me haya encontrado precisamente con él en el instituto pero no es para que reacciones así Bella.

–Cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir vas a reaccionar igual que yo.-murmuré.

–¿Por qué dices eso Bella?- Me preguntó viéndome seriamente

–Tranquila ahorita te lo explico pero antes de eso dime que te dijeron los Cullen acerca de ese tal Edward.

–Que no sabían si era su familia y que le iban a preguntar a Carlisle.- nuestras caras demostraban una clara decepción.

–Ahora cuéntame ¿porque me sorprendería igual que tu?

–Antes de decirte, ¿El otro apellido de Edward era Black?

–Si, el mismo me lo dijo. Es extraño ¿verdad?. Ese es el mismo apellido de la tía Sue.

–Bueno ahora te parecerá más extraño- murmure en voz baja.

–¡Habla de una vez Bella! – Me vio con una cara de "Si no me dices te mato aquí y ahora".

–En La Push también hay un chico nuevo- comencé, Ness me vio desesperada por que continuara – Se llama Jacob Cullen Black.- Reneesme se quedo congelada en su sitio sin decir una palabra con una cara de total incredulidad.

– ¿Ahora entiendes mi reacción de antes?

– Te entiendo y apenas me lo creo.

– Y todavía falta, le pregunte que si conocía a Carlisle o a Sue y me dijo que no, pero tengo la sensación de que me estaba mintiendo y Sam no lo trato precisamente bien, solo por tener el apellido Cullen.

– Yo no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Edward si conocía a Carlisle o a los demás Cullen, de hecho me distrajo.

–¿Cómo que te distrajo?- Le pregunte extrañada

– Es que…- Me comenzó a explicar pero se estaba empezando a sonrojar y se ponía nerviosa. _¿Nessie esta nerviosa y sonrojada? Esto es increíble_ pensé.

–¡Reneesme Carlie Swan! Explícame inmediatamente que hizo Edward Cullen para distraerte, estas nerviosa y toda roja- Le exigí.

–Bueno el… el…me sonrió de lado y…- Me contestó evitando mi mirada.

–¡¿Qué?!- Exclamé sorprendida – ¿Me estas diciendo que con una sonrisa te distrajo?

– Es que no entiendes, no se que tiene ese chico, pero con solo una sonrisa me dejo con la mente en blanco, me dejo como… deslumbrada. Y después el profesor nos interrumpió y no pude preguntarle nada.- Me dijo muy apenada.

–Ness creo que te gusta Edward. – Le dije seriamente, mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

–No es cierto- me respondió rápidamente – Es muy guapo, de eso no hay duda, pero de ahí a gustarme hay mucho, solo que su sonrisa me sorprendió.

–Cuéntame de Jacob- cambio el tema rápidamente. Me atragante con el refresco y sonroje violentamente al recordar su sonrisa cuando me asustó en clase y de todas las veces que evito que terminara en el suelo.

–Bella… hay algo que quieras decirme, te pusiste toda roja- Ahora era mi turno de ponerme nerviosa.

–Bueno… es que me acorde de la sonrisa de Jacob… Debo admitir que el también tiene una sonrisa modelo, digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

–Creo que te gusta Jacob hermanita. - Nessie me vio con una sonrisa maligna.

–Claro que no- le respondí segura – Al igual que tú solo me sorprendió su sonrisa y el resto de él- Terminé en voz baja. – Él es el mismo chico que conocí el día que me inscribí, yo te comente de él.

–Haber hagamos un resumen, ambas conocimos a un chico hace unos pocos días, los cuales son súper diferentes y obviamente son nuevos por aquí, son guapos y tienen una sonrisa digna de portada de una revista y de paso ambos tienen como apellidos Cullen Black. Solo hay una opción razonable ante las evidencias- Dijo Nessie

–Hermanos- Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Y no hermanos cualquiera, cabe destacar, ambos estudian el mismo año y aparentan tener la misma edad, deben ser mellizos. Pero lo más extraño son sus apellidos.- Agregue yo.

–Tienes razón, me di cuenta de que Edward se parece demasiado a los Cullen. Su piel es fría, dura y blanca como el mármol y cuando se despidió de mi estoy segura que sus ojos se volvieron negros, sin olvidar lo increíblemente guapo que es y que se fue con una velocidad impresionante de la clase.- Comento Ness

–Jacob en cambio se parece a los chicos de la manada, físicamente es igual a ellos, moreno, altísimo, de temperatura elevada y cuando termino de jugar al baloncesto no parecía cansado, ni siquiera sudaba. Y admitió que su madre era de la reserva. Además se quedó observado a Leah y Seth de una manera extraña como si los quisiera grabar en su memoria- Dije yo

–Edward debe estar relacionado con Carlisle de una manera u otra al igual que Jacob con Sue, hay demasiadas coincidencias.-comentó Nessie después de un rato de silencio.

–Ness ¿tu crees que Edward y Jacob sean… tu sabes, lo mismo que los Cullen y los Quilleutes?

Definitivamente ni los Cullen o los Quilleutes eran normales, según las leyendas Quilleutes, Los Cullen serian unos seres que ellos llamaban "los fríos", es decir vampiros, y Los Quileutes seria realmente una manada pero de hombres lobo. Al principio nosotras no creíamos en eso, pero explicaba muchas cosas, la belleza de ambos bandos, porque todos los de la manada también eran bellos pero a una manera opuesta, mientras que los Cullens eran pálidos la manada era de piel broceada, los Cullen eran fríos y los chicos eran calientes, los Cullen eran solitarios, no hablan con nadie excepto mi hermana y yo, los Quileutes eran… pues lo opuesto, súper sociales y sabían todo de todos en la reserva; Todos eran rápidos y fuertes. Y así muchas otras diferencias y semejanzas…

Pero los vampiros no existen ni tampoco los licántropos y si existieran ¿cuales son las posibilidades que mi hermana y yo fuéramos amigas de las dos especies? Bueno no se cuales eran las posibilidades pero Ness y yo ya estábamos convencidas de que ellos (todos, tanto los Cullen como los Quilleutes) eran eso que decían las leyendas, solo necesitábamos la confirmación por parte de alguno.

– Es posible Bells, se parecen demasiado y justamente se parecen en los detalles extraños, Edward camina con la gracia de Carlisle, de hecho parece mas hijo de él que el resto de los Cullen.

– ¿Tu crees que el también sea un "frió"?

–Estoy muy segura, bueno al menos estoy segura que es lo mismo que son lo Cullen, vampiros.

–¿Y tu crees que Jacob es…– Comenzó Ness a preguntarme.

–Si, a pesar de ser enorme y de tener una apariencia algo torpe, ni siquiera lo escucho cuando camina igual que el resto de la manada, hay demasiadas semejanzas, estoy segura de que Jake es lo mismo que los chicos, un licántropo. O lo que sea que son ellos.

–Pero si son familia de ellos, significa que Los Cullen y Los Quileutes, tienen algo que los une. Ellos se odian desde que llegamos.

–Eso seria genial- Dijo Ness con una sonrisa enorme – Si eso es cierto entonces no tendríamos que dividirnos todo el tiempo y podríamos estar con todos juntos.

–Seria genial, pero no creo que sea posible, ya hemos intentado que ellos se unan… todo por esa estúpida rivalidad entre las especies- Manifesté con una cara de molestia

–Tienes razón. No entiendo porque no pueden actuar como personas normales.- Dijo Ness con una obvia molestia

–Tal vez porque no lo son Ness.

–Aun no sabemos si de verdad son licántropos y vampiros, Bella.

–Solo tenemos que confirmarlo…y creo que se quienes pueden ayudarnos – Dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y Ness cuando entendió a quien me refería me sonrió de manera cómplice.

–¿Hablas de los chicos Cullen Black, Bella?- Yo asentí y su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor.

–¿Tu crees que nos ayuden? – Me pregunto algo dudosa

–Ellos no tienen que saber que nos ayudan – le dije de manera inocente.– Tenemos que hacernos amigas de ellos y sacarle la mayor información posible, sobre su familia y debemos observar todos sus movimientos y como los Cullen tratan a Edward y la mana a Jake.

–Yo hablare con Edward y le preguntaré si conoce a Carlisle- Dijo acostándose en su cama.

– Yo hablare con Leah a ver si tiene alguna tía o tío que no nos hayan dicho antes. – le respondí yo mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

–Buenas noches Bella.-se despidió Nessie.

–Que duermas bien Ness- Le respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos.

**Casa de los Cullen**

**Carlisle POV**

–¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de preocupación?- Les pregunte a mis hijos mientras entraba a la casa.

–Hay un chico nuevo en el instituto papá- Dijo Rosalie. Sonreí, me encantaba que ellos me dijeran así, yo los consideraba mis hijos de sangre aunque no lo fueran

–¿Y que tiene de especial?- Les pregunté, antes de darle un beso a Esme y me sentaba en un sillón de la sala donde estaban todos.

–Tiene el apellido Cullen, padre. –Me respondió Jasper evidentemente preocupado. Debo admitir que me sorprendió esa revelación hasta donde yo sabia no tenía más familia.

–Eso es extraño, tendré que investigar. Mientras pregúntenle al chico sobre su familia.- Todos asintieron

–¿No saben donde vive el chico?- Pregunte mirando a Jasper, algo extrañado de que estuvieran todos aquí y que ninguno hubiera ido a investigarlo

–Vive en La Push- Me contesto Jasper algo molesto. Eso seria un problema.

–Mañana me toca una clase con él Carlisle- me dijo Alice.

–Perfecto, trata de sacarle toda la información que puedas, desde porque esta aquí y sobre sus padres, si es necesario usa tus habilidades vampíricas- Jasper emitió un gruñido bajo yo me disculpe con la mirada.

–Lo siento jasper pero es necesario, no sabemos quien es él, puede que sea una casualidad pero hasta donde sabia no había ningún otro Cullen a parte de mi.

Jasper se encogió de hombros resigna y todos se dirigieron a su habitación. Me vino a la mente mi hermano Edward, pero evite recordarlo, era doloroso. Hice una mueca que Esme notó, me dio un beso que me tranquilizo y decidí no preocuparme demás.

* * *

**A ver que opinan chicas?! Les gusto o no?!**

**Yo se que parece que a las chicas les gustan Edward y Jacob, pero aclaro de una vez que es porque ambos son bellos y las dejaron deslumbradas, y de paso las chicas son muy curiosas y ellos obviamente representan un misterio, por eso es su interes, asiq ue no se estresen que ellas no se van a enamorar del equivocado.**

** Una de ustedes (En estos momentos no me acuerdo quien) me habia dicho que Bella ya deberia saber que eran por las leyendas, tenias razon, las chicas si piensan que los Cullen son vampiros y que Los Quileutes son licantropos pero necesitan la confirmacion, eso es algo dificil de creer sin pruebas o por lo menos eso me parece a mi.  
**


	13. Cap 12: Enfrentandose a los Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia en cambio si es obra mia xD.**

**Sorpresa Chicas!!! este cap va dedicado a Tini Black, que me dejo un review que me encanto!! y como agradeciemiento cumplo lo que me pidió, actualice antes!! Pero no se acostumbren eh, esta es una excepcion porque de verdad me gustó el comentario e hice un esfuerzo para terminar este capitulo antes de tiempo... **

**Aqui va un capitulo esperado... Edward vs los Cullen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Enfrentándose a los Cullen.**

**Edward POV.**

Observe mi reloj 7:25, faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases y no quería salir de mi auto, era un cobarde, no debía temerle a Alice después de todo era mi prima ¿Qué seria lo peor que podría pasar si se enteraba que era un vampiro?...Que le dijera a Jasper o a Rosalie y estos me descuartizaran por poner en peligro el secreto de su familia… Mejor no pienso en eso y me voy a clases.

Me senté en la primera fila y justo como en la visión en menos de un minuto Alice apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa la cual se agrando cuando me vio y se sentó a mi lado. Leí su mente _"Por un momento me preocupe, cuando me llego la visión en la que no entraba a clases; ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para hablarle"._

–Me llamo Alice Cullen, un placer conocerte al fin Edward.- se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

–El placer es todo mío Alice- Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

"_No huele a vampiro y oigo su corazón latir, ¿será posible que sea un humano normal?-_ mi sonrisa se hizo mayor ante su pensamiento. Ella me vio algo extrañada. Me iba a preguntar el porque de mi sonrisa pero el profesor llego antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo mas, comenzó a dar la clase y como los demás profesores ayer solo dio el programa y como nos iba a evaluar. Cuando vi lo que nos iba a dar decidí que para acercarme a los Cullen era mejor empezar con Alice.

–Me encantaría ayudarte Edward.- Me dijo, dejándome descolocado

–¿Disculpa?- le pregunte incrédulo.

–Que me encantaría ayudarte con esta materia.- Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Hay comprendí que estaba pensando como preguntárselo y no me di cuenta de que había tenido una visión.

–Gracias, no soy muy bueno con las matemáticas- Mentí, esta materia era una de las más fáciles para mi, pero lo que sea para ganarme a mi familia.

–Cuéntame sobre tu familia, Edward- Me preguntó mientras recordaba que ayer hablaron con Carlisle y este les pidió que averiguaran sobre mis padres.

Mi cara enseguida cambio a una de tristeza, sin yo poder evitarlo. Alice se dio cuenta. _"O no, ¿Qué hice?, su cara es de puro dolor"_.

–Lo lamento Edward, no me cuentes nada sino quieres- me dijo rápidamente y con una cara que mostraba lo apenada que estaba.

–Solo puedo decirte que murieron hace pocos días. Es doloroso para mi recordarlos- La cara de Alice se descompuso.

–Cuanto lo lamento Edward, no debí haberte preguntado.

–Tranquila no eres adivina- Le respondí con una sonrisa triste, Ella me sonrió con ironía _ "Si supieras"_ Pensó y yo no pude evitar pensar exactamente lo mismo.

Después de ese incidente, Alice guardo silencio y pensaba en todas las maneras de invitarme a su casa, cuando decidía una yo la escuchaba en su mente y cuando ya sabia como rechazarla le venia una visión a Alice con mi negativa, eso la frustraba, después de la séptima visión ella estaba visiblemente molesta. _"Como es posible que me vaya a decir que no sin siquiera preguntárselo". _Me giré aguantando la risa y decidí hablarle para distraerla.

–¿Por qué no hablas de tu familia Alice?- Le pregunté, ella me sonrió ampliamente

–Dime ¿Que quieres saber?

"_Todo"_ Pensé, pero me limite a contestarle –lo que tu me quieras decir.

–Bueno mi padre Carlisle es doctor y es la personas mas amable y justa que he conocido, mi madre Esme es decoradora de interiores y una excelente restauradora de antigüedades, ella es la persona mas dulce que he conocido, es toda una madre para mi. –

– ¿Y tus hermanos? – Le pregunté feliz de que me hablara de ellos.

–Emmet es mi hermano mellizo, tenemos dieciocho años, le encantan los deportes y una buena broma, no te deje intimidar por su gran tamaño es muy amable y divertido, Rosalie es su novia, de dieciocho años también, con ella es que debes tener cuidado es una chica muy protectora y tiene un carácter de miedo. Y de ultimo pero no menos importante esta Jasper su hermano y mi novio, Jasper es… como describirlo con palabras… perfecto, todo un caballero, es algo serio pero sabe divertirse. - Termino con una enorme sonrisa como de una adolescente enamorada. Dijo todo tan rápido que de no haber sido vampiro creo que no hubiera captado casi nada.

–¿Cuántos años tienes tu Edward?- Me pregunto ella ahora.

"_Seis"_ Pensé – Dieciocho – le respondí en cambio.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo te mudaste?

–Hace cinco días- Ella se sorprendió. "_¿Por qué no pude verlo hasta el primer día del instituto?"_

–¿Ustedes hace cuanto tiempo que están aquí?

–Hace tres años que nos mudamos. _"Tenemos siete años desde que llegamos pero no recuerdo porque no habíamos entrado antes a la escuela"_.

–¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

–Tocar el piano, leer libros, escuchar música y de vez en cuando jugar videojuegos. ¿Y Tú?

–Ir de compras es mi pasión- Dijo esto mientras me observaba o mejor dicho mientras observaba mi ropa. Sonrió de una manera que me asustó. Decidí ignorarla cuando vi la hora

–¿Qué te parece si estudiamos el jueves después de clases en la biblioteca de la escuela?- Le pregunté queriendo pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y eso me asusto aún más a mí.

–Solo si me acompañas a ir de compras cuando terminemos. "_Ya que tienes esa tarde libre…"_

_¡Demonios, me atrapé yo mismo! Bueno no puede ser tan malo ¿No? Solo vamos a ir de compras._

–Es un trato. – Le dije mientras, ella pensaba en todas las tienda de ropa para hombres que había en Port Angels y pensaba cual se vería mejor en mi. "_Algo me dice que voy a arrepentirme de haber aceptado"._

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a la clase de gimnasia, era la única clase que teníamos todos los de ultimo año juntos, en el pasillo hablamos un poco más, pero ella no dejaba de pensar en la ropa que me compraría y eso me preocupaba.

Llegamos al gimnasio y nos fuimos cada uno a cambiarse, una vez dentro me encontré con Ben, lo salude y le di la película para el trabajo. Espere a que terminara de cambiarse y salimos juntos. Cuando salimos vi a mis primos y a Nessie sentados en las gradas hablando, apenas me vio Ness me saludo con la mano, yo le correspondí de igual manera, Alice me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí en respuesta, Jasper me vio con una cara asesina mientras que Emmet lo veía de una manera divertida y Rosalie rodaba los ojos. Ben y yo nos sentamos con Ángela en la parte opuesta a mis primos y hablamos.

El entrenador llegó y nos mando a llamar, hoy tendríamos que hacer una prueba de velocidad que consistía en darle una vuelta completa a la pista de carreras. Yo sonreí, si había algo que me gusta es la velocidad. El profesor comenzó rápidamente a llamarnos por el apellido, sabia que me iba a tocar con alguno de mis primos, íbamos a competir de dos en dos. Finalmente llego mi turno.

–Cullen Edward- Me acerqué al profesor – y Cullen Emmet – se acerco él con una enorme sonrisa. – El primero en dar la vuelta completa gana. "_Me da lastima el chico nuevo, no hay nadie que le gane a los Cullen en deporte" _Pensoó el profesor.

"_Emmet le dará una paliza"-_Pensó Rosalie

"_El nuevo va a morder el polvo", "Cullen vs. Cullen esto será interesante", "No le vera ni la espalda"_- Eran los pensamientos en general,eso me molesto.

–Veamos que tanta sangre Cullen corre por tu venas chico – me dijo Emmet riendo.

"_Más que por las tuyas, eso te lo aseguro" _Pensé algo molesto. Le sonreí de manera forzada y me puse en la línea de partida. Emmet me imitó.

–En sus marcas – Emmet y yo nos pusimos en posición, con las manos en el piso y las rodillas flexionadas.

–Listos – estiramos las piernas sin quitar las manos del piso.

–¡Fuera! – salimos corriendo rápidamente, a velocidad humana claro está, al principio deje que Emmet me pasara _"Ya te gane chico, ríndete" Pensó_, pero en la primera curva lo alcancé y Emmet sorprendido aumento la velocidad pero yo se la mantuve fácilmente, me cansé de correr a su paso le hice una seña de despedida con mi mano y decidí pasarlo en la recta final, Emmet aumento mas su velocidad pero a la final terminé cruzando la meta primero.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte en el gimnasio, comencé a leer las mentes de todos _"imposible" "Esto no puede estar pasando" "Venció a un Cullen" "Por Dios Emmet ha perdido"- _Pensó Jasper _,_

"_Imposible, Venció a Emmet"_-Pensaba Alice,

"_¿Pero cómo?, Emmet no pudo haber perdido"_-pensaba Rosalie, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las caras de todos eran un poema, estaban entre sorprendidos, incrédulos y otros cuantos en shock con los ojos como platos, el entrenador incluido. El silencio se rompió con el aplauso de Ben y Ángela, eso hizo que los demás salieran de su ensoñación y siguieran con los aplausos, yo sonreí complacido.

Me acerque a Emmet y le susurré.

–Creo que tengo más sangre Cullen corriendo por mis venas que tú después de todo – Lo murmuré tan bajo que solo me escuchó él y mis primos, le di una palmada en el hombro sin tocar su piel con una enorme sonrisa y fui a sentarme.

–Suerte de principiantes – Me contesto mientras yo seguía mi camino.

Emmet murmuraba insultos a mi persona que se suponía que yo no debía escuchar y sus pensamientos no eran mejores, estaba sorprendido y enojado, muy enojado.

–Quiero la revancha – me retó Emmet. Quien se acercó cuando comenzó la otra carrera.

–Cuando quieras, Emmet. – Le respondí con una sonrisa, algo arrogante debo admitir, pero no había ningún reto de velocidad al que yo me pudiera negar.

–Al terminar la clase, ¿De acuerdo? – Yo asentí.

Pasaron todos los demás rápidamente, el profesor nos dijo que las audiciones para entrar en los distintos equipos de la escuela eran el viernes y me preguntó si quería anotarme en el equipo de atletismo yo me negué amablemente.

A penas la clase termino, todos se fueron a cambiar menos mis primos, Nessie y yo. Emmet me señaló con la cabeza la pista, nos pusimos en posición, Jasper fue el que contó esta vez y como la primera vez le gané a Emmet, pero esta vez no deje en ningún momento que me pasara.

– No es suerte de principiante, solo que cuando se trata de velocidad nadie me gana, nadie- Le dije y fui a cambiarme. En el camino pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

–Emmet lo dejaste ganar ¿cierto? – Preguntó Jasper.

–No, el me ganó limpiamente – dijo Emmet. En su mente me estaba dando una paliza para que le dijera como lo había hecho.

– Chicos no es gran cosa, Edward es rápido ¿y qué? – Trato de calmarlos Ness. Aunque se me quedo viendo de manera interrogativa.

– No entiendes Ness, a nosotros NUNCA nos han ganado en una carrera _"Al menos no un humano"_ – Decía y pensaba Alice.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – comento Nessie. Su tono despreocupado, no se lo creía ni ella.

Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa, mientras que Rosalie pesaba de la peor manera de mi, la sonrisa se fue de mi cara cuando pensé que tal vez no fue una buena idea enfrentarme a ellos de esa manera. Cuando termine de cambiarme salí y me encontré con Nessie que estaba frente a las hojas de inscripciones para los equipos. Me le acerqué.

–¿Vas a inscribirte en algún equipo? – le pregunté mientras ella daba un brinco sorprendida.

– Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso Edward – me respondió mientras intentaba de acompasar su respiración. Eso no me ayudaba a mi, su aliento hacia que mi sed aumentara – no te escuche llegar.

– Lo siento, la próxima vez intentare hacer un poco mas de ruido al acercarme.

– Te lo agradecería, estos sustos no deben ser buenos para mi pobre corazón – Comento con una sonrisa la cual yo devolví. – y contestando a tu pregunta, si me voy a inscribir al equipo de Básquet femenino.

– ¿Juegas baloncesto? – Le pregunté realmente impresionado.

– Desde que tengo diez años, es mi deporte favorito y no es por presumir pero soy realmente buena.

– Wao, eso es increíble, espero verte algún día jugando.

– Por supuesto, serás mi invitado de honor en el primer partido de la temporada.

– ¿Tu no te vas a inscribir a ningún deporte? Deberías inscribirte en el de atletismo, eres muy rápido.

– Me gusta el deporte, pero la verdad prefiero leer y escribir.

– Eres como mi hermana, solo que a ella se le entiende porque no puede caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarse – Reneesme se carcajeo, yo recordé cuando Jake me mostró a Bella caminando hacia la cafetería y reí yo también.

– Tu también me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, el también va a formar parte del equipo de básquet de su escuela. – le comenté mientras nos íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería.

– Creo que algún día tendremos que salir todos juntos para presentarnos.

– Por mi encantado – la verdad es que tenia unas increíbles ganas de conocer a Bella, era como si me llamara.

Llegamos a la cafetería y Reneesme me invitó a sentarme con ella y con mis primos.

– Eh… No creo que Emmet me quiera ver en un buen tiempo. – le respondí algo triste estaba arrepintiéndome de haberle ganado, pero logre que mi voz no lo reflejara.

– Tranquilo Edward, no te dirán nada. – me respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras terminábamos de comprar nuestra comida

– ¡Nessie, Edward por aquí!- Nos gritó Alice haciéndonos señas con sus brazos.

– Lo ves – dijo Ness con una sonrisa de victoria – yo creo que en lugar de estar enfadados están intrigados, nunca nadie los ha vencido en nada.

– Espero que tengas razón – Nos acercamos a ellos y nos sentamos, yo quedé entre Alice y Reneesme, al frente de Alice estaba Jasper, a su lado y frente a mi estaba Emmet y frente a Ness se encontraba Rosalie.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, todos "comíamos" en silencio y por todos me refería a Reneesme, nosotros escondíamos la comida en servilletas o la tirábamos cuando no estaban viendo los demás, agradecí ser mas rápido que cualquier vampiro sino hubiera tenido que comer para disimular, una vez probé la comida humana por una apuesta que hice con Jake y no me quedaron más ganas, solo tengo una palabra para describirla "asquerosa".

Los pensamientos de ellos eran variados, pero en sí trataban de lo mismo, todos pensaban en ¿Como era posible que le ganara a Emmet?, A los pocos minutos Alice rompió el silencio.

– Edward creo que deberíamos reunirnos justo después de que acaben las clases para que nos de tiempo de ir de compras. – Todos nos vieron extrañados, menos Jasper que me miraba de una forma asesina.

– Alice me va a dar clases particulares de matemáticas y las pagaré acompañándola a ir de compras – Aclaré.

Sus reacciones fueron distintas:

Jasper estaba visiblemente molesto y emitió un pequeño gruñido que escuchamos mis primos y yo _"Lo que faltaba, ahora la va a acompañar a comprar, Alice se esta tomando eso de sacarle información a Edward demasiado en serio"_. Jasper estaba ¿Celoso?.

Emmet me veía divertido "_No sabes en la que te metiste chico" _ Pensó. Rosalie estaba indiferente como sino hubiera escuchado el comentario, "_Eso le dará una lección por haber vencido a Emmet"_ me dio una sonrisa malévola que hizo que me estremeciera.

Reneesme me veía con una cara que mostraba ¿Compasión o pena?.

"_Oh, Oh" _Pensé.

El timbre sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases, pero antes de que nos separáramos Emmet me retó a otra carrera, al principio dude en aceptar pero en su mente Emmet ya no habia enojo o sorpresa, estaba emocionado, me veía como un nuevo reto, así que acepté.

Como me tocaba clase con Reneesme nos fuimos juntos, mi curiosidad fue demasiada a si que en el momento en que el profesor se retiro del salón a buscar un marcador para la pizarra, me giré y le pregunté.

– ¿Por qué todos me vieron de esa manera tan extraña cuando les dije que iría con Alice de compras?

Ella me vio con la misma cara de antes y me dijo – Solo digamos que era mejor que le pagaras con dinero.

– Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan malo es? – ella lanzo un largo suspiro.

– Le dijiste que no te comprara nada ¿Verdad? – yo negué con la cabeza. – Supongo que tampoco le pusiste un limite de gastos ¿Cierto? – volví a negar, algo nervioso. Ella suspiro de nuevo – ¿Le dijiste por lo menos que tendrías que estar en tu casa a una hora determinada? – negué de nuevo y ella me vio con una cara de pena absoluta y compasión. En ese momento mis nervios se convirtieron en miedo.

– Dime que tengo que esperar del jueves. – Le contesté intentando ocultar mi miedo pero falle. Por los pensamientos de Emmet y Rose hasta ellos temen ir de compras y aparentemente yo lo hice peor al no ponerle ningún limite.

– Solo te recomiendo que te tardes bastante estudiando, por suerte las tiendas cierran temprano, aunque para ella se las mantienen abiertas hasta que se vaya, deberás llevarte zapatos cómodos, porque le diste el poder absoluto y lo más seguro es que terminaras con un nuevo guardarropa que será el triple del actual.

"_Oh demonios ¿En que me he metido?"_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, ¿Ustedes que creen, Edward deberia preocuparse? El capitulo que sigue se llama: "de compras con Alice". Nos vemos el jueves. **

_**Recuerden dejar su opinion.**_


	14. Cap 13: De compras con Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras: Livia_Scofield y Bellesie**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: De compras con Alice.**

**Edward POV.**

El jueves llegó rápidamente, estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca algo nervioso. Llamé a Jake para recordarle que no iba a llegar temprano, el me deseo suerte ya que yo le había dicho todo lo que paso el martes.

–_¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?_

– _Ja Ja _– _Le dije yo de forma irónica._

– _Lo siento Edward, pero no pensé que te fueras a arriesgar de esa manera con ellos, sabes que ahora no te van a quitar el ojo de encima ¿Verdad?_

– _Lo sé Jake, pero no pude evitarlo, sabes que a mi no me gusta perder y menos cuando se trata de un reto de velocidad._

– _A mi no tienes que recordármelo, todavía no estoy ni cerca de pagar la apuesta del ultimo reto. Pero hay dos cosas que me llamaron la atención._

– _¿Cuáles?_

– _Primero: ¿Acaso Lo que sentí en los pensamientos de Jasper fueron celos? Y segundo: ¿Emmet y Rose se estaban burlando de ti cuando dijiste que ibas de compras con Alice y Reneesme te vio con pena?._

– _También notaste los sentimientos de Jasper, yo pensé que me lo estaba imaginando y en cuanto a lo segundo tienes razón y lo peor fue lo que me dijo después Nessie._ – Y le mostré mi conversación con ella.

– _Oh Dios Edward, ¿En que te metiste? Por su expresión pareciera que nos vas a volver el jueves sino el viernes en la noche. _– Me contestó mientras se reía fuertemente. – _¿En que pensaba Alice?_

–_Eso es lo otro que me preocupa, ella solo piensa en que ropa se me vería mejor en mi._

– _¿Y eso que tiene de malo?_

–_Se vuelve malo cuando, es lo único en lo que piensa desde el momento en que le dije que si la acompañaría, no piensa en absolutamente más nada._ –Le dije ya exasperado. El solo soltó una gran carcajada

– _Ya tranquilízate hermano no puede ser tan malo como ellos dicen, con lo que deberías de tener cuidado es con los celos de Jasper._ – esto último lo dijo intentando contener su risa.

– _Si, supongo que deben estar exagerando. En cuanto a Jasper el pronto se dará cuenta de que quiero a Alice como una prima y nada más._

Cuan equivocado estaba, al día siguiente Jasper me daba una mirada asesina cada vez que me observaba incluso cuando no estaba cerca de Alice, quien no me lo puso fácil ya que se pego a mí todo el miércoles y el día de hoy, su compañía no me desagradaba al contrario estaba feliz de estar con ella, pero eso hacia que Jasper se pusiera peor, malinterpretaba mi felicidad.

Cuando entré, me encontré con Alice que ya estaba en una mesa y tenia el libro de matemática en el capitulo que vimos hoy en la mañ senté a su lado y comenzamos con "las clases", como solo llevábamos dos clases por lo que solo nos tardamos cuarenta y cinco minutos, nada más y eso que pase por un completo idiota tratando de alargar el tiempo diciendo que me repitiera a cada rato lo que había dicho y diciéndole que no me acordaba el paso siguiente para resolver el problema.

Alice vio su reloj y sonrió feliz, de que hubiéramos terminado temprano, Alice me pidió que la siguiera y nos montamos cada uno en su auto, me di cuenta que nos venían siguiendo Jasper y Emmet en un mercedes negro que según los pensamientos de Alice supe que era el de Carlisle, Jasper esta nervioso de que Alice estuviera conmigo a solas y Emmet se estaba divirtiendo de los celos de Jasper.

Primero llegamos a Port Angels, nos metimos en diez tiendas diferentes, discutimos por un largo rato sobre quien pagaría, ella insistía que debía ser ella porque ella me había invitados y yo por supuesto me negaba, a la final decidimos que yo pagaría lo que compráramos aquí y ella lo que compráramos después, lo acepté porque vi que ya oscurecía; por ahora llevamos dos vestidos para ella, dos suéteres para mi, dos pantalones de vestir también para mi, un par de franelas para ambos y un par de zapatos.

Nos tardamos en eso como dos horas, eran ya las seis de la tarde, cuando nos acercábamos a los autos yo pensaba que ya habíamos terminado pero Alice me hizo seguirla ahora hasta Seatlle, la reté a una carrera y ella aceptó feliz, aunque ya sabia quien iba a ganar igual compitió en mi contra. Llegué de primero al centro comercial más grande de Seatle y entramos riendo.

El centro comercial era enorme, tenia como cinco pisos que eran muy extensos, esta vez nos metimos a mas de veinte tiendas diferentes, me compro: suéteres, pantalones de Jean, abrigos gruesos, guantes, bufandas, tres pares de zapatos aparte de los que me compro en Port Angels, camisas manga larga elegantes e incluso me compro un traje y todo lo pago ella por que así lo habíamos acordado antes, la duendecillo me tendió una trampa. Y ella se compro unas chaquetas, sandalias, carteras, joyerías y un sin fin de cosas más. Y además le compro algo a Rosalie, a Esme, a Carlisle, a Emmet y a Jasper

Alice y yo hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos pasaba por la mente mientras ella elegía la ropa que debía probarme. Le conté sobre Jake y de su afición a los autos y como le encantaba arreglaros, ella me recomendó la tienda a la que siempre iba Rose ya que ella era la mecánica de la familia.

Tuvimos que hacer varios viajes a nuestros autos para guardar las bolsas que íbamos comprando, no porque pesaran demasiado a ninguno nos importaba, pero eran demasiadas y nos harían falta dos brazos extras a cada uno para cargarlas todas.

En una de esos viajes al auto que ella hizo, aproveche y le compré una cartera que según ella le combinaba con unos zapatos que tenia, pero cuando la pidió la vendedora dijo que se habían agotado, yo me di cuenta de que le había mentido por sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a la vendedora y sonriéndole de lado le pregunte de nuevo por la cartera, ella me la dio al instante. No me gustaba usar mis habilidades vampíricas con los humanos pero ella no me dejo opción.

El tiempo se paso volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las diez y media de la noche, y nos estaban prácticamente corriendo del centro comercial. Jasper nos acompañó desde lejos durante todo el viaje, estaba confundido, se dio cuenta de que no sentía por Alice algo más que un amor fraternal y eso aunque lo aliviaba también le parecía muy extraño. Emmet estaba al extremo de aburrido y agradeció cuando decidimos irnos.

Nos fuimos a una velocidad mas rápida de la normal pero lo suficientemente lento para aparentar, llegamos relativamente rápido aunque si hubiéramos conducido a la velocidad que ambos deseábamos habríamos llegado muchísimo antes. Alice y yo hablábamos con los vidrios abajo y pegando los autos lo más que podíamos sin que se llegaran a tocar, Alice me preguntó si la podría acompañar a su casa y como supe que Carlisle tenia guardia hasta el día siguiente, a través de sus pensamientos, acepté.

Fuimos hasta la entrada de la gran casa y estacionamos los autos, seguía tal cual mis padres la recordaban, no pude evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría por ver por primera vez esa casa en persona.

Tomé las bolsas que tenía que eran de Alice y entramos a la casa; allí estaban todos en la sala menos Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet que se habían adelantado para fingir que nunca nos siguieron, ellos estaban en un enorme sofá viendo televisión, Jasper me vio más confundido todavía, por los sentimientos que tenia. Rose estaba en un sillón leyendo una revista de moda y sentada en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba una mujer cuya cara tenia forma de corazón, su cabello era castaño y liso le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y ojos del color topacio que nos caracteriza, era Esme, se levantó apenas entramos, fue a paso humano a donde estábamos y le dio un gran abrazo a Alice de bienvenida y aún con un brazo sobre sus hombros se giro en mi dirección

–¿Quién es este joven?

– El es Edward mamá, me acompaño de compras porque lo ayudo con matemáticas. – Explico Alice mientras me señalaba.

– Edward Cullen, es un placer señora – Le respondí mientras le extendía mi mano. La cual estaba cubierta por un guante.

– Tu eres el famoso Edward, es un placer conocerte al fin, llámame Esme por favor. – Me contestó con una amable sonrisa y tomaba mi mano, yo la tome, la gire y le di un beso en ella. "_Esos modales, me recuerda tanto a Carlisle", "Este chico se me hace muy familiar, ¿Dónde lo he visto?"_

– Espero que Alice no te haya agotado, suele excederse demasiado con las compras.

– No se preocupe, soy muy resistente Esme.

"_Demasiado resistente diría yo, no se sentó ni un momento, ni siquiera comió y no se quejo ni una sola vez." _Pensó Alice. Dirigí mi mirada aterrado hacia la suya que me veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_Demonios, la pase tan bien con ella, tan a gusto que me distraje totalmente de fingir que era humano". _

– Debería irme, se hace tarde y mi hermano debe estar preocupado, fue un placer conocerla Esme – me despedí de ella con una inclinación de mi cabeza

– Nos vemos en la escuela, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie. – Ellos se despidieron con la mano

– Alice me acompañas a mi auto un momento. – ella asintió y me siguió.

"_Se que no eres humano Edward Cullen, pero no se que eres...todavía"_ Este pensamiento hizo que me congelara en mi sitio por unos segundos, pero me recompuse rápidamente, no me podía permitir mas errores, tomé una de las bolsas y le di la cartera.

– Fui hablar con la supervisora y le pedí que revisara de nuevo a ver si tenían la cartera.

– Muchas gracias Edward, ya sabia que me la ibas a dar – Me respondió Alice con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Se puede saber como es que lo sabias? – Claro ella tuvo una visión de cuando la compre, solo que yo no me di cuenta y ella no pensó en eso el resto de la noche

– Yo veo el futuro Edward ¿No lo sabias? – Me dijo con una cara de lo mas tranquila, la vi con los ojos como platos, ella vio mi expresión y soltó una carcajada. Luego comprendí que me lo decía en broma y le seguí la risa. Aunque yo tenia mas que claro que no lo era

– Vieras tu cara Edward.

– Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio – decidí seguirle el juego. Fingí un bostezo.

– Creo que mejor me voy Alice, estoy algo cansado.

–Claro, Edward que tengas buenas noches, gracias por acompañarme.

– Que descanses Alice, la pase muy bien hoy. – le conteste sinceramente. Dándole un pequeño y muy rápido beso en la mejilla, lo suficientemente lento para que lo notara y lo suficientemente rápido para que no notara mi temperatura. Escuche el gruñido de Jasper que venia dentro de la casa

– Yo también la pase genial Edward, nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió con una sonrisa. – _"La pase excelente y además me sirvió para entender que no eres humano, pero entonces ¿que eres Edward?"_

Me aleje de la gran casa blanca, algo preocupado, me descuidé mucho hoy, voy a tener que cuidarme mucho más de ahora en adelante, por lo menos ya Jasper sabe que no quiero nada mas que una amistad con Alice. Pero sus celos fueron algo divertidos.

Llegue a mi casa en cuestión de minutos, a esta hora no hay nadie en las carreteras así que pude conducir a velocidad vampírica. Tomé todas las bolsas y me dirigí a mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba durmiendo, comencé a guardar mi ropa nueva y cuando termine no pude evitar reírme, me di cuenta de que Nessie tenia razón mi guardarropa era casi el triple de lo que era antes, a penas podía ver mi ropa anterior de entre las nuevas.

* * *

**Que les parecio chicas? en el cap anterior faltaron varias por escribir... :( **

**Edward se descuido un poco y ahora Alice sabe que no es completamente normal. ¿Que les parecieron los celos de Jasper?... **


	15. Cap 14: ¿Capitan?

**Como Fanfiction no me dejo responderle sus reviews a algunas, los respondo antes del cap.**

**Bienvenida Elena.**

**Stella**: no te preocupes yo entiendo que no hayas podido escribirme antes, la uni ocupa mucho tiempo, me conformo con un comentario cada vez que puedas, me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado los caps!! Yo hablare de todos, tanto de los Cullen como de los Quilleutes. No puedo colocar solo a los Cullen. Sorry, pero no seria justo. En cuanto a cuando voy a reunir a Edward y Bella, no importa que me lo preguntes, y de hecho me he dado cuenta de que lo he retrasado mucho, tal vez demasiado, en su encuentro pero ya tengo la historia en mi mente y faltan alguno caps todavía, pero ya no tantos.

**Tini Black:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, me parecio importante colocar que pensaba Jacob de la actitud de su hermano y de la loca de su prima, yo sabia que te gustaria. No te preocupes por agradecerme, tus reviews siempre me alegran día xD. Creo que te alegraras más hoy toca Jake!

**Sayukira**: Me encanta que te hayan gustado los Caps!! Me gusto poner a Jasper celoso, sobretodo porque por su furia y preocupación no se da cuenta de que Edward quiere a Alice como su hermana y no como otra cosa. Claro que cualquiera se descuida cuando esta distraido incluso los vampiros jejej. Y Alice no dira nada hasta estar segura. En cuanto a los sentimientos de ellos por las chicas, eso queria lograr, a pesar de que ellos no las conocen ya estan siendo algo por ellas. Y Emmet… pues es Emmet, no podia faltar él. Jejej. Besos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 14. ¿Capitán?**

**Jacob POV.**

Finalmente llego el viernes, esta semana no paso nada interesante en la escuela, cada vez me llevaba mejor con la manada, pero apenas hablaba con mis primos, Leah me ignoraba totalmente y solo podía hablar con Seth en el almuerzo pero como estábamos todos no era muy importante lo que hablábamos, Bella se había vuelto rápidamente en mi mejor amiga, me contó sobre su hermana gemela y yo le hable de Edward, por los recuerdos de Edward y lo que me decía Bella, sentía que ya la conocía. Tenia ganas de conocerla personalmente… muchas ganas.

Me dirigí a la cancha de baloncesto para hacer la prueba para el quipo, estaba toda la manada, Jared, Paul, Seth e incluso Quil y Embry se animaron a participar, la verdad me dio algo de pena con los humanos, no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad en contra de nosotros. Leah y Bella nos veían desde las gradas y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que el entrenador era nada mas y nada menos que Sam Uley. Estaba la manda completa. Literalmente.

Eran varias pruebas las que teníamos que hacer, primero fue una de resistencia, correr de un lado para el otro de la cancha varias veces; después hicimos unos cuantos tiros desde distintos ángulos, hicimos algunos pases entre nosotros y de último Sam nos dividió en grupos de tres y jugamos unos contra otros varias veces.

Cuando terminamos las pruebas, Sam nos reunió en el centro de la cancha y comenzó a llamar a los quedaron en el equipo: Brady, Collin, Embry Call, Ian, Jacob Cullen, Jared Howe, Kyle, Paul O´Shea, Quil Ateara y Seth Clearwater. Después nos separo en dos grupos de cinco y nos puso a jugar, yo estaba con Seth, Paul, Kyle e Ian, jugamos piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien seria el capitán y quedé yo, y del otro equipo era Jared, ganó el equipo de Jared por dos puntos.

Por último Sam hizo que Jared y yo jugáramos el uno contra el otro para determinar quien iba a ser el capitán de todo equipo, jugamos tres tiempos, en el primero el me ganó, el segundo lo gané yo, estábamos jugando ahora el desempate, el primero que encestara quince veces ganaba.

–Eres bueno Black – Me dijo Jared mientras nos preparábamos para comenzar de nuevo.

–Tu no lo haces nada mal, Howe. – le respondí justo antes de saltar por el balón que Sam había lanzado al aire. Yo la tomé esta vez y fui directo al otro aro.

– Demonios, si no quedo como capitán mi padre me va a matar. – Murmuró Jared, cosa que hizo que me detuviera en seco, el aprovecho mi descuido y me quito el balón y lo encestó.

Seguimos jugando, íbamos ya empatados, nos faltaban dos cestas para terminar, era difícil jugar en contra de Jared, no solo por su obvia agilidad y talento al jugar sino que es difícil jugar mientras evitaba que Jared no se me acercara demasiado y me llegara a tocar por mucho tiempo, si lo hacia estaba seguro que mi secreto iba a dejar de serlo. El grito de Paul me desconcentro un poco y Jared me quito el balón.

– Vamos Jared, no dejes que el chico Cullen te gane – lo voltee a ver con una mirada asesina, el solo me sonrió con un gesto inocente.

Como pude le quite el balón a Jared y lo clavé, me voltee a ver a Paul con un gesto engreído.

"_Si Jacob le gana a Jared, esta frito"_ – Pensó Embry. Eso me hizo sentir mal e hizo que me desconcentrara de nuevo, Jared nuevamente me quito el balón y lo encesto, ya solo nos faltaba una cesta a cada uno.

– ¡Vamos Jared! ¡Tu puedes mi amor! – Grito Kim, la novia de Jared que también era su imprimación, Jared sonrió al escucharla, le dio un vistazo rápido y le lanzo un beso. Ella suspiro audiblemente.

– ¡Tu puedes Jake! – Me gire sorprendido, ante ese grito de ánimos, todos los presentes apoyaban a Jared. Fue Bella. No pude evitar sonreírle como idiota.

– Traidora – le grito Jared riendo.

– No te quejes, tu ya fuiste capitán y todos los demás te apoyan. – Todos nos reímos con el comentario, incluso Sam, que estaba en medio de la cancha colocando el balón en el piso.

El ultimo tiro íbamos a realizarlo de manera diferente, Jared y yo estábamos en los extremos opuestos de la cancha, uno frente al otro con el balón en medio, cuando Sam sonara el silbato, íbamos a tener que correr para agarrarlo, así no habría ventaja sobre el otro por tener el saque.

Nos pusimos en posición de correr y los pensamientos de todos me taladraban la mente.

" _EL señor Howe va a matar a Jared si no queda como capitán"_ Pensó Quil.

"_Jared, eres hombre muerto si fallas este tiro"_ Pensó Paul.

"_Wao, Jacob es genial, va a ganarle a Jared"_ Pensó Seth, debo admitir ese fue el único pensamiento que me agrado.

"_No puedo creerlo Jacob le va a ganar a Jared, el siempre ha sido el mejor de nosotros en este deporte" _Pensó Leah, la vi de reojo y me di cuenta de que estaba inclinada sobre si misma, viéndonos atentamente.

Sonó el silbato de Sam, y comenzamos a correr, algo más rápido que los humanos pero para mí los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta, no sabia que hacer. Tomé el balón y me fui a mi parte de la cancha, Jared intentaba quitarme el balón sin éxito, me lo quite de encima y pronto estuve libre para hacer mi tiro, pero dudé y estuve a punto de dejarme quitar el balón, pero un pensamiento me detuvo, el de la persona que más importaba en estos momentos… Jared.

"_Mejor, si no soy capitán voy a poder disfrutar del juego, sin tener a mi padre encima"._

Sonreí satisfecho de lo que pensaba, lancé el ultimo tiro, libre de culpa, el cual entró limpiamente en la cesta, sin siquiera tocar la malla.

Reinó el silencio por unos segundos, pero se vio interrumpido por los aplausos de Bella y el resto de los alumnos la siguió rápidamente, incluso aplaudieron los miembros del equipo.

"_No me lo creo, este chico no es normal"_ – Pensó Sam.

"_Impresionante"_ - Pensó Leah. - _"Realizo las pruebas y ni se cansó, ¿Será que Jacob es uno de nosotros?_ - Eso me asustó, volteé a verla algo asustado. -_"¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Porque me ve así?- _Desvié mi mirada, más preocupado todavía. Y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba el equipo. - _"Cualquiera diría que pudo escuchar lo que pensaba"- _Me paralicé, por la sorpresa. Agradecí estar despaldas a ella y no pudo ver mi cara. Pero la alegría no me duro mucho.

– ¿Jacob porque tienes esa cara? pareciera que hubieras visto a un fantasma – pregunto mi querido primo al cual quería matar en esos momentos.

Leah por supuesto que escucho eso. _"¿Asustado? ¿Será que es por mi? Imposible, para eso debió escucharme, ¿Será posible que el pueda …"_

– No me pasa nada Seth, es solo que estoy algo nervioso por ser el nuevo capitán. No se si pueda reemplazar a Jared correctamente – Le respondí, esperando que Leah creyera que el nerviosismo de mi voz era por eso y no por ella.

" _Es normal que este nervioso por eso, después de todo Jared hizo que ganaran el año pasado"._ – Perfecto se lo creyó, ¡pero ahora estaba algo nervioso por eso de verdad! ¿Y si llegábamos a perder? Iba a ser mi culpa. ¡_Dios,_ _antes no tenia que preocuparme por cosas como estas! _

– Tranquilo Jacob, estoy seguro que lo harás genial. – Me tranquilizo Seth, mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros – Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo.

– Gracias Seth – De verdad que estaba agradecido con el chico pero no solo por lo que el creía. El que tuviera esos detalles conmigo me hacían feliz

– Cuenta conmigo, debo apoyar a mi posible primo ¿No lo cree capitán? – me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa a la cual yo le correspondí con una igual de grande.

– Tienes razón. – y caminamos a donde estaban todos reunidos para discutir sobre los horarios y los partidos que jugaríamos.

El lunes comenzábamos las practicas, las íbamos a tener tres días a la semana después de clases e iban a durar dos horas. Los partidos contra las demás escuelas serian dentro de un mes y medio.

Bella se despidió de nosotros diciendo que tenia que visitar a los Cullen y que su hermana la estaba esperando a fuera, los chicos gruñeron apenas los dijo pero lo hicieron tan bajo que ella no los escucho pero yo si. Tenia que averiguar porque se odian tanto. Después todos fuimos a cambiarnos.

Los chicos se vistieron rápidamente, por sus pensamientos supe que Sam quería hablar con ellos, con toda la manada y por eso se apresuraron. No supe de que pero me enteraría luego.

Salí del gimnasio, me monte en mi camioneta y me fui. No tenia ganas de ir a la casa ahorita, Edward tenia que reunirse con Ben para ver lo de un trabajo así que no estaría en la casa, decidí dar un paseo por La Push, a pesar de llevar una semana aquí, no la conocía mucho.

Luego de una hora paseando por el pueblo a pie, puesto que había dejado mi camioneta cerca de una tienda, llegue a una playa, me quite los zapatos y comencé a caminar por la playa, sintiendo la arena bajo mis pies. Después de caminar unos minutos me di cuenta de una figura que estaba recostada en un árbol, me acerque unos pasos más y me di cuenta de que era Seth, estaba recostado, bueno mejor dicho sentado en las raíces de un árbol que se había quedado en la orilla, estas tenían forma de las patas de una araña. Me acerque a el y note que estaba algo triste.

– ¿Seth que haces aquí solo?- Le pregunte estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero el me escucho perfectamente, cada ve estaba mas cerca su transformación. El me miro sorprendido

– Leah y los chicos están reunidos en mi casa y literalmente me corrieron de ella. – Me contesto mientras miraba el océano y suspiraba.

– ¿Porque te corrieron?

– No lo se, no es la primera vez que lo hacen. – Me dijo y se notaba que estaba algo molesto y dolido por la exclusión.

– ¿No les has preguntado la razón?

– Muchas veces, pero siempre me dicen que cuando sea mayor lo entenderé. Es frustrante, eso mismo me lo llevan diciendo desde hace varios años, hacen reuniones en mi casa en la que no dejaban entrar a los más chicos, pero ahora entran todos menos yo

– ¿Que ha cambiado en estos últimos años? – Yo ya sabia, pero quería saber que tanto sabia Seth, en esas reuniones debía discutir los asuntos licántropos y como no se ha transformado no le pueden decir nada.

– No tengo idea, al menos antes se reunían en otra casa, pero por alguna razón comenzaron a hacerlas en la casa y Leah comenzó a ir también desde hace dos años. Lo peor es que comenzó a ir justo después de que termino con Sam. – Lo miré con los ojos como platos, el llevo su mano a la boca tapándosela y mirándome con miedo, había hablado de mas eso era obvio.

– ¿Sam y Leah estuvieron juntos? ¿Eran novios? – Le pregunté incrédulo.

– Prométeme que no le vas a decir que yo te dije, ella me mataría si se entera. – Yo asentí y el me explico un poco.

– Sam y Leah fueron novios desde que Leah cumplió los quince años y Sam tenia dieciséis, duraron un año juntos y ella era realmente feliz incluso hablaban de casarse e irse de aquí a la universidad.

– ¿Y que paso entonces? ¿Por qué terminaron?

–No lo tengo muy claro, lo que sé es que terminaron y unos meses después Sam estaba con Emily Young, una prima nuestra de otra reserva. – por su mente pasaron varias imágenes, primero una de Emily, luego una de Sam y ella, ahí me di cuenta de lo que paso, por la mirada que le daba Sam a Emily, ella era su imprimación. –Desde que terminaron Leah no ha vuelto a ser la misma, antes era una chica alegre pero ahora se la pasa todo el tiempo amargada y desde que se comprometieron hace dos años, triste. – Terminó Seth y ahora él estaba triste.

Faltaba como una hora para que oscureciera y de repente se me ocurrió una idea genial y que sabía que lo iba a alegrar… y no solo a él.

–Oye Seth… ¿No quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el cap, chicas? Jacob es el nuevo capitan del equipo de Basquet de La Push y Leah esta sospechando algo muy importante.**

**Bueno chicas ya se imaginan que viene en el cap que sigue... Abra un poco para todas. El siguiente cap se titula "Conociendo a Seth Clearwater" ¿Teorias?.**


	16. Cap 15: Conociendo a Seth Clearwater

**Lkdv**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap!! :D En cuanto a lo Edward y Seth, pues ya veraz ahorita lo que va apasar, pero básicamente es lo que dijiste. Ya no falta mucho para que los descubran… Besos!!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno chicas aqui el capitulo... Edward conocera a Seth!!! :P

**

* * *

Capitulo 15. ****Conociendo a Seth Clearwater.**

**Edward POV.**

Viernes, fue un día tranquilo para mi, solo dos cosas extrañas: primero el mensaje que me paso Alice en la mañana:

"**Ponte el suéter azul oscuro manga larga, los pantalones negro y la chaqueta gris. Si no lo haces considérate hombre (O lo que seas) muerto"**

No pude evitar una fuerte carcajada cuando leí _"O lo que seas", _ me reí tan fuerte que Jacob se despertó y fue a ver que me pasaba, yo le lancé el celular y le dije que leyera. El lo leyó rápidamente y termino arrastrándose por el piso de la risa.

Y lo otro extraño fue el interrogatorio de Ness acerca de mi familia.

– _¿Qué tal te fue con Alice?_

– _Me fue genial, creo que exageraste._

– _¿A que hora llegaste a tu casa?_

– _A las doce – Ella me vio con los ojos como platos._

– _¿Y crees que exageré? ¿No te cansaste?_

– _Yo… claro que me cansé, pero es que hablamos tanto que el tiempo se me paso volando. – la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. – Y la acompañe a su casa._

– _Ah… Edward, ¿Conociste a Carlisle?_ – Me preguntó muy ansiosa.

–_¿ El padre de los chicos?_

– _Si ese mismo. Creo que es mucha casualidad que tengan el mismo apellido y no sean familia, Cullen no es uno muy común._

– _Todavía no lo he conocido. Alice me dijo que era doctor._

– ¿_No le has preguntado a tus padres?_ – No pude evitar que mi cara reflejara la tristeza que sentí al recordarlos.

– _Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando veníamos en camino._

– _Oh Dios… Lo lamento tanto Edward._ – me dijo realmente apenada y mientras se sonrojaba.

– _Tranquila, no sabias. Me duele hablar de ellos, pero me hace feliz recordarlos._

– _¿Por qué decidieron mudarse?_

– _Mi madre extrañaba estar aquí._

– _Ah… y ¿A tu padre no le importó venirse desde Inglaterra?_

– _Mi padre hacia cualquier cosa por ver feliz a mi madre._

– ¿_Nunca supiste si tenias algún familiar aquí?¿Algún tío o tía?_

_¡¡¡Ring!!!..._ –_ "¡Bendito seas timbre!"_ – Pensé con alivio.

Después del interrogatorio, fui a casa de Ben a terminar el trabajo de literatura y cuando terminamos me monte en mi adorado volvo y me dirigí a casa. Desde el día que fui de compras con Alice, ella y Jasper me siguen a todos lados, ellos estaban corriendo por el bosque mientras que yo me veía obligado a conducir a velocidad humana. Y como siempre se paraban en la línea divisoria.

Alice se preguntaba porque mi futuro desaparecía en las tardes, ella asumía que era porque vivía cerca de algún licántropo, ella no se imaginaba que vivía con uno, y eso era la razón por la que no terminaba de adivinar que era yo, ella pensaba que si fuera un vampiro no soportaría vivir tan cerca de un licántropo como ella suponía que yo vivía, para que ella no me pudiera ver.

Llegué a casa justo en el crepúsculo y observé que la camioneta de Jake estaba estacionada al frente de la casa, me extrañó a esta hora debería de haberla metido en el garaje; me baje del volvo y entre en la casa, sentí un olor extraño pero vagamente familiar apenas entré, escuche que Jake estaba en el salón de entretenimientos pero no estaba solo, escuchaba la voz de un joven pero no pude escuchar sus pensamientos y Jacob me tenia bloqueados los de él,

–Jacob, alguien llegó. – Le dijo el chico, su voz se oía algo agitada.

– Es mi hermano, tranquilo. – Se oía igual de agitado, como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicio. – Recuerda lo que te dije.

No podía leer su mente y el olor… solo podia ser un licántropo.

"¡¿_Jacob Cullen Black, estas demente?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un licántropo a la casa? ¡Toda la casa huele a vampiro, sabes que yo no oculto mi olor aquí!"_ – Pensé gritando bastante molesto y preocupado en mi mente sabiendo que él podría escucharme

"_Ya relájate Edward y ven acá que quiero presentarte a alguien"_

Me acerque a la habitación y abrí la puerta lentamente.

**Seth POV**

Cuando Jake me invito a jugar a su casa, no pude evitar emocionarme.

–Me encantaría Jake, ¿Qué consola tienes?

– Tengo un Wii, un PlayStation 3 y un Xbox 360.

–¿En serio? – le pregunte con los ojos como platos – ¿Tienes un Wii?

– ¡A si es!

– Vamos entonces – Le dije, parándome de un salto con una sonrisa enorme.

– ¿Qué te parece si primero pasamos por la tienda y compramos algunas chuchearías (**N/A**: Botanas, dulces o refrigerios. Aqui en Vzla les decimos chucherias. xD) y refrescos? – Me preguntó mientras se levantaba.

– ¡Por supuesto, Capitán! – Le conteste bromeando. Jacob sonrió abiertamente ante el apodo.

– ¿Una carrera hasta la tienda? – me retó. Apenas termino de decirlo empecé a correr en dirección a la tienda.

–¡Tramposo! – Me gritó mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de mi. Yo solo me reí y seguí la carrera, pero Jacob me alcanzó rápidamente y me pasó enseguida. Llegamos a la tienda en pocos minutos.

– Corres rápido Seth. – Me dijo cuando entrábamos en la tienda.

– De que hablas, si me ganaste. – Le dije algo confuso.

–Si es cierto, pero me costo alcanzarte. – Yo lo vi extrañado, "_Pero si te tomo apenas un minuto alcanzarme"_.

–Olvídalo – El me sonrió y me paso la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo.

– Elige lo que quieras, yo invito – Me dijo Jake mientras me pasaba un carrito de supermercado.

– ¿Lo que yo quiera? – le pregunte incrédulo.

– Todo lo que tu quieras, sin miedo. Te espero en la caja – Lo mire con los ojos como platos y preguntándole si estaba seguro, el asintió con la cabeza y comencé a elegir de todo un poco: Doritos, Pepitos, Platanitos, Rufles, galletas Oreos de todos los sabores, ponqués, cotufas para microondas, diferentes tipos de chocolates, cuatro botellas de refrescos de dos litros, de diferentes sabores porque no sabia cual era el sabor que le gustaba a él y otras cosas. Me acerque a la caja con algo de miedo, puesto que sin darme cuenta había llenado el carrito hasta el tope.

Cuando Jacob me vio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "_Creo que me pase"._

– Si crees que es demasiado, puedo regresarlo Jake. – Le dije algo apenado.

– No, tranquilo Seth. No se porque me sorprende, considerando que eres un lican… chico en crecimiento. – Lo mire extrañado, pero comencé a pasar las cosas a la caja para que las cobraran.

– ¿Van hacer una fiesta chicos? – preguntó Maria, una chica muy linda que tenia mi edad y estudiaba conmigo, trabaja medio tiempo en la tienda.

– En realidad es para nosotros dos – le dijo Jacob muy tranquilo, mientras le daba una tarjeta para pagar las cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto de la impresión que casi se salen de sus orbitas, ella me vio incrédula

– Que te puedo decir soy un chico en crecimiento. – Le dije a Maria, mientras miraba a Jake, este me sonreía cómplice, asintiendo.

– Necesito mucha comida. – termine diciéndole, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa, ella me devolvió una sonrisa tímida mientras se sonrojaba.

Terminamos de colocar las cosas en las bolsas y nos dirigimos afuera de la tienda, Jacob se dirigió a una enorme Hummer negra, que ya había visto en la escuela, pero que no sabia de quien era… hasta ahora, porque Jacob saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y le dio a la alarma de la camioneta que levantó los seguros, el abrió una de las puertas traseras y colocó las bolsas, cerro la puerta y abrió la del piloto, se voltio a verme porque yo me había quedado paralizado con la boca por el piso.

– ¿No vienes Seth? – Me pregunto obviamente divertido.

– ¿Esta camioneta es tuya? – Pude preguntarle finalmente cuando Salí de mi embobamiento.

–Si, este es mi bebe. Me la compre hace una semana. – Me respondio orgullosamente, mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas a la camioneta.

– ¿Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en estos momentos Jake? – Le pregunté y el soltó una carcajada y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me montara. Yo por supuesto no lo pensé dos veces y nos pusimos en marcha.

Me di cuenta de que salíamos de La Push, en dirección a casa de Bella, pero en Y que había, el cruzo para el otro lado. Le mencione que si sabia que por el otro lado estaba la casa de Bella y él me dijo que no sabia.

Llegamos en pocos minutos, porque Jacob conducía como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, pero a mi no me importaba, al contrario desde hace poco tiempo me siento muy atraído a la velocidad y me gusta correr y poner a prueba mi resistencia.

Jacob aparcó afuera de una casa blanca de dos pisos, bajamos las bolsas con la comida y entramos. Apenas entré un desagradable olor dulce me llego a la nariz, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, Jacob se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo que no me preocupara que olía así por su hermano. Primero me vio algo preocupado, pero después me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y deje de temblar.

Jacob me dio un recorrido rápido por la casa y terminamos en el cuarto de entretenimientos, me quede alucinado con la habitación, tenia una biblioteca enorme de un lado con un sillón de cuero blanco frente a el. Del otro lado estaba una televisión de plasma que era mas largo que mis dos brazos estirados y casi igual de alto, con todas las consolas de videojuego que Jake me había dicho y muchas otras cosas.

– Impresionante – Le dije mientras mi ojos seguían paseando por todo el cuarto.

– Me alegro que te guste, mi hermano y yo la decoramos.

– ¿El no esta aquí?

– Estaba haciendo un trabajo con un compañero, no debería tardar en regresar. – de repente puso una cara muy seria. – Seth, cuando llegue, necesito que mantengas la calma y recuerda que el no es peligroso. – yo lo mire incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué…– comencé a preguntarle, pero me interrumpió.

– Por favor, solo prométeme que mantendrás la calma y recordaras que él no te hará daño. – El me miro con suplica en sus ojos, yo asentí algo confuso.

– Gracias – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Comencemos, ¿Qué quieres jugar primero?

– Desde que salio he querido jugar el juego de boxeo, ese que aparece en la propaganda.

– De acuerdo, ese es el que jugaremos primero. – Se acercó a la consola y la prendió, me dio un control y el adaptador y comenzamos a jugar.

Íbamos, por la quinta pelea, cuando escuche un auto, luego como se habría la puerta principal.

–Jacob, alguien llegó. – Le dije, intentando de esquivar un golpe que el me estaba dando.

– Es mi hermano, tranquilo. – Me dijo el mientras le ponía pausa al juego – Recuerda lo que te dije. – Yo asentí y respire profundamente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un chico pálido, "_Parece enfermo_" Pensé - Jacob soltó una risita - de cabello cobrizo y un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos de color amarillo me miraban con preocupación pero tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, parecía amable y no entendía porque Jacob me había pedido que me tranquilizara…y después me llego su olor…

Era diez veces peor que cuando entre en la casa, un olor extremadamente dulce, tanto que sentí mi nariz arder, intente no hacer una mueca de desagrado, no quería ofenderlo pero no pude evitarla, de repente mis manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente y sentí un calor subiendo por mi espalda, la vista se me fue nublando… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

De repente sentí una calida mano apoyarse en mi hombro, gire mi rostro y enfoque mi vista hacia la mano y observé al dueño de esta, me di cuenta de que era Jacob. Me veía preocupado y con algo de temor, me pidió que me controlara, que recordara la promesa y que estaba seguro con él, que su hermano jamás me haría daño.

No se porque sabia que no me mentía, empecé a ver mas claramente y el calor que sentía se fue enfriando. Observe a su hermano.

–Jacob creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no le hace ningún bien que este aquí, no queremos que se transforme – Dijo mientras me observaba preocupado. Y se iba alejando, con algo de miedo.

¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? ¿Qué me transforme? ¿Me tiene miedo?

–No te vayas – le pedí No quería que se fuera, me sentía igual que cuando conocí a Jake, esa extraña sensación de Anhelo.

Me obligue a mi mismo a tranquilizarme, un chico que me veía de esa manera tan preocupada no podía ser peligroso, comencé a cerrar y abrir mis manos para controlar los temblores y después de varios intentos fui recuperando el poder sobre ellos, a los pocos segundo los temblores desaparecieron.

**Jacob POV:**

– Lo lamento, no se que me paso. No te vayas por mi. – Se disculpo Seth, mientras observaba a Edward algo apenado.

– Si no te molesta mi presencia, me quedaré. – Dijo Edward con precaucion, pero feliz de que Seth se haya tranquilizado.

"_Es increíble, se pudo controlar" _Me dijo Edward por su mente.

"_Sabe que no eres peligroso, vio tu preocupación por él" _ Le respondí de igual manera. Edward sonrió complacido.

– Por supuesto que no me molesta. Soy Seth Clearwater, miembro del equipo de Básquet. – Se presentó Seth.

– Un placer conocerte Seth, yo soy Edward Cullen, hermano de Jake. – Se presento Edward con una sonrisa enorme.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? – Preguntó Edward acercándose un poco a donde estábamos.

– Estábamos jugando con el Wii – le respondí

– ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Edward? – Le pregunto Seth con una sonrisa. Yo quedé igual de sorprendido que Edward, yo me imaginaba que iba a querer que Edward se fuera pero en su mente solo podía repetir "_Que acepte, después de esa bienvenida de mi parte, debo caerle pésimo"_

"_Edward acepta, el chico piensa que lo odias por su comportamiento anterior"_

"_No deja de sorprenderme, me acepta muy fácilmente" _Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

–Me encantaría jugar con ustedes – _"No tienes idea de cuanto"_ Pensó mi hermano. Yo le sonreí.

Quitamos el juego de boxeo y pusimos "_Mario Kart Wii_", (**N/A:** Es un juego de carreras, donde utilizas a Mario y otros personajes de la Nintendo) era uno de los pocos juegos que teníamos para mas de dos jugadores, nos sentamos en el enorme sofá, yo estaba en medio de ambos.

Jugamos todas las pistas y en todos los modos que había, mientras Edward colocaba la pista que íbamos a correr Seth y yo aprovechábamos para comer o tomar algo de lo que compramos. Luego cambiamos de juego y nos pusimos a jugar "_Super Smash Bros Brawl_", (**N/A**: es un juego de lucha distribuido por Nintendo para el Wii, un juego donde se pelea con los personajes de Mario y de otros juegos.).

Íbamos como por la pelea numero veinte cuando escuche un aullido a lo lejos, Edward y yo nos vimos extrañados, nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo y seguimos jugando, al poco tiempo escuchamos otro aullido pero algo mas cerca, a los pocos segundos lo escuchamos de nuevo y ahora nos preocupamos.

– Los lobos están inquietos esta noche – dijo Seth

– Si ¿Por qué será? – dijo Edward. A la vez que los escuchábamos de nuevo

– Suenan preocupados – comenté. Edward miró hacia la ventana y frunció el seño.

"_Jacob, la luna no puedo verla desde aquí" _– Lo miré extrañado.

"¿_Y eso que?"_ Le contesté.

" _¿Que hora es?" – Preguntó, dejándome mas confundido._

_"Son las… "– Observé mi reloj y me sorprendí – "son las cuatro de la mañana."_

– ¿Seth avisaste donde ibas a estar? – Él, algo confuso, negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué preguntas? – Le preguntó Seth. Hay capte lo que quería decir Edward… Los lobos preocupados… la hora… Seth no avisó en donde iba a estar… ¡Lo estaban buscando!

– Son las cuatro de la mañana Seth y no avisaste donde ibas a estar, tus padres deben estar preocupados. – Seth se pego en la frente a modo de compresión y daba un salto del sofá.

"_Que idiota, deben estar muriéndose de la preocupación"_

_"… Bueno cuando me vean, mi madre me abrazará aliviada de verme seguro, mi padre se enojará por no avisar y lo mas probable es que me castigue … pero Leah…Leah va a matarme" – _pensaba Seth mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, pasándose la mano sobre su cabello nervioso. Yo me mordí la lengua para evitar reírme ante sus pensamientos sobre Leah, temía mas por la reacción de su hermana que la de sus padres. Me gire para observar a Edward y estaba igual que yo, el estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Seth a través de mi mente.

– Seth tranquilízate – Le dije mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros.

– No entiendes, soy hombre muerto. – Me respondió, moviéndose nervioso, tuve que usar un poco mas de fuerza para detenerlo.

– Llama a tu casa y di que vas para allá dentro de cinco minutos – le dijo Edward que le estaba tendiendo su celular.

– Gracias – respondió y marco rápidamente los números. Gracias a nuestros oidos tan desarrollados, Edward y yo escuchamos perfectamente lo que le decian a Seth.

–_¿Seth, eres tu?_ – Contesto una voz femenina, sonaba preocupada.

– Si mamá, soy yo…– El iba a continuar pero lo interrumpieron.

– _¿Estas bien hijo? ¿Te pasó algo?_ – Era Sue y sonaba MUY preocupada

–Si mamá, estoy perfectamente, mamá yo… – Y lo volvió a interrumpir

– _¿Dónde estas?_– Le pregunto un poco mas tranquila – _Harry es Seth y esta bien _– se escucho mas lejos, supuse que alejo el auricular para llamar al padre de Seth.

– ¿_DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO METIDO SETH CLEARWATER?_ – Grito… MUY enojado Harry.

– Yo…eh…papá... yo... estaba – Comenzó a tartamudear el pobre de Seth, así que le quite el teléfono y hablé yo en su lugar.

– Seth a estado en mi casa toda la noche señor Clearwater, nos distrajimos jugando videojuegos y se nos paso la hora.

– _¿Quién habla? _– Me preguntó, audiblemente muy enojado.

– Mi nombre es Jacob, soy nuevo en la escuela y capitán del equipo de baloncesto, llevaré a Seth a su casa enseguida.

– _Quiero que este aquí en el menor tiempo posible._– Me exigio seriamente. Pero se notaba algo de alivio en su voz

– En cinco minutos estará allá señor, se lo prometo.

– _De acuerdo._ – y colgó. Le devolví el teléfono a Edward.

– Estas frito – Le dije a Seth. Seth puso cara de mortificado y Edward me vio con reproche.

"_Estaba intentando calmarlo un poco, con una broma"_- Le dije mentalmente.

Nos montamos todos en la camioneta, Edward de copiloto, Seth en el asiento de atrás y yo manejando. Nos fuimos directo a La Push, llegamos en tres minutos y luego Seth me fue indicando como llegar a su casa.

Llegamos y me estacione al frente de la casa, me di cuenta de que nos observaban por la ventana; me giré hacia Seth, él estaba pálido y estático en su sitio, es decir muerto de miedo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunté al ver su cara.

–Eh… no creo que sea lo mejor. En estos momentos no debes ser la persona mas agradable para ellos – Yo asentí y quite los seguros de la camioneta.

–Suerte Seth – Le dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que Seth sonriera.

– Nos vemos chicos – Se despidió –Si es que salgo vivo de esta – Murmuró. Edward y yo nos reímos bajo. Seth nos vio con mala cara.

– Fue genial conocerte Edward. – dijo mientras le tendía su mano.

– Si que lo fue, puedes ir para la casa cuando quieras – Edward no estaba seguro de darle la mano.

"_Hazlo, no va a saber que eres"_- Le dije, y me hizo caso.

– Wao… estas helado – dijo Seth quitando su mano rápidamente.

– ¡SETH CLEARWATER ENTRA DE UNA VEZ! – Seth se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Harry proveniente de la casa y salio rápidamente de la camioneta y corrió a su casa.

Comencé a retroceder para regresar a casa y observé una sombra por el retrovisor, me gire en su dirección y me encontré con Leah saliendo del bosque que rodeaba la casa, ella paso por un lado de la camioneta y me dio una mirada asesina, que me atravesó como un disparo, me dejo congelado y entró a la casa dando un portazo, no quise saber que pensaba.

Trague pesado y me gire a ver a Edward y vi que tenia la misma cara que yo debía tener, estaba congelado en su sitio. Di gracias a Dios que Seth no dejo que yo entrara con él, definitivamente no quería enfrentarme a una Leah enojada de esa manera. Edward movió su cabeza afirmando que estaba de acuerdo conmigo; di vuelta a la camioneta y salí de allí incluso mas rápido de lo que llegué.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar algo: Seth no se transformó, porque según yo tengo entendido los licantropos se transforman cuando sienten alguna amenaza hacia ellos o a su pueblo y como Edward no es peligroso realmente, Seth no se transformó aunque estuvo apunto. Y la sensacion que tuvo Seth hacia Edward esa de "Anhelo" es propia de Seth, aunque es parecida a la que sintio hacia Jacob, la cual era porque ambos son licantropos, no es lo mismo porque Edward es vampiro, digamos que es puro instinto de familiaridad. Leah no se va a sentir asi cuando vea a Edward.**

**Bueno una vez aclarado eso, les pregunto ¿Les gusto?, espero no haberlas decepcionado chicas. Recuerden dejar su opinion!!  
**

**EL proximo cap sera: "Unidos por ¿El destino?"  
**


	17. Cap 16: Unidos por¿El destino?

**Bienvenidas: ****LiiQanLu****, JaquelineM, ****Tere Uzumaki**

**myna-cullen:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿Te hice esperar mucho? Bueno yo actualizo los domingos y los jueves porque ahora estoy ocupada con la universidad. Nos leemos!!

**Sayukira: **No tienes que agradecer que conteste tus reviews, siempre lo voy hacer xD. Si Seth es un encanto y Leah… pues ella tiene su razon de ser asi, mas adelante lo explicare. A Seth no lo matan tranquila, ni siquiera Leah jajaja. Aquí tienes el otro cap!! Ya sabras porque se llama asi! Saludos!!!

**Lkdv: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap! Pues si Seth es un encanto y no se transformo pues a la final Edward no es peligroso y Seth pues es Seth el se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Jasper es muy desconfiado y Alice muy curiosa, van a tener al pobre Edward vigilado hasta que descubran que es! Debo decirte que todavía no se van a encontrar las parejas pero digamos que lo que pasara hoy pues… podria ser la razon de tan esperado encuentro. Besos!!

**Stella:** Primero disculpa que no te conteste el review anterior, es que fanfiction no me aviso de los reviews de ese cap y ya habia puesto el otro cuando revise de nuevo. Me parece genial que te hayan gustado los anteriores caps! Y pues como le dije a Lkdv en este cap esta la razon del encuentro tan esperado. Besos!!!

* * *

**Bueno chicas, disculpen el retraso, en lo personal este capitulo no me gusto como me quedo pero mi pobre mente simplemente no dio para mas, quería que me saliera mejor puesto que es importante, pero júzguenlo ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 16: Unidos por…¿El destino?**

**Reneesme POV.**

Estábamos hablando todos animadamente en el auditorio, nos habían hecho salir de clases porque la directora tenia algo importante que decirnos, ella entro finalmente y pidió silencio. En seguida todos guardamos silencio y comenzó hablar, primero hablo sobre la importancia de que los jóvenes ayudáramos a la comunidad, de evitar las drogas y blah, blah blah… después de una hora de charla a la cual no presté la más mínima atención, la directora dio paso a otro señor que pude reconocer como el gobernador de Washington. Me enderece en mi asiento y preste atención a lo que decía.

El gobernador, nos explicó que estaba haciendo una campaña antidrogas, la cual nos unía al pueblo de Forks y la reserva de La Push, en un festival que haríamos nosotros con la dirección de los directores de ambos institutos, habría competencias de todo tipo entre los dos institutos como entretenimiento y además en la noche siguiente tendríamos un baile solo para los estudiantes, que también lo organizaríamos nosotros y podíamos hacerla como quisiéramos.

Luego la directora volvió a su lugar, tratando de calmar la euforia que causo el gobernador al decir lo de la fiesta. Luego de varios minutos, nos dijo que el lunes colocaría la hoja con las asignaciones que nos tocaría a cada grado y que pondría la de los voluntarios para la fiesta; puesto que el festival era dentro de dos semanas exactamente.

Cuando el profesor dijo lo de los voluntarios se me ocurrió una idea genial, pero necesitaba hablarla con Bella primero. Al terminar las clases me fui directo a buscarla, fue fácil sacarla de allí, puesto que los chicos estaban en su practica, la llame por el celular cuando estaba cerca y cuando llegue me esperaba afuera. Me dirigí rápidamente a la casa.

– Reneesme ¿Por qué la prisa?

– Es que hoy fue el gobernador al instituto y nos explico que iba a hacer un festival antidrogas.

– Si lo se, también fue a nuestro instituto, todos los estudiantes tenemos que ayudar y va haber competencias que van a ser premiadas.

– Si, pero también va haber una fiesta el sábado por la noche, la cual nos encargaremos los estudiantes de preparar.

– Si también nos dijeron eso, ¿Qué tiene?

– Que los encargados de la fiesta van a ser voluntarios – Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Y eso que? – Me preguntó pero enseguida capto lo que quería decir – Ness, es muy arriesgado unirlos a todos de esa manera.

– Bella, tenemos que hacerlo, estas ultimas tres semanas no hemos podido averiguar nada con los Cullen Black, la mejor manera de salir de dudas es enfrentándolos a todos de una vez.

–Mmm…Tienes razón, hay que acabar con esa absurda rivalidad de una vez, además ellos no se arriesgarían a hacer nada que los delatara en frente de tanta gente.

– Bueno entonces el lunes, lo haremos.

**Edward POV.**

Las ultimas dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, Seth estuvo castigado toda la semana siguiente, solo salía para ir al instituto y para las practicas del equipo, luego de esa semana fue todos los días a la casa después de clases, incluso fue los días que Jacob no estaba por hacer un trabajo del instituto, jugábamos juntos y muchas veces nos sentábamos a hablar de lo que fuera, me contó sobre Sue, sobre Harry y me dijo que Leah no le habló durante la semana que estuvo castigado.

El era muy agradable, me trataba como si fuera su hermano y según me dijo Jacob el nos veía así, como sus hermanos mayores, según él yo era el hermano responsable, el modelo a seguir y Jake era el hermano divertido y consentidor, siempre que venia se compraban montañas de chucherías y yo los regañaba a ambos, supongo que por eso yo era "El responsable". Aún no se acostumbraba a mi olor, pero la mueca de asco cuando entraba a la casa apenas se notaba.

Jasper y Alice aún me seguían cuando salía de clases, yo iba todos los jueves de compras con Alice, pero ahora le puse limites, como me había dicho Reneesme, la primera vez que fui con ella, no me aburrí porque fue la primera y nos estábamos conociendo, pero la segunda fue algo fastidiosa y la tercera ni se diga… Y lo peor es que por mi error el primer día, ella no me creía cuando le decía que estaba cansado.

Jasper ya no estaba celoso aunque seguía sin entender porque me sentía tan feliz cuando estaba con ellos, Emmet era muy divertido, no se molestó cuando le gane la semana siguiente de la carrera, pero en la siguiente hicimos una competencia de tiro de soga, en la cual el obviamente me ganó; y no dejo de recordármelo esa semana. Y Rosalie… bueno ella por lo menos me saluda si matarme con la mirada.

Era viernes de la tercera semana de clases y el director nos reunió a todos en el auditorio y nos explico que habría un festival y que todos tendríamos que ayudar, también dijo algo de una fiesta pero no le preste mucha atención.

Estuve hablando con Ben, antes de irme a casa, me pidió que lo ayudara con un trabajo para poder salir con Ángela al día siguiente, ya era novio de Ángela, después de que prácticamente lo obligue a que se le declarara, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Nessie.

Nos fuimos los cuatro a ver una película; Ness y yo nos sentamos detrás de ellos y a mitad de la película los dejamos solos diciéndoles que la película había asustado a Reneesme, ahí Ben aprovecho y abrazo a Ángela durante el resto de la película; luego nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy romántico, a la hora de pedir el postre Nessie fingió que Bella la llamaba diciendo que se había lastimado y que la necesitaba, yo me ofrecí a llevarla, dejándolos solos de nuevo, le envié una tarjeta a Ben junto con el postre, fresas cubiertas de chocolate, diciéndole que aprovechara el momento para declarársele, además le pagué la cena como regalo.

El Lunes llegó y todas mis clases pasaron rápidamente, todos estaban emocionados por el festival y preguntándose que haríamos; nos dijeron sobre las competencias que habría, entre ellas estaban: partidos de básquet, femenino y masculino; competencia de arte, un concurso de talentos y un concurso de literatura que consistía en preguntarnos sobre los libros que teníamos que leer este curso, los premios del ultimo lo iban a dar por separados ya que en La Push leían distintos libros a nosotros, cabe destacar que la profesora de literatura me inscribió en este sin mi permiso.

Reneesme se perdió en la hora del almuerzo, pero nos quedamos tranquilos cuando Alice tuvo una visión de que ella se estaba inscribiendo para ser voluntaria, claro que Alice lo dijo solo al resto de los Cullen pero yo la escuche y vi su visión la cual ella había bloqueado apenas vio lo que estaba haciendo Ness.

Era la última clase, faltaban veinte minutos para salir, cuando de repente escuchamos la voz de la recepcionista de la dirección por los altavoces.

–Los alumnos: Alice, Edward y Emmet Cullen, Ben Cheney, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Reneesme Swan y Ángela Weber favor presentarse en la oficina de la directora.

Todas las miradas se posaron rápidamente en mí, el profesor me dio permiso para salir y me dirigí a la oficina de la directora rápidamente, me encontré en el camino a todos los citados, ellos tenían la misma confusión que yo y por sus pensamientos supe que no sabían nada; Reneesme era la única que estaba relajada, de hecho estaba sonriendo feliz, no había deseado leer su mente tanto como en esos momentos. Entramos uno detrás del otro, la secretaria nos dejo pasar.

La directora nos vio con una sonrisa, leí su mente y ella solo podía estar orgullosa de nosotros, no entendí el porque hasta que hablo.

– Quería felicitarlos a todos por haberse ofrecido a ser voluntarios con la fiesta que se realizara el día siguiente al festival.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos todos sorprendidos, excepto Nessie.

– Tendrán que organizarse con los Chicos del otro instituto para ver las cosas de la fiesta. – Mis primos voltearon a ver a Alice, quien enseguida intento tener una visión de nuestro compañeros, pero no pudo, lo vio todo borroso. Eso solo significaba una cosa…licántropos.

**Jacob POV**

Las últimas tres semanas han sido de maravilla, excepto que es algo difícil controlar a Paul y Kyle, quienes se la pasan peleando en todas las prácticas y al mismo tiempo evitar que me toquen. Ah sin mencionar que Leah sigue sin dirigirme la palabra y a veces me llama por su mente intentando de que volteé, cosa que ha logrado un par de veces.

El viernes nos dijeron que habría un festival, en el cual todos tendríamos que ayudar e íbamos a competir contra el instituto de Forks. Por lo que ahora estábamos en medio de una practica de baloncesto preparándonos para el inesperado encuentro.

Estábamos practicando los tiros libres, cuando la voz del director sonó por los altavoces.

–Los alumnos: Embry Call, Isabella Swan, Jacob Cullen, Jared Howe, Leah y Seth Clearwater, Paul O´Shea y Quil Ateara, favor dirigirse a la dirección inmediatamente.

Todos nos vimos extrañados y nos fuimos a la dirección, Sam nos acompaño porque quería saber para que querían a casi todo el equipo de Básquet, en realidad esa era su excusa, el quería saber porque querían a toda la manada y a la chica que quería como su hermana pequeña.

Entramos a la oficina del director, era un señor mayor, de cabello gris y arrugas en la frente, de piel morena como nosotros y ojos color café. Nos acomodamos como pudimos y el director comenzó a hablar.

– Sam, que bueno que viniste, me ahorraste tener que mandarte a llamar. – Dijo el director sonriendo, en su mente se veía que si estaba feliz, Sam iba a ser el que iba a cuidarnos en la fiesta del sábado, iba a ser el chaperon.

– Dígame señor director, para que quiere a casi todo mi equipo de básquet. – Le pregunto Sam seriamente.

– Quería felicitarlos personalmente, ya que teniendo en cuenta que deben estar ocupados por las practicas aun así se hayan tomado el tiempo de ofrecerse para ser voluntarios en la fiesta que se hará después del festival.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos todos, sorprendidos. Todos menos Bella.

– Tendrán que reunirse la semana que viene con los chicos del instituto de Forks, para ponerse de acuerdo en que harán.

– Señor ¿quienes serán esos chicos? – Le pregunte nervioso.

"_Que no sean los Cullen, Por favor""Cualquiera menos ellos" _ Pensamos todos.

**Forks.**

– Los Alumnos voluntarios del otro instituto son: Embry Call, Isabella Swan, Jacob Cullen, Jared Howe, Leah y Seth Clearwater, Paul O´Shea y Quil Ateara.

**La Push.**

– Los chicos voluntarios de Forks serán: Alice, Edward y Emmet Cullen, Ben Cheney, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Reneesme Swan y Ángela Weber.

**En ambos institutos.**

– ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Gritaron todos, impresionados, tan alto que casi dejan sordos a los humanos, que se encontraban con ellos.

–Pero…– Se quejaron todos.

– No hay pero que valga, ustedes se ofrecieron como voluntarios. – Dijeron los directores.

– Pero nosotros no… – Replicaron todos, pero los interrumpieron.

– Aquí esta la lista, y en ella están escritos sus nombres. – Todos se acercaron a la lista y la observaron detenidamente. Efectivamente allí estaban escritos los nombres de ellos.

Los Cullen y los Quileutes, menos Seth, se giraron hacia Nessie y Bella respectivamente, reconocieron sus letras fácilmente, ellas solo sonrieron inocentemente.

Mientras que los chicos, Jacob y Edward ignorantes de las miradas que le dieron a sus amigas, pensaron que tal vez eso era una señal del destino y que tal vez su secreto no les duraria mucho tiempo, pero de algo estaban seguros... esa iba a ser una semana muy tensa.

* * *

**Diganme, ¿Les gusto o piensan igual que yo? Diganlo sin miedo que no me molestare. Si no entendieron algo, preguntenlo que yo les respondere feliz!! Como se pudieron dar cuenta adelantamos unas tres semanas, creo que estuve un poco lenta al principio! jejeje! Cada vez falta menos para el encuentro. **

**El proximo cap se llama "Entendiendo a Leah"... ¿Alguna idea?**


	18. Cap 17: Entendiendo a Leah

**Lkdv: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Yo no estaba muy convecida, pero al parecer no salio tan mal jeje. Si gracias a las chicas todos van a reunirse!!! Si el cap se trata de la historia de LEah con Sam, es algo diferente a la original, pues tuve que hacerle algunos cambios para que cuadrara con mi historia. Para mi es un placer que entretenerlas y que les guste mi fic! Besos!!

**Stella: **Pues si, las chicas fueron las protagonistas en el cap anterior! Jeje. ALice no sabe que Edward puede leer la mente, pero sabe que edward no se cansa ni come y Leah si sospecha que Jake puede leer las mentes, de hecho en este cap ella… mejor lees y descubres que pasa con respecto a eso jeje. Cada vezx falta menos para el encuentro!! Un poco mas de paciencia plis!!

**myna-cullen: **Si las chicas son muy inteligentes y Seth es un amor, adoro a ese chico, después de Jake es mi lobo favorito!! El fic es un BexEd y JakexNess; los chicos solo son mejores amigos de las chicas. EL porque de su reacciones con ellas lo explicare un poco mas adelante! :P Besos!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia si es mia!!

**Chicas estoy muy feliz!! 12 reviews en el cap anterior!! Nunca habia recibidos tantos en un mismo cap!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS!! Espero recibir la misma cantidad en este cap, en lo personal me gustó mucho, pero su opinión es la que importa.**

**Capitulo 17: Entendiendo a Leah.**

**Jake POV.**

Cuando salimos del shock de ser "voluntarios" de la fiesta, nos despedimos del director; todos estaban quejándose que no iban a tener tiempo para nada; antes de salir Sam les dijo en voz baja, solo para que lo escucharan los licántropos, que fueran a cada de Leah para hablar sobre trabajar con los "chupasangres" ¿Ya he dicho lo mucho que odio que se llamen así? Pues lo detesto. Lo que mas me impresionó es que los chicos aparte de molestos estaban nerviosos, ellos nunca habían visto a ningún Cullen en persona, solo los conocían por los recuerdos de Sam.

Seth me pidió ir a mi casa, estaba terminando de jugar "_Resident Evil V_" (**N/A: **Es un juego en el que tienes que matar a unos zombis) y quería terminarlo rápido ya que estas semanas íbamos a estar muy ocupados, entre el festival, los entrenamientos del equipo y tener que ayudar con la fiesta, no iba a poder jugar mucho. Y como había "reunión" en su casa, no le pude decir que no, aunque en realidad no me molesta, además el se sigue entristeciendo cuando lo sacan de su casa.

Llegamos rápidamente y Edward se encontraba en las escaleras de la entrada, esperándonos. Nos saludó y entramos. Seth se fue a la cocina a buscar que comer mientras que Edward y yo comenzamos hablar mentalmente, el oído de Seth se estaba agudizando cada vez más.

"_Supongo que ya sabes lo del festival y la fiesta ¿No?"_ Me preguntó.

"_Si, también sé que somos "voluntarios", todos los de la manada y ¿Todos los Cullen cierto?"_ - Asintió.

"_No creo que sea casualidad" _- Le dije

"_Yo tampoco, creo que fueron las Swan, Reneesme estaba muy tranquila cuando nos llamaron y no se impresiono cuando nos dieron la noticia."_ - Me contestó mientras me mostraba como reaccionaron Los Cullen, Ángela, Ben y Nessie. Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando la vi, me sucedía cada vez que la veía por la mente de Edward o en la mente de los Quilleutes; aun no entiendo porque es así. No pude evitar reírme cuando terminó de mostrarme la escena, ellos reaccionaron exactamente igual que nosotros.

"_¿De que te ríes? ¿No vez que esto nos va a traer serias complicaciones?"_ -Me preguntó algo enojado.

"_Claro que lo sé, pero mira esto"_ - Le dije aun riendo y mostrándole cuando nos informaron a nosotros. Al igual que yo Edward comenzó a reír.

"_Yo también pienso que ellas nos pusieron a todos en esta situación tan complicada"_ - Le comente cuando deje de reír.

"_Vamos a tener una semana difícil."_

"_Ya me cansé de estar fingiendo y tener que cuidarme de que no me descubran"_- le confesé.

"_Yo también estoy cansado de fingir Jake, pero si les decimos ahora, de repente, lo más probable es que nos maten…Tan solo imagina como va a reaccionar Rosalie o Paul"_- Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo violentamente al imaginarmelos.

– ¡Oye Jacob se acabaron las chucherias! – El grito de Seth nos saco de nuestro dialogo privado.

– Yo las compro, si quieres comienza a jugar – Le respondí, mientras tomaba las llave de mi camioneta de nuevo.

– Trae de esos bombones de chocolate que compraste la otra semana. – Me pidió. Yo estaba ya saliendo por la puerta.

– No te vayas a pasar con los chocolates Jake, recuerda que Seth se pone hiperactivo si come demasiados. – Me advirtió Edward.

– No es cierto – Replicó Seth, quien ya había comenzado a jugar.

– Claro que si lo es – Le respondió Edward divertido.

Me despedí de Edward con una sonrisa, dándole la razón; la semana pasada Seth se comió tres cajas de bombones de chocolates y decidió que una carrera por el bosque seria divertida…basta con decir que hasta Edward, el vampiro más rápido de todos, tuvo problemas para alcanzarlo.

Lección: "_No darle a Seth más de diez bombones de chocolate sino quieres terminar en el estado vecino_".

Llegué a la tienda rápidamente e hice las compras. Cuando termine de pagar me dirigí a mi camioneta y acomodé las bolsas, pero antes de montarme en ella, escuche un sollozo, extrañado gire mi cabeza en la dirección de este y observé a Leah que estaba corriendo con ambas manos sobre su cara e iba directo a la carretera, me asusté y corrí en su dirección.

– ¡Leah!…¡Leah!…¡detente! – Grité muy preocupado. Ella no me escuchó.

– ¡Leah, vas directo a la carretera! – Ella se detuvo finalmente, pero lo hizo en medio de la misma, sin quitarse las manos de la cara y con un enorme camión que iba directo a ella. _"Me hubiera quedado callado" _Pensé.

Cuando el camión tocó la corneta, fue que ella reaccionó y levantó la mirada, el camión estaba a pocos metros de ella.

– ¡LEAH! – Grité aterrado. Ella me vio asustada.

No sé que la pasaba, ella no se movía, estaba estática y el camión cada vez más cerca y sin pensarlo di un salto hacia delante, quitándola a ella del camino justo a tiempo. Terminamos en el piso al otro lado de la carretera y el camión pasó aun lado de nosotros; Yo estaba encima de ella, me levanté rápidamente y la ayude a levantarse, no me importo si se daba cuenta de lo que era, en esos momentos solo importaba ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunté muy preocupado. Si ella hubiera sido humana, mínimo le hubiera roto una costilla, por lo fuerte que la empuje para quitarla del camino.

–Estoy bien Jacob. – Me respondió aun en shock. "_Perfecto no se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy"._

– ¿No estas herida? – Le pregunté mientras la observaba por todos lados. "_Claro que esta bien, ella es una licántropo"_ Me dijo mi parte racional. Pero no estaba prestándole mucha atención en estos momentos.

– Tranquilo Jacob, no me paso nada. – Me respondió firmemente pero sin verme.

– Te grite varias veces. – Le reproche, pero estaba algo mas tranquilo.

– No te escuche. – Me respondió secamente.

–¿Leah porque estabas llorando? – Le pregunte suavemente. Ella me observo entre sorprendida y enojada.

– Por nada. – Me dijo simplemente.

– Uno no llora por nada Leah. Casi te matas por no prestar atención a donde corrías. – Le dije alzando mi voz un poco.

– No es tu problema Jacob.

– Claro que es mi problema, si yo no te quito el camión te hubiera atropellado y tu eras perfectamente capaz de quitarte de en medio. – Le grité ahora. "_Con tus reflejos de licántropo eso no hubiera sido problema"_ Pensé para mí.

– ¿Por qué te importa? – Me preguntó desafiante, gritándome ella también.

– Porque…Porque…– "_Eres mi prima_" pensé. – Eres mi amiga – Respondí en cambio en un susurro.

– ¿Tu amiga? – Me pregunto irónica – apenas y nos saludamos Jacob. – termino ácidamente, gritándome; eso me dolió, era la pura verdad.

– ¿Y quien tiene la culpa por eso? Yo he intentado acercarme a ti, hablarte, ser tu amigo – Estaba gritándole de nuevo, pero me había enfadado lo que dijo. – Tú siempre te alejas de mí o simplemente me ignoras cada vez que te dirijo la palabra.

– Eso es porque te llevaste a mi hermano, preocupándonos a todos.

–Ya me disculpe como cien veces por eso, contigo, con tus padres e incluso con el resto de la manada. Si el no se acordó de avisarles ¿Cómo me iba a recordar yo?

– No tienes idea de lo que sentimos, pensando que Seth podía estar lastimado… que podía estar…

– ¿Muerto? – Complete yo secamente. Ella se quedo sorprendida – Si, se lo que se siente, el miedo y el dolor de que algún familiar este en peligro, lo se perfectamente. Mis padres murieron hace un mes en una pelea defendiéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. – terminé en un susurro apenas audible, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

– Se que es el dolor de perder a alguien – Continué – Por eso me preocupo por ti, ¿No pensaste en como se pondrían tus padres si ese camión te atropellaba? ¿En Seth? – _"Aunque no te fuera a pasar nada grave realmente"_

– Lo siento Jacob… yo…yo no sabia lo de tus padres. – Se disculpó realmente. Agradecí que no me preguntara sobre la pelea, había algo bueno en su indiferencia, ella no sabia la historia que le había dicho a los demás, acerca del "accidente de auto" que causó la muerte de mis padres.

– No importa Leah. Tu no sabias nada.

– Discúlpame Jacob, te he juzgado duramente sin conocerte. – Me observaba realmente apenada.

– No hay problema. – Le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Me podrías decir que te paso?

– Yo…– desvió su mirada al piso, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

– Puedes confiar en mi Leah, no diré nada – Le prometí mientras me acercaba a ella y le puse una mano en su hombro. Ella me observó por un rato preguntándose mentalmente si debía confiar en mí e ignorando mi temeperatura, estaba muy triste como para notarla.

– Por favor…– Le suplique. Ella desvió su mirada al bosque y después a mi; suspiro hondo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los árboles que nos rodeaban.

"_Sígueme"_ Pensó y yo le hice caso. Caminamos hasta que dejamos de escuchar el ruido de los autos, ella se sentó en un árbol caído y palmeo a su lado. _"Siéntate"_ y de nuevo hice lo que me pidió.

– Para que entiendas bien, debo contarte desde el principio – Comenzó, yo asentí. – Es algo largo – Me advirtió.

– Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – Le dije e hice una seña con mi mano para que comenzara.

– Primero debes saber que cuando cumplí quince años, precisamente en mi fiesta…

"_Estaba molesta, mis padres me obligaron a tener una fiesta de quince años, como es tradición, el vestido pomposo como de novia, la enorme torta de cumpleaños e incluso me obligaron a bailar el vals con todo mis invitados hombres, eso era lo que más me fastidiaba a parte del vestido. Bailé con todos, primero con mi padre, luego mi hermano, con los miembros del consejo y por último con mis amigos, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry… Sam. Todos los demás se habían burlado de mí, ganándose unos cuantos pisotones de mi parte, todos menos Sam. En esos momentos y desde siempre yo estaba enamorada de Sam, él era mi mejor amigo, mientras bailaba con el me sentía en las nubes, entonces me dijo que estaba hermosa, que siempre lo había pensado._

_Después me llevo a parte, salimos del salón de fiestas, observamos al cielo, había luna llena, me tomo ambas manos y me confeso que había estado enamorado de mi desde que éramos pequeños, pero no me lo había dicho por miedo a que se arruinara nuestra amistad si yo no sentía lo mismo que él, yo le dije que también lo quería y que sentía lo mismo por el, me pidió que fuera su novia y yo por supuesto que acepte." _

Leah sonreía feliz, mientras me iba contando, por su mente pasaban imágenes de su fiesta, de ella bailando con todos los chicos de la manada, se veían muy graciosos, todos ellos en trajes. Imágenes de cuando Sam le pidió que fuera su novia.

"_Duramos juntos un año, no nos separábamos nunca, pensamos incluso en ir juntos a la universidad y después de graduarnos nos casaríamos. Pero para mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis, todo cambio"_

La cara de Leah, cambio completamente, paso de la alegría a la más grande tristeza.

"_Mi prima Emily, fue a visitarme, tenia varios años que no la veía, ella no pudo venir a mis quince porque su madre se había enfermado y ella tuvo que cuidarla. Cuando llego me puse feliz, ella era como mi hermana cuando éramos mas pequeñas, le conté sobre Sam y que finalmente éramos novios, ella se puso feliz por mi y llame a Sam para que viniera a verla. Pero cuando Sam la vio… Digamos que fue amor a primera vista"_

Varias lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Leah, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de ese día, como cambiaron los ojos de Sam cuado vio a Emily, era de total adoración, como si ella fuera su mundo, como su imprimación, en un impulso la acerque a mi y la abrasé, pensaba que iba a rechazarme pero no lo hizo, me devolvió el abrazo y siguió hablando.

"_En menos de una semana Sam me terminó, me dijo que me quería pero que no era la personaba que podría hacerme feliz… Le pregunte si había alguien mas y después de mucho silencio asintió, le pregunte quien era y el me dijo que era Emily, en seguida me dijo que no era culpa de ella, que ella no sabia nada de lo que el sentía por ella y que ella no había mostrado interés por él… a los seis meses estaban juntos, tardaron tanto por respeto a mí, luego de seis meses juntos cuando Sam cumplió los dieciocho años, le pidió a Emily que se casara con él, cuando me entere, me puse muy mal, era una mezcla entre enojo, dolor, decepción y tristeza."_

Leah se quedo callada por un rato, recordando ese momento tan doloroso, me dolió verla así, sentí su dolor mientras recordaba, entonces me di cuenta de que las cosas empeoraron para ella, porque fue esa noticia, esa mezcla de dolor y rabia que activaron su gen licántropo, a manera de protección, Leah se transformó, en un intento de olvidarse del dolor que le causaba ese matrimonio. Ahí ella entendió lo que paso con Sam, no se si para bien o para mal, ella ahora compartía lo que pensaba Sam, entendió lo de la imprimación y que Sam no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me mostró, sin querer, imágenes de la boda de Sam, me sorprendió saber que fue y no solo eso, ella fue una de las damas de honor.

– Hoy me dieron la noticia de que ella esta embarazada. – Me dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La abrace un poco más fuerte

– Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarlos, ella es mi prima y el mi primer amor y a pesar de todo lo el dolor que me causaron, no puedo odiarlos – Me dijo en un bajo murmuro.

– Eres una buena persona Leah, cualquiera en tu lugar los odiaría, no les hablaría más nunca y sin embargo tú incluso fuiste la dama de honor de tu prima. – Ella se alejo de mi y me vio con una sonrisa triunfante.

– Jacob, yo no te dije que fui su dama de de honor. – Abrí mis ojos como platos y la vi asustado.

– ¿Puedes leer las mentes, no? – Era inútil negarlo, me había atrapado yo solo.

– Si. – Le conteste, levantándome y dándole la espalda

– Si tú guardas mi secreto yo guardo el tuyo– Me dijo después de un rato de silencio. Me giré rápidamente y me la encontré sonriéndome cómplice. Cuando salí de la impresión le respondí.

– ¿Cuál secreto? – Le pregunte siguiéndole el juego. Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Mi teléfono sonó, atendí, era Edward estaba preocupado porque no había llegado, lo tranquilice y colgué.

– Creo que ya es tarde – Dijo Leah levantándose.

– Tienes razón, mi hermano esta preocupado. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa – increíblemente no me rechazo sino que acepto gustosa.

Nos fuimos a donde estaba mi camioneta, nos montamos y nos fuimos directo a su casa. Antes de bajarse me dijo:

– Si le dices a alguien de lo de hoy estas muerto. – Me dijo con una mirada asesina. Yo asentí asustado y ella me sonrió complacida.

Se bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió a su casa, pero de repente se dio media vuelta y regreso, me tocó el vidrio, yo lo baje; ella vio a todos lados, me dijo un "gracias" muy bajo y antes de poder contestarle me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo a su casa, pensando:

"_Recuerda, si le dices algo a alguien de hoy estas muerto" _Me llevé lentamente mi mano a mi mejilla, mi boca estaba por el piso.

"_Cierra la boca Jacob, te van a entrar moscas. Lárgate de una vez"_ Moví mi cabeza rápidamente, cuando la escuche de nuevo. Di vuelta a la camioneta y me dirigí a casa… sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Ahora que sabia lo que había hecho la imprimación a Leah e incluso a Sam, porque el a veces observaba a Leah de manera triste, solo me hacia aborrecerla más, un amor obligado, el imprimado no tiene opción, ¿Como puedes querer a alguien sin conocerlo, solo con verlo a los ojos? Estar dispuesto a dar incluso tu vida, si esa persona te la pide, si eso la hace feliz, si tu objeto de imprimación no es feliz tu tampoco, no puedo imaginar ese nivel de dependencia hacia otra persona…

"_Solo espero no imprimarme nunca"…_

**En algún aeropuerto de Canadá.**

─ Acabamos de aterrizar en Canadá, Señor. Comenzaremos a investigar al clan Denali.

─ Perfecto, ¿Tienen los archivos con la información de sus objetivos?.

─ Si señor, tenemos que buscar a los hermanos Edward y Jacob Cullen Black ¿No es cierto?

─ A si es, es de extrema importancia que no sepan quienes son ustedes y no se dejen ver por el clan de Denali ellos son amigos del clan de Olimpia.

─ Nos hay problema señor, seremos cuidadosos.

─ Espero su reporte pronto.

─ A penas terminemos lo llamaremos señor.

─ De acuerdo.

* * *

**Bueno espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, Ya ven que Leah se dio cuenta de que Jake puede leer las mentes, pero estaba tan triste que ni siquiera penso que Jacob habia visto TODA la historia (incluso cuando se transformó) ni tampoco hizo caso de que Jacob tiene la misma temperatura que ella... Jacob tambien solto un poco su lengua pues dijo que sus padres no murieron en un accidente, lo bueno es que la conversacion se mantendra en secreto asiq ue por ahora su secreto esta a salvo. Como si faltara mucho para que los descubran ¬¬ (notese el sarcasmo) creo que ya he dicho mucho. Y en cuanto a lo ultimo, ¿se les habia olvidado que estan buscando a los chicos? pues no es asi...**

**El cap que sigue se llama: En sus marcas…¿Listos?...¡Fuera! Este sera Edward POV y tiene que ver con los Cullen, puesto que ya me los han pedido y creo que los tengo algo abandonados. ¿Que opinan? si recuerdan el primer dia de Ness les será facil adivinar. ¡Dejen sus reviews plis! me animana muchisimo!!**

**Saludos y Besos a todas!!**


	19. Cap 18: En sus marcas¿Listos? ¡Fuera!

**Lkdv: **A mi la historia de Leah me conmovió bastante y quise ponerla aquí para entender un poco su actitud. Si Jacob metió la pata al hablar demasiado jeje. xD y no se quiere imprimar, eso lo dije desde el principio en el segundo cap!...Aquí vienen los Cullen!! Los tenía olvidados a los pobres jeje. Para el encuentro de parejas falta un poquito… Para que se enteren que son familia no falta casi nada :D. En cuanto a quienes los buscan pues aquí ya tendrás una mejor idea de quienes son. Besos!

**Stella: **La historia de Leah si es muy triste y entiendo que te guste, la razón por la que Leah le contó a Jake es porque digamos que llegó al limite, ella nunca ha confesado a nadie lo mal que se siente por lo de Sam y Emliy, aunque era obvio para los demás que le había afectado, ella siempre ha demostrado ser una chica dura y no se mostraba tan triste como en realidad se sentía; y pues necesitaba desahogarse; además recuerda también que yo dije que los lobos que son familia sienten una conexión extraña, por eso es que confió en Jake! Me disculpo por haber abandonado un poco a los Cullen, pero me parece genial que le estés agarrando gusto a los lobos!! Y pues si en mi historia yo agregué a los reyes licántropos, algo al estilo Underworld, de hecho el rey de mis los licántropos se llama Lucien también jeje. Y no será la única cosa que tome prestada de Underworld. Tranquila que esta vez si tienes razón, si va a ver una carrera, mejor dicho unas cuantas jeje. Y NO me molesta para nada todo lo que escribes, más bien al contrario porque me demuestra que te interesa la historia. La respuesta también salio bastante larga, No? jeje. Besos!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Aquí están lo que algunas estaban esperando, Los cullen!! Este cap va dedicado a ****Nessie Cullen Potter****, ****quien fue mi primera amenaza, jajaja. Te lo puse temprano!!! **

**Capitulo 18: En sus marcas…¿Listos?...¡Fuera!**

**Edward POV.**

Comenzamos con los preparativos para el festival al día siguiente, todos estaban contentos puesto que no íbamos a tener clases esa semana para poder tener todo listo para el sábado siguiente.

A los de ultimo año nos toco ayudar con el decorado del festival, es decir, hacer carteles que dijeran "No a las drogas" y esas cosas. Alice estaba feliz y por supuesto los de ella eran los mejores.

El viernes por la tarde, ya habíamos terminado toda la decoración que podíamos hacer, ya que los globos tendríamos que inflarlos ese mismo día y ya habíamos arreglado casi todos los puestos en el lugar en donde se iba a realizar el festival, por suerte en ninguna de nuestras visitas habíamos coincidido con los alumnos de La Push, todo gracias al don de Alice. Pero ahora ya no había forma de evitar ese encuentro, el lunes tendríamos que reunirnos todos y ponernos de acuerdo en el tema de la fiesta, la música, etc. Solo pensar en eso, hacia que temblara.

Estábamos reunidos todos en el aparcamiento como hacíamos siempre antes de irnos a casa, cuando Reneesme comenzó a hablar.

─ Oye Jazz, no creas que se me ha olvidado que no has estrenado tu Vyper ─ Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron, al igual que el del resto de los Cullen, yo no entendía a que se referían.

─ Tienes razón Ness, se me había olvidado completamente ─ Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa. "_Todas las tardes he estado siguiendo a Edward inútilmente"_ Pensó.

─ ¿No crees que es tiempo ya? Lo tienes desde hace un mes. ─ Le preguntó Ness.

─ Pero hace falta Bella ─ Dijo Rose.

─ Ella no puede venir porque tiene que estudiar para el concurso de literatura del festival.

─ ¿Tu hermana va a participar? ─ Le pregunte yo algo ¿Ansioso?.

─ Así es, Bella también va a participar en el concurso y conociéndola lo mas seguro es que la veas en la premiación. ─ Yo sonreí feliz, tenia unas ganas inmensas de conocerla, es increíble que después de un mes de ser "el mejor amigo de Ness" (nombre que me puso ella misma y no me molestó para nada puesto que yo la consideraba igual pero que hizo que Emmet nos molestara durante las ultimas dos semanas diciendo que ella lo había traicionado), nunca hayamos coincidido.

─ Eso espero ─ Le dije con una sonrisa. Alice me vio con una expresión rara.

─ ¿No se molestara Bells si lo hacemos sin ella? ─ preguntó Emmet.

─ Nah ─ Dijo Ness moviendo su mano de forma despreocupada. ─ De todas formas a ella no le gusta "estrenar" los autos, siempre se queda mirando.

─ ¡Perfecto, vamos entonces! ─ Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

─ ¿A que se refieren con estrenar los autos? ─ Pregunté a nadie en particular.

─ Se refiere a competir con los demás autos. ─ Me contestó Rosalie, quien se veía impaciente por irse. Pero continúo al ver mi cara de confusión. ─ Cada vez que compramos un auto lo ponemos "a prueba" con los demás autos, es decir competimos unos contra otros a ver cual auto es más rápido.

─ Ah…─ Le respondí, me puse a ver en sus mentes, imágenes de cada uno al volante aparecieron de repente, Alice en su Porshe, Emmet en su jeep, Rosalie en su BMW, y… ¡NESS EN ASTON! ¡Por Dios esta chica esta loca! es peligroso para un humano competir.

─ ¿Nessie tu también compites? ─ Le pregunté un poco más alto de la cuenta.

─ Si claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ Me respondió algo sorprendida de que le gritara.

─ ¿Y ustedes la dejan competir? ¿Están dementes? ─ Pregunté o mejor dicho grité viendo a cada uno de mis primos

─ ¡Edward cálmate! Jamás dejaríamos que le pase algo malo a Ness ─ Me calmo un poco Alice.

─ ¡Eso es muy peligroso para ella! ─ Grité exasperado. Menos mal que ya no quedaba nadie en el estacionamiento.

─ Ya lo he hecho varias veces Edward y nunca me ha pasado nada ─ Su actitud tan despreocupada hizo que me enfadara. Y las imágenes de los demás mientras recordaban las "pruebas" no me ayudaban en nada. Bufé molesto

─ Edward tranquilízate ─ Me dijo Jasper que sintió como me sentía y mando varias olas de calma a mi cuerpo. ─ Reneesme siempre va con alguno de nosotros de copiloto, nunca va ella sola. ─ Eso si me tranquilizó.

─ Edward, si ya acabaste tu escenita de padre preocupado ─ Comenzó Rosalie yo emití un gruñido ante su comentario pero ella lo ignoro ─ Me gustaría que nos fuéramos antes de que se hiciera de noche.

─ No deberías hacer eso, es muy peligroso para ti. ─ Le murmuré a Ness y me dirigí a mi auto.

Entré al volvo y cerré la puerta bruscamente, aun no podía creer que ellos dejaran que Reneesme compitiera, entendía que ellos lo hicieran pero incluirla a ella era demasiado, cualquier descuido y Ness acabaría en el hospital o peor… Me estremecí, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Encendí mi auto dispuesto a irme a mi casa, pero Alice me toco la ventanilla.

─ ¿Qué sucede Alice? ─ Le pregunte fríamente.

─ Edward no te molestes, jamás dejaríamos que algo le pase a Nessie ¿OK?

─ No deberían dejarla manejar a ella. Podría fácilmente perder el control del carro ─ replique enojado

─ Sabes lo necia que es Reneesme, cuando quiere algo no hay manera de que acepte un no por respuesta, por eso siempre alguno de nosotros la acompaña.

─ Tienes razón, no debería molestarme tanto. ─ "_no se que me pasa con ella, tengo la absurda necesidad de protegerla" _Pensé.

─ Entonces, síguenos. ─ Me quedé impresionado.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Le pregunté incrédulo

─ Que nos sigas, tu no sabes donde competimos. ─ Me dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

─ ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes? ─ Pregunte de nuevo sorprendido. Aunque comíamos juntos todos los días, nunca habíamos hecho algo juntos fuera del instituto.

─ Pues claro Edward, ahora eres uno de nosotros. ─ Me respondió Alice con una sonrisa sincera. Yo le devolví una incluso más grande.

La felicidad que sentí en esos momentos fue demasiada, "_Ahora eres uno de nosotros" _Esas palabras sonaron varias veces en mi cabeza, me dieron unas terribles ganas de abrazarla pero me contuve a duras penas. Jasper se dio cuenta de la felicidad que me produjeron esas palabras y me vio extrañado, pero me sonrió a lo lejos, todos los Cullen escucharon lo que dijo Alice y en sus mentes todos estaban de acuerdo, incluyendo a Rosalie, quien ya estaba resignada a mi compañía.

Alice se fue al jeep de Emmet, primero teníamos que ir a buscar el coche de los demás, puesto que todos se habían venido con Emmet. Emmet se fue adelante mientras que Ness y yo íbamos detrás de él. Llegamos en pocos minutos, mis primos bajaron velozmente del jeep y cada uno fue a buscar su propio auto, todos estaban emocionados, pues no es secreto que a todos los vampiros nos gusta la velocidad.

Nos fuimos rápidamente de la casa Cullen, cada uno en su auto, Emmet es su Jeep, Rosalie en su convertible, Alice en su Porshe, Jasper en su Viper, Reneesme en su Aston y yo en mi volvo.

Conducimos como cuarenta minutos, a una velocidad que haría que el padre de Reneesme nos metiera en la cárcel por varios años, hasta un viejo aeropuerto abandonado que había en las afueras de Forks, pero es que _¿A quien se le ocurre que con el clima de Forks un aeropuerto tendría alguna posibilidad?_ pero gracias a eso ahora la pista de aterrizaje, nos servia de pista de carreras.

Nos paramos al principio de la pista. Alice se bajo del porshe, saco unos conos de seguridad de la maleta del porshe, se volvió a montar y arrancó, yo la mire extrañado.─ Va a delimitar la pista. ─ Me explico Jasper. Yo asentí.

─ ¿Bueno quien empieza? ─ preguntó Emmet muy emocionado. Cuando llego Alice. Todos nos reunimos en un círculo.

─ A ver, tomen un papel. ─ Dijo Alice tendiendo su mano y mostrándonos unos papeles doblados. ¿En que momento los hizo?

─ Si les sale un punto rojo compiten, a los que no les salga nada les toca observar. ─ todos sentimos y tomamos uno.

─ Nada ─ Dijo Ness, suspire aliviado.

─ Nada ─ Dijo Rose, algo decepcionada,

─ Punto ─ Dijo Jasper. Sonriendo

─ Punto ─ Dijo Emmet. Que casi salta de la emoción.

─ Nada ─ Dijo Alice, pero ella ya sabia. Abrí mi papel…

─ Punto ─ Dije.

─ Bien, la primera carrera es solo chicos. ─ Dijo Alice emocionada y aplaudiendo.

Todos nos montamos en los autos, las chicas se fueron a la meta, excepto Alice, ella sabia quien iba a ganar, yo no quise leer su mente perdería la emoción; y ella seria la que nos daría la señal para que comenzáramos.

Emmet, Jasper y yo nos pusimos en la línea de partida, yo estaba en el medio, Emmet a mi izquierda y Jasper a mi derecha, Alice se puso en medio de la pista, entre el auto de Jasper y el mió pero más adelante. Alzo su mano derecha en la cual tenia una pañoleta.

─ En sus marcas ─ Gritó y nosotros nos vimos rápidamente, desafiándonos con la mirada.

─ ¿Listos? ─ Preguntó, esta vez hicimos sonar los motores.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ Dijo, bajando su mano, arrancamos todos al mismo tiempo, pasándole a Alice por un lado. Y dejando marcas en el asfalto.

Aceleramos rápidamente, Jasper se adelantó un poco, y Emmet y yo aceleramos al mismo tiempo, esta vez los pase yo…luego Emmet…Jasper…yo…Jasper de nuevo…Emmet, íbamos muy reñidos, ya veíamos los autos de Rose y Ness; así que aceleramos a todo lo que daban nuestros autos, el indicador marcaba 190 Km./H, cada vez mas cerca de la meta, sentía el veneno corriendo por mis venas de una manera rápida, dejándome ansioso y con ganas de acelerar más aún, hacia la función que hace la adrenalina en los humanos. Cada vez más cerca, ninguno se rendía. Agradecí mentalmente que Jake hubiera modificado mi auto hace dos semanas.

Estábamos a pocos metros de la meta… había una delgada cinta, el que la rompiera ganaría…

Frenamos cuando cruzamos la meta, haciendo que nuestros autos giraran y dejaran una marca oscura en el asfalto, igual que cuando comenzamos.

─ ¡Gané! ─ Grité fuertemente mientras bajaba de mi auto, alzando mis brazos al cielo.

─ ¡Eso fue genial Edward! ─ Me felicitó Nessie, que fue corriendo a donde estaba, la alce en mis brazos le di unas vueltas con ella en el aire.

─ Ehem… ─ Escuche a Rosalie fingir que se aclaraba la garganta, no me había dado cuenta de que aún tenia a Ness en mis brazos, su olor me hipnotizo por unos segundos. Ella se separó rápidamente de mi.

─ ¡Felicitaciones Ed! ─ Me dijo Rose, con una enorme sonrisa que decía "_Te atrapé_".

─ Gracias Rose. ─ le dije sonriendo.

─ ¡Revancha! ─ Gritaron Emmet y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo que riera.

─ Es turno de las chicas, chicos ─ Respondí.

─ ¡Así es! ─ Dijo Rosalie mientras se montaba en su BMW. ─ Ahora les toca observar. ─ Terminó antes de arrancar su auto e irse a la línea de partida. Los chicos hicieron un gesto de fastidio.

─ Acaban de competir no se quejen ─ Comentó Ness esta vez mientras se montaba en el auto. Yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

─ ¿Tu iras conmigo? ─ Me preguntó extrañada y Jasper se montó en el asiento de atrás. Yo lo miré extrañado.

─ Alguien tiene que dar la señal para que comiencen ─ Me explicó, al notar mi confusión. Asentí y Ness arrancó.

─ ¿Vas a ir conmigo mientras compito Edward? ─ Pregunto de nuevo

─ Si ─ Le respondí.

─ ¿Ni siquiera sabes como conduzco y te vas a montar conmigo?

─ Confió en ti ─ Ella se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Ella no tenia que saber que la estaba acompañando porque si algo salía mal yo era capaz de sacarla antes de que se lastimara.

Llegamos a la línea de salida, Jasper se bajo y se puso en el mismo lugar que Alice, Reneesme se colocó al lado de Rose y al otro lado de ella estaba Alice.

─ Ponte el cinturón ─ le dije, antes de que Jasper alzara su mano para que comenzaran. Ella rodó sus ojos pero me hizo caso.

─ En sus marcas ─ Jasper alzó su mano.

─ ¿Listas? ─ Igual que hicimos nosotros, ellas hicieron que sus motores rugieran.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ Todas arrancaron, pero me di cuenta de que Alice y Rose esperaron a que Ness lo hiciera, con sus reflejos pudieron salir antes pero se contuvieron, allí me di cuenta que de verdad la aprecian.

Al principio Rose iba ganando, pero Alice se le adelantó. Reneesme aceleró y las alcanzó, estaba muy concentrada y manejaba excelente, hacia los cambio de velocidad en el momento preciso, para ser humana era excelente conductora pero nosotros (los vampiros) tenemos mejores reflejos, Reneesme perdió esa carrera, quedando como vencedora Rosalie.

Luego competimos de dos en dos, primero Rose y Emmet, Rosalie ganó y Emmet se molestó. Luego Jasper y Alice, ganó Alice; pero porque Jasper la dejó ganar, en las mentes de todos pude apreciar que siempre se dejaba ganar por Alice. De últimos Ness y yo, gané yo.

Luego hicimos intercambio, cosa que no me gustó mucho, pero tenia que seguir las reglas, yo terminé con Aston, Alice con el Viper, Emmet con el Porshe, Rosalie con el Jeep, Jasper con mi volvo y Reneesme con el BMW. Yo competí esta vez contra Rosalie y Jasper, ganó Jasper; aunque perdí yo por lo menos ganó mi auto. Luego Alice, Emmet y Nessie, en esta ganó Emmet por primera vez y comenzó a correr en círculos y luego levantó a Rose y le dio un largo beso.

Por último, nos montamos en los autos correspondientes y competimos los seis, fue muy divertido debo admitir, deje de preocuparme por Ness, vi lo excelente conductora que era y me concentré en ganar la carrera. De todas formas si algo malo iba a pasar Alice lo vería.

Terminamos sentados sobre nuestros autos viendo el crepúsculo, mientras "comíamos" es decir, mientras Nessie comía, y escuchábamos "Shut up and Drive de Rihanna" La canción perfecta para lo que hicimos esta tarde.

Nos fuimos cuando se hizo oficialmente de noche, Ness y yo acompañamos a los Cullen hasta la casa pero sin bajarnos de los autos; luego yo la acompañé a ella, después de todo era una mínima desviación; Reneesme estacionó su auto y se acercó a mi para despedirse, me ofreció entrar pero tenia que ir a cazar, pues no cazaba desde el lunes y estar con ella durante todo el día había hecho que la sed aumentara. Así que la rechace amablemente diciendo que estaba cansado y que no quería dejar solo a mi hermano; ella acepto mi excusa y se fue, esperé a que entrara y antes de irme pude ver en el piso de arriba la sombra de una chica, estaba en una especie de mecedora o eso supuse porque se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás en un movimiento regular, con un libro en sus manos, no pude ver su rostro puesto que tenia las cortinas cerradas, pero su perfil era parecido al de Nessie así que supuse que seria Bella.

Lastima la conocería otro día, siendo hermanas Bella no debe oler muy diferente a Nessie y si apenas ahora, después de mes de conocerla, es que puedo estar con Ness tranquilamente, no quisiera arriesgarme a que el olor de Bella, al que no estoy acostumbrado, me descontrole y termine atacando a cualquiera de ellas.

**En el aeropuerto de Washington.**

─ Acabamos de llegar a Estado Unidos Señor. Primero revisaremos las ciudades cercanas y luego iremos a Forks.

─ Muy bien, Thomas. Espero su reporte pronto.

─ El martes llegaremos a Forks señor, ese día le avisaré.

─ Perfecto. Recuerden tener mucho cuidado de que no los vean.

─ Si señor.

─ Vámonos Daniel. ─ El aludido asintió y los dos vampiros desaparecieron en medio del aeropuerto, dejando a varias personas impresionadas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si!! NO se preocupen por la reacción de Edward y Nessie cuando Edward ganó la primera carrera, Nessie es muy cariñosa y Edward pues estaba emocionado, necesito que entre ellos haya esa cercanía para que Edward no vaya a matar a Bella cuando la vea, ¿Ok?. Y pues como se dieron cuenta Edward y Bella estuvieron a punto de conocerse pero… Edward es conciente y prefirió no arriesgarse, piensen en que si la hubiera conocido en esos momentos la hubiera matado, así que no me maten a MÍ por no presentarlos ahorita. **

**El nombre del siguiente cap es… (redoble de tambores) ¡DESCUBIERTOS! Si son lindas y me dejan bastantes reviews o por lo menos los mismos doce que recibí antes, puede que no tengan que esperar hasta el jueves!! Chicas faltan 10 y llegamos a los 100 reviews!! Que emocion!!**

**Saludos y Besos!!**


	20. Cap 19: ¡Decubiertos!

**lkdv: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, esa era la idea. No se van a aclarar muchas cosas en este cap, solo los descubriran, el siguiente en cambio sera el de las explicaciones jeje. Besos!!

**myna-cullen**: Gracias por lo de lindo :D Tranquila lo de Ness y Edward tiene su explicación, mas adelante la dare. Tranquila que los vampiros malos no duran mucho jejeje. Saludos!!

**Stella:** Falta poco para su encuentro, no desesperes. Pareciera que me gustaran los carros? Jajaj la verdad es que apenas y los reconozco, somos iguales en eso. Pero si pensaste eso entonces hice bien mi trabajo xD. Genial que te haya gustado, Besos!!

**Arianne:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, los puse como hermanos puesto que a mi me gustan ambos, soy totalmente Team Suiza!! Y no me gusta que ellos se peleen!! Gracias y espero leerte en el resto de las actus!!

**jenny_vulturis**: Hola y bienvenida!! Es genial que te guste el fic! El cap de Seth, simplemente tuve que ponerlo yo tambien adoro a Seth y después de Jake tambien es mi lobo favorito. El de Leah es uno de mis favoritos tambien, no se porque su historia es muy triste pero igual me gusto escribirlo. Si en este cap descubriran a los chicos!! Saludos!!

* * *

**Bienvenidas: Arianne y Jenny_vulturi. El cap va dedicado a ****LiiQanLu**** que fue mi review 99 y 100 jejeje. Aquí esta unos de los caps mas esperados por todas ustedes, descubiertos!! Estoy feliz no solo llegue a los 103 reviews sino que tambien me dejaron 13 reviews en este cap! gracias a todas!!**

**Importante que lean al final pliss**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 19. Descubiertos.**

**Nessie POV.**

Es martes y como siempre llego tarde al instituto, tiré violentamente la puerta de mi auto y me dirigía dando pisotones a la entrada del edificio. ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? Pues porque ayer se suponía que tocaba la primera reunión para organizar la fiesta del sábado, por primera vez iba a tener a todos mis amigos juntos, los Cullen, los Quilleutes, Ben, Ángela, Edward, Jacob (A quien todavía no he visto ni de lejos, a pesar de ser el hermano de mi mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de mi hermana) Bella y yo. Y en lugar de eso estuve encerrada en mi casa toda la tarde junto con Bella. ¿Por qué? Por el maldito clima de este pueblo… Justamente ayer cayó una tormenta, no era nada extraño aquí pero les dio la excusa perfecta a los Cullen y a los Quileutes para evitar reunirse.

Un ruido llamó mi atención, antes de entrar al edificio, gire mi rostro y me encontré con el animal más tierno que he visto, era un oso, mejor dicho un osezno, de color marrón cobrizo, (**N/A:** ¿A quien le recuerda ese color de pelaje? Jeje) era tan pequeño y tan lindo que decidí tomarle una foto y para mostrárselo a Bella cuando llegara a casa.

Saque mi celular y puse la cámara, me acerqué lentamente al osito que estaba de lado y justo cuando le di para sacar la foto, el muy… se movió y apareció un mancha cobriza en lugar del lindo animal.

Frustrada como estaba, no deje que el oso se alejara, iba a tener mi foto como fuera y lo seguí, se que debía entrar a clases y que NO debería entrar al bosque detrás de un animal, pero necesitaba que algo me saliera bien, para remediar la reunión fallida de ayer.

Camine detrás del oso haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido que me era posible, el osito camino como cinco o diez minutos hasta que se le atoró una de sus pequeñas patas en un tronco podrido que había en el suelo, me dio tanta lastima el pobre que se quejaba muy fuerte, que decidí acercarme y ayudarlo.

Al principio se movió incomodo por mi cercanía y comenzó a rugir mas fuerte, me acerqué lentamente y lo ayude a sacar su pata del árbol; cuando termine de ayudarlo, escuche un horrible gruñido detrás de mi, gire mi cabeza velozmente pero solo pude alcanzar a ver una enorme figura peluda y sentí como era golpeada por uno de mis costados, luego un golpe en la cabeza, sentí mojada la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y después…nada.

**Edward POV.**

Nunca me había alegrado tanto la lluvia como ayer en la tarde; pues gracias a ello no pudimos reunirnos; estaba nervioso, OK lo admito demasiado nervioso, por tener reunida a toda mi familia. Ahora tenia que tener extremo cuidado de que no me descubran, porque ahora no solo iban a tener los ojos de los Cullen encima sino también los de los Quileutes, quienes estoy seguro se extrañaran al saber que soy hermano de Jacob; sin mencionar que hasta donde sé el único que ha visto a Los Cullen es Sam, no se como se comportaran los demás con tantos vampiros alrededor. Hoy iba a ser un día MUY estresante. Cada vez me arrepiento más de no haberles dicho antes.

Ahora estaba en la clase de matemáticas, a mi lado estaba Alice como siempre fingía que prestaba atención, cuando no hacia mas que pensar en todo lo que tenia que comprar para la decoración de la fiesta. El problema era que ella no podía ver nada de cómo iba a terminar la fiesta por todos los licántropos, estaba visiblemente molesta. De repente tuvo una visión.

"_**Un pequeño oso, se quedo atorado y Ness fue a ayudarlo, cuando finalmente lo sacó, se escucho un rugido muy fuerte detrás de ella, ella giro la cabeza pero cuando lo hizo estaba siendo golpeada por el brazo del oso, termino en el piso a unos metros del oso y su cabeza golpeo fuertemente con el suelo y se desmayó; pero el oso se acercaba a ella…"**_

Me levante rápidamente del asiento y sin decirle nada al profesor fui corriendo a paso humano por la escuela y apenas salí de esta sentí el olor de Reneesme y del oso y lo seguí adentrándome en el bosque, corriendo esta vez a velocidad vampírica, los encontré en cuestión de segundos.

Reneesme ya se encontraba en el suelo y el oso estaba acercándose a ella, me puse en medio de ambos y rugí fuertemente al oso, este fijo su atención en mí y se dispuso a atacarme, yo me puse en posición de ataque, en esos momentos no me importo nada mas que vengarme de ese animal que había lastimado a mi mejor amiga.

Acabe con el oso rápidamente, partiéndole el cuello, aun con el oso en mis manos respire profundo intentando tranquilizarme, pero en esos momentos me llego un olor demasiado dulce, fije mi atención en la dirección de donde venia ese olor, observe aterrado que el olor provenía de Reneesme. Mi garganta ardía mucho, me pedía sangre en esos momentos, así que la sacié… si me movía en estas condiciones era seguro que la atacaría. Así que clavé mis dientes en el cuello del oso y bebí su sangre, buscando la manera de ignorar el delicioso olor proveniente de Nessie.

Cuando termine de beber, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, parada allí, viéndome con los ojos como platos se encontraba…Alice, no podía creer lo que veía. No tengo idea desde cuando estaba allí.

Recordé a Reneesme en el piso, me acerque a ella, para comprobar con mis ojos lo que mi olfato había captado antes, ignorando el ardor de mi garganta, el cual se había calmado gracias al oso, me arrodille y toque la parte de atrás de su cabeza y observe mi mano, en ella pude ver la sangre de Reneesme; tener su sangre en mis manos me puso en alerta, tenia que sacarla de allí y llevarla al hospital de inmediato. Giré mi rostro hacia Alice que seguía parada en el mismo lugar, con su mirada perdida y miles de preguntas en su mente.

─ Alice ─ La llamé. Ella no me respondió.

─ Alice ─ La llame de nuevo y nada.

─ Tu…tu eres…─ Comenzó a decir, pero la interrumpí.

─ Tenemos que llevar a Reneesme al hospital ─ Cuando dije Reneesme salio del shock, tomo su celular y le marco a Carlisle, mientras yo tomaba a Reneesme en mis brazos y corríamos en dirección al instituto.

Llegamos rápidamente, nos montamos en su Porshe, yo me puse en el asiento de atrás con Reneesme aun en mis brazos, Alice puso su bolso junto con el mío en el asiento del copiloto, la observé con una ceja alzada y ella me respondió ─ Para el profesor estas enfermo, yo te iba a acompañar a la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Carlisle nos esperaba con una enfermera y una camilla, baje del auto rápidamente, sin quitar mis ojos de Reneesme, escuche que mi celular sonaba dentro de mi bolso pero lo ignoré, puse a Reneesme en la camilla y alce la mirada, Carlisle me vio muy sorprendido.

─ Edward….─ Murmuró muy bajo, pero Alice lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

**Alice POV.**

Estaba en la clase de Matemáticas junto a Edward, pensando en las posibles decoraciones para el baile, cuando tuve una visión, sobre Reneesme siendo atacada por un oso; en eso Edward se levanto rápidamente del asiento y se fue sin decir nada.

En eso me llego otra visión, en esta Edward aparecía frente al oso y lo atacaba, me levante del asiento rápidamente, tome mi bolso y el de Edward y me excuse con el profesor diciendo que Edward se sentía mal y que lo mejor era que me asegurara que fuera a la enfermería. El profesor me vio con duda, le regale una de mis mejores sonrisa, deslumbrándolo, el me dejo ir sin problemas.

Corrí rápidamente por el instituto, mientras pensaba en ¿como era posible que Edward supiera lo que le iba a pasar a Ness? ¿Como supo donde encontrarla? ¿Como llegó tan rápido? ¿Cómo hará con el oso?, llegué al bosque rápidamente pude distinguir el olor de Nessie y lo seguí pero cuando llegue a donde estaban, me quede paralizada….

Frente a mi se encontraba Edward de espaldas, pero pude observar como tenia al enorme oso en sus brazos, se inclino a su cuello y….comenzó a ¡beber de él!

Lo próximo que supe era que Edward me estaba hablando pero no escucha realmente, tenia que pensar en muchas cosas…

─ Tu…tu eres…─ Balbucee, las palabras no me salían

─ Tenemos que llevar a Reneesme al hospital ─ Me dijo, y eso hizo que reaccionara, Nessie estaba lastimada. Tome mi celular y le marque a Carlisle para que estuviera todo listo para cuando llegáramos.

Llegamos al hospital en pocos minutos, y Carlisle nos esperaba con una camilla y un par de enfermeras en la entrada, aparque mi auto enfrente de la misma, después lo movería, Edward se bajo con mucho cuidado de mover mucho a Nessie, en su cara se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por ella. Escuche su celular sonar varias veces, pero el lo ignoró.

Con los ojos en Nessie, Edward se acercó a la camilla y la dejo en ella con mucho cuidado, la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse; luego Edward alzó la mirada y Carlisle lo vio con una cara de sorpresa.

─ Edward….─ Murmuró. _¿Cómo supo? El nunca había visto a Edward_.

─ Luego te explico Carlisle. ─ Le dijo Edward seriamente ─ Primero revisa a Reneesme por favor. ─ Carlisle asintió y se la llevo.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas, se veía muy preocupado por Nessie. Luego de unos quince minutos un guardia me llamó para que moviera mi auto, sabia que Edward no se iría hasta que Reneesme estuviera bien, y me fui a estacionarlo correctamente, luego de hacerlo, me bajé y tomé mi bolse y el de Edward. Cuando entraba de nuevo al hospital mi celular sonó, era Jasper había escuchado que me había retirado con Edward, le explique donde estaba, diciéndole que Ness había tenido un accidente, el reprocho que no le haya dicho antes, yo me disculpé. Y el prometió que vendría con Emm y Rose en la hora del almuerzo.

Me acerqué a Edward y le di su bolso, el sacó su celular y vio el numero de quien lo llamaba. Pude leer el nombre de "Garret" frunció el seño pero lo ignoro y guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Jacob POV. (Minutos antes)**

Estaba de camino al almuerzo, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y esta indicaba que Garret me estaba llamando, lo atendí extrañado.

─ ¿Garret? ¿Tu llamándome a mi? ─ le pregunte muy curioso.

─ ¿Jacob? ─ Lo escuche suspirar ─ Menos mal que me pude comunicar con alguno de ustedes.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Acabo de llegar de una misión y me informaron que mandaron a dos guardias a Estados Unidos a buscarlos, ellos iban a llegar hoy a Forks.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Le pregunte muy preocupado.

─ Si, van a rondar por los bosques de la zona. Intenté comunicarme con Edward pero no me contestó el teléfono.

─ Que extraño ─ Comente, Edward siempre contesta su celular.

─ Solo quería advertirles, no dejen que los vean.

─ Gracias, Garret, le avisare a Edward.

─ No hay problema Jacob, tengan cuidado. ─ Colgó.

Me dirigí algo preocupado a la cafetería, pero después de todo los licántropos podrían ocuparse de los vampiros si causaban problemas, pero tenia que hablar con Edward, no podría salir a cazar mientras ellos estuvieran aquí.

Llegue y salude a los demás, estaban casi todos, después de unos minutos llegó Seth y cuando lo vi, fue como si prendieran un bombillo en mi cabeza, vampiros desconocidos rondando La Push, podrían hacer que Seth se transformara y si eso pasaba todos iban a poder leer su mente, entonces todos sabrían que Edward es un vampiro por los recuerdos de Seth.

Salté de mi asiento y me dirigí fuera de la cafetería, corrí en dirección al bosque, me quite los pantalones y los doble rápidamente en mi pie y me transformé haciendo trizas mi camisa, tendría que conseguir a esos vampiros y acabar con ellos, antes de que Seth se transformara.

Conseguí su rastro rápidamente, agradecí que ellos estuvieran cerca de la Push, corrí en la dirección que me indicaba el rastro.

**Leah POV**

Estábamos sentados todos en el almuerzo, hablando tranquilamente, luego llego mi hermano y sentó a mi lado, nos saludo a todos; Pero de repente Jacob salto de su asiento, como si se hubiera quemado y salio corriendo de la cafetería, desde que llegó lo vi algo distraído, pero la cara que puso cuando vio a Seth, una mezcla de miedo y preocupación me alarmó, me dispuse a seguirlo.

─ ¿A dónde vas Leah? ─ Me pregunto Seth.

─ Voy a ver que le ocurre a Jacob ─ Todos me vieron sorprendidos. ─ ¿Qué? ─ Les pregunté

─ ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Jacob? ─ me pregunto Paul.

─ No es tu problema. Paul ─ Le respondí secamente y me fui de la cafetería.

Afuera de la cafetería, mire hacia todos lados en busca de Jacob, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, pero algo captó mi atención, fui a donde estaba _eso, _al acercarme me di cuenta de que eran restos de ropa y desprendía el olor de Jake, luego el olor a licántropo me golpeo directo a mis fosas nasales, era un olor desconocido para mi, aterrada me adentré un poco al bosque me quite la ropa y me transformé, seguí el rastro del licántropo el cual se mezclaba con el olor de Jacob.

En mi mente solo podía pensar en que algún forastero estaba rondando y atacó a Jacob, a los pocos segundos me llegó el terrible olor dulce característico de los vampiros, asustada aceleré el paso, agradecí ser la más rápida de la manada.

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, observé un humo que se elevaba cerca del río, me dirigí rápidamente a el, puesto que tenia una extraña tonalidad morada, lo que indicaba que algún vampiro estaba siendo quemado.

Llegue haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando llegue me quedé paralizada y con la mente en blanco, frente a mi se encontraba un licántropo color marrón rojizo, arrastrando el cuerpo sin cabeza de un vampiro hacia el fuego, luego detrás del licántropo salto otro vampiro y lo mordió en una pata, el veneno de los vampiros era letal para nosotros, pero en lugar de retorcerse de dolor el licántropo se abalanzó sobre el vampiro, de la impresión el vampiro no se defendió y el licántropo le arrancó al cabeza de un solo mordisco y la lanzo al fuego.

Yo seguía sin poder moverme, el licántropo era muy fuerte, acabar con dos vampiros uno solo es algo prácticamente imposible; lanzo el cuerpo de ambos vampiro al fuego.

Luego se dirigió al río y se sumergió completamente en este, yo salí de mi escondite; el agua comenzó a moverse y yo me preparé para enfrentarme al licántropo, tenia que decirle que este era territorio Quileute, pero no estaba preparada para que ante mí apareciera la imagen de Jacob, en lugar de aquel lobo, el tenia sus ojos puestos en su brazo, desvié mi vista al mismo tiempo y allí pude ver como una marca en forma de media luna, estaba cicatrizándose. Eso fue suficiente para que entendiera que ese lobo y Jacob eran la misma persona.

"_Jacob" _Pensé. El subió su mirada, sorprendido.

─ Leah…─ Murmuró. Viéndome sorprendido.

Eso me puso en alerta, di media vuelta y salí corriendo, tenia que decirle a los demás la verdad, que Jacob era un licántropo.

**Jacob POV**

Me transforme rápidamente y corrí tras Leah, cuando se dio cuenta de que la seguía comenzó a aullar, llamando a los demás.

Leah era realmente rápida, después de unos minutos finalmente se detuvo en una especie de claro rodeado de grandes árboles y la logré alcanzar, pero luego me di cuenta de porque se detuvo, a su lado estaban cinco enormes lobos, haciendo que yo me detuviera en seco.

Leah les estaba mostrando lo que vio, primero cuando acabe con los vampiros, luego entrando al río en mi forma lobuna y después saliendo del río en mi forma humana.

Cuando termino de mostrárselos, todos me vieron, estaban enojados, confundidos y sorprendidos, pero sobretodo estaban furiosos de que les había mentido, prueba de eso fue que el lobo gris, el cual por sus pensamientos supe que era Paul, corrió en mi dirección y me embistió con tal fuerza que hizo que volara varios metros hacia atrás y chocara contra un árbol, haciendo que me destransformara al momento que toque el suelo, estaba muy cansado por haber matado a los dos vampiros yo solo.

Paul se acercaba nuevamente a mi, gruñendo fuertemente estaba dispuesto a morderme; escuche a lo lejos como algo se acercaba rápidamente y no fui el único, ya que todos los lobos, excepto Paul, desviaron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, de repente un pequeño lobo color arena estaba parado despaldas a mi gruñéndole a Paul.

**Edward POV. **

Llevaba esperado dos horas (**N/A:** esas dos horas pasaron mientras Jacob encontraba y acaba con los vampiro y leah lo descubriera. Las cosas estan pasando al mismo tiempo) estaba muy preocupado por Reneesme, caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, Alice estaba a mi lado impaciente por hacerme miles de preguntas, el resto de mis primos ya habían llegado y Alice les había contado todo lo que había pasado, lo bueno es que también estaban preocupados por Reneesme y no me hicieron ninguna pregunta en esos momentos, preferían esperar a Carlisle antes de interrogarme o en el caso de Rose, como lo había imaginado, matarme.

─ ¿Va a estar bien? ─ Le pregunté a Alice.

─ No lo se Edward.

─ ¿Podrías verlo? ─ Le pedí exasperado, la espera me tenia loco. Todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Alice se concentró y tuvo una visión, en ella salía Carlisle diciéndome que Reneesme no tenia nada y mañana podría ir a la escuela.

─ Gracias ─ le respondí antes de que me dijera algo.

A los veinte minutos salió Carlisle finalmente para decirme que Reneesme estaría bien, solo se había cortado con una roca y que por ahora estaba dormida.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que te parezcas tanto a mi hermano? ─ Me preguntó Carlisle viéndome fijamente.

─ Por que soy su hijo ─ Le respondí desviando la mirada. Mis primos se sorprendieron.

─ El no tuvo hijos. ─ Me dijo muy seguro. _"Si fueras su hijo, deberías estar muerto, mi hermano fue transformado el mismo año que yo"_

─ El me tuvo después de su transformación ─ Le respondí, dejándolo atónito.

─ Imposible. ─ Murmuró. Yo saque de mi bolsillo las llaves de mi casa y le mostré la foto que estaba en el llavero. Carlisle tomo el llavero y lo vio, en esos momentos me toco la mano _"Eres vampiro"_ pensó y yo asenti para el.

─ Edward…Elizabeth ─ Dijo en voz baja pasándole los dedos a la foto.

─ Ellos son mis padres...biologicos ─ CArlisle me vio muy sorprendido ─ tengo muchas cosas que decirte…decirles ─ Aclaré mientras observando a mis primos que todavía no salían del asombro.

─ Pero mejor es que estemos todos reunidos, puedes llamar a Esme y que alguien se quede con Nessie, yo tengo que llamar a Jacob, mi hermano.─ La cara de todos era un poema, hasta hoy yo pensaba que los vampiros no podiamos quedarnos en shock.

**Seth POV (treinta minutos antes)**

Estaba en mi clase de literatura, viendo hacia la ventana y pensando en porque Jacob se había ido de esa manera, me alegró ver a Leah seguirle, desde la ultima semana ellos se llevaban mejor.

De repente escuche unos aullidos provenientes del bosque, luego vi como Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared y Sam corrían en dirección al bosque. Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento y le pedí permiso a la profesora para que me dejar salir a tomar aire.

Salí corriendo de la escuela en la misma dirección en que se fueron todos, vi unos pedazos de tela rasgados, mientras que seguía escuchando esos aullidos, siguiéndolos me adentré al bosque, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, sentí un olor extremadamente dulce, parecido al de Edward, mis manos comenzaron a temblar como la primera vez que lo vi, luego escuche otro aullido y sonaba asustado, el sonido me asustó y de repente un calor impresionante atravesó mi cuerpo, por unos momentos mi vista se nubló completamente a la vez que sentía como me inclinaba primero hacia delante y hacia atrás violentamente, lo siguiente que supe es que corría mas rápido que nunca, veía todo con una precisión increíble y sentía diversos olores con una intensidad que jamás imagine.

Seguí un olor que por alguna razón me pareció muy familiar, luego de unos minutos corriendo, observe a cinco lobos enormes, de diversos colores unos al lado de otro, me detuve en seco y noté que todos estaban viendo en mi dirección, un gruñido llamó mi atención, provenía de un lobo gris que se encontraba más adelante de los demás, le estaba gruñendo a… a ¡Jacob! Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté muy alto y me interpuse entre el gran lobo gris y Jacob, a pesar de que el lobo se veía enorme, me sorprendí ver que solo me llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia.

Observe mis pies, pero no pude sino ver unas patas de color arena, intenté mover mi brazo y se movió la pata, intente hablar para llamar a Jacob y salio un aullido. Estaba asustado ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

**Jacob POV**

El lobo de color arena me vio por un segundo y aulló, Por sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que era Seth, se acaba de transformar y no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. El resto de los lobos comenzaron a gruñir en nuestra dirección, y Seth les devolvió el gruñido por instinto.

"_¿Qué les sucede, no se dan cuenta de que es Seth?"._ Me metí en la mente de todos los lobos y me di cuenta de que no podían escuchar a Seth, no sabían quien era ni porque me protegía. Eso era extraño.

─ Seth…─ lo llame levantándome lentamente. Leah me vio sorprendida. Seth volteo su cabeza en mi dirección por un segundo y siguió gruñéndole a Paul al siguiente

─ Cálmate Seth, ellos son tus amigos. El gris es Paul, el negro es Sam, la blanca es Leah, el gris con manchas negras es Jared y el marrón con manchas blancas es Quil. ─ Todos se tensaron cuando los mencione, pero hicieron un saludo con la cabeza. A pesar de que no confiaban en mi, algo les decía que era Seth.

"_¿Jacob que le pasa?"_ - me preguntó Leah muy preocupada. Olvidado su enojo conmigo momentáneamente.

─ Esta muy confundido y lo están asustando. No cree que sean ustedes.

"_Destransformense"_ Les dijo Leah.

"_Leah no estamos seguros de que sea Seth, es peligroso"_ Respondió Jared.

"_Respondió cuando Jacob lo llamo por su nombre" _Recordo Leah.

"_Aunque lo sea, es peligroso destransformanos frente a él puede atacarnos" _Respondio esta vez Sam.

"_El jamás nos lastimaría. Ustedes lo conocen perfectamente Además puedo sentir la conexión con él._" Replicó Leah. Unos segundos despues

_"Ahg! Son unos cobardes"_ les dijo Leah, quien se puso frente a Seth, el se movía incomodo, quería salir de ahí.

Leah se convirtió en humana y se puso un vestido rápidamente, Seth la reconoció en seguida, se acercó a ella lentamente, los chicos se tensaron pero el se inclinó y lamió su cara varias veces.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados y yo no pude evitar la sonrisa, la escena era graciosa, luego todos los demás se convirtieron en humanos y se vistieron; Seth los vio muy sorprendido.

"_¿Cómo vuelvo a ser yo?" _– Se preguntó a si mismo

─ Debes calmarte Seth. ─ Le respondí

"_No puedo"_ Me dijo, preocupado.

─ **Cálmate y destransformate **─ "_OH no, ESA voz no pudo haber salido de mi"_ Pensé. Seth se calmó enseguida y se convirtió en humano. Leah lo abrazó feliz. Todos se acercaron él y lo felicitaron.

─ ¡Bienvenido al club Seth! ─ Bromeó Embry, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro

─ ¡Por fin vas a poder estar con nosotros! ─ Le dijo Quil. Y Seth tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Yo intenté alejarme en silencio y me faltaba poco para irme pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y todos voltearon a verme, con cara de pocos amigos. En la pantalla podía leer "Edward". Atendí.

─ Eh… Jacob… Los Cullen...me descubrieron ─ Me dijo nervioso.

─ ¡Genial! hoy es el de día de descubran a los chicos ─ dije irónico.

─ ¿No me digas que tú…─

─ Los tengo justo a frente...Por cierto Seth se transformó. ─ le comenté. Seth sonrio a lo lejos y pensó_"¿Edward sabe?"_

─ ¿En serio? Me alegro por él. ¿Ya les dijiste todo?

─ No he podido explicarme, Seth tenía problemas para volver a ser humano.

─ Perfecto, creo que lo mejor es que nos reunamos todos en la casa.

─ ¿Quieres reunir a los Cullen y a los Quileutes? ─ Le pregunté incrédulo. Todos los lobos se tensaron al escucharme

─ Exacto, así no tendremos que contar la historia dos veces.

─ Intentaré convencerlos. ─ Colgué y vi la cara de todos, no seria nada fácil.

* * *

**Bueno chicas que les pareció? Espero no haberlas decepcionado!! El cap me costo bastante hacerlo y me salio bastante largo, jeje. Pero creo que este momento lo vale xD, los demas seran mas cortos...**

**Importante:**** Necesito que me digan TODAS las dudas que tengan acerca de la historia, referente a la familia Cullen Black, los Cullen y los Quileutes; pretendo aclararlas todas las dudas en el capitulo o capítulos que vienen. Por supuesto también las dudas que tengan de este capitulo, que me imagino que por lo menos una tendrán, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué los Quileutes no pueden escuchar a Seth?**

**Recuerden que su opinion es muy importante para mi chicas, dejen su review!! **


	21. Cap 20: Convenciendo a la familia

**Arianne**: Si seth se transformo y salvo a Jacob de una buena golpiza por parte de Paul jeje. Seth es un factor MUY importante en todo esto y tienes mucha razon no sera facil convencer a los Cullen y los Quileutes de reuinirse. Podras darte cuenta ahora.

**Stella**: Jajaja me alegro que te hayas emocionado tanto que se te hayan olvidado las preguntas xD, si ahora Seth es parte de la manada de Jake, lo de Leah no es asi, recuerda que yo dije antes que los licantropos que son familiares de sangre sienten una conexión o cercania entre ellos, por eso la sensación que tuvieron Seth y Leah cuando vieron a Jake por primera vez, Leah se referia a esa.

En cuanto a tu pregunta, Carlisle y Edward padre SI son hermanos biologicos y los convirtieron despues. Besos!!

**Jenny_vulturis**: GRACIAS!! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el cap!! Besos!! Aquí viene el otro!

**Livia Miller Clearwater** ; Gracias, si Seth ya se transformó y ahora estan todos completos!! Saludos!

**Myna-cullen: **No me canso de leer que mis caps son buenos, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace cada vez que una de ustedes me lo dice!! ¿Por qué no lo pueden escuchar? Pues ahora lo sabras!! Saludos!

**Lkdv: **hola!! Lamento dejarte con la duda, bueno en realidad no, jejeje. Asi te mantengo interesada! Si Por fin ya saben que son cada uno, ya veras porque no lo pueden escuchar, aqui viene la explicacion. Carlisle y Edward padre eran hermanos biologicos, pero los convirtieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Bienvenidas: deriancullen, clarodeluna20, missju. Tambien bienvenida Bella, quien creo no ha terminado de leer la historia hasta el final.  
**

**Chicas estoy MEGASUPERHIPER FELIZ!!! Nunca habia recibido tantos reviews como en el cap pasado, ¡¡19!! Y ni siquiera se los pedi! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!!! En recompensa les dejo el siguiente cap antes!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 20: Convenciendo a la familia.**

**Jacob POV**

Todos los Quileutes me veían seriamente, Paul estaba enojado, Leah estaba agradecida por haber ayudado a Seth, Seth estaba feliz y tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza, el resto estaba sumamente confundido. Y yo tenia que convencerlos de que me acompañaran a mi casa "_¡JA! Si claro, ya me van a seguir si se los pido." _

─ ¿Paul porque ibas a atacar a Jacob? ─ Preguntó Seth, mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

─ Por que Jacob es un lobo como nosotros y NO nos había dicho nada ─ Contesto Paul, dándome una mirada envenenada.

─ ¿Tu también eres un lobo? ─ Me preguntó Seth impresionado. Cuando el llego yo estaba en forma humana.

─ Si ─ Le conteste sonriendo. Pero cuando vi a los demás la sonrisa se fue de mi rostro. Si las miradas mataran. "_¡Gracias a Dios que Seth se transformó!"_

─ ¿Pero….como? Tú no eres uno de nosotros.

─ Si Jacob ¿Cómo es posible? ─ Me pregunto Sam, viéndome seriamente.

─ Bueno…la verdad…es que…yo…─ "_¡Demonios! No van a creerme, necesito ir con Sue._

─ Síganme ─ y antes de que pudieran contestarme, me transformé y me fui corriendo a La Push, escuche varias maldiciones mientras me iba.

Ellos se transformaron y me siguieron, Leah se retraso un poco porque estaba enseñándole a Seth como transformarse. Cuando finalmente se transformó, nos alcanzaron rápidamente, los Clearwater eran muy rápidos.

Estaba pensando en como decirle a Sue que yo era su sobrino y que tenia un hermano vampiro; me acorde del llavero de la casa y la carta que le había escrito mi madre, que bueno que la llevaba en la cartera.

"_¡Somos primos! ¿Edward es un vampiro?_" Pensó Seth sorprendido, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giré mi rostro hacia el.

"_¿Me escuchaste?"_ le pregunté mentalmente.

"_Si. ¿Cómo es posible si no estas hablando?_" Me preguntó.

"_¡OH genial! Lo que me faltaba"_ Pensé exasperado.

"_Lo siento, no quería molestar" _Pensó Seth triste.

"_No Seth por favor, no quise ofenderte, la ultima vez que hable con un licántropo en mi mente fue con mi madre"_ Me disculpe, el no tenia la culpa de lo que pasaba. No pude evitar recordar el rostro de mi madre

"_¿Esa era tu madre, es decir mi tía?, ¿Edward es un vampiro? ¿No se supone que es tu hermano? ¿Cómo es posible?"_ Me preguntó rápidamente, el estaba recordando las leyendas que decían que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales.

"_Te lo explicaré cuando podamos hablar todos"_

"_¿Por que puedo hablar contigo por la mente y no con los demás?" "Cuando nos transformamos en lobos, podemos comunicarnos mentalmente con los miembros de la manada, inconcientemente tu elegiste seguirme y ahora aparentemente somos una manada de dos. ¿Qué paso antes de que te transformaras?"_

"_Escuche unos aullidos, luego vi a los chicos correr hacia el bosque, me excuse con la profesora y seguí a los chicos, luego vi un montón de ropa echa pedazos y seguí caminando, después sentí un olor parecido al de Edward, comencé a temblar y justo en ese momento escuche otro aullido y allí pasó, lo próximo que supe es que estaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacia ustedes, luego vi como Paul intentaba atacarte y por reflejo intenté defenderte."_

"_Bueno lo que hizo que te transformaras, fue que captaste el olor a vampiro y escuchaste los aullidos de Leah, eso te alertó e inconcientemente pensaste que había peligro. Y eres miembro de mi manada porque decidiste protegerme y enfrentarte a los chicos"._

"_Entonces… ¿eres mi jefe?"_

"_En realidad se le dice macho Alpha o simplemente Alpha al líder de una manada, el tiene un poder sobre los miembros de la manada, ¿Te acuerdas cuando no podías transformarte en humano, que cuando te dije que te calmaras y destransformaras lo hiciste inmediatamente?"_

"_Es cierto, el tono de tu voz…simplemente tuve que hacer lo que me pediste"_

"_Correcto, esa es la voz del Alpha, los demás simplemente no pueden negarse a lo que se pida en ese tono, odio esa voz, tener que hacer lo que te digan aunque no quieras, mi madre la usaba conmigo cuando era pequeño y no quería hacerle caso" _Seth y yo sonreímos ante eso.

"_¿Por qué no puedo escuchar a Seth?"_ Escuche que pensaba Leah preocupada y frustrada.

"_Tu hermana va a matarme" _Le comente a Seth.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_ Me preguntó extrañado

"_Por alejarte de ella, cuando sepa que eres de MI manada, seguro me mata" _Seth rió divertido.

"_Tienes razón, pero tranquilo no puedo dejar que le pase nada a mi Alpha ¿no?"_ Dijo Seth aun riéndose.

"_Ja ja ja… muy gracioso"_ Le dije sarcástico, después me puse serio _"Pero tienes razón, ahora puedo mandarte a defenderme de tu hermana" _ Seth dejo de reírse y puso cara de horror.

"_Tu no harías que yo…" _solté una carcajada mental

"_Seth por dios, ¿Cómo crees? Jamás te pondría en contra de Leah, aunque puede que te necesite como escudo, pero no te obligaría a nada, como te dije odio la voz de Alpha y no la usare contigo"_ Seth suspiro aliviado.

Llegamos a la casa de los Clearwater, me destransformé y los demás lo hicieron igual, tuve que usar nuevamente la voz Alpha para que Seth se trasformara en humano.

─ ¿Qué hacemos en casa de Sue? ─ Preguntó Sam, seriamente.

─ Ella me ayudara a explicarles lo que pasa, sin ella seguro que no me creen. ─ Le respondí.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? ─ Me preguntó Leah molesta.

─ Ella es tía de Jacob ─ Respondió Seth.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ gritaron todos sorprendidos.

─ ¡Explícate! ─ Me dijo Leah tomándome del brazo fuertemente.

─ Nuestra madre era la hermana de la madre de Jacob ─ Le dijo Seth a Leah mientras le tomaba la mano que tenia en mi brazo, haciendo que me soltara ─ Jacob es nuestro primo. ─ Leah se quedo perpleja.

─ Sue nunca ha mencionado a ninguna hermana. ─ Dijo Sam

─ Todo tiene su explicación chicos, Seth puedes buscar a tu madre por favor. ─ Seth asintió y entro a la casa.

Yo busqué en mi cartera y saque el sobre, aun sin abrir, que me dio mi madre por fuera estaba escrito _Sue _con la letra de mi madre, me puse nostálgico. A los pocos minutos salio Sue, abrazando a Seth, me di cuenta de que ya le haba dicho que se transformó, Sue estaba feliz pero preocupada.

─ Hola chicos ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó Sue, saludando a todos con un abrazo, cuando me vio, lo hizo con expresión confusa.

─ Mi nombre es Jacob Cullen Black ─ Me presenté y Sue se sorprendió cuando dije mis apellidos ─ tengo algo para usted ─ Le di la carta.

Abrió la carta y comenzó leer, quería leer su mente para saber que decía la carta pero eso era algo privado, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos rápidamente, cuando termino de leerla, me abrazó, eso me sorprendió por un segundo, pero le devolví el abrazo; mientras la abrazaba no pude evitar pensar en mi madre y lloré al igual que ella; ellas se parecían mucho físicamente, era como si estuviera abrazando a mi madre, me sentía como un niño de nuevo. Los demás nos veían sorprendidos

─ ¿Qué le sucedió a Elizabeth? ─ Me preguntó, separándose de mi

─ Me gustaría que fuéramos a mi casa para explicarles todo a todos. ─ Dije mirando a la manada.

─ ¿Dónde esta Edward? Quiero conocerlo. ─ Me pidió.

─ Sue…─ comencé pero me interrumpió.

─ Dime tía, Jacob ─ sonreí.

─ Tía… Edward es un…

─ Vampiro, lo sé; pero Elizabeth escribió que no se alimenta de humanos, quiero conocerlo. ─ Me dijo muy decidida.

─ El se encuentra en nuestra casa, con los Cullen, ellos también acaban de enterarse lo que es.

─ Llévame con él. ─ Me exigió

─ ¡NO! ─ gritaron Leah y Sam al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡No puedes ir a reunirte con unos vampiros! ─ Gritó Leah

─ Es muy peligroso Sue, no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera. ─ dijo Sam

─ Yo no iré a reunirme con unos vampiros cualquiera, voy a conocer a mi sobrino vegetariano y no necesito ni tu aprobación ─ Dijo viendo a Leah ─ ni tu permiso ─ termino viendo a Sam.

─ ¿Cómo que tu sobrino? ─ Preguntaron todos.

─ Yo tenia una hermana mayor que se llamaba Elizabeth, al igual que tu Leah, ella se transformo en licántropo, pero ella se enamoró de un vampiro y ahora me acabo de enterar que tuvieron dos hijos, Jacob quien como ya se enteraron es licántropo y Edward que resulto ser un vampiro.

─ ¿Qué tienen que ver los Cullen en esto? ─ Preguntó Sam algo tenso.

─ El vampiro del que se enamoró mi hermana, era Edward Cullen, el hermano menor de Carlisle Cullen. ─ Todos quedaron congelados.

─ ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho de nuestra tía?─ Le preguntó Seth.

─ Ustedes si sabían de ella, pero hace seis años, cuando ellos desaparecieron ustedes perdieron la memoria, yo les hable de ella pero ustedes la olvidaron.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ preguntó.

─ Eso se lo puedo explicar yo…en mi casa…si me siguen. ─ Les dije.

─ Vamos entonces ─ dijo Seth muy animado. ─ Además quiero ver a Edward. ─ Sin más se transformó. Su madre se acercó a el y lo acarició por la espalda. Seth le hizo una seña para que se montara y ella lo hizo. Seth caminó lentamente en dirección al bosque. Dándonos tiempo a los demás.

─ Si quieren saber lo que esta pasando, vengan con nosotros, sino quédense aquí. ─ Les dije, me transformé y me fui detrás de Seth.

"_Ni creas que dejare a mi madre o a Seth a merced de unos vampiros_" Pensó Leah molesta, sabiendo que yo la escucharía. Se transformó y nos siguió.

─ Yo quiero saber que demonios ocurre aquí ─ dijo Embry, transformándose.

─ Yo también ─ Dijo Quil, quien nos siguió.

─ Vamos chicos, no podemos dejarlos que se enfrenten a los Cullen, ellos solos. ─ Dijo Sam resignado a Jared y Paul. Todos se transformaron y pronto todos corríamos en dirección a mi casa.

**Edward POV**

Esme llego al hospital en pocos minutos, nos fuimos todos al consultorio de Carlisle. Alice llamó al padre de Reneesme, para explicarle lo que paso, ella le dijo que Nessie se había tropezado y que se había cortado la cabeza con el filo de la acera, me di cuenta de que no quería decirle la verdad a Charlie para evitarle problemas, luego tendría que hablar con Nessie, solo a ella se le ocurre seguir a un animal hacia el bosque.

Cuando Esme me vio, me iba a saludar con un abrazo, pero Jasper la detuvo, debo admitir que me dolió, ya no confiaban en mi. Esme lo vio extrañada, el solo negó con la cabeza. Ella me vio confundida.

─ Eres un vampiro ─ Dijo Alice, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, yo asentí. Y deje de ocultar mi olor y el falso latir de mi corazón.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ Pregunto Esme impresionada, Rosalie y Emmet gruñeron molestos e intentaron atacarme, pero Carlisle los detuvo. Jasper estaba más intrigado que molesto. Sabía por mis sentimientos que estaba arrepentido.

─ Es una habilidad de nacimiento. ─ Le dije, ella me vio extrañada.

─ ¿De nacimiento? Querrás decir un don que adquiriste cuando te transformaron. ¿no? ─ Me preguntó de nuevo.

─ No, yo nací siendo vampiro. ─ Todos se sorprendieron. ─ Soy hijo del hermano menor de Carlisle, se llamaba Edward Cullen al igual que yo ─ Todos vieron a Carlisle buscando su confirmación, el asintió.

─ Yo tuve un hermano menor por dos años, el fue transformado el mismo día que yo; estuvimos juntos por varios años, pero nos separamos cuando conocimos a los Vulturis, Aro nos ofreció un puesto en la guardia, yo me negué pero Edward aceptó, el ya estaba cansado de beber de los animales, pero con la condición era que fueran asesinos y violadores, de esa manera no se sentía mal por acabar con ellos. ─ Todos escuchaban atentos, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Carlisle siguió.

─ Muchos años después, el se cansó de la vida en la guardia y decidió regresar a mi lado, hace siete años exactamente, el vino a Forks, aquí conoció a una licántropo, Elizabeth Black. A pesar de sus naturalezas ellos se enamoraron, pero un año después ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

─ Ellos se fueron por que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi padre ─ Dije y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos

"_Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos_" Pensó Rosalie.

─ En realidad las que no pueden son los vampirezas, porque su cuerpo no cambia. Los hombres en cambio si pueden, con una mujer que no sea de su misma especie. ─ Le respondí. Ella me vio incrédula.

─ Espera, y ¿tu hermano es real o lo inventaste? ─ Me preguntó Alice.

─ Es real, pero el… el es… un licántropo. ─ Le respondí temiendo su reacción. Todos se quedaron de piedra. Creo que esta reacción se ha repetido mucho las ultimas horas.

─ ¿Un… licántropo? ─ Pregunto Carlisle, sorprendido y con mucha curiosidad, por su mente pasaban miles de teorías, mi padre ya me había dicho que a mi tío le gustaba investigar sobre nuestras naturalezas.

─ A si es, mi hermano mellizo se llama Jacob y el es un licántropo.

─ ¿Mellizos? ─ Preguntaron todos. Yo asentí. Se hizo silencio por un rato, todos estaban pensando en lo que les había dicho.

─ Se que tienen miles de preguntas, hoy los Quileutes también descubrieron a Jacob, nosotros queríamos reunirlos en nuestra casa para explicarles a todos. ─ Les dije.

─ ¿Quieres que nos reunamos con los chuchos? ─ Pregunto Rosalie, yo hice una mueca por el sobrenombre, y Carlisle lo notó.

─ Rosalie, no les digas así. ─ Le agradecí con la mirada. Y el me sonrió.

─ Espera Carlisle, no podemos estar seguros que lo que nos dice es cierto, ¿Cómo sabemos que es quien dice ser? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? ─ Pregunto Jasper. _"¿Porque no recuerdo al hermano de Carlisle?" _ Pensó

─ Toma ─ Busque en mi bolso rápidamente y le pase la carta que había escrito mi padre a Carlisle. El la leyó rápidamente. Para luego sonreírme

─ Iremos con Edward ─ Dijo firmemente. ─ Quiero conocer a mi otro sobrino y es tiempo de aclarar las cosas con los lobos.

**Jacob POV.**

Le pedí mentalmente a Seth que se detuviera unos metros antes de llegar a la casa. Me destransformé.

"_¿Y ahora que sucede?"_ Se preguntó Sam.

─ Quería pedirles que por favor se controlen, como ya sintieron los Cullen ya están en la casa.

"_¿Cómo supo…?"_

"_Jacob puede leer las mentes de todos"_ Respondió Leah.

"_¿Algún otro secreto que debamos saber Jacob_?" Preguntó Sam claramente molesto.

─ De hecho faltan unos cuantos ─ le respondí apenado. Todos gruñeron.

"_¿Jacob, Van a entrar?"_ Pude escuchar a Edward preguntándome mentalmente, me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca de la casa _"¿Cómo te descubrieron?"_

"_Déjame preguntarles"_ le respondí de la misma manera; mientras le mostraba la llamada de Garret, los vampiros de la guardia y el momento en el que Leah me descubrió.

─ Los Cullen quieren saber si van a entrar ─ Les informé a la manada. Mientras ellos pensaban, hablé con Edward.

"_¿Cómo te descubrieron a ti?"_ El me mostró todo, y casi se me sale el corazón cuando vi la sangre de Reneesme en las manos de Edward, sin embargo el pudo controlarse perfectamente, me sentí orgulloso de mi hermano, yo sabia que el olor de Ness era atrayente para él.

"_¿Cómo esta ella?"_ Le pregunté, el me enseño cuando Carlisle le dijo que solo se había cortado con una roca y que tendría que se quedaría un día en observación. El alivio que sentí no fue normal.

─ Claro que entraremos ─ Dijo Sue, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con Edward. Sam se puso al frente de Sue y negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba._"No vamos a entrar, si lo hacemos tendríamos que destransformarnos y eso seria arriesgarnos demasiado"._

Le dije a Sue lo que pensaba Sam, ella lo miro reprobatoriamente, pero dijo.

─ Que salgan ellos, se sentirán muy incómodos en un lugar cerrado. ─ Asentí y le dije a Edward. El le informó a los Cullen y ellos aceptaron que seria mas cómodo estar en un lugar abierto, después de todo ellos no soportan sus olores.

**Edward POV**

Después de informarle a los Cullen que los Quileutes preferían reunirse afuera porque así no tendrían que destransformarse, salimos a su encuentro.

Yo me adelante un poco, detrás de mi venían Carlisle agarrado de la mano de Esme que estaba a su lado, detrás de ellos Alice y Jasper y de últimos Rose y Emmett. Caminamos a paso humano donde estaban los Quileutes, cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente para qué fuéramos visibles los lobos gruñeron en modo de advertencia y los Cullen hicieron lo mismo. Se colocaron uno al lado del otro con Carlisle y Esme en el medio, adelantados un paso.

Llegamos y observe a seis lobos en fila, a un lado un poco más adelante un lobo color arena estaba fuera de la fila, al lado de una mujer que se parecía a mi madre, cuando los vi Jacob me dijo mentalmente que eran Seth y Sue.

Me acerque a Jacob que estaba en el medio y me coloque a su lado. Tomamos aire al mismo tiempo y comenzamos hablar.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio la actitud de Sue, a mi me encanto como enfrento a Sam y a Leah!! :D**

**Recuerden que si me matan no saben que sigue!! Disculpen dejarlas asi, pero es que si seguia el cap me iba a salir mas largo que descubiertos, ademas asi el otro va a ser puras explicaciones y el encuentro como tal. ¿Mas o menos que les gustaria que pasara?  
**

**Espero haberles aclarado las dudas que tenían, como la mayoría me pregunto fue sobre Seth y si Carlisle y el padre de los chicos eran hermanos de verdad, creo que cumplí, sin embargo creo que les deje más ¿no? Como pedi en el anterior díganme sus dudas quiero aclarar las historias bien!!**

**Besos y abrazos a todas, recuerden dejar su opinión que me anima mucho, el próximo cap lo pongo el ****LUNES**** y se llamará "Reunion Familiar"**


	22. Cap 21: reunion familiar

**Stella: **bueno la verdad tu review me puso a pensar, pero según lo que dijo Carlisle en amanecer, los vampiros tienen 25 cromosomas, los licántropos 24 y los humanos 23, entonces los humanos y los vampiros no deberían poder tener hijos, como los licántropos y los vampiros solo se llevan uno de diferencia creo que es mas viable (La verdad no estoy muy segura, yo no se mucho de genética, pero supongo que es mas fácil si tienen casi los mismos cromosomas), además que por la rapidez de curación de los licántropos creo que serian la especie adecuada para tenerlo, puesto que serian capaces de soportar el parto sin morir durante este, a diferencia de los humanos. Ellos salieron uno y uno, pues porque son mellizos y no gemelos, eso significa que son de espermatozoides diferentes, por eso es que salieron uno lobo y otro vampiro.

También recuerda que el nombre del fic es mellizos prohibidos, precisamente la unión no debería ser posible, por ser enemigos naturales y eso; pero ellos son la excepción. Y claro, también es cierto que es una historia y puede pasa cualquier cosa, porque para empezar ni los vampiros ni los licántropos existen (lamentablemente, porque a mi me encantaría conocer a alguno) Besos! Y espero que mi respuesta tenga lógica.

**Lkdv****: **Disculpa por dejarte con la curiosidad, pero así este cap que viene seria solo la conversación de una vez, los chicos les dirán… pues la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, jajaja (pareció el juramento que hacen los que van a declaran en un juzgado xD) que bueno que hay quedado claro lo de Carlisle y Edward padre, a mi también me gustó como Sue se enfrentó a Sam y Leah, y tienes toda la razón con respecto a Seth, como el ya conoce a Edward, no habrá problemas en aceptar que sea vampiro. Para mi es un placer entretenerlas. Besos!!

**Arianne: **Gracias por lo de increíble! Por fin una que me pregunta **¿Por qué no recuerdan a los padres de los chicos?** He estado esperando que todas me pregunten lo mismo y tu has sido la única que lo ha hecho, tu pregunta se responde en el cap!

* * *

**Bienvenida Dulce y Fuerte!!!**

**Este cap va dedicado a ****Arianne****, que fue la única en notar que no recuerdan a Elizabeth y Edward padre. También para aquellas que se declararon** **adictas**** a mi fic xD Las adoro chicas!! Me hacen muy feliz con comentarios así!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 21: Reunión familiar.**

**Edward POV.**

─ Como ya saben, nuestro padres fueron Edward Cullen y Elizabeth Black; cuando nuestros padres se enteraron que mi madre estaba embarazada decidieron irse, para no traerles más problemas de los que su relación les habían causado. ─ Comencé.

─ Ellos nunca fueron un problema ─ Dijo Carlisle.

─ Nosotros hubiéramos estado más que felices con su nacimiento, chicos ─ Agrego Sue con una sonrisa, Jacob y yo le sonreímos de vuelta.

─ Lo que pasa es que hay una antigua leyenda, resumiéndola dice que Edward y yo seremos los reyes de nuestras respectivas especies. ─ Continuo Jake,

─ Los reyes ya le habían advertido a nuestros padres, sobre su relación, que debían terminarla o acabarían con ellos; cuando se enteraron del embarazo asumieron que los obligarían a deshacerse de nosotros ─ Todos se tensaron, por lo que dije, pero continué. ─ Por eso ellos huyeron sin decirles nada y se ocultaron por los últimos seis años.

─ Hace mes y medio, nos dijeron sobre la leyenda y como ya habíamos crecido decidieron volver; los habían extrañado a todos ─ Dijo Jacob, mirándolos a todos.

─ Pero la guardia nos encontró, cuando veníamos desde Inglaterra; tuvimos que enfrentarlos a ellos porque querían acabar con mis padres y hacer que nosotros no uniéramos a la guardia. ─ agregué.

─ ¿Por qué tanto interés en ustedes? ─ Preguntó Jasper

─ No es normal que una licántropo y un vampiro tengan hijos, se supone que no debería ser posible, nos quieren para estudiarnos, por nuestras habilidades y por el miedo a que se cumpla la leyenda. ─ le respondió Jake

─ ¿Habilidades? ¿Se refieren a que tienen dones como los vampiros? ─ Preguntó Sue.

**Jacob POV**

─ Tenemos mas dones de los normales y …bueno de por sí no es normal que un licántropo tenga dones ─ Respondió Edward observándome.

─ ¿Qué pueden hacer? ─ Pregunto Sue. Todos los lobos se preguntaban lo mismo.

"_Leer las mentes"_ Pensó Leah.

─ A parte de los normales un licántropo, como la agilidad y la rápida cicatrización, yo puedo leer la mente de los humanos y licántropos, como se dieron cuenta puedo ocultar mi olor a licántropo, pasando así por un humano común y tengo mas fuerza que ningún licántropo o vampiro. ─ dije.

─ Mis habilidades son parecidas a la de Jacob, solo que yo puedo leer la mente de los vampiro y de los humanos, cuando oculto mi olor pareciera que mi corazón latiera y soy mas rápido que cualquier vampiro o licántropo, a parte de las normales de los vampiros. ─ dijo Edward.

─ Impresionante ─ dijo Carlisle. Todos estaban impresionados, me di cuenta que Leah quería probar la velocidad de Edward, después de todo ella es la mas rápida de la manada.

"_Les falto el hecho de que el veneno de los vampiros no te hace daño, Jacob" _Pensó Leah.

─ Tienes razón Leah, se me había olvidado,

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Me preguntó Edward.

─ Leah me recordó otra habilidad "la inmunidad". ─ les explique a todos.

─ Cierto, no es que quisiéramos ocultarla, pero es que nuestros padres no ordenaron que no les dijéramos a nadie sobre ella. ─ Aclaró Edward

─ ¿A que se refieren con inmunidad? ─ Preguntó Carlisle.

─ Edward y yo somos inmunes al veneno de los licántropos y vampiros, respectivamente, cuando nos muerden solo sentimos un ardor que desaparece después de unos minutos. ─ Expliqué.

─ ¿Qué les sucedió a Elizabeth y a Edward? ─ Preguntó Sue después de un rato de silencio. Edward y yo descompusimos nuestras caras en una de claro dolor.

─ Como les habíamos dicho antes, cuando veníamos en camino para Estados Unidos, nos interceptó la guardia real de las dos especies, tuvimos que pelear para defendernos…y…nuestros padres…ellos…─ las palabras se le atoraron, Edward estaba a punto de derrumbarse, yo le pase un brazo por los hombros, mientras las lagrimas caían en silencio por mi rostro. ─ murieron en manos de los jefes.

─ A mamá la mordió Anthony, el jefe de aquellos vampiros y a papá lo mordió Sebastián, el jefe de los licántropos. ─ termine yo. Sue rompió en lágrimas y se abrazaba de Seth que aun estaba en forma de lobo, Carlisle sollozaba y Esme lo abrazaba dándole apoyo.

─ Les dimos sepultura cerca de la que fue nuestra casa en Inglaterra, sabemos que no es lo común, pero simplemente no pudimos quemarlos ─ Dijo Edward.

**Edward POV**

Cuando dijimos lo de nuestras habilidades, Emmett pensó en enfrentarse a Jacob, para probar su fuerza, evite la sonrisa que quería salir, Emmett era muy competitivo.

Cuando dijimos lo de mis padres, por respeto, se hizo un minuto de silencio sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo, durante ese tiempo solo se escuchaban los lamentos de Sue y los sollozos de Carlisle junto con los de Jacob y los míos; después de todo ellos tenían la esperaza de que sus hermanos siguieran vivos.

Luego del minuto, Carlisle y Sue se acercaron, al mismo tiempo, a donde estábamos Jacob y yo. Todos los demás se tensaron pero no hicieron nada.

Carlisle se puso en frente de mi y Sue en frente de Jacob; y sin decirnos nada, nos abrazaron. Jacob y yo nos sorprendimos pero les devolvimos el abrazo y salieron mas sollozos de parte de todos, pero no eran solo de tristeza por mis padres, sino de felicidad por estar con ese ser querido que tanto nos recuerda al que perdimos, abrazar a Carlisle era como abrazar a mi padre de nuevo. Luego se separaron y cambiaron de posición, ahora era Sue quien me abrazaba amorosamente, sus lagrimas mojaron mi camisa, pero no me importo, se parecía tanto a mi madre y sollocé mas fuerte todavía, ella me acariciaba la espalda como lo hacia mi madre, me sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo.

**Jacob POV**

Después que confesamos lo que paso con mis padres, sentí un como si me hubiera quitado todo el peso del mundo de mis hombros, me sentí aliviado poder decir lo que paso, no mas secretos, ya no tenia que fingir.

Carlisle y Sue se acercaron a donde estábamos, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Sue se lanzó a mis brazos, la abracé llorando, era imposible no pensar que abrazaba a mi madre. No se como pero termino ella abrazándome a mi, consolándome, diciéndome que todo estaría bien ahora que estamos juntos.

Después paso algo que no me esperaba, Carlisle se separó de Edward al mismo tiempo que Sue se alejaba de mi, y terminé siendo abrazado por los fríos brazos de Carlisle, lloré mas fuerte, no solo por que sentía como si abrazara a mi padre, eso influyó mucho, pero las lagrimas eran por la felicidad de que me haya aceptado tan fácil, después de todo yo era un licántropo su enemigo natural, y aquí estaba abrazándome como lo hizo con Edward.

**Edward POV**

Luego, de repente, Seth se fue detrás de un árbol y escuchamos como se destransformó, se acerco vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos de Jean y me abrazó.

─ ¡Eres mi primo! ─ gritó, con una enorme sonrisa mientras se separaba. ─ Lo siento, no soportaba más. Tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Con un brazo en los hombros de Sue y Jacob con uno de sus brazos en los de Carlisle, nos giramos para ver al resto; la escena me sorprendió.

Alice tenia abrazado a Jasper de la cintura y estaba sollozando en su pecho, Jasper tenia los ojos vidriosos, si fuera humano estoy seguro que estuviera a punto de llorar; Rose y Esme estaban igual que Alice solo que estaban abrazando a Emmett y Emmett estaba sollozando levemente. Por otro lado, todos los lobos tenían los ojos vidriosos y Leah estaba limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, no quería que la vieran débil.

Cuando todos nos calmamos, Jasper fue el primero en romper el silencio con una pregunta que lo tenia loco desde que se entero que yo era sobrino de Carlisle.

─ ¿Por qué no los recordamos? ─ preguntó mientras mandaba ondas de paz a todos. Todos tenían la misma curiosidad.

─ Es por el don de mi padre. ─ Respondí.

─ Edward podía manipular la memoria de las personas, podía hacer que olvidaras algo específico, como a una persona y dejarte el resto de los recuerdos intactos o incluso podía borrártela por completo. ─ Completó Carlisle.

─ El hizo que todos ustedes olvidaran a ambos ─ Dijo Jacob.

**Jacob POV**

"_¿Los vampiros que mataste eran de la guardia?" _ Me preguntó Leah de repente.

─ Si Leah, los vampiros con los que acabé era de la guardia real. ─ Le respondí, para que todos entendieran lo que me había preguntado.

─ ¿Cómo supieron de los vampiros? Nadie se había percatado de su presencia. ─ Preguntó Jasper.

─ Tenemos un contacto en cada guardia, antiguos amigos de mis padres, que nos mantienen informados de los pasos de la realeza. ─ le respondí.

─ Ahora quisiéramos hacer nosotros una pregunta ─ dijo Edward.

─ Adelante ─ Dijo Carlisle y Sue hizo una seña para que preguntáramos.

─ ¿Por qué continuaron con la línea divisoria? ─ pregunto Edward. Todos nos vieron confundidos.

─ Nuestros padres dijeron que estaban a punto de eliminarla, antes de que se fueran. ─ Aclaré.

─ Sus padres iban a ser la razón para eliminar la línea divisoria, al desaparecer ellos, y los recuerdos de todos; ya no había razón para eliminarla. ─ Nosotros asentimos, tenia lógica.

─ Creo que ahora deberíamos, continuar con eso. Después de todo ya tenemos dos razones para eliminarla. ─ Dijo Carlisle, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

Se escucharon unos leves gruñidos por ambos lados

─ Creo que tienes razón, yo quiero ver a Edward seguido ─ Dijo Sue dándole la razón a Carlisle. Y sonriéndole a Edward

─ Y yo quiero conocer mas a Jacob ─ dijo Carlisle viéndome a mi.

─ No hay razón para que siga la línea, no seria justo que Edward y Jacob no puedan visitar a su otra familia. ─ Edward y yo estábamos en shock. Ante las palabras de Sue. Esto convenció a todos.

─ ¿Están de acuerdo con que se elimine la línea del tratado? ─ Preguntó Carlisle a todos.

Todos los lobos asintieron resignados, no les parecía justo que Edward y yo no pudiéramos visitar a Carlisle o Sue cuando quisiéramos.

**Edward POV**

Esme y Alice asintieron felices, Emmet también pero el tenia una sonrisa al pensar en enfrentarse con algún lobo aunque fuera en juego, Jasper asintió precavido, no confiaba en los lobos, y Rosalie… ella tardo bastante, pero a la final obligada por la mirada de todos tuvo que asentir.

Entonces, los Quileutes se alejaron un rato detrás de unos árboles para destransformarse; llegaron vestidos solo con unos pantalones; se pusieron cerca de nosotros, al igual que los Cullen, quedaron unos frente a los otros y de mala gana, debo admitir, justo a la hora del crepúsculo se dieron la mano; eliminando así la línea divisoria.

Cuando se hizo de noche, luego de las respectivas presentaciones, ya que ellos no se conocían por nombres, para los Cullen los Quileutes eran los chuchos, los perros sarnosos, etc., y para los Quileutes los Cullen eran las sanguijuelas o los chupasangres. Seth hizo la pregunta que Jacob y yo hubiéramos preferido que olvidaran.

─ Chicos ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para decir la verdad? ─ Todos voltearon a vernos curiosos, Jacob y yo nos vimos asustados.

"_¿Que les decimos?" _ Me preguntó Jacob mentalmente algo nervioso.

"_Transfórmate" _Le dije. El me vio extrañado pero me hizo caso.

"_¿Piensas decirles? ¡Edward nos van a matar!"_ Me dijo preocupado.

"_Se los debemos Jake, comienza a alejarte despacio"_ Le advertí. El comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, todos nos veían extrañados.

"_Por lo menos trabajaran juntos"_ agregué.

"_Si claro…para matarnos" _ Me respondió irónico, mientras se alejaba cada vez mas.

"_¿Preparado?" _─ le pregunté

"_¡No!, el rápido aquí eres tu, ¡no yo!" _Me gritó mentalmente.

"_Por eso te dije que te fueras alejando"_ Le dije divertido

"_Vaya momento que escogiste para hacerte el gracioso"_

─ Nosotros… ─ Me pase la mano por el cabello nervioso, Jake se alejaba poco a poco. ─ la razón…fue…─ Jacob ya estaba a una distancia prudente así que lo solté de golpe.

"_Maldición Edward" _─ Pensó y salio corriendo.

─ QUERIAMOSVERQUIENNOSDESCUBRIAPRIMERO ─ Grité tan rápido que no se si me entendieron, y salí corriendo. Los gritos que escuche tras de mi me confirmaron que si escucharon

─ ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! ─ Gritaron todos juntos.

─ ¡Estuvieron jugando con nosotros!

─ ¡Oh… huyan cobardes!

─ ¡Cuando los atrapemos la van a pagar!

─ ¡Considérense muertos!

Los gritos demostraban lo enojados que estaban, ni siquiera pudimos distinguir quien grito que cosa, pero en menos de dos segundos, todos lo lobos, menos Seth, se transformaron y se unieron a los Cullen en nuestra persecución. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Carlisle, Esme, Sue y Seth.

"_Te dije que los uniría"_ ─ Le dije a Jake

"_Y yo te advertí que era para matarnos"_ ─ Me respondió.

Corríamos, uno al lado del otro; riendo como si fuéramos unos niños pequeños huyendo de sus padres que los van a castigar. Detrás de nosotros solo se escuchaban los gritos y amenazas que nos lanzaban nuestros queridos primos.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la salida del colegio esperando a Leah para ir a ver a los chicos en su práctica, tenía mas de quince minutos de retraso; cuando vi a Kyle e Ian, saliendo del instituto, me acerque a ellos.

─ Hola chicos, ─ Los saludé

─ Hola Bella ─ Me saludaron al mismo tiempo

─ ¿No tienen práctica hoy? ─ Les pregunte al ver que no tenían el uniforme

─ No, Sam y los demás salieron por una emergencia hace horas. ─ Me respondió Kyle

─ ¿Emergencia? ¿Quiénes son todos? exactamente ─ Les pregunté, _¿Qué clase de emergencia seria para que se fueran todos?_

─ No sabemos, solo dijeron que era una emergencia. Se fueron: Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil y Jared. Extraño ¿no?─ Me contestó esta vez Ian.

─ Más que extraño ─ murmuré ─ Nos vemos chicos, gracias ─ me despedí.

"_¿Será una excusa para no reunirse hoy con los Cullen?.. Jacob y Leah se fueron en el almuerzo…¿Y Seth?"_

Mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, lo abrí y me sorprendí de ver que era mi padre, lo atendí.

─ Hola papá, ¿sucede algo?

─ Bells, es Reneesme, esta en el hospital ─ Me respondió.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Le grité, sorprendida ─ ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ─ pregunte rápidamente.

─ tranquilízate Bella, ya esta afuera de peligro. Carlisle la reviso y dijo que fue solo un corte. ─ Suspire aliviada.

─ Voy para allá, enseguida. ─ colgué, le pedí a Kyle que me llevara al hospital, ya que no estaba ninguno de la manada

"_¿Por qué los Cullen no me habrán dicho nada? Ellos deben saber" _Pensé molesta.

Llegué al hospital y pregunté por Reneesme, ya la tenían en una habitación y fui corriendo, afortunadamente no tropecé. Cuando llegué Ness estaba dormida y mi padre estaba sentado a su lado, tomándole de una mano.

─ Papá, ¿Qué le paso? ─ Le pregunté en un murmuro, para no despertar a Nessie.

─ La enfermera me dijo, que se había tropezado y se había golpeado la cabeza con la acera, pero que estará bien, mañana ira a clases ─ _"¿Tropezado? ¿Reneesme? Eso no suena como ella"_.

─ ¿Carlisle la vio? ¿Quién la trajo?

─ El doctor Thomas me dijo que Carlisle fue quien la recibió, y le dejo dicho lo que tenía que hacer, y me dijo que la habían traído Alice y un joven de cabellos cobrizo. Y después llegaron los otros hijos de Carlisle.

─ Y ¿Dónde están? ─ Pregunté muy extrañada.

─ No sé, cuando llegué ya no estaba nadie.

"_Primero la manada completa más Jacob desaparece, luego los Cullen y Edward dejan a Reneesme en el hospital sin siquiera esperar a mi padre. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?" _

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el cap de la tan esperada reunión, espero no haberlas decepcionado, mis partes favoritas fueron sin duda cuando Carlisle abrazó a Jake y cuando Seth abrazó a Edward, mientras escribía esa parte estuve a punto de llorar, y por supuesto me encantó cuando Edward y Jacob salieron corriendo, se que esa actitud no es normal en Edward, pero recuerden que el no es un vampiro de 108 años, sino uno de 6 años!! Jeje. Como vieron a Bella no le paso por alto a extraña ausencia de todos. Y Reneesme esta bien, solo fue un corte en su cabeza, al día siguiente ira a clases.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, que me hacen tan feliz!! Por ESTA semana habar actu un día si y uno no, porque tengo la semana libre xD, ósea que la ****próxima actu**** será el ****miércoles****, se llamara "Casi… casi" ¿Teorías? la siguiente el ****viernes**** y después el ****domingo****, y después les aviso como será.**

**Besos y que tengan una buena semana!!**


	23. Cap 22: Casi, casi

**Lkdv: **Jajaja, genial que te haya gustado!! Si por esta semana habra actu un dia si y uno no. Si ya veras que a Ness no le paso nada! La opcion correcta es la dos! Las parejas casi se encuentran!! Me encanta alegrarte el dia!! Tu me lo alegras a mi cuando me escribes que te gusto el cap! Asi que estamos a mano jeje. Que bueno que tu hermano apareció y no le paso nada grave!! Besos!!

**Livia Scofield Clearwater:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap!! Si los chicos son solo unos niños si contamos sus años como humanos! Me parece muy bienq ue te haya gustado la parte de la huida xD saludos!!

**Stella: **Que bueno que te haya gustado!, en realidad la explicación fue algo enredada, dejémoslo con que salieron así y ya jeje!! Bella no conce a Edward, pero recuerda que es el mejor amigo de Ness por lo tanto sabe como es fisicamente aunque no lo haya visto. No te disculpes por tardar en leer lo importante es que leiste! No todos tenemos la semana libre y comprendo perfectamente! Besos!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Disculpen la tardanza chicas…Uff… este cap ha sido uno de los capitulos mas difíciles de escribir, no me salia nada. No tienen ni idea de lo que me costo hacerlo, lo acabo de terminar! Estoy muy feliz que hayamos llegado tan rapido a los 150 revews (157 en realidad) Muchisimas gracias a todas!!**

**Capitulo 22: Casi, casi.**

**Reneesme POV.**

_Era de noche y estaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, los árboles pasaban velozmente a mi alrededor, luego me di cuenta de que no era yo la que estaba corriendo más bien estaba sentada en algo que se movía…un animal, pero no era un caballo, mis manos estaban aferrándose de un pelaje marrón rojizo, cerca de la cabeza de lo que sea estaba montando, Me preguntaba que era ese animal, tan rápido y fuerte, como para sostenerme y aun así correr a esa velocidad, pero que a la vez me daba una sensación de seguridad increíble y como si me escuchara, el animal aulló fuertemente a la luna, dándome a entender que era un lobo…_

─ Reneesme…─ Escuche la voz de mi padre que me llamaban a lo lejos.

─ Nessie…─ Esa era Bella.

─ Papa…Bells…─ murmure despertándome ─ ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

─ Estas en el hospital, ayer te tropezaste y te lastimaste la cabeza con la acera ─ Me explico mi padre, me lleve la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y allí sentí un algodón cubierto de adhesivo.

─ ¿Ayer? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ─ pregunté muy confundida

─ Si ayer, Alice y Edward te trajeron ─ Me respondió Bella, fruncimos el seño al mismo tiempo. _"¿Edward?"_ Intente recordar que pasó ayer por la mañana, pero no recordaba nada.

─ ¿Dónde están? ─ Las veces que nos hemos lastimado Bella y yo, Bella por su torpeza y yo las típicas lesiones deportivas, los Cullen siempre han estado a nuestro lado.

─ No lo se, ayer desaparecieron…toda la tarde ─ Habló Bella, intercambiamos una mirada, ella estaba tan confundida como yo.

─ Bella, deberías irte a la escuela, yo me quedare con Reneesme hasta que salga.

─ De acuerdo, nos vemos Ness ─ Bells se despidió dándome un beso en la frente y se fue.

─ Buenos días Reneesme, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ─ Me preguntó Carlisle entrando por la puerta.

─ Bien Carlisle, no me duele nada.

─ Muy bien, te haremos una ultima placa del cráneo para asegurarnos y si no sale nada, te podrás ir.

─ ¿podré ayudar con los preparativos del baile, hoy? ─ Le pregunté preocupada, nos quedaban solo dos días y no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada.

─ Si todo sale bien, si. ─ Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo suspire aliviada.

**Edward POV**

Llegue tarde al instituto a propósito, no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a mis primos de matarme antes de las clases, ¿Por qué querían matarme todavía? Sencillo. Ayer no pudieron atraparnos.

_Jacob corríamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de eso, en cierta forma así era, llegamos hasta Port Ángeles, Vimos a un grupo de jóvenes que se dirigían a discoteca, allí decidimos hacer lo mismo, ocultamos nuestro olor y nos mezclamos con todos los jóvenes; Los Cullen y los Quileutes nos buscaron dentro de la discoteca, pero entre el humo, el sudor de los que allí se encontraban y el hecho de que Jacob y yo ocultamos los olores no pudieron encontrarnos; a la final el ruido terminó aturdiéndolos y se fueron de allí jurándonos mentalmente que de alguna manera u otra la pagaríamos._

Jacob y yo regresamos de Port Angeles, hace solo una hora. Llegamos la casa con precaución, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie, nos duchamos, tomamos nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a clases; deseándonos suerte mentalmente.

Entré a clases tranquilo, en la primera hora no tenia clases con ninguno; pasó rápidamente; en la segunda me acordé de Reneesme, por el puesto vació que estaba a mi lado, me preocupe y le pase un mensaje.

**Es extraño que haya tanto silencio en la clase…¿Cómo te encuentras? Edward**

**Solo di que te hago falta Edward jajaja. Estoy bien, tengo que hacerme una ultima placa y si todo sale bien voy a la reunión para ayudar con lo de la fiesta. Nessie**

**Perfecto, antes de ir a la reunión voy a verte y si puedes venir entonces te traigo. Edward**

**De acuerdo señor preocupado, nos vemos en la tarde. Nessie **yo solo reí, simplemente no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

Entré a la cafetería y allí estaban todos sentados viéndome fijamente con cara de poco amigos, fui a comprar comida para ganar tiempo. Me senté con ellos y los saludé…Silencio, ninguno me respondió. Leí sus mentes y me di cuenta que decidieron aplicarme la ley del hielo.

─ Ley del hielo. Muy maduro chicos. ─ Le dije. Y nada. Luego de varios minutos de silencio no soporte. ¡Es que hasta sus mentes las callaron!

─ OH vamos chicos, Jacob y yo lo lamentamos, no queríamos burlarnos de ustedes ─ Me disculpé. Nada…

Pasaron el almuerzo y el resto del día sin dirigirme la palabra. Decidí preguntarle a Jake que tal le había ido, ya que los Quileutes iban a ir todos juntos cuando acabaran las clases.

**Los Cullen, me están aplicando la ley del hielo, pero no hicieron mas nada. ¿Tu que tal? Edward**

**Me están haciendo lo mismo ¡Ni siquiera dejan que Seth me hable! ya me disculpe varias veces y nada. Ahora estamos esperando a que termine Bella y nos vamos Jacob**

**Yo voy primero al hospital con Ness, si le dan de alta vamos juntos para allá sino voy yo solo. Avísales por favor. Edward**

**De acuerdo, les diré pero no creo que me presten atención, nos vemos después Jacob**

Adelanté unos deberes que son para la semana que viene y me fui a ver a Reneesme.

**Jacob POV**

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a Bella y ninguno me dirigía la palabra, cada vez que Seth me decía algo los demás lo mataban con la mirada obligándolo a quedarse callado. Después de veinte minutos de silencio por parte de todos, finalmente apareció mi salvadora…Bella, era la única que me hablaba, aunque hoy estaba muy pensativa, nos repartimos entre mi Hummer y el Aston de Bella, no creo que sea necesario mencionar que tampoco dijeron nada en el camino.

Por fuera, tenia un jardín amplio, tenia un camino de piedras que nos llevaba a la entrada. Entramos y los Cullen ya estaban allí, junto con Ángela y Ben. El salón era…enorme, no había nada allí era un gran espacio vacío. Al fondo se podían distinguir dos puertas que asumí serian los baños. Y un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y a un almacén. Alice nos reunió en el centro y comenzó hablar.

─ Ya llame para que trajeran las mesas y las sillas, pero tenemos que decidir el tema y los colores de la fiesta para pedir los manteles. Yo propongo que sea del invierno.

─ No me gusta, porque no mejor verano ─ Dijo Leah.

─ Que les parece el océano. ─ Sugirió rosalie

─ El desierto, me gusta mas ─ Exclamó Paul

─ ¿Las montañas? ─ Preguntó jasper

─ La playa ─ Anuncio Embry.

─ ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de las vegas? ─ Dijo Ángela, intentando calmar la discusión. Todos se vieron por unos momentos y después asintieron.

─ Las vegas entonces, ¿colores? ─ preguntó ALice

─ Rojo ─ Dijo Emmet

─ Negro ─ Este fue Quil que hablo al mismo tiempo que Emmet. Terminaron viéndose enojados.

─ Porque no ponemos algunas mesas negras, otras rojas, ya algunas blancas ─ Sugirió Ben ─ Como si fueran naipes. ─ Asintieron de acuerdo. Pero Alice abrió la boca de nuevo

─ ¿Black Jack o Ruleta?

Las discusiones siguieron por una hora y media, yo no hablaba porque sabia que me ignorarían, cada vez que se ponían de acuerdo con algo, normalmente porque Ben o Ángela intervenían, Alice preguntaba por otra cosa y comenzaba el debate de nuevo. ¿Vestido formal o casual? ¿Banda o Dj? ¿Rock o pop?... Aquí me di cuenta que las especies se llevan mal porque realmente son opuestas.

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo a las tres de la tarde y con la excusa de que mi camioneta tenia mas espacio, pero yo creo que fue una forma de venganza, tuve que ir con Alice a comprar algo de las decoraciones, arrastre a Bella conmigo no había forma que fuera de compras con la duende yo solo, si llevaba a Bella tendría que controlarse, mientras los muchachos tenían que limpiar un poco el lugar y esperar las mesas y sillas.

Mientras me alejaba pude ver que Edward estaba llegando en su volvo y me di cuenta que no estaba solo.

**Edward POV**

Fui al hospital, pregunte por Reneesme y me dieron el numero de su habitación. Entré y no estaba sola, el jefe Swan estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, estaban viendo un partido de fútbol.

─ Buenas tardes ─ Saludé.

─ ¡Edward! ─ me saludo Ness con una gran sonrisa. Su padre me vio seriamente.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras Nessie? ─ Le pregunté.

─ Estoy bien, tranquilo, ya me hicieron la tomografía, solo tengo que esperar a que este lista, que Carlisle la vea y podré irme.

─ Que bueno. ─ Le respondí.

─ Edward este es mi padre ─ Me dijo señalando a Charlie.

─ Papá, este es Edward Cullen. ─ Le dijo, yo le tendí la mano.

─ ¿Cullen? ¿Alguna relación con Carlisle?

─ Es mi tío Señor Swan. ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa _"Que bien se sentía poder decirlo"_ Reneesme me vio con los ojos como platos.

─ De acuerdo. ─ No dijo mas nada y se puso a ver el partido. Reneesme me veía algo confusa y algo molesta.

Estábamos camino al salón de fiesta y como no habíamos podido hablar porque Charlie estuvo con nosotros todo ese tiempo Ness aprovechó ese tiempo para interrogarme.

─ ¿Cómo que Carlisle es tu tío? ─ preguntó alzado una ceja

─ Ayer lo descubrimos, cuando te trajimos el me vio y resulta que mi padre era su hermano menor. ─ Le explique tranquilamente. Ella solo contestó.

─ Ya me lo imaginaba, te pareces demasiado al resto de los Cullen como para que no fueran familia. ─ Eso no me sorprendió, ella era muy observadora.

Llegamos al salón y me extrañe de ver la Hummer de Jacob alejándose. Entramos y allí estaban todos menos Alice, Jacob y Bella. Nos dijeron que fueron a comprar algo de la decoración. Mientras tanto nos pusimos a limpiar. Me mandaron a limpiar los baños junto con Ness, haciendo que tuviera que limpiarla a velocidad humana, solo buscaban molestarme.

Reneesme estaba limpiando el lavamanos y se le callo un anillo por la tubería, yo me metí debajo de este, era de los que tenían una puerta cubriendo la parte de abajo y comencé a quitar la tubería, pero me hacia falta una llave, yo le dije a Ness que fuera a buscar una. Escuche a los lejos que la camioneta de Jacob había llegado.

**Reneesme POV.**

Salí corriendo a buscar la llave para Edward, ese anillo me lo había regalado mi madre para mi cumpleaños, escuche que habían llegado Alice y Bella y también las sillas y las mesas. Fui al almacén y conseguí la llave para Edward, cuando iba para el baño Alice me llamó. Salí y la vi junto a una enorme y preciosa Hummer de color negro a su lado estaba Bella, Alice tenia una caja con una tela negra en sus manos.

─ ¿Puedes ayudarnos con las cajas? no confío en que Bella las lleve ─ Me dijo Alice. Bella puso mala cara.

─ Claro. ─ Le respondí. ─ Bella lleva esto al baño de mujeres por favor y entrégasela a Edward que esta debajo del lavamanos. ─ Ella asintió. Mientras todos los chicos estaban acercándose al camión bajando las mesas y las sillas alguien se las estaba pasando pero como estaba adentro no pude distinguir quien era.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba esperando a Nessie, estaba aguantando la respiración, puesto que el olor de donde estaba no era muy agradable.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Me preguntó una preciosa voz, que sonaba divertida.

─ Si, ¿Quién es? ─ Pregunte confundido.

─ Soy Bella, Toma Nessie te manda esto ─ Me dijo y vi asomarse una mano con la llave.

─ Gracias, es un placer… ─ iba a decir es un placer conocerte al fin… pero cuando tome la llave nuestras manos terminaron tocándose por unos segundos, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me quedé mudo.

─ ¡Bella! ─ Esa era la voz de Alice.

─ Me llaman, hablamos después. ─ se despidió ¿nerviosa?

**Bella POV**

Me dirigí al baño con la llave en mi mano, entré y pude ver la mitad de un cuerpo, debajo del lavamanos, sonreí. No pensé que así iba a conocer a Edward.

─ ¿Edward? ─ pregunte sonriendo.

─ Si, ¿Quién es? ─ Me respondió con una aterciopelada voz

─ Soy Bella, Toma Nessie te la manda.─ le dije, pasándole la llave.

─ Gracias es un placer… ─ me dijo, y cuando tomó la llave rozo levemente mi mano, sentí como si hubiera metido la mano en un toma corriente, mi corazón latió rápidamente.

─ ¡Bella! ─ Escuche que alice me grito.

─ Me llaman, hablamos después ─ Dije con mi corazón latiendo a mil _¿Qué demonios fue eso?._

─ ¿Qué sucede Alice? ─ Alice no se había despegado del teléfono desde que salimos del salón.

─ ¡Bella! Necesito que vayas a buscar la maquina de humo, no la pueden traer.

─ Porque tengo que ir yo.

─ Porque todos los demás están ocupados. ─ Me dijo y no tuve otra opción, me dio la dirección y me fui a buscar la bendita maquina.

**Jacob POV**

Llegamos al salón de fiesta y las mesas y las sillas llegaron al mismo tiempo. Me dirigí al camión para ayudar con las sillas, decidimos que lo mejor era que yo se las fuera pasando para que ellos las metieran. Cuando solo quedaban unas seis sillas decidí bajarlas yo; las puse una encima de la otra, no podía ver que estaba enfrente de mi, giré mi cabeza y observe que Bella se estaba montando en Aston, me imagine que Alice se había olvidado de comprar algo.

Entre al salón a ciegas y me dirigí a donde se iban a colocar las sillas, al fondo del salón, Alice había decido separar el salón en tres partes con las enormes telas que compro, la primera parte iba a ser el casino, iba a tener una mesa para jugar black Jack, otra para la ruleta, otra para los dados, pegados de la pared iba a poner maquinas tragamonedas e incluso iba a colocar en una esquina un altar para realizar "Bodas Express". En el medio estaría la pista de baile y de ultimo un lugar mas tranquilo para conversar y comer.

Me faltaba poco para llegar a las sillas, pero mi pie se enredo con una de las telas que iba a separar el salón, haciendo que las sillas se me cayera y también la que la estaba colgando la tela, la cual cayó encima de esta, cubriéndola totalmente.

─ ¡Auch! ─ Se quejo una voz muy linda. Supe que era una mujer.

─ Lo siento ─ Me disculpe pero, no pude evitar reírme, se veía muy graciosa, moviendo las manos por todos lados, parecía una pésima imitación de un fantasma.

─ En lugar de reírte, ¡ayúdame a quitarme esto! ─ me dijo claramente molesta.

─ Lo siento ─ Pero ella seguía moviéndose dificultándome la tarea de quitarle la tela y de que yo dejara de reír.

─ ¡Deja de burlarte! ─ Me gritó

─ ¡podrías quedarte quieta! ─ Le grité muerto de la risa ─ Así no puedo ayudarte. ─ Ella se levantó y se cruzo de brazos. Lo que hizo que me riera aun mas fuerte

─ Idiota. ─ Murmuro pero pude escucharla claramente.

─ Pues ahora arréglatelas tu sola, porque el idiota no piensa ayudarte. ─ Le respondí fingiendo estar ofendido.

─ No necesito tu ayuda ─ Me dijo muy orgullosa.

─ De acuerdo salte tu sola. ─ Le dije engreído. Me di cuenta que las sillas habían caído sobre la tela, seria imposible que saliera al menos que las levantara.

Ella lucho por varios minutos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Suspiro resignada mientras yo reía.

─ Sácame de aquí. ─ Me pidió.

─ ¿Qué por favor que? ─ le respondí.

─ Que por favor me saques de aquí ─ Me dijo a regañadientes. Yo sonreí y comencé a quitar las sillas. En eso llegó Embry y me dijo que me necesitaban afuera, aparentemente habían llegado las mesas de los juegos, le dije que sacara a la chica y me fui a ayudar.

**Reneesme POV**

Cuando finalmente pude salir de la estúpida tela gigante, me encontré con Embry sonriendo divertido; lo fulmine con la mirada y seguí con mi trabajo. Pero no pude evitar pensar en quien había sido el que estaba conmigo antes, se que Embry no era, yo reconozco la voz de todos.

Cuando termine de colocar la tela, Edward volvió con mi anillo, pero estaba distraído, el me ayudo a colocar la otra tela que faltaba y cuando terminamos vimos que era muy tarde así que Edward se ofreció para llevar a Ángela y Ben a su casa, ya que yo tenia que esperar a Bells.

**Al día siguiente…**

Alice mandó a todos los humanos a probar la comida a primera hora, de manera que todos pudimos trabajar a la velocidad que tanto nos gustaba. Emmet y Jasper estaban trabajando en la entrada, Jacob y yo movíamos las mesas de los juegos según Alice nos indicaba, Rose se encargo de los anuncios de neón, los Quileutes se encargaron de hacer el altar para la taquilla de bodas y la tarima para el Dj. Y entre todos íbamos colocando las decoraciones.

Estaba en el baño lavándome las manos, cuando escuche que los humanos habían llegado. Solo faltaba probar la maquina de humo ya que el Dj fue ese día para montar todo el equipo necesario, las luces y la música. Jacob estaba afuera arreglando unas cosas en el techo.

Intente salir del baño, pero la puerta estaba atorada. Pude escuchar las risas de Emmett del otro lado, intente llamar a Jacob, pero mi teléfono no tenia señal _"Genial"_ Pensé

**Bella POV**

Después de probar y probar, comida de todo tipo y bebidas a mas no poder, nos regresamos a Forks cuando elegimos las que mas nos gustaron, Alice nos había mandado a Port Angeles por la comida. Estábamos Nessie, Ben, Ángela y yo en Aston.

Llegamos a las seis y media, llenos a reventar y pensando en todo el trabajo que nos tocaba, lo mas seguro es que saliéramos tardísimo preparando las cosas, porque mañana no tendríamos tiempo por el festival. Bajamos del auto. A lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Jacob, estaba sobre el techo.

─ ¡Prueben ahora! ─ Grito. En eso todas las luces se encendieron y nos quedamos maravillados, el lugar estaba precioso. Unas Enorme cartas estaban alrededor de la entrada, formando un pasillo iluminado. En el techo estaba un enorme letrero de neón que decía Bienvenidos, entramos y creo que nuestras bocas llegaron al suelo, ya todo estaba listo. Las mesas de los juegos, el altar para las bodas, seguimos caminando y vimos la pista de baile, ya estaban puestos el equipo del Dj y las luces las estaban probando; luego fuimos al área de las mesas y todo se veía tan distinto, tenia un ambiente mas intimo y tranquilo.

─ ¡Eres una genio Alice! ─ Gritó Reneesme abrazándola.

─ ¿Cómo hicieron para terminar tan rápido? ─ Le pregunte.

─ Solo trabajamos en equipo. ─ Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Esta precioso ─ Dijo Ángela.

─ Esta fantástico ─ Exclamo Ben.

Me dirigí al baño, antes de irme. Ya que nuestra presencia no era necesaria. Pero escuche unos ruidos extraños de la puerta del baño de hombres.

─ ¿Hay alguien allí? ─ Pregunté

─ Me encerraron. ─ Esa voz aterciopelada de nuevo, hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente de nuevo.

─ ¿Edward? ─ Pregunté extrañada.

─ ¿Bella?

─ Siempre hablamos en un baño y con algo entre nosotros ─ Bromeé. Escuche como se reía del otro lado. ─ ¿Qué haces allí?

─ Emmett me encerró. ¿Puedes ir a buscar las llaves?

─ Claro, espera un momento. ─ Fui por Alice para sacar a Edward, pero Ángela me pidió que la lleváramos enseguida para su casa, así que solo pude decirle a Alice que sacara a Edward y nos fuimos todos.

**Edward POV**

Estaba esperando a que Bella volviera con las llaves del baño, quería salir de este lugar, pero mas quería verla finalmente de frente. Tenia razón, ya era la segunda vez nos veíamos en el baño y con algo que no dejaba vernos las caras. Escuche como alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta, me decepcione mucho cuando me di cuenta que no era Bella sino Alice, ella se fue rápidamente con una sonrisa

Di un paso al frente me llegó el mismo olor que había sentido ayer, pero era mucho mas fuerte, sentí mis ojos oscurecer enseguida y una sed me golpeo la garganta, cerré mis ojos y aspiré ese olor a fresas que no podía sacarme de mi mente. Iba a seguirlo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera saciar el ardor de mi garganta; pero cuando iba pasando por la pista de baile, Seth prendió la maquina de humo justo cuando yo estaba enfrente de la misma, haciendo que desapareciera todo rastro del olor a fresas y despertándome de la ensoñación. _"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?" _Pensé preocupado pero los mas importante _"¿Quien tenia ese olor que me estaba volviendo loco?"_

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el cap chicas! Espero que les guste, me salio mas largo de lo que pensé. ¿No les molesta verdad? Recuerden dejarme su opinión, necesito inspiración después de este cap! y para el que sigue que es muy importante. **

**El siguiente se llama…mmm… no se si decirselos… se los diré porque se lo merecen. El cap que viene se llama "festival de amor" y si chicas es lo que creen!**


	24. Cap 23: Festival del Amor

**Lkdv: **Ya veras lo que pasa con Edward y Bella!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap! Bueno en realidad Edward no puede imprimarse como tal! Puesto que eso es algo de los licantropos, sin embargo le ocurre algo muy parecido que ellos, el amor vampirico tambien ocurre cuando se miran a los ojos!! (Al menos en mi fic será asi jeje) Besos!!

**Stella**: Jajajaja no acabes con tu laptop que ella no tiene la culpa y si la dañas no podras seguir leyendo!! Jajajaja. Te gusto el cap a pesar de que sufriste con el! Eso es lo que importa jaja. Bella es muy amable, por eso no pudo decirle que no a Angela. A todas les gusto lo de las bodas Express, me alegro mucho. NO voy a dejar que Edward le haga daño a Bells, primero porque el se sentiría pésimo y segundo porque entonces pondría a toda su familia en contra!! Me encanta que te encante mi fic jajaja. Para serte sincera no se, yo solo escribo lo que me sale, al principio no pensaba que lo que escribiera gustara a alguien, pero todas ustedes me han demostrado lo contrario. Besos!!

**Paula: **Bienvenida Paula!! Que bueno que te guste mi historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta, debes ir removiendo o editando los caps del document manager, no te preocupes que eso no los borra del fic. Borras uno y pones otro, asi he estado haciedo yo, FF solo te permite tener quince al mismo tiempo. Saludos y espero que me hayas entendido.

**Arianne: **Jajaja supongo que te habrás referido a los caps largos, sin embargo espero que opines lo mismo de los fics, ya que a este le queda bastante!! Besos!!

* * *

**Bueno chicas! Después de 22 capitulos finalmente sucede, Edward y Bella y Jacob y Reneesme estarán cara a cara. Quiero primero agradecerles, por tener tanta paciencia, ya se que todas se morian por este encuentro. Y segundo disculparme por haber hecho que esperaran tanto, no lo hice a propósito, fue que me puse a escribir y escribir y no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos a los 23 caps, SORRY!!! Espero no decepcionarlas!!!**

**Por cierto las canciones: La de Edward y Bella es "Entra en mi vida" de Sin Bandera. Y la de Jacob y Nessie es "Todo Cambio" de Camila. Les recomiendo que las pongan cuando lean sus partes!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 23: Festival del amor**

**Edward POV.**

Viernes… El día del festival llegó finalmente. Estaba algo preocupado, no podía sacarme el maravilloso olor a fresas de mi mente, solo recordarlo mi garganta ardía, me puse a pensar en quien podría tenerlo y llegue a una conclusión muy evidente, la única persona que no había visto nunca en persona, de echo sigo sin hacerlo, la dueña de esa voz tan preciosa y la única que me muero por ver pero que puede morir si la veo… Bella.

Me fui solo al lugar del festival como a las nueve y media de la mañana, Jacob se tuvo que ir antes porque los chicos tenían una practica antes del juego. El concurso seria a las doce, pero teníamos que ayudar en cualquier cosa y la profesora quería asegurarse que estuviéramos listos.

El partido de Jacob y mi concurso eran a la misma hora, por lo que no podría ver el partido, pero después del partido masculino venia el femenino y Nessie me hizo prometer que la vería, hablé con Jake y el me dijo que no podría verlo porque el iría a ver a Bella en el concurso… ya no me sorprende, el destino se empeña en que no vea a Bella. Suspire y me baje, listo para ayudar.

Llegué y me mandaron a llevar cosas para allá y para acá, a las doce la profesora me excusó de seguir ayudando para que me preparara para el concurso. Nos explico a los concursantes como serian las preguntas, ella no seria quien las hiciera, sino un jurado formado, por las bibliotecarias de la escuela, la de la biblioteca de Forks y la de Port Ángeles. Antes de comenzar me acerqué un poco a la cancha sin entrar y le desee suerte a Jacob, costumbre supongo, era imposible que perdieran. El me respondió que igual.

Comenzamos a la una, nos sentamos todos los concursantes en una mesa con un botón al frente, tendríamos que presionarlo para responder; luego de nosotros entraron las bibliotecarias, cuando pasaron por delante de nosotros y nos vieron a todos, se quedaron viéndome por más tiempo del que desearía. Vi hacia el público y observé a Nessie, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper

"_OH! Cuidado y pierdes_" Pensó Jasper de forma completamente irónica.

"No me inscribí, me inscribieron." Le respondí, moviendo solo los labios tan rápido que nadie excepto él me entendió. "¿Pero porque lo dices?"

"_Lector de mentes y de paso las jueces me envían unas ondas de lujurias cada vez que te ven, que me tienen loco" _Me estremecí por lo ultimo.

"_¿No estas acostumbrado?"_ Me preguntó divertido.

"En realidad, pase los primeros cinco años de mi vida ocultándome, solo llevo un año alrededor de tanta gente, no me acostumbro todavía" Le respondí sincero.

Jasper se rió, Alice y Carlisle que estaban a su lado sonrieron.

Comenzó el concurso, y gané fácilmente, no tuve que leer las mentes para responder a las preguntas. Las preguntas eran realmente sencillas, Nombre de quien escribió Romeo y Julieta…Diga dos obras de Jane Austen… ¿De que se trataba tal obra…? ¿Cuándo fue escrita….?

Luego del concurso me dirigí a la cancha para ver el partido de Reneesme, a las cinco de la tarde iba a ser la premiación. Nos darían unos reconocimientos y nos regalarían una edición especial de Romeo y Julieta.

**Jacob POV**

Sam nos obligó a levantarnos temprano, para practicar antes del partido, ¿pero a quien se le ocurre practicar a las siete de la mañana? todos estábamos cansados por el esfuerzo de ayer, se suponía que íbamos a terminar el salón de fiesta, para que pudiéramos descansar hoy ¡Pero no! Nuestro entrenador cree que unos simples humanos pueden ganarnos a seis licántropos, ¡Por Dios! No es que quiera ser sobrado pero es obvio que no tienen vida contra nosotros…

Finalmente era la una, hora del partido. Estamos todos en un círculo escuchando las instrucciones de Sam. Miré a las gradas y allí pude observar a Sue, Leah, Bella y me sorprendo de ver a Emmett, Rosalie y Esme, la última me saluda con una sonrisa y me desea suerte moviendo los labios. Le saludo de vuelta. Escucho por mi mente a Edward _"Suerte, aunque no la necesites"_ me dice, _"Lo mismo te digo" _le respondo de la misma manera y con una sonrisa comenzamos el partido.

Abrimos Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil y yo por supuesto, Sam nos cambiaba cada cierto tiempo para aparentar, pero todos éramos excelentes incluyendo a los humanos que estaban con nosotros, los cuatro cuartos pasaron rápidamente…ganamos.

Terminamos a la una y media, entre la celebración y cambiarnos. Tuve que correr para llegar al concurso con Bella. La vi sentada, junto a varios alumnos de La Push, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, se fijo en mí, le sonreí dándole confianza, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y con la mirada me preguntó el resultado del partido, le di una mirada de "¿Tu que crees?" que la entendió a la perfección porque su sonrisa se amplio aun mas, Bella y yo nos entendíamos perfectamente, no era necesario hablar para saber que pensaba el otro.

A mi lado se encontraba todo el equipo, con Esme, Rose y Emmett, al parecer se turnaron, para ver a unos jugando y a los otros en el concurso, porque ellos no solo estaban por Edward y por mi, sino también para Bella y Reneesme. Bella por supuesto ganó.

Todo el equipó gritó cuando termino el concurso, todos se nos quedaron viendo pero no nos importo, subimos corriendo para felicitar a Bella, yo me les adelanté y fui el primero en abrazarla.

**Reneesme POV **

Estaba algo nerviosa, el partido iba a comenzar. Alcé mis ojos al sentir que alguien me veía, sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward, me observaba deseándome suerte con la mirada, el me sonrió de vuelta con esa preciosa sonrisa a la que ya me había acostumbrado.

Faltaba un cuarto para terminar el juego cuando la capitán del equipo, piso mal después de un salto, haciendo que se lastimara el tobillo, el partido se detuvo y Carlisle fue rápidamente donde estábamos, le observó el pie y dijo que se había hecho un esguince, no podría jugar mas y tendría que estar sentada por mucho tiempo. Continuamos el partido y ahora era yo la que lideraba al equipo.

Terminamos ganando por diez puntos. Todos bajaron y nos felicitaron, duramos así por un buen rato, después nos fuimos a duchar y a cambiarnos, cuando nos dimos cuente eran las cinco, hora de las premiaciones. A nosotros nos darían un trofeo. El entrenador me alejó y me dijo que yo seria la que recibiría el premio. Junto al capitán de los hombres de La Push, puesto que ellos habían ganado. Debería sentirme mal porque ganó el equipo que no era el de mi escuela, pero en el equipo contrario estaban mis amigos así que sonreí complacida.

**Edward POV.**

El día se paso velozmente y ya me encontraba en el auditorio esperando para recibir mi premio. Estábamos esperando a la ganadora de la Push, tal como me había dicho Ness el día de las carreras, Bella fue la vencedora.

Estaba ansioso, hace mucho tiempo que quería verla personalmente, verla a través de los recuerdos de Jake no era muy satisfactorio, estos dos días estuvimos tan cerca de vernos e incluso hablamos, pero también estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como iba a reaccionar ante su olor esta vez, solo que ahora estaba preparado, pues ya lo conocía. Las puertas se abrieron y yo contuve mi respiración.

"_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de cinco minutos_

_Ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj"_

Hermosa fue la palabra que me vino a la mente. Su rostro pálido, en forma de corazón me cautivo en seguida. Me dedique a grabar cada detalle de su rostro. Apreciando las leves diferencias que tenia con el rostro de mi mejor amiga, que la hacían lo mas hermoso que haya visto.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la estábamos esperando, sonrió. Esa sonrisa me maravilló y en ese momento lo supe, haría lo que fuera para que siempre sonriera

Luego clavó su mirada en mi, me perdí en esos ojos chocolates. No supe que cara tendría yo, pero enseguida se ruborizó, _"Adorable"_ Pensé, y su corazón latió desbocado, una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó por mi rostro al imaginarme que ella reaccionaba así por mí. Ella siguió su camino y se sentó al otro lado de la profesora. Comenzamos un juego de miradas furtivas, cada vez que la sorprendía viéndome ella se ruborizaba y yo sonreía encantado.

No me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a hablar la profesora, lo siguiente que supe fue que la profesora nos estaba llamando para felicitarnos, Bella y yo no paramos al mismo tiempo y fuimos a recibir nuestros reconocimientos.

Al tenerla tan cerca, recordé el olor de su piel e hice lo peor que pude haber hecho…Respire… Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Su olor era veinte veces más fuerte que el de Reneesme.

Su cara cambio radicalmente, la sonrisa se borró de su cara cambiando por una expresión de sorpresa para luego dar paso a una expresión de miedo. Me maldije mentalmente por haberla asustado "_Tienes que controlarte" _Pensé, y cambie mi cara lo mejor que pude.

Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar.

Le agradecí a la profesora, Bella hizo lo mismo, después nos obligaron a darnos la mano, yo la extendí, Bella me imito pero pude observar un ligero temblor en esta, estaba asustada.

Al igual que hace dos días, una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo al tocarla; ella quiso retirarla rápidamente pero se lo impedí, su piel era tan suave y cálida que no quería dejar de sentirla, ella se ruborizo, empeorando la situación. _"Tengo que irme, no puedo hacerle daño_". Solté su mano con delicadeza, queriendo alargar el tiempo y no soltarla nunca, pero sus mejillas me recordaban que si no salía de allí podría cometer el peor error de mi vida. Así que salí corriendo, directo al bosque. Con sentimientos encontrados, quería verla y sentirla de nuevo pero me daba miedo no poder controlarme ¿Seria capaz de ir al baile mañana, sabiendo que ella estaría allí?

"_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón"_

**Bella POV**

"_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego"._

Me retrasé hablando con Ángela, que me había dicho que el equipo de Reneesme había ganado. Entre rápidamente al auditorio, no habían comenzado, sonreí feliz de que me esperaran.

Sentí una mirada clavada en mi, alce mis ojos en esa dirección y me encontré con unos ojos color ámbar que me quitaron el aliento, yo sabía que Edward estaría allí, Jacob me había dicho que su hermano había ganado, como siempre que era el centro de atención, me ruboricé. La forma en que me miraba, hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil y la sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de medio lado que supe en ese momento seria mi favorita, me deslumbró. Cuando salí del aturdimiento ya me encontraba sentada al otro extremo del salón, pero con una vista magnifica de su perfil.

Su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus rasgos finos pero masculinos, tenia una camisa manga corta de color azul que dejaba ver sus delgados pero a la vez musculosos brazos y que hacia un contraste hermoso con su pálida piel; esto hacia de Edward Cullen todo un Dios Griego, el ejemplo perfecto de la belleza masculina.

Comenzamos a vernos de reojo, a veces el me sorprendía a mi y yo me ruborizaba y desviaba mi mirada; otras veces lo pille yo y el solo me sonreía.

Me levante del asiento cuando escuche mi nombre y Edward hizo lo mismo, me di cuenta que nos iban a dar los reconocimientos, yo estaba feliz de poder verlo mas de cerca. Estábamos de frente, de repente el tomó aire y su cara cambio completamente, sus ojos cambiaron de color demasiado rápido, el ámbar que me hipnotizo, cambio a un negro onix, todos los músculos de su cara se tensaron y me miraba de una manera que me asustó. Al ver mi rostro relajo su postura, pero sus ojos seguían estando oscuros y con una mirada extraña.

La profesora decidió que debíamos darnos la mano, a manera de respeto y felicitación, Edward extendió su mano y yo la tome temblando ligeramente. Sentí esa extraña corriente recorrer mi espalda en cuanto la tome y quise retirarla rápidamente, pero Edward me detuvo apretándola ligeramente. Sentí mis mejillas arder y Edward soltó mi manos lentamente, lo que me dejo descolocada es que a penas la soltó, salio corriendo.

Quise ir tras el, pedirle que me explicara el porque de su reacción. Pero Alice, quién no supe en que momento había llegado me detuvo, diciendo que era peligros para mi. Y por primera vez me alegre de asistir a un baile, porque estaba segura que mañana lo vería nuevamente.

"_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_No puedo volver atrás_

_Tú me hablaste, me tocaste_

_Y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas dueño de mi corazón"_

**Reneesme POV**

Llegue al gimnasio, con todo el equipo de baloncesto a mis espaldas, todas estaban gritando emocionadas y entramos haciendo un escándalo que fue aplaudido por los alumnos de la secundaria, nosotras fuimos al centro de la cancha saltando abrazadas. Yo iba a recibir el premio en nombre del equipo.

Me puse al lado de nuestro entrenador, al lado del entrenador se encontraba Sam, este me abrazo y me felicito. Al lado de el se encontraba un chico muy alto de cabello negro despaldas a mi, estaba hablando con Embry, estaba riéndose de algo que le había dicho, esa risa se me hizo muy familiar, era la misma que estaba en mi cabeza desde ayer, era la misma del chico que tropezó conmigo y se burló de mi cuando tenia la tela encima.

De repente una rabia me inundo todo mi cuerpo, mientras recordaba como me hizo pedirle que "por favor" me ayudara. Tomé el balón que tenia una compañera del equipo y se lo lance directo a la cabeza, se que no fue muy maduro pero el enojo me ganó.

El chico lo esquivo como si se lo hubiera lanzado de frente y el balón terminó en las manos de Embry, el chico se volteo a verme con una mezcla de enojo y burla. Pero cuando me vio directo a los ojos su expresión cambio radicalmente, la sonrisa burlona cambio por una enorme sonrisa sincera y sus ojos…cuando vi esos preciosos ojos negros que me miraban como si fuera lo único que estaba en ese lugar, todo desapareció a mi alrededor, solo estábamos el y yo.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un buen rato, el desvió su mirada de mis ojos pero no los quito de mí, paso rápidamente por mi cuerpo y después se fijo en toda mi cara menos mis ojos, yo hice lo mismo, me debía llevar como treinta centímetros de alto. Su cuerpo mostraba que era un deportista, el uniforme me dejaba apreciar sus musculosos brazos, eran como los de Emmett; su cabello oscuro lo llevaba corto, pero no demasiado, después pasé a su cara, su nariz, sus labios y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa pareciera que iluminara todo el gimnasio, brillaba como el sol…mi sol.

Pero tuve que salir de la burbuja, porque el entrenador me estaba dando el trofeo, tuve que desviar la mirada de ese ser tan perfecto, porque no había manera de describirlo mas que perfecto, tomé el trofeo en mis manos y lo alcé victoriosa ante mis compañeras, pero mi mirada nunca dejo la de aquel chico, le dieron el trofeo e hizo lo mimo que yo, pero con su equipo. Todos aplaudieron y nos levantaron a él y a mí sobre los hombros, los chicos de la manada, el resto de los chicos y las chicas se mezclaron sin importar que fuéramos de escuelas diferentes.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado, nos bajaron a los dos al mismo tiempo colocándonos uno frente al otro. La sonrisa del chico creció aun mas dejándome de nuevo deslumbrada. Tomó mi mano delicadamente y sentí una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros y como todo un caballero ingles se inclino y la beso.

─ Jacob Cullen Black ─ Dijo sin dejar de observarme y sin soltar mi mano.

─ Re…Reneesme Swan pe…pero prefiero Nessie ─ Intente decir.

─ Al fin nos conocemos, Reneesme. ─ Normalmente no me gustaba mi nombre, pero la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que suspirara.

No pude contestar porque su celular comenzó a sonar, el lo tomo visiblemente molesto, desvió su mirada de mi, para observar quien era, frunció el seño y contestó. No se quien era, habló demasiado rápido, primero tenia cara de fastidio, después paso a confusión y de ultimo a preocupación, colgó el teléfono. Me observó nuevamente con cara de pena. Se disculpo conmigo y se fue corriendo, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se regreso a donde yo estaba.

─ ¿Vas al baile de mañana?

─ Si ─ le respondí, confundida.

─ Prométeme que bailaras una pieza conmigo ─ Me pidió y yo solo pude pensar _"Todas las que quieras"_

─ Por supuesto. ─ Le respondí feliz con la idea de verlo mañana.

─ Genial ─ Esa sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se fue corriendo nuevamente. Me quede observando la puerta por la que se fue con una sonrisa baba y con la mano sobre mi mejilla. Tenia que hablar con Bella

**Jacob POV**

Estaba en el medio de la cancha hablando con Embry, estaban a punto de darnos el trofeo, escuche como llegaban las chicas del equipo femenino de Forks, apenas entraron todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Sentí que alguien se colocaba al lado del entrenador del equipo de Forks, escuche como Sam felicitaba a la chica y escuche perfectamente el nombre Reneesme.

Embry, me contó un chiste y yo me puse a reír, en eso sentí, gracias a mis reflejos de licántropo, que algo venia en mi dirección, lo esquive, moviendo mi cuerpo hacia un lado, no supe que era hasta que vi algo anaranjado en las manos de Embry, el sonreía divertido.

Me giré sonriendo, sabiendo que Reneesme era la que lo había lanzado, por los pensamientos de Embry quien también me recordó que hace dos días ella era la que terminó bajo las telas que usamos para la fiesta.

"_Todo cambio cuando te vi,_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada."_

Ella me observaba con una expresión furiosa, pero cuando la vi directo a los ojos… Sentí como mi mundo entero cambiaba.

"_Todo tembló dentro de mi._

_El universo escribió que fueras para mi_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba. _

_Fue perderme en tu amor _

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy"_

Ya no existía más nadie que ella, ella se convirtió en mi universo, lo que me mantenía con vida, sentí como si aquello que me mantenía en la tierra aquellos cables invisibles se separaran y miles de cables de acero, se dirigieron en su dirección, atándome a ella irremediablemente, me fue imposible detenerlo y la verdad es que no quería.

"_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar pero menos dar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi"_

Desvié mi mirada de esos ojos color avellana que me atraparon, paseé mis ojos por su cuerpo y por el resto de su cara, grabando a fuego cada detalle, cada cosa que descubría me dejaba maravillado.

"_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Se que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy"_

Cuando supe de mi de nuevo, estaba en los hombros de Jared y Reneesme estaba en los de Quil, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi expresión, sabían que me había ocurrido, a ellos ya les había pasado es sus mentes me desearon suerte y lo hicieron a propósito, nos dejaron uno frente al otro. Cosa que agradecí enormemente.

─ Jacob Cullen Black ─ Me presenté tomando su mano y dándole un beso en estas, sin poder quitar mis ojos de ella.

─ Re…Reneesme Swan pe…pero prefiero Nessie ─ Me respondió, mi universo.

─ Al fin nos conocemos, Reneesme. ─ Le dije, ahora sentía como si la hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida, ella suspiró y yo sentí que volaba.

Pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, poniéndome los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Lo tomé molesto, vi que era Alice, me sorprendí porque ella no tenía mi numero. Le respondí.

─ Mas vale que alguien se este muriendo Alice. ─ Le respondí molesto.

─ Pues si no vienes, es posible que pase.

─ ¿Qué? ─ le pregunte confundido. ─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Es Edward. Salio corriendo hacia el bosque y tuve una visión de él matando a Bella. ─ Eso me preocupó y mucho ─ Ya evité que pasara, pero me preocupa Jake.

─ Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo. Gracias Alice. ─ Corté. "¿_Edward matando a Bella?"_ la única forma que pase es que la sangre de Bells le atraiga como la de Ness.

Me despedí de Reneesme muy tristemente, pero Edward me necesitaba y yo sabia que si algo le pasaba a Bella o a Edward, ella se pondría mal. Me devolví antes de irme y le pedí que bailara conmigo en el baile, cuando ella me dijo que si, me sentía de nuevo en las nubes, me despedí con un beso en su mejilla y me fui.

"_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar pero menos dar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi_

_Todo cambio cuando te vi."_

¿Quién diría que yo me imprimaría, de la hermana de mi mejor amiga, y de la mejor amiga de mi hermano? pero lo más importante, ¿Quién diría que YO iba a estar tan feliz por eso? Porque YO Jacob Cullen Black me había imprimado y estaba que no cabía de la felicidad.

**Bella POV**

Estaba ya en mi casa preparándome para dormir, no podía sacarme a Edward de mi mente, Esos ojos…¿Por qué cambio su mirada tan de repente? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué Alice no me dejó ir tras el? Un sentimiento de vacío y preocupación me invadieron ¿Y si algo le paso? ¿Y si se iba?

─ Bells… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ Me dijo Ness sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mientras se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas

─ Claro ─ Le respondí distraída. Yo me senté igual que ella.

─ ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? ─ Me preguntó tomando una almohada y abrazándola.

─ A partir de hoy creo en él ─ Le respondí sinceramente, porque me di cuenta que yo me había enamorado de Edward Cullen. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

─ ¿Es Edward? ─ Me pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo asentí. Lo bueno de ser hermanas gemelas sabíamos las cosas sin siquiera preguntarnos.

─ Tú me preguntaste por Jacob ¿no? ─ Ella asintió igual que yo. Reímos de nuevo y nos acostamos.

"_Estaba en un bosque y era de noche, sentía que algo me llamaba yo caminaba en esa dirección sin saber a donde me dirigía, llegue a un claro y observé a un joven despaldas, me acerqué a el, a sus pies pude ver el cadáver de un ciervo, pegué un pequeño grito ahogado, el animal tenia dos agujeros en su cuello, en esos momentos el chico se volteó y me di cuenta que era Edward estaba allí sonriendo, de la comisura de sus labios caía un liquido rojo que identifique como sangre…Limpio la sangre con su mano y se acercó a mí, mi corazón latió furioso, pero no de miedo. Se acercó lentamente y me beso..."_

Me desperté algo sobresaltada, sin embargo hay me di cuenta que no me importaba lo que Edward fuera, mis sentimientos no cambiarían, yo me había enamorado de él.

* * *

**Estoy nerviosa… ¿Les gusto? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? Review pliss. **

**El cap que viene se llamara "La Fiesta de la verdad" ¿Alguna idea?**


	25. Cap 24: LA Fiesta de la Verdad

**Lkdv**: Me alegro que te el cap te haya parecido lindo!! Y tranquila que Edward no se alejara de Bella por "su alma" créeme yo también odio cuando Edward se pone en ese plan, este se alejara o mejor dicho intentará inútilmente de hacerlo por miedo a beber de su sangre. Pero es comprensible que tenga ese miedo ¿no?... Besos Saludos!!

**Arianne**: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Saludos!!

**Stella: **Me alegro muchísimo mejorarte el día, y me parece genial que todo te haya gustado. Tienes razón con el sueño de Bella, ella no conoce la verdad de los vampiros solo lo que habrá leído o visto en películas y cuando a uno le dicen "vampiro" lo primero que piensa es en los colmillos o por lo menos así pensaba yo (y creo que todo el mundo) antes de la saga de crepúsculo jejeje. Ya veras la razón del titulo!

**

* * *

**

**Este cap va dedicado a ****NESSIE CULLEN POTTER**** ya que hoy es su cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor amiga y que cumplas muchos más!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 24: La Fiesta De La Verdad**

**Jacob POV**

Salí corriendo a buscar a Edward, lo encontré después de correr unos treinta minutos, estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, a los pies del árbol se encontraban el cadáver de cinco ciervos adultos, no pude evitar la sorpresa, Edward se había alimentado ayer en la noche. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que me había acercado y se sobresalto cuando me escucho.

─ Edward ─ Murmuré. No me respondió.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ─ Le pregunté. El comenzó a mostrarme las imágenes de su premiación, cuando vio a Bella se enamoró de ella. Yo sonreí

─ Amor vampírico ─ Le dije mientras subía al árbol y me sentaba a su lado. ─ Parece que los genes licántropo te afectaron, con solo verla a los ojos te enamoraste de ella. ─ El sonrió pero la felicidad no le llego a sus ojos.

─ Deberías estar feliz Edward. Al igual que yo conseguiste el amor en una Swan esta noche ─ Le confesé mientras le mostraba que me había imprimado de Reneesme. El me miraba sorprendido

─ Felicitaciones hermano. Yo sabia que ustedes se llevarían bien, se parecen mucho ─ Me dijo sincero y por un momento sus ojos brillaron felices. Pero después volvieron a apagarse.

─ ¿Qué sucede Edward? ─ Le pregunté preocupado, me tenia bloqueado sus pensamientos.

─ Yo… su sangre…Jake… yo estuve a punto de atacar a Bella ─ Me confesó sumamente triste, al mismo tiempo quitó la barrera de su mente y me mostró lo que sintió cuando aspiro el aroma de Bella ─ Su sangre me llama de una manera que me hace perder la cabeza, es veinte veces peor que la de Reneesme.

─ Pero te resististe Edward, eso es lo que importa.

─ No lo entiendes, ¡Casi la mato! Sino hubiera sido por su cara hubiera acabado con ella allí mismo, sin importarme estar rodeado de gente. ─ suspiré, eso era grave.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer? ─ le pregunte después de un tiempo en silencio.

─ No lo sé, tengo que alejarme, pero de solo pensar en no volver a verla me siento a morir pero imaginarme haciéndole daño me hace sentir mil veces peor.

─ Podemos irnos por un tiempo ─ Le sugerí. Me dolería no ver a Reneesme pero era lo mejor.

─ ¡No! te acabas de imprimar Jacob, no puedo alejarte de ella, te sentirías muy mal…─ Me respondió, yo no pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

─ Entonces ¿Qué harás?

─ No…no sé, necesito más tiempo para pensar. ─ Me daba lastima verlo así, las imágenes del baile me vinieron a la mente.

─ No pienso ir ─ Me respondió tajante.

─ Pero…─ intente replicar

─ Pero nada Jacob, mira lo que hice ─ Me gritó, señalando los cuerpos de los ciervos ─ Y eso que me alimente ayer, me muero por verla, pero es demasiado peligroso tenerla cerca.

─ ¿Y que harás? ¿Vigilarla de lejos? ─ le pregunté irónico

─ Si…No puedo hacer mas nada Jake, me importa demasiado como para arriesgarla. ─ Eso me molestó, pero me acorde de un detalle importante.

─ No has pensado en lo que ella quiere y ¿Si ella siente lo mismo por ti? sabes que el amor vampírico siempre es correspondido ─ Le reclamé molesto.

─ Ella es humana, solo me vio una vez, seré solo un recuerdo. Después de un tiempo…será como si nunca hubiera existido ─ Me respondió dolido.

─ Te estas escuchando, sabes perfectamente que si ella siguiera adelante sin ti, te dolería demasiado. ─ Le grité, hizo una mueca de dolor ante mis palabras ─ Debes intentarlo Edward, ella te entenderá solo tienes que explicarle que no debes estar muy cerca de ella. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras como lo hiciste con Reneesme. ─ le dije mas calmado

─ Es fácil decirlo, Jake. Tú no arriesgas a Reneesme solo por estar cerca de ella. Tu no piensas en el alivio que seria su sangre bajando por tu garganta ─ Me estremecí. ─ Lo ves, no puedo hacerlo, no iré al baile y Bella no me vera de nuevo.

─ Ya te resististe una vez, lo harás de nuevo y lo harás siempre, tu mismo lo acabas de decir, solo imaginarte haciéndole daño te hace sentir mal, tienes mas fuerza de voluntad de la que crees. ─ Le dije y me bajé del árbol. ─ Piénsalo hermano ─ Me fui a la casa.

Llegué a la casa, sumamente preocupado. Se que si Edward se niega a estar con Bella será infeliz toda su vida, el amor vampírico es como una imprimación, no puedes vivir sin esa persona una vez que la encuentras.

Me desperté como a las doce del medio día, salí de mi cuarto y me di cuenta que Edward no había llegado todavía, me hice mi desayuno/almuerzo y me puse a ver la televisión, la fiesta comenzaba a las siete.

A cada rato miraba el reloj, para encontrarme con que solo habían pasado un minuto de la ultima vez que lo había visto. ¿Porque será que cuando quieres que el tiempo pase rápido, este se empeña en ir mas lento que nunca? Me moría de ganas de verla de nuevo y esperaba que en cualquier momento Edward pareciera y me dijera que me acompañaría.

A las cuatro de la tarde sonó el timbre y yo me levante extrañado, abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con una pequeña vampireza de cabello negro, que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y tenia unas enormes bolsas en sus manos.

─ Alice… ─ Murmuré confundido

─ Hola Jake ─ Me saludo, haciéndome a un lado y entrando a la casa.

─ No es que me molestes… ¿pero que haces aquí? ─ Le pregunte mientras la seguía por toda la casa, estaba recorriéndola.

─ Esta casa necesita una remodelación urgente ─ dijo ignorándome. Iba a entrar en la habitación de Edward, pero la detuve.

─ No puedes entrar allí, Edward odia que estén en su cuarto si el no esta presente. ─ Le advertí. Pero ella me ignoro de nuevo y entro.

─ Solo voy a revisar su armario, quiero comprobar una cosa ─ Se dirigió al closet de Edward.

─ ¡No tiene que ponerse para esta noche! ─ Yo la mire incrédulo. Me había preocupado por el grito ─ Pero ya me lo imaginaba. ─ Dijo ahora sonriendo, ¿Acaso era bipolar? Tomó tres bolsas de las seis que tenia y saco un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa manga larga azul oscuro de botones y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. Y las puso sobre la cama. Busco en el closet de Edward unos zapatos formales negros y los puso a un lado de la cama.

─ No deberías esforzarte tanto, Edward no piensa ir a la fiesta. ─ le dije mientras salíamos del cuarto. Ella se detuvo.

─ Ya lo veremos. ─ Dijo y ahora se dirigía a mi habitación. Yo me puse frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

─ Hazte a un lado Jacob ─ Me ordenó y no tuve mas remedio que dejarla, ella entró y yo cerré los ojos esperando su grito. Y claro no me decepcionó.

─ ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? ─ Reí, mi ropa consistía en varios jeans rotos y unas cuantas camisas sencillas. La pesadilla del duende de la moda.

─ ¡Mañana iremos de compras Jacob! ─ Mi sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. Iba a replicara pero. ─ Y no acepto un no por respuesta ─ por su tono era obvio que no tenia opción.

─ Te pondrás esto para esta noche ─ Me dijo pasándome las otras bolsas que tenia en su mano, allí se encontraba un traje negro parecido al de Edward, una camisa vinotinto de botones y un par de zapatos formales. No me sorprendí que todo fuera de mi talla.

─ Nos vemos en el baile, adiós ─ Se despidió y antes de responderle ya se había ido.

A las seis y media comencé a arreglarme, me metí en la ducha y escuche a Edward llegar, sonreí. Me cambié y fui hablar con el; entré a su habitación y me lo encontré de pie frente a la cama, observando la ropa que le dejo Alice.

─ Regalo de Alice ─ Le dije. El se giró, me vio y sonrió.

─ Primera ves que usas camisa manga larga ─ Me dijo y yo sonreí.

─ ¿Iras?─ Le pregunté

─ No puedo Jacob, es muy peligroso para ella. ─ suspiré, sabia que no lo convencería.

─ Bueno entonces, nos vemos más tarde. ─ Me despedí y me monté en la camioneta.

Llegué al baile a las siete y cuarto, muy temprano lo sé, pero me moría de ganas de verla de nuevo, pero así pude apreciar la decoración del salón ya que cuando llegara ella estoy seguro que no podría ver nada más. Apenas entré un chico me dio unas fichas para jugar en las mesas, todo estaba increíble, daba la sensación de estar en un casino de verdad, Alice y Jasper ya estaban allí, Alice coordinando que todo saliera bien y Jasper cuidándola a ella. Observé un grupo de chicos haciendo cola, me sorprendí cuando vi que era para la caseta de "Bodas Express" y comencé a reír cuando me di cuenta que "el padre" estaba disfrazado de Elvis Presley e incluso estaba haciendo los típicos movimientos de él. A las siete y media habían llegado todo los Cullen y la manada. Ya toda la manada sabia de mi imprimación y se encargaron de decirle a los Cullen, yo les dije a todos sobre la situación de Edward.

A un cuarto para las ocho, yo estaba jugando a la ruleta cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso al ser mas hermoso del universo, de mi universo, Reneesme… Ella tenia un vestido vinotinto, con escote en V, el vestido se ceñía en su cintura por una cinta de color negro, para luego caer libremente por sus piernas hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, llevaba además unos zapatos de tacón medio de color negro. Su cabello lo llevaba completamente liso y llevaba una capa muy ligera de maquillaje. En una palabra estaba "Hermosa".

A su lado estaba Bella, que vestía igual que ella pero su vestido era azul y su cabello lo tenía con pequeñas ondas, estaba preciosa y de verla mi hermano estoy seguro que se hubiera quedado como yo al ver a Ness.

Me acerqué rápidamente a saludarlas, cuando me vieron llegar las dos sonrieron abiertamente, pero me di cuenta que Bella estaba buscando a alguien y estaba seguro que ese alguien era Edward. Las saludé a ambas con un beso en la mejilla. Nos sentamos al fondo en unas mesas, el resto de los chicos llegaron a los poco segundos y comenzamos a hablar todos, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de Reneesme.

Pero pude apreciar la tristeza en los ojos de Bella. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me acerque a Bella y le pedí que me acompañara un momento a mi camioneta, también llamé a Seth, ambos extrañados me hicieron caso. Una vez afuera le pedí a Seth que se montara de copiloto.

─ Bella, estas así por Edward ¿cierto? ─ pregunté directo, afuera de la camioneta.

─ No…no se de que hablas Jake ─ Me dijo esquivando mi mirada

─ Eres una pésima mentirosa Bella, has estado toda la fiesta en otro mundo y cada vez que se habré la puerta te emocionas pero cuando te das cuenta que no es él, te desanimas de nuevo.

─ ¿Cómo sabes? ─ Me preguntó. Sabía que no podía engañarme.

─ Te conozco Bells, eres mi mejor amiga, se lo que sientes y te puedo asegurar que Edward siente lo mismo por ti y ahora esta sufriendo por no estar aquí.

─ Ni siquiera se que es lo que siento Jake y si esta sufriendo entonces ¿Por qué no vino?

─ Te enamoraste Bella, Edward tiene miedo de lastimarte y la razón de eso te la tiene que decir él mismo ─ Bella se quedo mirando al vació, yo sabia que estaba pensando en lo que le dije ─ Ahora tienes dos opciones ─ clavo su mirada en mi ─ primera te quedas aquí y te pasas todo el baile triste ─ Ella puso una mueca de desagrado ─ O tomas las llaves de mi camioneta y te vas a mi casa a exigirle una explicación. ─ Ella lo pensó por varios segundos, pero a la final término tomando las llaves de mi mano y se monto. Me acerqué a la ventana del piloto.

─ Seth te dirá la dirección, ten mucho cuidado Bella y préstale mucha atención a lo que te diga. ─ Ella asintió, mientras encendía la camioneta.

─ Seth, cuídala, pero dale su espacio. ─ El asintió con una sonrisa. Me alejé de la camioneta y la vi partir.

"_Si Edward no viene a Bella…Bella irá a Edward"_ Pensé mientras regresaba al baile, espero que sea lo correcto. Entré y me fui a donde estaba Nessie.

─ Creo que me debes un baile ─ Le susurre al oído. Ella se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi ─ me respondió fingiendo tristeza.

─ Eso nunca. Es que tenia que atender un asunto ¿Vamos? ─ Le pregunté señalándole la pista con la mano. Asintió.

─ ¿Se pude saber que eran esos asuntos? ─ me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la pista.

─ Solo me aseguraba que nuestros hermanos pudieran hablar ─ ella me sonrió.

─ ¿Por qué no vino Edward?

─ Digamos que temía por Bella. ─ Ella me vio extrañada ─ Te lo explicaré luego, tenemos toda la noche por delante, vamos a bailar ─ De repente la canción termino y empezó a sonar una canción suave que reconocí como "Truly, Madly, Deeply" de Savage Garden. Giré mi rostro hacia el Dj y observé que a su lado estaba Alice quien me guiñó un ojo y yo le agradecí moviendo los labios.

─ Estas hermosa ─ Le dije, ella se sonrojo. Puso sus dos manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo las mías en su cintura y me perdí en el color avellana de sus ojos.

**Bella POV**

Aquí voy, con mi pulso a mil por hora, camino a la casa de Jacob, para hablar con Edward. Tengo una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no es miedo, es ansiedad. _"El siente lo mismo por ti"_ Las palabras de Jacob seguían en mi cabeza. "_Te enamoraste Bella" "Tiene miedo de lastimarte"_ ¿Miedo de lastimarme? Seth me decía la dirección que debía tomar y yo las seguía sin pensarlo. Llegamos rápidamente, me di cuenta de que ellos son prácticamente vecinos de nosotras, tanto tiempo estando tan cerca y nunca nos habíamos visto.

Me estacioné frente a la casa y me baje, Seth se puso rápidamente a mi lado, tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de cuando se había bajado, se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso encima.

─ Es para hacérselo un poco mas fácil ─ Me explico cerrando la chaqueta, pero igual no entendí. Me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

La puerta estaba abierta, entramos…Allí en el último escalón de la escalera, estaba Edward. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa azul oscuro que combinaba con mi vestido y una chaqueta que hacia juego con el pantalón, me quede sin aliento. Su cara era inexpresiva, observo mi ropa y se detuvo en el brazo que Seth tenia sobre mis hombros. Seth quito el brazo inmediatamente.

─ Los dejo solos, estaré afuera cualquier cosa ─ Se despidió y cerro la puerta tras de si.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Me dijo con una voz fría. Que me sorprendió.

─ Quiero hablar contigo. ─ Le respondí segura.

─ ¿Sobre que? ─ Me preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste así ayer? ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile?

─ Yo… no podía seguir allí…mientras estuvieras tú. ─ ahora estaba viendo por la ventana, hacia el bosque.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Le pregunté cerrando los ojos, Luchando por que las lagrimas no salieran.

─ No debo estar cerca de ti. ─ Respondió. Abrí los ojos de repente ante su tono ¿dolido?

─ Pero estas vestido. Ibas a ir al baile. ─ Afirme. Viendo su ropa.

─ Dije que no debo, no que no quiero estarlo. ─ El clavo su mirada y yo lo vi confundida.

─ No te entiendo Edward, ¿Por qué no debes estar conmigo? ─ Pregunté de nuevo acercándome un poco. Ahora lo tenia de frente

─ Es peligroso para ti…yo soy peligroso para ti ─ Termino viendo al piso.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ El suspiró e hizo una mueca de dolor y me observó con miedo.

─ Fue buena idea ─ dijo señalando la chaqueta de Seth, yo lo mire aun confundida ─ Las historias Quileutes, tú las has escuchado todas ¿no? ─ Yo asentí. ─ Son ciertas, todas ellas. ─ me sorprendí un poco, pero la verdad es que no me extrañaba.

─ Eso significa que ellos son… y que los Cullen son… que tu eres…─ dije en un penoso tartamudeo

─ Dilo… en voz alta ─ Me exigió Lo tenia a mis espaldas.

─ Vampiro…─ Dije en un susurro. Su silencio me lo confirmó ─ No me importa lo que seas ─ Le aclaré. El se puso delante de mi ahora ─ Ya me lo imaginaba ─ puso una sonrisa triste.

─ Por supuesto, estas acostumbrada a estar alrededor de ellos, aunque no supieras lo que eran. Pero yo Bella, soy diferente ─ Me dijo alejándose unos pasos de mi.

─ No quiero que te alejes de mi Edward. Tengo un extraño miedo a que me dejes ─ Le confesé cortando la distancia que el mismo puso.

─ No me lo pones fácil, estoy intentando hacer lo correcto Bella ─ Su ojos se clavaron en los míos, sonrió de lado, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y me ruborizara al instante. Y alejándolo a él hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

─ ¿Por qué te alejas? ─ pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco.

─ Tu sangre… es como una droga para mí, su olor me llama de una manera que me hace perder la cabeza, hace que mi garganta arda como si nunca hubiera tomado nada. ─ Me explicó, cosa que hizo que me quedara pegada al piso.

─ Por eso tienes miedo a lastimarme ─ Susurré para mi, pero el lo escuchó.

─ Estar aquí contigo, representa un gran autocontrol para mí. ─ No dije nada ─ Pero prefiero la sed antes que dejar de verte, no tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarte de mí. Por eso debes alejarte tú.

─ Se que no me lastimaras ─ le dije acercándome. El se pegó a la pared. ─ Confió en ti Edward. ─ Lo vi directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada que así lo creía. Por lo visto fue así, ya que se relajó.

─ Seth ven acá. ─ Dijo en el mismo tono de voz con el que hablamos, yo lo vi extrañada. El se acercó a mí y me quito la chaqueta de Seth, yo intenté que mi corazón no se acelerara por tenerlo tan cerca, pero fue imposible. Me sorprendí que Seth entrara a los pocos segundos.

─ Toma ─ Dijo, mientras le tiraba la chaqueta. ─ Gracias, fue una buena idea. ─ Seth le sonrió. ─ Puedes regresar al baile, no le haré nada.

─ ¿Estas seguro? No me importa quedarme aquí, mientras hablan ─ Dijo Seth algo dudoso.

─ Completamente, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Llévate la camioneta de Jake, yo la llevaré en el Volvo más tarde.─ Seth lo vio sorprendido. Y yo sonreí ─ No creo que Jacob se moleste y dudo que la policía te detenga. ─ Seth sonrió, yo le pasé las llaves de la camioneta y se fue.

─ Estas hermosa Bella, al azul te sienta ─ Dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada ─ Yo me sonrojé ─ Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas ─ Me dijo colocando su fría mano sobre mis mejillas, las cuales se pusieron mas rojas todavía

─ Sabes que Jacob si se va a enojar por dejar que Seth conduzca su camioneta ─ Le dije sonriendo.

─ Lo sé, pero me la debe por haberte puesto en peligro. ─ Me dijo dándome mi sonrisa favorita.

─ Supongo que debes tener miles de preguntas ¿no? ─ Yo asentí. ─ Siéntate y pregunta lo que quieras ─ Me dijo señalando el sofá. Yo me senté y el se puso a mi lado.

─ ¿Me quieres? ─ Esa era la única pregunta que realmente me importaba.

─ Más que a mi vida ─ Me respondió sin vacilar. ─ ¿No me tienes miedo? ─ Me preguntó

─ No me importa lo que seas mientras me quieras ─ Le respondí. El comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo hice lo mismo.

─ No te muevas ─ Me pidió Me quedé quieta, siguió acercándose, yo cerré mis ojos sentí que se detuvo a escasos centímetros y aspiro, retuve e impulso de lanzarme sobre el pero sabia que no podía forzarlo. Y sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos, me olvide de respirar y sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse, pero demasiado rápido los retiro. Sin embargo no se alejo, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro

─ "Recuerda respirar Isabella". ─ mi nombre en sus labios sonaba hermoso

**Edward POV **

Ya había decidido que iría al baile, antes de escuchar la camioneta de Jacob, necesitaba verla, lo que no estaba seguro era que haría una vez que estuviera allá. Me asomé a la ventana y cuando la vi bajarse de la camioneta me quedé en shock, Bella había venido a buscarme…me impacté con su belleza… pero Seth la cubrió con su chaqueta, escuché que le decía que era para hacérmelo mas fácil. Entendí que quería cubrir un poco el olor de Bella con el suyo, le agradecí mentalmente.

Entraron en la casa y Seth nos dejo solos. Al principio le hablé con una voz fría, sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo la estaba lastimando, podía verlo perfectamente en su rostro y en sus ojos, sentí un olor a agua salada…Lagrimas…Bella estaba a punto de llorar…eso hizo que me derrumbara, terminé diciéndole la verdad. Esperaba que se asustara, que me gritara, pero no, ella dijo que no le importara, es mas me dijo que no me alejara, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, le pedí por ultima vez que se alejara ella, yo no podría ya… Pero cuando me dijo que confiaba en mi, su mirada me mostró que era así, ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por mi, para estar conmigo, pensé entonces que si ella se arriesgaba tanto porque yo no, el amor que sentía ella por mi, no podía ser mayor del que yo sentía por ella, así que decidí arriesgarme. Le pedí a Seth que nos dejara solos.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido, se lo dije y se sonrojo, ese sonrojo que la hacia tan adorable y apetecible a la vez, mi mano se alzó sola y le acaricie ese lugar que tanto me gustaba, ella se sonrojo aun mas, parecía un masoquista, la garganta me ardía como si hubiera fuego en ella, pero bien valía el sacrificio, no podría lastimarla eso ya lo tenia claro.

Le dije que tomara asiento, ya que ella si podría cansarse, le dije que me preguntara lo que quisiera.

─ ¿Me quieres? ─ Esa era la pregunta más fácil que me pudo hacer.

─ Más que a mi vida ─ respondí rápidamente. Porque me había dado cuenta que preferiría morir ante que le pasara algo a ella. ─ ¿No me tienes miedo?─ No pude evitar preguntarle.

─ No me importa lo que seas mientras me quieras ─ Me respondió de una manera que no dejo duda. Podría jurar que sentí mí corazón latir en esos momentos, me acerqué a ella lentamente, pero ella me imitó

─ No te muevas ─ Le pedí quería asegurarme que podría controlarme, no quería perder el control. Ella me hizo caso y yo seguí acercándome, aspire cuando la tenia a milímetros de mis labios, sentía que tenía fuego en la garganta pero lo ignoré y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, fue breve. No quería arriesgarme, pero ahí me di cuenta que el hambre por sus labios era mayor que la sed por su sangre. Me di cuenta que Bella dejó de moverse, ni siquiera respiraba, me alegraba que se pusiera así por mí, pero unos segundos después seguía sin hacerlo así que me acerque a su oído y le susurre "Recuerda respirar Isabella".

Me hizo caso de nuevo, su corazón latía a mil, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, me aleje solo un poco para respirar aire fresco, cuando recuperó la respiración comenzó a preguntarme sobre todo. A las doce de la noche y con la mayoría de sus preguntas contestadas, nos fuimos al baile.

**Reneesme POV **

Me sentía en las nubes mientras bailaba con Jacob, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus ojos que hacían que me perdiera. No se por cuanto estuvimos bailando y por alguna extraña razón la gran mayoría fueron canciones lentas o tenían que ver con el amor a primera vista, me sentí a morir cuando bailamos "Niña" de Reik, ya que me la dedico diciéndome que era así como se sentía.

A las diez y media terminamos de bailar, ya que los tacones no eran mis aliados, nos sentamos y comimos. Seth llegó e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Jacob, Jacob puso una amplia sonrisa.

Me tomó de la mano y me susurro al oído "Hora de la verdad". Salimos del salón y me guió hacia el bosque, yo me detuve al comienzo de este y observé mis tacones, no sabia si quitármelos o qué. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de decidir ya que en pocos segundos mis pies dejaron el suelo, cuando alce la mirada Jacob me sostenía en sus brazos, como si fuera una novia. Pase mis brazos por su cuello, con la excusa de que sentía que me fuera a caer, pero en realidad solo quería tenerlo más cerca.

Caminó como por cinco minutos y ni siquiera parecía cansado cuando me puso sobre un tronco caído, que funcionaba perfecto de asiento.

─ No se como decirte esto ─ Estaba caminando en círculos en frente de mi, claramente nervioso pasándose una mano por su cabello. Se veía tan gracioso.

─ Solo dilo Jacob. ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa. Se detuvo enfrente de mí

─ Soyunhombrelobo ─ Dijo tan rápido que no entendí.

─ ¿Qué? Jacob dilo mas lento que no te entendí ─ le pedí realmente confusa. Tomó aire y lo dijo de nuevo

─ Soy un hombre lobo. ─ dijo y yo me quede en blanco

─ Repite ─ tuve que pedírselo ─ creo que escuche mal.

─ Soy un hombre lobo ─ Me quedé helada

─ Reneesme…─ Me llamó preocupado. Yo estaba sin palabras.

─ Reneesme dime algo por favor ─ Me suplicó, OK es cierto que yo me lo imaginaba pero no es lo mismo imaginártelo a que te lo confirmen y menos de esa manera.

─ Tu… eres… un hombre lobo…─ El asintió ─ ¿Entonces las leyendas Quileutes…?

─ Son ciertas…─ terminó el por mí

─ La manada…Los Cullen… Edward…─ Imágenes de mis amigos pasaban por mi mente.

─ La manada es realmente una manada de hombres lobos, incluyendo a Leah. Los Cullen al igual que Edward son vampiros. ─ me explicó, sentándose a mi lado.

Me levanté de repente y comencé a caminar en círculos como el estaba haciendo antes, solo que yo no estaba nerviosa estaba furiosa.

─ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Todo este tiempo estuvieron mintiéndome! ¡Cada vez que yo les preguntaban ellos me esquivaban las preguntas! ─ Jacob me veía incrédulo, yo seguí descargándome ─ ¡Claro ahora entiendo todo perfectamente! La rapidez de todos, su fuerza… ¡Por eso nunca podía ganarles en nada!...!agh! ─ Me di la vuelta para regresar al salón, pero Jacob me detuvo por un brazo.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─ Le grite.

─ ¿A dónde piensas que vas? ─ Me preguntó sonriendo.

─ ¡Los voy a matar! ─ Le respondí

─ ¿Te acabo de decir que tus amigos, son vampiros y licántropos y tu lo primero que piensas es en enfrentarte a ellos? ─ Me preguntó aguantando la risa. ─ De todas las formas que pensé que reaccionarias, jamás pensé en que te molestarías de esa manera.

─ Me mintieron por mucho tiempo ─ Me queje como una niña pequeña. Me atrajo hacia el y me abrazó.

─ Ellos querían decírtelo Ness… bueno decírselos a ti y a Bella pero hay ciertas reglas y la más importante de ellas es que no podemos exponernos ante los humanos. ─ Me explicó, acariciándome el cabello.

─ ¿Porque tu si me lo dijiste? ─ Le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

─ Hay ciertas excepciones a esa regla, cuando un licántropo se imprima de un humano puede decirle.

─ ¿Que es eso de se imprima?

─ Cuando un licántropo se imprima, significa que esa persona se vuelve la razón de su existencia, el licántropo solo tiene ojos para esa persona, vive para hacerla feliz, será lo que esa persona necesite, un amigo, un hermano, su pareja ─ me observó con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Tú te imprimaste de mí? ─ _"Di que si, por favor, di que si"_

─ A si es ─ Grité en mi mente y si no fuera porque todavía estaba abrazada de él de seguro estuviera saltando de la emoción. Las lágrimas se asomaron por mi rostro, pero eran de la felicidad que sentí y una enorme sonrisa cruzo mi rostro.

─ ¿No me tienes miedo? ─ Me preguntó asustado, yo me quede atónita, no podía concebir que pensara que le tuviera miedo.

─ Jacob ─ me aleje un poco para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y asegurar que me miraba ─ No me importa lo que seas, mientras me quieras.

El me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, tomó mis manos y las puso detrás de su cuello, haciendo que yo me acercara más a él, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Un pequeño roce, pero fue suficiente para que mis piernas flaquearan.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas hablando, sobre los licántropos y los vampiros, me explico sobre lo que paso con sus padres y sobre sus habilidades, me dijo que era primo de Leah y de Seth. También me dijo que Edward se había enamorado de Bella pero que Edward tenía un problema con la sangre de Bella y aparentemente también la tuvo con la mía al principio, pero ya la había superado.

A las doce regresamos al baile y estaba sonando "As long as you love me" de los Back Street Boys, le dije a Jacob que quería bailarla y que ahora era yo la que se la dedicaba, ya que esa canción representaba lo que le había dicho porque a mi no me importaba lo que el fuera.

Como a la mitad de la canción Jacob dejo de verme y puso sus ojos en algo que estaba detrás de mi y puso una enorme sonrisa, me giré para ver lo mismo que él, puse una sonrisa igual que él, pues Edward y Bella estaban entrando a la pista de baile. Se pusieron al lado nuestro y tenían una enorme sonrisa, bailaron el resto de la canción junto a nosotros.

* * *

**Otro capitulo que me salio largísimo… ¬¬ les pregunto ¿les fastidia leer tanto o no les importa? ****Iba a cortar el cap después de que Bella admitiera que ellos son vampiros y dividirlo en dos partes pero pensé que si lo hacia iban a matarme xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado… Aquí pudimos ver una faceta un poco mas madura de Jacob y del amor que se tienen ambos hermanos, Jacob se iba a alejar de Renesme por Edward y Edward no quiso que Jacob se alejara de su recien descubierto amor a pesar de que lo necesitaba, también a Edward arriesgándose por el amor que siente hacia Bella. Vimos la forma tan diferente en que las chicas tomaron la noticia y como a ambas no les importa el hecho de que sus amigos sean de otra especie.**

**Les recomiendo que busquen las letras de las canciones que nombré, porque son muy lindas y me parece que representan bien esos momentos, sobretodo "As long as you love me" de los Back Street Boys no se las puse porque me informaron que esta prohibido.**

**Besos y recuerden dejarme su review!!**


	26. Cap 25: Miedo Compartiendo con los Hale

**Dulce y Fuerte: **Lo de Team Suiza es porque Bella dijo que ella era como Suiza, es decir que estaba con las dos especies. Creo que lo dijo en luna nueva a Jacob, pero ahora no estoy segura. Mañana te lo paso en MP

**Arianne: **Jajaja! Me gusto lo de los saltitos al estilo Alice! Me alegra que te haya gustado, si yo tambien prefiero los caps que sean largos pero que no te dejen incompleta. Saludos!

**Stella**: Me encanta que te encante!! Jejeje. Que bueno que estuvieras tan entretenida con el cap que no te diste cuenta que leiste TRECE paginas de Word xD Me parece estupendo que gracias a mi te caiga un poco mejor Jacob!! El beso entre Edward y Bella fue a penas un roce de menos de dos segundos, no se abrazaron ni nada y Edward se alejo para respirar aire fresco, después de recordarle a Bella que respirara. Tranquila que no te retrasate casi, yo entiendo que no pueden estar pegadas a la computadora esperando a que actualice. Hoy por ejemplo me tarde mucho para hacerlo jeje. Besos!

**Patriovi: **Bienvenida Patriovi!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y me hace muy feliz que te quedes con las ganas de seguir leyendo!! Eres la primera que me ha dicho que quiere saber mas de la profesia! :P eso es bueno! Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos!! Espero seguir leyendo tu opnion en los caps que siguen!

**Lkdv: **Bueno Edward se dio cuenta que quiere a Bella… pondra su amor por encima de la sed, claro que no le será TAN facil, pero pronto lo superará. Me alegra mucho que queden con las ganas de seguir leyendo!! Y claro en toda historia debe haber malos, sino la historia no seria emocionante! Pero por ahora vienen unos caps rosas! Besos! Cuidate!

* * *

**Bueno todavía faltan dos horas para que sea miércoles (al menos aquí en mi pais) asi que técnicamente si actualice como siempre ^^, disculpen la demora**** chicas pero es que la inspiración me abandono estos dos dias, borre y escribi el cap varias veces, porque si a mi no me gustaba para nada el cap menos les iba a gustar a ustedes, estuve a punto de rendirme y actulizarles mañana por la tarde, pero pensé que ustedes se merecian el esfuerzo, y me salio este que espero que les guste no es muy entretenido pero bueh… fue lo mejor que pude hacer hoy.**

**El cap va dedicado a Patriovi, porque fue mi review numero 200!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama sin embargo es mía.

**Capitulo 25: Miedos y un tiempo con el matrimonio Hale**

**Jacob POV**

Estaba soñando que estaba bailando con Reneesme todavía, estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando sentí que algo caía encima de mi cabeza, era suave, una tela… abrí los ojos molesto por haber interrumpido mi sueño y efectivamente había una tela sobre mis ojos, me levante y alcé la tela para encontrarme con una camisa de color verde oscuro, luego sentí como otra prenda era lanzada en mi dirección, esta vez la atrape antes de que me golpeara, unos jeans. Luego me aventaron unos zapatos, unas medias y un cinturón.

─ ¡Suficiente! ─ grité, levantándome de la cama.

─ Tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte e irnos. ─ Me dijo mi pesadilla. Alice… Observé mi reloj y marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Gruñí.

─ Alice…ayer me acosté tarde, talvez tu no duermas pero yo si, además ¡es domingo! ─ Le dije exasperado, ella estaba en mi closet tirando toda la ropa.

─ Esto a la basura, OH definitivamente no, en que estaba pensando cuando compró esto ─ Me ignoro completamente.

"_¡Edward ayúdame!_" Le grité por mi mente.

"_Lo siento, pero ella me amenazó con llevarme a mi si intento algo" _Me respondió y pude imaginármelo sonriendo burlón. Genial no me iba ayudar.

─ Alice…─ Comencé buscando alguna excusa para escaparme

─ Ni lo creas Jacob, si no vas conmigo comprare yo la ropa sin tu opinión, y no creo que te guste lo que vaya a escoger. ─ Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de camisas manga largas de botones a cuadros, pantalones de vestir y montón de cosas mas, me estremecí.

Me metí en la ducha resignado y me cambie con la ropa que me había despertado, cuando salí a mi cuarto vi a Alice saliendo rápidamente con dos bolsas de basura que estaban a reventar, me asusté y corrí hacia mi closet, me quede helado cuando lo vi… estaba completamente vacío.

─ ¡ALICE! ─ Grité enojado y baje corriendo detrás de la vampireza.

─ Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que ningún familiar mío vista _esto _─ Me gritó desde afuera de la casa. Fui a buscarla.

Ella se encontraba de copiloto en mi camioneta sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada y no había rastro de mi ropa. Me lanzó las llaves y me monté en mi camioneta.

─ ¿Adonde vamos? ¿y porque en mi camioneta? ─ le pregunté extrañado.

─ Primero vamos a una cafetería para que compres algo de comida, luego iremos a Port Ángeles, y porque en tu camioneta caben mas bolsas que en mi Porshe. ─ Terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Suspiré y puse mi camioneta en marcha. _"Este va a ser un día MUY largo" _Pensé. Y yo que pensaba ir con Reneesme.

**Bella POV**

_Estaba soñando de nuevo con Edward, pero esta vez estábamos bailando en una especie de claro, solo nosotros dos, ni siquiera se veía de donde provenía la música, pero de repente unos brazos fríos me apartaban de Edward, lo llamaba y el me buscaba con la mirada pero no me encontraba, se veía desesperado, yo gritaba y gritaba su nombre pero el no podía oírme yo me alejaba cada vez mas y solo pude escuchar mi nombre en un grito agónico…_ Me desperté asustada.

Suspiré de alivio al ver que estaba en mi cuarto y a Reneesme entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

─ ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Bella? ─ Me pregunto mi hermana visiblemente preocupada.

─ Es que tuve una pesadilla o mejor dicho un sueño que después se convirtió en un pesadilla. ─ Le conteste.

─ Porque no vas al baño, te arreglas y me cuentas mientras desayunamos ─ Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí y me fui al baño.

Me cepille los dientes, me lave la cara y me peine un poco el cabello, baje a la cocina, allí estaba Reneesme haciendo unos waffle con chispas de chocolates, esos solo los hacia cuando estaba muy feliz o por el contrario si estaba muy triste y necesitaba levantarse el animo y por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro era obvio que no estaba triste.

Las imágenes de anoche me vinieron a la mente, cuando fui con Edward, el beso y el baile, una sonrisa boba cruzo por mi rostro. Me ofrecí a poner la mesa y servir algo de tomar, mientras ella terminaba. Ambas estábamos tarareando la canción que bailamos con los chicos, nos sentamos en la mesa, nos vimos las caras y comenzamos a reír como locas.

─ Por sus caras supongo que les fue bien en el baile ─ Nos dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina. Nessie y yo asentimos, mientras nos levantábamos y le servíamos.

─ Nos fue genial papá ─ Le contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que nos riéramos los tres.

Lo genial de estar con mi padre era eso, a el le bastaba con que nosotras estuviéramos bien, no hablaba mucho y se conformaba con lo que le dijéramos, el confiaba en nosotras ciegamente, a diferencia de mi madre, quien a pesar de que también confía en nosotras siempre quiere saber hasta de que color estaba pintada la pared. Comimos hablando de lo que tenia el baile, las mesas de los juegos, la caseta de bodas, la pista de baile, las luces, etc.…

Luego del desayuno, nos dirigimos a la habitación, para llamar a René, pusimos el alta voz y estuvimos hablando con ella por dos horas, cuando preguntó si teníamos un chico especial, fue la señal que tuvimos para despedirnos rápidamente diciendo que teníamos tarea para mañana.

─ Estuvo cerca ─ Dije suspirando.

─ Si que lo estuvo ─ contestó aventándose sobre mi cama.

Luego de eso, fuimos a preparar el almuerzo, limpiamos un poco la casa, nos duchamos y nos reunimos de nuevo en el cuarto

─ Tengo algo de miedo Ness ─ Le confesé

─ ¿Te asusta que los chicos sean vampiros y licántropos? ─ Me preguntó seria, viéndome a los ojos.

─ No es eso, de eso estaba casi segura, solo necesitaba la confirmación.

─ ¿Entonces? ─ Dijo sin entender lo que temía.

─ Tengo miedo de lo que siento por Edward, de lo que el siente por mi ─ Ella me vio extrañada

─ ¿A que te refieres?

─ Tu sabes que yo nunca he estado enamorada antes, solo de algún actor o algún personaje de alguna novela, pero no era real. Y me asusta la intensidad de lo que siento por Edward. Y ¿Si el no siete lo mismo?

─ ¿Edward no te dijo que te quería?

─ Si, me dijo que me quería mas que a su vida. Pero eso es lo que me preocupa, tan solo llevamos dos días de habernos visto, uno solo en que hablamos y ya me duele si quiera imaginarme no volverlo a ver.

─ Es normal que sientas esos miedos, yo también los siento, Jacob y yo llevamos el mismo tiempo de conocernos que Edward y tu. Pero hay algo que me dice que nosotros estamos destinados al igual que tú y Edward. Y si Edward te dijo que te quería mas que a su vida, es porque es cierto. Edward no dice cosas que no sienta, además que en sus ojos se nota el amor que te tiene. ─ Termino sonriendo y yo igual

─ Cuéntame que te dijo Jacob. ─ Las sonrisa de ness se hizo mas grande aún.

Me dijo todo, desde el momento en que Jacob salio conmigo y con Seth, que Jacob le dedico una canción y que estuvieron bailando por bastante rato, luego cuando llego Seth Jacob la hizo salir y que la cargo hasta el bosque y que ahí le confeso todo, al estilo único de Jacob, directo y sin anestesia. También me contó sobre su beso y sobre la imprimación, Edward me había contado un poco de ella. Sobre lo demás que también me había contado Edward.

─ Y ahora cuéntame tu ─ Me dijo

Le hable de mi conversación con Jake, lo que hizo Seth para tapar mi olor, todo lo que Edward me dijo, que mi sangre le atraía, y que la de ella también le atrajo y que la cercanía con ella lo ayudo bastante a no matarme. Sobre las habilidades que tenia y sobre la verdadera historia de su familia y la razón por la que no habían dicho nada. Y por supuesto le conté del beso y de cómo me sentía cuando baile con él.

─ Somos únicas ─ Dijo de repente Nessie riendo

─ ¿Porque lo dices? ─ Le pregunté extrañada de su afirmación.

─ Porque, no solo nuestros mejores amigos son licántropos y vampiros, sino que de paso nos enamoramos de los mas extraños de esas especies ─ Terminó riéndose.

─ ¿Sabes? No lo había pensado así… pero tienes toda la razón ─ Y comencé a reír junto con ella.

─ Todo tiene tanto sentido ahora ─ Comentó ─ Ya entendí porque Jasper se burlaba de mi cuando le decía que quería verlos jugar al béisbol. ─ Se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. Yo solo reí.

─ Quiero verlo de nuevo ─ Dije en un suspiro

─ Yo también. ─ Me respondió

─ ¿Quieres ver a Edward? ─ le pregunte en broma.

─ Ja ja, muy graciosa. Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a Jacob. ─ Me respondió irónica.

─ ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ─ Pregunté

─ Vamos a averiguar ─ Me dijo, sacando su teléfono. ─ Yo le pregunto a Edward y tu a Jacob.

**¿Cómo esta mi mejor amigo vampiro? Nessie**

**Hola, Jake ¿Qué tal esta mi lobo favorito? Bells**

**Jajaja! Estoy hablando con Jasper…mi mejor amiga humana Edward **Reneesme me lo mostró y primero nos reímos, pero después nos extrañamos ¿Edward y Jasper? Le íbamos a preguntar sobre eso pero me llegó la respuesta de Jake.

**¡SOS! Estoy con Alice de compras Jake **Reneesme y yo nos reímos a carcajadas. Ahora entendíamos que hacia Jasper con Edward.

**Mi más sentido pésame Bells**

─ Creo que esto nos quita las posibilidades de verlos hoy ─ dijo Ness resignada.

─ Tienes razón ─ Le dije en un suspiro. Creo que hoy he suspirado demasiado.

─ ¿Mañana tienes clases con Jacob? ─ Me preguntó mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo se le estaba ocurriendo

─ Si ¿Por qué? ─ le pregunté porque ante mi afirmación su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor.

─ Mañana yo tengo clases con Edward ─ Me informó. Yo la vi aun sin entender nada. ─ Se me estaba ocurriendo que ya que ambas queremos ver a los chicos y la otra va a ver clases con el, tal vez nosotras podríamos…─ insinuó y yo sonreí y asentí.

**Edward POV**

Me pasé toda la mañana tocando en mi piano, comencé tocando Claro de Luna, pero me vino la imagen de Bella y automáticamente cambie las notas de Debussy por unas propias, poco a poco fue tomando forma una nana, en mi mente solo pasaban escenas de ayer, cuando Bella se bajó del camioneta, cuando le quite la chaqueta de Seth, cuando confeso que confiaba en mi, cuando me dijo que me quería sin importarle lo que era pero sobretodo la del beso…ese beso que hizo que me estremeciera interiormente, cambio mi mundo, se sentía como fuego y hielo, como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para que yo los besara, mientras recordaba la canción se volvió intensa, luego recordé la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos mientras bailaba, la canción se volvió mas lenta, mas dulce. Recordé cuando llegamos al baile.

_Entramos al salón, que se veía increíble. Nos acercamos a la pista de baile, Bella escucho la canción que estaba sonando, cuando me dijo que me la dedicaba la invite a que la bailara conmigo, ella se negó._

─ _Yo no se bailar Edward ─ Me dijo._

─ _Vamos Bella ─ Le pedí viéndola fijamente_

─ _No me pongas esa cara que así no puedo decirte que no ─ Se quejó._

─ _Por favor ─ Admito que hice algo de trampa, use todo el poder de mi mirada junto con el encanto vampírico, el cual no me defraudó porque ella termino aceptando._

─ _De acuerdo, pero si me caigo será tu culpa. ─ Suspiro y yo sonreí ─ Que conste que yo te advertí que no se bailar ─ Dijo mientras la guiaba a la pista, justo al lado de nuestros hermanos. Me acerque un poco a su oído y le dije._

─ _Nunca, escucha bien, nunca te dejare caer, y todo depende de quien guíe._

─ Y yo que me fui de la casa, porque Rose y Emm estaban muy…cariñosos y tu empalagas del amor que sientes. ─ Me sacó de a ensoñación, la vos de mi primo empatico.

─ Jasper… No lo tomes a mal pero…─ comencé buscando la manera en que no se ofendiera.

─ ¿Qué hago aquí? ─ terminó por mí y yo asentí. ─ Carlisle esta en el hospital, Esme esta ocupada remodelando una habitación, Emmett y Rose…bueno como te dije estaban muy cariñosos y ya que Alice secuestro a Jacob, me recomendó que te hiciera compañía.─ Yo sonreí.

─ Siempre es mejor tener alguien con quien hablar, que estar solo. ─ Le respondí, mientras me sentaba en el sofá y Jasper se sentó en el sillón que estaba a mi lado

─ Jacob nos dijo que Bella es tu cantante. ─ Comentó. Yo asentí. En su mente leí lo que significaba eso de que ella sea mi cantante

─ Nunca me había pasado nada parecido, la sangre de Reneesme al principio me llamaba mucho la atención, pero la de bella… Es mucho mas fuerte, es como si su sangre fuera una droga para mi, ella es en definitiva mi marca personal de heroína ─ Le confesé.

─ La sangre de las chicas es sumamente atractiva, la primera vez que las conocimos Emmett y yo tuvimos que ir a cazar inmediatamente. Nos costó acostumbrarnos a su olor, pero lo hicimos porque Alice se encariño con ellas apenas las vio y supo que nos llevaríamos bien con ellas. ─ Me dijo. Me sentí algo aliviado, no era el único al que afecto la sangre de ambas, pero el alivio me duro poco. Jasper lo noto

─ ¿Qué pasa? Estabas feliz y de repente te preocupaste. ─ Me preguntó viéndome fijamente.

─ Es que… me sentí aliviado que a ustedes también les afectara el olor de las chicas, pero eso significa que entonces son atractivas para cualquier vampiro. ─ Jasper asintió de acuerdo. ─ ¿Algún vampiro se ha sentido atraído por la sangre de alguna? ─ Pregunté con miedo.

─ El día después que fuimos a una excursión con el instituto, el olor de ambas quedo regado por el bosque, un vampiro nómada estaba pasando por aquí y lo sintió. Estuvo a punto de acabar con ellas pero Alice tuvo la visión y logramos detenerlos ─ Me quedé helado.

─ ¡Genial! ─ Dije irónico ─ No solo tengo que preocuparme porque yo pueda matar a Bella sino que también de que cualquier vampiro nómada lo haga ─ Dije exasperado.

─ No te preocupes, tu no acabara con Bella, la quieres mucho como para hacerlo, lo sabré yo ─ Dijo esto ultimo sonriendo ─ y por lo de algún otro vampiro, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte y también esta Alice.

Luego nos pusimos hablar de todo y de nada, me contó la forma en que el y Alice se conocieron, sus principios como vampiro, yo por mi parte le conté sobre mi madre y mi padre, el estaba muy interesado en esto ya que no le gustaba no recordar, mostró mucha curiosidad sobre los tiempos de mi padre con los Vulturis. Mientras hablábamos Reneesme me paso un mensaje, pero estaba hablando muy entretenido con Jasper y no fui muy comunicativo.

Después le mostré la biblioteca, alguno de los libros más antiguos que tenia mi padre sobre las guerras del Sur. Le presté algunos y nos pusimos a jugar con el Wii.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, escuche que llegó la camioneta de Jacob. Jasper y yo fuimos a la sala a recibirlos. La primera en entrar fue Alice, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lanzo sobre Jasper y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y me saludo a mi con uno en la mejilla, después apareció Jacob refunfuñando con un aproximado de diez bolsas en cada mano, lo vi y me mordí el labio para no reírme, sin embargo solté una risita. El me dio una mirada asesina.

─ No se como puedes estar casado con ella ─ Le dijo a Jasper quien solo le sonrió y le dio a Alice un beso en su frente.

Subió a su habitación a guardar las bolsas. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Alice me detuvo, la mire extrañada y Jacob apareció de nuevo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la camioneta de nuevo y regreso como con quince bolsas mas, ahora si no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. Jacob se acercó a mi yo pensaba que me iba a golpear o algo, pero me sonrió y terminé con un montón de ropa sobre mi cabeza.

─ Alice te las compró ─ Dijo y subió las escaleras con las otras bolsas en la mano. Jasper y Alice estaban en el piso riéndose.

Luego de eso se despidieron, yo recogí la ropa y la acomodé en mi armario, me asome a la habitación de Jacob y me di cuenta que todavía no había terminado de arreglar, estaba sumamente enfadado, me ofrecí a ayudarlo, terminamos en cuestión de minutos. Jacob se fue a bañar y yo me fui al piano. Cuando termino de arreglarse me acompaño, yo toque la nana que había echo y a el le gustó, supo que era para Bella y eso por supuesto le recordó a Reneesme

─ Yo quería verla hoy ─ Se quejó. Y se me ocurrió una idea

─ ¿Por qué no vamos a verlas ahora? ─ Le pregunté sonriendo

─ A esta hora deben estar durmiendo ─ Vi el reloj y eran las once y cuarto de la noche.

─ Eso no nos impide verlas ─ Le respondí, el me sonrió y fue a cambiarse rápidamente. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos trepando por la ventana de las chicas.

El olor de ambas estaba muy concentrado en su habitación, mis ojos se pusieron negros de inmediato, pero Jacob me tomo de la mano sacándome del trance. Me quede sentado en el marco de la ventana, mientras que Jacob estaba a un lado de mi, pero dentro.

Allí estaban las dos durmiendo placidamente, nos quedamos observándolas por horas, cuando Jacob bostezo, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, supe que era hora de volver, me acerque un poco a Bella y le deposite un suave beso en su frente ya que no quería despertarla, Jacob hizo lo mismo con Reneesme.

Nos separamos con cuidado y cuando íbamos a salir, escuchamos como las chicas se movían en la cama, Jacob y yo nos miramos asustados, pero en lugar de salir de allí nos quedamos clavados en el piso, pero ellas lo que hicieron fue voltearse. Bella susurro un ─ Edward ─ y sonrió. Reneesme en cambio susurro ─ Jacob ─ y al igual que bella sonrió. El corazón de Jacob comenzó a latir fuertemente, estaba feliz al igual que yo, ellas estaban soñando con nosotros.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? No es de mis mejores… pero su opinión es la que cuenta! Review plis!!**

**El proximo cap se llama "Intercambio sorpresa" ¿Alguna idea?**


	27. Capitulo 26 Intercambio sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia en que se desenvuelven.

**Chicas me dijeron que no debo responder los anónimos por aquí! Asi que los del cap anterior estan en mi perfil, pero decidan ustedes, se los respondo por alla siempre o me dan su msn y les respondo con un correo. Yo no tengo problema con ninguna opcion!**

**NOTA:**** Lean la pregunta que les puse al final!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 26: Intercambio sorpresa.**

**Reneesme POV**

¡Lunes! Me levanté antes que sonara el despertador, con una sonrisa enorme, nunca me había sentido tan feliz que fuera lunes y mucho menos jamás he tenido tantas ganas de ir al instituto, talvez será porque no iré a Forks sino a La Push, claro el hecho de que cierto chico de piel morena y cabello negro este allá no tiene nada que ver. Absolutamente nada.

─ Bells… ─ Llame a mi querida hermana, pero nada ─ Bella ─ Esta vez la moví un poco, pero nada, tome aire ─ ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ─ grité muy cerca de ella, se levanto de un salto asustada, yo no pude evitar reírme por su cara.

─ ¿Se puede saber porque demonios me estas gritando tan temprano? ─ Me reclamo, pero yo todavía estaba riendo.

─ Intente levantarte mas suave, pero no te levantabas ─ Le respondí con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndome de hombros.

─ Reneesme faltan diez minutos para que suene el despertador ─ Me dijo acostándose en la cama de nuevo.

─ ¡Ah no! Levántate que tenemos que llegar temprano. ─ le dije tomándola de los brazos y haciendo que quedara de pie. Ella bostezo.

─ ¿Cuál es tu apuro de llegar al instituto? ─ Me preguntó frotándose los ojos.

─ Bella…─ Le dije en tono de reclamo. ─ ¿Se te olvido que vamos hacer hoy? ─ Le pregunté medio en broma medio en serio.

─ Mmm…─ Se puso a pensar, recordando supongo lo que hablamos ayer. Sus ojos se iluminaron de repente y una sonrisa boba cruzó por su cara. ─ ¡El intercambio! ─ Dijo y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, yo sonreí.

─ Vamos, ve a bañarte mientras yo te preparo la ropa que usaras hoy; después cambiamos. ─ Ella asintió y se metió a bañar, yo en cambio me fui mi closet, tome un par de pantalones de Jean algo pegados, una blusa de tiritas de color azul (El favorito de Edward, eso fue pura casualidad, nótese el sarcasmo) que tenia escrito la palabra "Ángel" con letras blancas y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, con escarcha azul. Además de una chaqueta de Jean Bueno en realidad yo no me vestía así para ir al instituto, pero la ropa es mía eso cuenta ¿no?

Bella salio del baño y vio la ropa que le prepare, alzó una ceja y yo le sonreí inocente, ella negó con la cabeza pero no se negó a ponérsela. Me metí en el baño, me duche rápidamente y salí a ver que me había escogido mi hermana. Miré la ropa que había dejado sobre mi cama y me quede impresionada. Bella me había dejado una blusa sin mangas de color vinotinto con detalles negros, (regalo de Alice y del color favorito de Jake, una casualidad de nuevo) Una falda de Jean (Alice de nuevo) que llegaba justo a las rodillas y unos zapatos bajos de color negro, que aunque no eran mis preciados zapatos de deportivos, eran cómodos y una chaqueta negra.

La abrace y me fui a cambiar. Una vez listas, Bella se alisó el cabello un poco con el secador y yo en cambio me lo ondule ligeramente con gelatina. Nos vimos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en la puerta del closet (Este fue regalo de Rose) Bajamos sonrientes a la cocina a comer algo.

Mi padre estaba en la cocina, saludamos a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo, el se sorprendió pero lo recibió feliz, el sabia que cuando hacíamos eso era porque ambas estábamos realmente felices. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos con la actuación.

─ Están de muy buen humor hoy chicas ─ comento mi padre después de darle un trago a su café. Nosotras sonreímos y asentimos.

─ Ness me pasas la leche ─ Le pregunte a Bella. Ella sonrió y me la pasó, lo mas divertido de esto era hablarle a ella como si fuera conmigo

─ Aquí tienes ─ Me respondió, aguantándose la risa. ─ Me pasas el cereal Bells ─ Me pidió, mordiéndose el labio.

─ Claro ─ Se lo pase, me dispuse a servirme mi cereal favorito, Fruits Loops. (**N/A**: no se si se escribe así, pero es el cereal que son unos aros de colores) Pero mi padre me detuvo.

─ Bella ¿Tu vas a comer ese? ─ Me preguntó mi padre buscando mis ojos pero los desvié a tiempo. Se me había olvidado que Bella prefiere las Zucaritas (**N/A:** cereal de maíz azucarado, imagínense los que prefieran)

─ Eh… si es que Ness dice que es tan bueno el cereal que decidimos probar el que le gustaba a la otra ─ Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo bueno es que a diferencia de bella a mi no se me notaba tanto cuando mentía. Miré a Bella en busca de ayuda.

─ Si papá, ya que siempre comemos lo mismo, decidimos intentar un cambio. ─ termino con una sonrisa.

─ De acuerdo. ─ Dijo y nosotras suspiramos de alivio, terminamos de comer en un silencio cómodo como siempre. Cuando Charlie terminó de desayunar se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la frente, pero en la puerta de la entrada nos gritó.

─ Bella dile a Los Cullen que le manden saludos a Carlisle y a Esme, y Nessie dile a Leah que salude a Sue y Harry de mi parte. ─ Bella y yo nos vimos sorprendidas, escuchamos que la puerta cerrarse, comenzamos a reír. Charlie se dio cuenta.

Recogimos los platos, y nos fuimos a "nuestros" institutos. Esta vez Bella fue la que manejó, para seguir la tradición. Entré al instituto a la que seria la primera clase de Bella, en esta no le tocaba con ninguno de la manada, lo cual agradecí ya que quería sorprender a Jake, y no seria sorpresa que lo supiera a través de la mente de algún lobo. Bella y yo hemos hecho un intercambio, por lo menos una vez al año desde que llegamos y los únicos que se daban cuenta eran los Cullen y los Quileutes, claro ahora entiendo la razón.

Físicamente la única diferencia entre Bells y yo era el color de los ojos, bueno la única diferencia apreciable por los humanos. La manera de actuar era la diferencia, yo era más extrovertida que ella, y claro esta la torpeza innata de mi hermana. Esta última era lo más difícil, ya que yo tenía que fingir que me tropezaba y ella tenía que caminar con mucho cuidado para no hacerlo.

**Edward POV**

Llegue al estacionamiento del instituto faltando cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre, me sorprendí muchísimo de ver a Aston estacionado, a mi lado se estacionó el BMW de Rose y a su lado disponible el Vyper de Jasper, me bajé del Volvo y los salude a todos, ellos veían igual de sorprendidos el auto de mi amiga. Solo Alice tenia una enorme sonrisa, le pregunte con la mirada y ella negó con la cabeza, intenté leer su mente para solo conseguir un "_Es una sorpresa Edward, que de seguro te encantará"_ Genial, ya aprendió a bloquear su mente.

Me fui a clase sumamente confundido, sobretodo porque me pareció sentir el olor de Bella por un momento, pero es imposible ella esta en La Push. Las primeras dos clases pasaron rápidamente, sin nada digno de mencionar. Pero cuando me dirigía al almuerzo, decidí pasar por Reneesme, ya que me quedaba de camino, la vi a lo lejos caminando despaldas a mi en dirección a la cafetería, pero la vi algo extraña, me dirigí rápidamente a ella, estaba a unos cuantos metros y su olor me impacto como si un camión me arrollara, sin embargo una sonrisa se cruzo por mi rostro. _"Soy un masoquista, pero quien dice que no se puede disfrutar del vino por su olor en lugar de su sabor_".

Ese olor a fresas, que reconocería donde fuera, "_No me lo imagine después de todo"_ Pensé. Bella estaba aquí

─ ¡Bella! ─ la llamé

Y por si acaso tenia alguna duda fueron disipadas al ver que se tropezaba con el piso completamente plano y estaba a punto de caer hacia delante, salí corriendo un poco…bueno mucho mas rápido de lo normal para un humano y la tomé por la cintura, a centímetros del piso y la pegue a mi pecho.

Tenerla tan cerca, hizo que mis ojos se oscurecieran de repente y la solté rápidamente pero no me alejé, iba a acostumbrarme a su olor como fuera, su corazón latía rápidamente, comenzó a disculparse a la vez que se giraba, pero se quedó callada cuando me vio. Su corazón latió mas rápido todavía y sus mejillas se tornaron de ese color rubí que tanto me hipnotizaba.

─ Gr..Gra…Gracias ─ dijo en un tartamudeo, que me pareció adorable.

─ Cuando te dije que nunca te dejaría caer hablaba en serio Bella ─ ella sonrió y yo me perdí en sus ojos chocolate. El segundo timbre para el almuerzo sonó sacándonos de trance.

─ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ─ me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería Yo la mire escéptico, como puede pensar que la confundiría con Nessie ─ Digo, Reneesme y yo solo nos diferenciamos por el color de los ojos y yo estaba despaldas a ti. ─ yo solo reí

─ Bella lo supe por dos cosas, primero sentí tu aroma hace unos metros, recuerda que eres como una droga para mi ─ Sonrió ante esto ─ Y segundo Reneesme nunca se tropieza ─ Lo ultimo lo dije riendo y ella quiso golpearme el hombro pero la esquive

─ Presumido ─ Murmuró. Cruzándose de brazos

─ No vuelvas hacer eso, lo mas seguro es que termines lastimada tu. ─ Le dije seriamente. Ella me miro intrigada. ─ Es como si golpearas a una pared Bella. ─ Le explique, ella asintió y entramos a la cafetería. Le dije que fuera a sentarse que yo le compraría el almuerzo iba a replicar pero al ver mi cara supo que no me iba a ganar.

Se sentó junto con el resto de los Cullen que ya estaban allí. Terminé de comprar la comida de Bella y me uní a ellos.

─ ¿Te gustó la sorpresa Edward? ─ Me preguntó Alice sonriente.

─ Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta ─ Le contesté, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

─ Me gusta confirmar mis suposiciones ─ Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

─ ¿Bella y porque el intercambio? ─ Preguntó Emmett sonriéndole malignamente. Ella se sonrojo cuando todos clavamos nuestros ojos en ella. La verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de saber la razón del intercambio, no lo habían hecho en este mes y medio de clases

─ Yo…nosotras…bueno Reneesme y yo estábamos aburridas y quisimos hacerlo. ─ Terminó desviando la mirada y comiendo un poco de la pizza que le traje.

─ Eres una pésima mentirosa Bells ─ Dijo Jasper Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pero todos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.

─ No tendrá que ver con ciertos chicos de cabello cobrizo y de cabello negro…─ Insinuó Rose, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara mas y se removiera incomoda en su asiento, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa boba se cruzaba por mi cara ante la posibilidad. Como deseaba poder leer su mente.

─ Charlie me mando a decirles que saluden a Carlisle y Esme ─ Como Bella no negó ni afirmo la insinuación de Rose, mi sonrisa creció aun mas.

─ ¿Charlie las diferencio? ─ Preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

─ Si, yo creo que el también se ha dado cuenta todas la veces anteriores, pero en esta ocasión nos los dijo. ─ Dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ─ Le pregunte intrigado.

─ Porque Bells y Ness son idénticas, yo las diferencio solo por el aroma, Me sorprende que Charlie haya podido diferenciarlas solamente viéndolas.

─ Bueno es cierto, que si las chicas tuvieran unos lentes que le cubrieran sus ojos ─ Dijo Rose diciéndole a Emmett la forma mas fácil de diferenciarlas ─ y estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentir su aroma no podría distinguirlas.

─ Yo si ─ Dije automáticamente, todos me vieron interrogantes y en sus mentes me preguntaron como ─ Bella tiene la cara en forma de corazón, en cambio Ness es ovalada, Bella tiene la nariz un poco mas pequeña y a luz el cabello de Bella adquiere un tono rojizo en cambio el de Reneesme parece que tuviera reflejos rubios ─ Eso era el resultado de que anoche, como Jacob no podía dormir de la emoción porque Ness dijo su nombre, nos pusimos a hablar y comparar a las chicas, mostrándonos imágenes a través de la mente, notando las diferencias entre ellas, que la verdad eran mínimas y solo visibles con ojos superdesarrollados como los nuestros.

El corazón de Bella latió rápidamente, la observé y ella se sonrojo mucho pero me dio una amplia sonrisa que me encantó y se la devolví. Todos me vieron como si estuviera loco Los Cullen repasaron todo lo que les dije en sus mentes, capté lo que dije y como lo dije…

─ Estas…jaja…demente Edward…jaja las chicas son idénticas ─ Terminó a duras penas mientras se reía. El resto lo siguió, excepto Bella que estaba roja y agradecí no ser humano, porque sino estaría igual o peor de rojo que ella. La verdad es que nosotros nos dimos cuenta de las diferencias porque nos pusimos a detallarlas demasiado.

¡Ring! ─ Bendito sea ese timbre, siempre suena en los momentos adecuados. Bella tomó la bandeja y se fue a botar los restos de su comida, yo la acompañe, porque la clases que seguía la teníamos juntos y para ser sincero no quería alejarme de ella.

Nos pasamos el resto de las clases, hablando. Le pregunte sobre su vida, sus cosas favoritas, sobre su niñez, como había conocido a mi familia, me habló de sus padres y yo le conté un poco de los míos, quería saber todo lo que pudiera de ella. Cuando terminamos las clases la detuve antes de llegar al estacionamiento.

**Jacob POV**

Iba en camino a mi segunda clase del día, cuando vi caminar a quien yo pensaba era Bella, pero unos alumnos pasaron corriendo a su lado, ella los esquivo perfectamente, me extrañé normalmente se hubiera tropezado, pero entonces me llego una ráfaga de viento y comprendí, esperaba sentir el típico olor a fresas de Bella, pero en su lugar percibí un dulce aroma a vainillas… Reneesme.

Estaba preciosa, llevaba una falda de Jean que le llegaba a las rodillas, permitiéndome ver sus hermosas piernas, tenia una camisa vinotinto que combinaba perfecta con lo blanco de piel, llevaba su cabello algo rizado justo como Bella siempre se lo ponía, la prefería con el cabello liso pero así le quedaba genial, se veía sencilla pero preciosa. Me di cuenta que fingía que se tropezaba, estaba cumpliendo muy bien el papel de Bella, y se me ocurrió algo.

─ Hola Bells ─ Saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luche para no quedarme embelezado viéndola directo a sus ojos.

─ Eh… hola Jake ─ Me respondió algo confundida y frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

─ ¿Qué tal tu domingo? ─ Le pregunte tranquilamente mientras entrábamos en la clase.

─ …Aburrido ─ Me dijo después de un rato de silencio. ─ ¿Jacob no notas nada distinto en mi? ─ Me pregunto curiosa y yo reí internamente.

─ ¿Algo distinto?...mmm… déjame ver…─ La observe detalladamente, incluso me perdí por un momento en sus ojos, pero salí del sueño y le contesté ─ No veo nada diferente ¿te hiciste algo? ─ Le mentí. Y ella puso una cara triste.

─ No nada ─ Desviando la mirada, ahora estaba molesta. En eso entró el profesor, y yo desvié mi mirada para no reírme, se veía tan linda molesta. No me habló en lo que resto de la clase.

Cuando terminó la clase, salio disparada del salón, primero reí pero después me afecto que estuviera molesta y decidí dejar de jugar con ella.

─ ¡Bella! ─ La llame y ella comenzó a correr mas rápido. ─ ¡Bella espera! ─ Volví a llamarla pero corrió mas rápido y pude escuchar un sollozo. OH no estaba llorando, sentí que un rayo me partió en dos, ella estaba llorando por mi culpa, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Corrí mas rápido y la saque del edificio hasta la parte de atrás del instituto. Ella se quejaba y me golpeaba.

─ Detente que te vas a lastimar. ─ Le dije mientras la ponía en el suelo, entre una pared y yo.

─ ¡Déjame en paz Jacob! ─ Me gritó e intento irse, pero la detuve, la pegue de la pared con mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella me observó con lagrimas en los ojos.

─ Reneesme por favor, no llores. Me mata verte así ─ Le pedí y ella me vio sorprendida.

─ ¿Tu…sabes quien soy? ─ Me preguntó tratando de calmarse, yo le sonreí.

─ Por supuesto que se quien eres, eres mi universo, mi razón para vivir, eres Reneesme Carlie Swan. ─ Le dije colocando una de mis manos en sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas, ella sonrió.

─ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

─ Desde antes que entraras a clase, cuando los chicos pasaron corriendo a tu lado y los esquivaste perfectamente. En esos momentos sentí tu aroma, además si hubieras sido Bella te hubieras caído. ─ Le contesté, ella primero sonrió pero no fue por mucho, su cara cambio a una de indignación. Se molestó

─ ¡Estuviste jugando conmigo! ─ Me reclamó, estaba realmente molesta, no dije nada. Ella intento golpearme el pecho, pero le detuve la mano antes que lo hiciera.

─ No hagas eso, es en serio cuando te dije antes, vas a terminar haciéndote daño tu misma. ─ Ella se soltó de mi agarre y se cruzó de brazos, me miró molesta. Se veía muy graciosa pero evite reírme, porque entonces si se iba a molestar.

─ Se va a pasar la hora del almuerzo ─ Me dijo seria.

─ Discúlpame, no sabia que te iba a afectar tanto ─ Era verdad, sabia que se iba a molestar pero no para tanto.

─ Tengo hambre Jacob ─ habló, ignorando mi disculpa. Pues yo no pensaba dejarla ir hasta que me perdonara. Así que no me moví.

─ ¡Hazte a un lado Jacob! ─ Me pidió.

─ No hasta que me perdones ─ Le dije firmemente ─ Y no me digas que tienes hambre porque te recuerdo que tengo un excelente oído y tu estomago no ha sonado.

─ OK te perdono. ─ Me mintió. Y me molesté

─ No me mientas ─ Le dije secamente.

─ Tu eres el que juega conmigo y de paso te molestas ─ Me dijo incrédula.

─ No sabia que te iba a afectar tanto, sino créeme que de poder retrocedería el tiempo, y me molesto es porque me mentiste. ─ Me desvió la mirada.

─ De verdad Ness, lo ultimo que yo quiero en este mundo es que te sientas mal, cuando te escuche llorando me sentí la peor persona de este planeta, perdóname por favor. ─ le supliqué, ella suspiró y me vio.

─ Como molestarme contigo si te pones así. Te perdono Jacob. ─ Me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y le di un suave beso. Nos separamos lentamente con una enorme sonrisa y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

Los chicos se metieron con ella, por haber cambiado de lugar con Bells. Pero ella los ignoró, en la ultima clase que compartíamos, le pedí a Reneesme que saliera conmigo el sábado en la noche, ella aceptó haciéndome el chico mas feliz del planeta, me despedí de ella con otro beso en sus labios, no lo pude evitar es que eran adictivos. Me fui a preparar la cita.

**Bella POV**

Antes de irnos al estacionamiento, Edward me tomó del brazo y me pidió que esperara, que me tenia que preguntar algo. Nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban cerca, Edward parecía ¿Ansioso o nervioso? No pude distinguir.

─ Bella… ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? ─ Me preguntó y a yo casi me desmayo, será posible que ¿Edward me vaya a pedir una cita?

─ No ¿por? ─ Le respondí en un susurro, intentando controlar la emoción que estaba empezando a recorrer mi cuerpo.

─ Bueno…yo… quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo ese día ─ Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ─ Como en una cita. ─ Terminó, yo en mi mente estaba gritando emocionada.

─ Me encantaría tener una cita contigo Edward ─ le respondí con una sonrisa que el me devolvió.

─ Excelente, será mejor que vayamos antes que Ali…─ Antes que terminara lo que iba a decir, unos pequeños y fríos brazos nos rodeaban a ambos por el cuello. Era Alice que estaba saltando de la emoción mientras nos agarraba.

─ OH Bella tienes que dejar que te arregle para tu cita con Edward ─ Me pidió Alice apenas nos soltó.

─ Si claro. ─ Le respondí sonriendo, sabia que significaba eso, Alice jugaría a Barbie Bella pero quería estar linda ese día para Edward.

Me fui en Aston, con Edward siguiéndome en su Volvo. Yo estaba en las nubes, así que no pelee con el por eso. Llegue a La Push y vi que Reneesme tenia una sonrisa igual que la mía. Edward se despidió tocando la corneta de su volvo en el desvío a su casa.

Nessie yo corrimos al cuarto, nos vimos y gritamos al mismo tiempo

─ ¡ME INVITÓ A UNA CITA EL SABADO! ─ Reímos y nos abrazamos emocionadas.

─ Tendremos que intercambiar más seguido ─ Me dijo Ness, desde su cama.

─ No tengo ningún problema ─ Le respondí sonriendo feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Dejen su opinión plis que me anima muchisimo! El cap que viene se llama "Cita al estilo Cullen Black"**

**Pregunta:****¿Cuál cita quieren leer primero, Jacob y Ness o la de Edward y Bells?**

**Saludos a todas!!**


	28. Cap 27: Cita al estilo Cullen Black J&N

**Hola chicas!! Saben se supone que yo les pregunte cual cita querian primero para no tener que decidir yo, hubo empate ¬¬ terminó decidiendo una moneda jejeje. xD Los reviews anonimos estan contestados en mi perfil**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**Capitulo 27. Cita al estilo Cullen Black (J&N)**

**Jacob POV**

Cuando Reneesme aceptó mi invitación para salir conmigo el sábado en la noche, me hizo el chico más feliz del mundo, pero ahora estaba la problemática que no sabia a donde llevarla, no quería llevarla a un restaurante o al cine, ya que eso es muy común sobretodo porque tenía pensado preguntarle ese día si quería ser mi novia. La televisión me dio una brillante idea.

Desde el día de su intercambio Edward y yo buscamos a Ness y Bella respectivamente, diciéndoles que si cambiaban de nuevo nos harían reprobar ya que nos distraían, pero la verdad es que así podíamos ver a las chicas aunque sea unos pocos minutos por la mañana. Después del sábado eso cambiaria, no me importaba tener que levantarme temprano, si Reneesme me aceptaba yo la llevaría todos los días.

Durante esta semana Bella siempre intentaba sacarme a donde la llevaría Edward, sin éxito claro esta. Los chicos de la manada me molestaban diciendo que tuviera mucho cuidado con su "hermana". Me gustaba que las consideraran como parte de ellos, ambas familias porque Los Cullen también me advirtieron, debo decir que Emmet y Jasper cuando quieren pueden ser aterradores, lo mismo le hicieron a Edward.

Edward y yo nos turnamos para estar con la familia. Los días que yo tengo las practicas de Básquet, luego de las mismas nos reunimos todos en casa de Sue mientras que Edward va con los cullen. Los días que tengo libres yo voy con los Cullen y Edward con los Quileutes. Por órdenes estrictas de nuestros tíos, tenían que vernos a uno de los dos todos los días, porque no les gustaba que estuviéramos solos. Aunque muchas veces terminaban ellos en nuestra casa, porque siempre querían jugar con nuestras consolas de videojuegos.

Mi relación con los Cullen es distinta con cada uno de ellos, Esme me trata como si fuera un hijo, siempre me tiene preparada alguna comida o algún refrigerio. Carlisle es genial y me recuerda mucho a mi padre y me cuenta de cómo era mi padre como humano. Emmett era con el que mejor me la pasaba, siempre bromeando o jugando videojuegos. Jasper y yo lo que hacíamos era practicar métodos de pelea, aunque a Esme no le gustara que lo hiciéramos, con Alice me llevaba bien excepto cuando mencionaba las compras, le dejé muy claro que no pensaba ir de compras con ella hasta el próximo año. Rosalie fue difícil, pero un día Emmett forzó mucho su camioneta haciendo que se dañara, yo la reparé porque Rose no estaba, cuando llegó no le quedo de otra que aceptar que lo hice bien y ahora siempre hablamos de autos. Aunque es la que mas le ha costado acostumbrarse a mi olor, y siempre nos molestamos diciendo cosas como rubiecita o perro, pero así es como demostramos el cariño.

Ahora es sábado por la mañana y estoy más que ansioso para que sean las cinco de la tarde, ya que a esa hora pasaría por Reneesme porque tendríamos que hacer un viaje de dos horas para llegar a donde quería llevarla. Ya tenia todo arreglado, tuve que decirle a Alice a donde la llevaría, porque me dijo que también iba a arreglar a Ness y para donde la iba a llevar ella no podía usar un vestido de gala.

**Reneesme POV**

Esta semana se paso demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Pero finalmente era sábado, Alice y Rose llegaron a la una de la tarde ya que Jacob iba a pasar por mi a las cinco. Mientras tomaba un baño, entre las dos convirtieron el cuarto en un mini salón de belleza. Salí del baño y Rose comenzó con mi cabello, fue sencillo porque solo me lo alisó con secador y después me pasó la plancha para que las puntas quedaran hacia fuera. Alice mientras tanto me pintaba las uñas de las manos, luego comenzó el maquillaje por parte de Rose. Centras Alice elegía mi ropa, mandaron a Bella a bañarse.

Me sorprendí mucho de ver la ropa que Alice había escogido, yo pensaba que me iba a querer poner un vestido o algo parecido, pero en su lugar había un pantalón tubito de Jean claro, eso si me quedaba súper pegado además de una camisa negra con detalles en vinotinto, unas botas de cuero negra con tacón medio que me llegaban a la mitad de la piernas y por las cuales tuve que meter el pantalón. Me encantó su elección, las abrace a ambas y le pregunté a Alice el porque de la ropa y ella solo se encogió de hombros, me imagine que ella ya sabia a donde me llevaría Jacob.

A las cinco en punto el timbre sonó y yo salí disparada escaleras abajo. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Jacob sonriente que tenia las manos detrás de la espalda, llevaba un pantalón de Jean oscuro, con una camisa gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra que lo hacia ver espectacular, me observó de arriba abajo, detallando toda mi ropa y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Jacob se acercó a mí y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, me susurro al oído "Estas preciosa", se alejó un poco y sacó de su espalda un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y me las entregó.

Yo entré a la casa, busqué un florero en la cocina y mientras subía a mi cuarto, vi a Jacob hablando con mi padre, entré a mi habitación para ponerlas en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, las chicas vieron las rosas y sonrieron felices, baje rápidamente y Jacob estaba mostrándole algo a mi padre, cuando me vio guardó algo que me parecieron eran unas entradas, pero no pude distinguir para que eran. Nos despedimos de mi padre y nos fuimos.

El camino fue bastante largo, pero el tiempo me paso volando mientras hablábamos de todo un poco, bromeábamos y cantábamos las canciones que pasaban por la radio. A las siete entrábamos a Seatlle, yo me quede asombrada, le pregunté de nuevo a donde nos dirijamos, el solo negó con una enorme sonrisa, frustrada desvié mi mirada a los alrededores, pero yo no conocía la ciudad.

Diez minutos después estábamos frente al imponente estadio de básquet de Seatlle, una sonrisa enorme cruzo por mi rostro mientras Jacob estacionaba el auto, comprendí todo, Jacob me había traído a ver el partido inaugural de la temporada de mi equipo favorito, los Supersonic del Seatlle, nunca los había visto en vivo y me moría por hacerlo desde hace años. Hoy se enfrentarían a los Wizard de Washington.

Jacob se bajo del auto y rápidamente se situó a mi lado para abrirme la puerta y tenderme su mano, la tomé gustosa y cuando salí de su camioneta, no lo evite y le di un fuerte abrazo.

─ Gracias, gracias, gracias. ─ Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

─ ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? ─ Me preguntó devolviéndome el abrazo

─ Me encanto Jacob, no tienes idea de cuanto, siempre he querido verlos en vivo. ─ le dije viéndolo directo a los ojos, aun en sus brazos.

─ Lo que sea para que seas feliz ─ me contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ Le dije tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él como si fuera una niña pequeña, a la que llevan por primera ves a un parque. Escuche como reía.

Entramos al estadio después que Jacob diera las entradas, un joven nos enseño nuestros asientos, los cuales eran en primera fila, justo en medio de la cancha, estaba muy emocionada, le agradecí a Jacob de nuevo, faltaba un poco para que comenzara el juego así que Jacob fue a comprar comida, llego cuando faltaban cinco minutos, compró refrescos y unos perros calientes. Comenzamos a comer mientras hablamos sobre los equipos que se iban a enfrentar, cuales eran los mejores jugadores y por cuanto iban a ganar, resulta que éramos de equipos contrarios.

El partido comenzó con el típico salto en medio, los Supersonics tomaron posesión del balón y anotaron primero, yo salte feliz de mi asiento y comencé a burlarme de Jacob, nos pasamos la primera mitad del partido así, metiéndonos con el otro cada vez que nuestro equipo anotaba. Entre el primer y segundo cuarto Jacob me compró una camisa de mi equipo, la cual me cambie por la que tenía. Es posible que Alice me matara, pero después lidiaría con ella. El se había comprado una gorra de los Wizard.

Unos segundos antes del medio tiempo, Jacob se excusó diciendo que iría al baño, cuando sonaron los pitos de los árbitros anunciando el medio tiempo, salieron las porristas ha hacer su numero. Cuando terminaron, yo estaba algo preocupada porque Jacob no había llegado.

Me fui a levantar para ir a buscarlo, pero en esos momentos todas las luces se apagaron, quedando las pantallas que estaban en lo alto del estadio. Me asusté un poco, pensé que se había ido la luz o algo pero de repente una luz me enfoco directo a mí. Escuche entonces la voz del narrador.

─ Señorita haga el favor de seguir a los hombres de azul ─ Yo buscaba a Jacob con la mirada pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Unos hombres altos me guiaron hasta la línea de tiros libres, la luz que me enfocaba me siguió durante el camino. Pensé que se trataba de algún espectáculo que suelen hacer en los medios tiempos, para entretener a las personas y ganar algún premio, pero no entendía entonces porque era yo sola.

Una chica se acerco a donde yo estaba y me entregó dos balones de básquet, uno tenia escrito un enorme "SI" y el otro un "NO".

─ Lanza tu respuesta ─ Me dijo, yo asentí confundida. En mi mente solo podía pensar _¿Dónde esta Jacob?. _

─ Observe a la pantalla de anotaciones ─ Me dijo aquella voz, yo hice lo que me pidió, en el estadio todo el mundo estaba viéndome en silencio.

En la enorme pantalla, se comenzó a escribir letra por letra un mensaje que me dejo sorprendida.

**Te amo Reneesme**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia? **

**Jake.**

Me quede viendo el mensaje con fondo de corazones varios segundos, leyendo lo que estaba escrito varias veces, comencé a buscarlo con la mirada pero el estadio estaba oscuro. De repente encendieron una luz, igual a la que estaba sobre mi, pero esta alumbraba a la cesta que tenia en frente, recordé lo que dijo la chica, observe los balones que tenia en mis manos, lance sobre mi hombro el que tenia escrito "NO" y me dispuse a lanzar el que tenia el "SI", lo lancé ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

El balón entró limpiamente en la cesta, todo el publico aplaudió, baje mi mirada cuando noté que el balón no cayo al piso, entonces lo vi, Jacob estaba allí con el balón en sus manos viendo mi respuesta, levanto la mirada y me sonrió yo se la devolví y ambos corrimos hacia el frente.

Nos encontramos a la mitad del camino, Jacob me levanto dándome varias vueltas en el aire, yo reía feliz. En ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, después me bajo y se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó. Nuestro primer beso como novios oficiales, fue dulce y tierno, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y los míos estaban alrededor de su cuello, nuestros labios bailaban siguiendo un ritmo que solo nosotros escuchábamos, no había nadie mas que el y yo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Entonces la burbuja se rompió, por la ola de aplausos que siguieron, me acorde en esos momentos que estábamos en medio de la cancha, con cientos de personas observándonos, observé la enorme pantalla en la que estábamos enfocados el y yo. Me sonroje a mas no poder de la vergüenza, escondí mi cara en el pecho de Jacob, sentí como temblaba su cuerpo por su risa, quito sus manos de mi cintura, una la posó en la parte superior de mi espalda y con la otra tomó mi rostro y me dio un rápido pero igual de dulce, beso. Me abrazó de nuevo y caminamos a nuestros asientos, el tenia un brazo por mis hombros y yo seguía con la cara en su pecho.

Las personas que estaban cerca comenzaron a felicitarnos, el partido continuó Jacob y yo lo vimos tomados de la mano. Terminaron ganando los Supersonics, por supuesto molesté a Jacob celebrando con las personas que estaban a mi lado, pero el solo tenia una enorme sonrisa mientras me veía saltar junto con una chica de no mas de veinticinco años, que conocí allí mismo.

Cuando nos íbamos el capitán de los Supersonics se acercó a nosotros, me dijo que vio que era fanática del equipo así que me dio un balón autografiado por todo el quipo, me giré hacia Jacob y el me negó con la cabeza, después apareció el de los Wizard y le dio un balón a Jacob también autografiado. El capitán nos explico que el dueño del estadio era un romántico sin remedio y que le gusto la pareja que hacíamos Jacob y yo y que a pesar de que éramos de equipos diferentes nos queríamos, y les pidió a todos que firmaran los balones.

A las nueve terminó el partido y nos montamos en la camioneta, pensé que nos iríamos a Forks, pero Jacob me llevó a un parque. No podía estar más feliz.

**Jacob POV**

Normalmente yo era muy competitivo y no me gustaba que mi equipo perdiera, pero al ver a Nessie tan feliz, simplemente no pude molestarme, a pesar que se estaba metiendo conmigo.

No estaba listo para dejarla todavía, además cuando hable con Charlie me dio permiso hasta las doce y media de la noche, así que decidí que fuéramos a caminar por un parque que había en Seatlle. Llegamos al parque y había muy pocas personas, caminamos en silencio tomados de las manos, yo simplemente no cabía de felicidad.

Hice que se detuviera en un puente que cruzaba un pequeño río artificial, la luna se reflejaba en el agua, la abrace por detrás y nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por varios minutos, luego ella se giro sobre si misma y nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, varias veces.

Reneesme bostezó y me di cuenta que era hora de volver. Observé el reloj y eran las diez y media, la hice que se montara en mi espalda y la lleve en hasta mi camioneta, entre risas.

Llegamos a las doce y veinte a su casa, pude escuchar que Charlie estaba en la sala durmiendo con la televisión prendida. Me di cuenta también que estaba solo, Bells todavía no había llegado. Ness y yo volvimos a besarnos hasta que escuché el sonido del auto de Edward a lo lejos, le dije que ya venían. Nos bajamos de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que Edward estacionaba a mi lado.

Edward se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella, las chicas se despidieron de nosotros y entraron a su casa, Edward traía una enorme sonrisa, me felicitó por mi noviazgo y nos montamos en los autos para ir a casa.

**En los bosques de España.**

Un chico alto y muy corpulento, de cabello marrón hasta las orejas, se encuentra de campamento solo en el bosque. Era de noche y siente un ruido extraño seguido de un aullido. "_Lobos_" pensó tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos.

Pero el ruido se acercaba, entonces decidió ir a revisar de donde provenía aquel aullido constante. Camino por varios minutos, escucho un ruido a su espalda y volteó rápidamente, sacando un cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo, pero no vio nada, de nuevo otro ruido a su derecha, otro a la izquierda, de repente frente a él se encontraba un enorme lobo negro con blanco. El chico se quedó paralizado, en su vida había visto a un lobo de semejante tamaño.

El enorme lobo lo atacó y él a duras penas lo esquivó, cortándole un poco con el cuchillo, el lobo aulló de dolor y lo atacó de nuevo, esta vez lo golpeó he hizo que volara varios metros hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra un árbol, el joven como pudo se levantó pero el lobo corrió de nuevo hacia el, como reflejo el chico puso un brazo al frente para protegerse, el animal le clavó sus enormes dientes en este, y el chico gritó de dolor.

Dos sombras en forma de lobos aparecieron de la nada y golpearon al lobo que aun sostenía al chico, haciendo que lo soltara, el joven callo sobre sus rodillas y un extraño frío comenzó a recorrerle su cuerpo.

Las sombras que atacaron al otro lobo, eran unos licántropos miembros de la guardia real, el lobo había quebrantado las leyes lupinas y estaba condenado a muerte, pero había escapado. Los otros licántropos acabaron con aquel lobo negro y blanco, se destransformaron y se acercaron al joven, que estaba temblando.

─ Esto no le va a gustar nada a Lucien ─ Dijo el primero de ellos, observando al chico.

─ Tenemos que llevarlo, antes de que comience su transformación, el rey nos dirá que hacer con él ─ Dijo el segundo. Su compañero asintió y entre los dos tomaron al chico entre sus brazos, en su pecho colgaba una placa de metal en la que se podía apreciar el nombre de Félix.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la forma en que Jacob le pidió a Ness que fuera su novia? ¿Les gusto? Déjenme saber su opinión plis!! El próximo cap será la cita de Edward y Bella**

**Aclaraciones****: 1)Lucien es el rey de los licántropos por si acaso no se acordaban y su castillo se encuentra en España.**

**2)Como se pudieron dar cuenta aquí los licántropos también pueden transformar a las personas, es como en la película Underworld, con algunas diferencias en su transformaciones (Esto lo explicare mas adelante).**


	29. Cap 28: Cita al estilo Cullen Black E&B

**Hola chicas!! Aquí tienen la cita de Edward y Bells espero sinceramente que les guste. Los reviews anónimos están en mi perfil!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Cita al estilo Cullen Black (E&B)**

**Edward POV**

Esta semana ha sido la más difícil y la más feliz de mi vida. Feliz por que todos los días había visto a Bella, en las mañana cuando buscaba a Nessie, aunque fuera por escasos minutos y en las noches, mientras dormía sin que ella supiera, escuchar como me nombraba mientras dormía me hacia el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Difícil a su vez porque ir a la habitación de las chicas suponía un gran sacrificio de mi parte, estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes con esos aromas tan atrayentes hacia que sintiera un dolor físico que pensé que los vampiros no podían experimentar, a veces me dejaba llevar demasiado, sus aromas me hipnotizaban y más escuchar el tranquilo latido de sus corazones, comenzaba a imaginar como su sangre correr por sus venas…pero Jacob siempre me sacaba de esos pensamientos homicidas y porque no decirlo suicidas también, porque el hacerle daño a cualquiera de ellas, causaría mi muerte de una u otra manera. Si no lo hacia yo por la culpa, lo harían o los Cullen o los Quileutes. Ellos querían mucho a las chicas. Y si las lastimara no me cabe duda que ellos se vengarían de cualquiera, incluso si era yo.

Pero esas noches dieron sus frutos, los primeros dos días necesite de Jacob para detenerme, el tercer día los pensamientos desaparecieron pero aun estaba en esa posición tensa dispuesto a abalanzarme a cualquiera de ellas. Para el cuarto ya me había relajado completamente en la habitación y podía sentarme a los pies de cama de Bella para observarla mejor. Para el último día pude finalmente y en mejor momento imposible ya que al día siguiente era mi cita, mantener mis ojos del tono dorado característico de los vampiros vegetarianos a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros de Bella respirando su aroma, que ahora en lugar de torturarme me deleitaba… todo el dolor valió la pena.

Por las tardes me las pasaba con los Cullen o los Quileutes, ellos ya estaban enterados de las citas, así que Sue y Carlisle nos dieron "permiso" a faltar el sábado por la tarde para que tuviéramos todo listo, ellos se habían tomado muy enserio su papel de tíos, ellos querían que les dijéramos lo que íbamos hacer todo el tiempo, en realidad ni a Jacob ni a mi nos molestaba, se sentía bien, sentir que le importabas a alguien de esa manera.

Jacob salio de la casa, faltando dos minutos para las cinco. Como llevaría a Ness a Seattle, tendrían que salir temprano, me hubiera gustado tener esa excusa para estar más tiempo con Bella, pero no quería ir demasiado lejos, por si acaso algo salía mal, Alice seria capaz de verlo y poder avisarme cualquier cosa. Aunque ya me podía controlar perfectamente ninguna precaución estaba demás, sobretodo tratándose de Bella, que parecía un imán para el peligro.

A las siete en punto estaba tocando el timbre de la puerta de Bella.

─ Vaya que impacientes son estos chicos ─ Escuche que dijo Rose desde el cuarto de las chicas.

─ Creo que nunca escucharon sobre llegar elegantemente tarde ─ Dijo Alice y me la imagine sonriendo

─ Las escucho perfectamente chicas ─ hable en tono normal, sabiendo que podrían escucharme.

─ Lo sabemos ─ Respondieron ambas y enseguida comenzaron a reír, entonces Charlie me abrió la puerta, lo saludé formalmente y le tranquilicé diciendo que traería a Bella a la hora indicada.

**Bella POV**

Cuando observé el atuendo de Ness un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, talvez Alice escogería algo que se pareciera a mí, pero me equivoque totalmente, al salir de la ducha, vi sobre mi cama un vestido casual azul oscuro con escote en V, que se ceñía un poco a la cintura y caía libremente hasta la mitad de las rodillas, era precioso la verdad. Pero para nada mi estilo. No me puse a discutir con Alice porque sabia que seria inútil y mas ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Rose, porque entre los ojos de cordero a punto de morir de Alice y los pucheros de Rose, era simplemente imposible decirles que no.

Me vestí y deje que me maquillaran, me peinaran y me arreglaran las uñas de las manos y los pies. _"Edward, Edward, Edward"_ era en lo único que pensaba para poder soportar esta tortura.

Estaba preocupada por esta cita, pero no porque temiera que el me fuera hacer algo, sino que recordaba lo que me dijo el día de la fiesta, que su garganta le quemaba cada vez que sentía mi aroma y yo no quería que sufriera por mi culpa, pero simplemente no podía alejarme de él, verlo era una necesidad que solo empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo.

Siete en punto, sonó el timbre de mi casa y una sonrisa cruzó mi cara, las chicas se vieron y sonrieron.

─ Vaya que impacientes son estos chicos ─ dijo Rose.

─ Creo que nunca escucharon sobre llegar elegantemente tarde ─ Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

─ Lo sabemos. ─ Respondieron ambas y se carcajearon, supongo que estaban hablando con Edward.

Alice me paso los zapatos o mejor dicho las trampas mortales que ella llamaba sandalias, para que me los pusiera al principio me negué pero solo me dijo que Edward no me dejaría caer y me convenció, _"Que difícil eres Bella"_ Pensé irónica. Baje lentamente las escaleras, con la mirada clavada en los escalones, concentrada en no caerme.

Cuando me faltaban dos escalones una mano pálida se puso frente a mis ojos, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward que me derretía, Edward me miraba con devoción, como si viera lo mas bello de este mundo, tomé la mano que me ofrecía devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras me perdía en sus ojos dorados… _¿Dorados? cuando esta cerca de mí sus ojos son completamente negros,_ terminé de bajar la escalera, sin ningún problema.

No me había percatado que Edward tenia detrás de su espalda una mano, hasta que de repente tuve ante mis ojos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, iguales a las que Jacob le había regalado a Ness, pensaba hacer lo mismo que ella.

─ Yo me encargaré de ellas por ti. ─ Dijo Alice a mis espaldas, tomando las rosas y aspirando su aroma. Yo la mire agradecida.

─ ¿No le vas a decir que te pareció Edward? ─ Dijo Rose que aparecía por la pare superior de las escaleras, sonriendo con suficiencia.

La cara de Edward cambio por unos momentos a la de fastidio mientras vio a Rose, pero volvió a poner la misma de ternura mientras se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído:

─ Dicen que los Ángeles son las criaturas mas bellas del mundo, pero su belleza queda totalmente eclipsada por la tuya ─ Mi corazón latió desbocado, mis mejillas se tornaron un nuevo color de rojo. Edward coloco una mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda y dijo.

─ Adorable ─ Lo dijo de una manera tan suave, que hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

─ Váyanse ya tórtolos ─ dijo Alice mientras prácticamente nos empujaba fuera de mi casa.

Edward se adelantó un poco y me abrió la puerta del volvo, ahí pude apreciarlo, llevaba un traje negro sin corbata y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello dorado estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto elegante pero casual al mismo tiempo. Me quedé sin aliento, sin palabras, sin sentidos. Edward se veía increíble, parecía un sueño, pensé que en cualquier momento desaparecería en una nube de humo. Me quede deslumbrada por la enorme sonrisa que puso cuando finalmente lo vi a sus ojos. De nuevo mi corazón dio un vuelco, ya que no había dejado de latir desbocado.

**Edward POV**

Al ver a Bella bajando por las escaleras, solo pude compararla con un ángel bajando del cielo. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul oscuro, que marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo y combinaba perfectamente con lo blanco de su piel, su cabello lo tenia mas ondulado de costumbre, haciéndola ver mas bella si se podía, no resistí las ganas de ver su cara ya que ella venia observando las escaleras, así que me acerque cuando le faltaban algunos escalones para bajar y le ofrecí mi mano, ella finalmente me vio a mis ojos, y me perdí en el mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos, no habían palabras para expresar como me sentía. Ella estaba maquillada ligeramente de manera que solo resaltaba lo profundo de sus ojos y lo apetecible de sus labios, me quedé observándola con completa admiración. Ella termino de bajar las escaleras viéndome, me recordé las flores que tenia en mi espalda y por su expresión supe que le gustaron.

Alice apareció y las tomó, después apareció Rosalie. _"Quita esa cara de idiota Edward" Pensó._ Quité la mirada de mi ángel personal cuando me recordó que no le había dicho a Bella lo hermosa que se veía, pero no había adjetivos suficientes para describirla, así que le dije lo que había pensado en un principio.

─ Dicen que los Ángeles son las criaturas mas bellas del mundo, pero su belleza queda totalmente eclipsada por la tuya ─ su corazón latió fuertemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro. Alce mi mano para tocar ese sonrojo que me volvía loco, mi garganta me molestaba, sabia que la sangre de Bella jamás dejaría de atraerme pero ya tenía la capacidad de ignorarla completamente.

Después que Alice prácticamente nos arrastrara a la salida, me acerque al volvo y le abrí la puerta a Bella, pero ella se quedo observándome, me sentí sumamente halagado porque la forma en que me miraba era como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, le sonreí cuando me vio a los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco, haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera, tener ese efecto en ella, se sentía magnifico. Me acerque a ella, la tome de la mano y la guié hacia el auto ella entró, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia su sorpresa.

**Bella POV**

Estaba emocionada, nerviosa y algo frustrada la verdad, por más que le preguntaba a Edward a donde íbamos no me quería decir.

─ No me gustan las sorpresas Edward ─ Le dije seriamente.

─ Esta te gustara, te lo aseguro. ─ Me respondió con esa media sonrisa, suspiré y me dispuse a ver por la ventanilla, para intentar reconocer el lugar.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y pensé que nos detendríamos, pero la pasamos de largo. Unos cinco minutos después, que si hubiera conducido yo hubieran sido unos veinte aproximadamente, nos detuvimos en un elegante restaurante que estaba en la cima de una montaña. Era nuevo y muy elegante, nunca había ido para allá.

Edward estaciono en la entrada donde esperaba un chico que supuse seria el encargado de estacionar el volvo. Edward se bajó y me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano, yo la tomé y pude apreciar mejor el lugar, por fuera era precioso, tenía un camino antorchas hacia la puerta, en el suelo había miles de pétalos blancos. Las paredes eran blancas y las ventanas estaban rodeadas por pequeñas luces amarillas. Alcé mi vista al cielo y observé miles de estrellas, sin una nube que as tapara, era simplemente hermoso. Le sonreí a Edward y entramos al restaurante sin soltar nuestras manos, me quedé impresionada.

El lugar era hermoso, el restaurante estaba decorado en colores blancos y dorados, los manteles y las paredes, solo estaba iluminado por las velas que había en las mesas, en el piso seguía un camino lleno de rosas pero esta vez eran pétalos rojos que guiaban a una mesa que estaba en el centro, al fondo observé un enorme piano de color blanco, hay se encontraba un señor de unos cuarenta años tocando un vals que no reconocí pero sonaba precioso, por un lado se observaba una enorme ventana, donde se podía apreciar las luces de Port Ángeles. Pero lo impresionante de esto, era que por más que busque no había más nadie que el hombre del piano, un mesero que esperaba a un lado de nuestra mesa, Edward y yo. ¡Había reservado el restaurante solo para los dos!

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Me preguntó algo nervioso. ¿Que mi boca llegara al piso no le decía nada?. Bueno la verdad es que me había pasado mucho tiempo admirando el lugar.

─ Edward… esta precioso, me encanta ─ Le respondí viéndolo a los ojos esperando que entendiera que de verdad me gustó la sorpresa. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me apretó un poco la mano y me guió hasta la mesa, me ayudó a sentarme y luego se puso frente a mi, yo seguía observando todo el restaurante. El joven camarero muy respetuosamente nos preguntó que íbamos a comer, Edward frunció el seño algo molesto y dijo que no quería nada, yo pedí unos ravioles con salsa de setas, el camarero se retiró sonriéndome, Edward se quedó viéndolo muy molesto. Le tome la mano por encima de la mesa para llamar su atención.

─ ¿Edward que sucede? ─ Le pregunté extrañada. El me vio y suavizo su rostro.

─ Debí escoger mejor al personal ─ Lo mire confundida ─ Es que no me gusta lo que piensa de ti. ─ me explicó.

─ ¿Qué piensa? ─ Le pregunte realmente curiosa.

─ Solo digamos que piensa lo mismo que yo, pero de una manera… irrespetuosa. ─ dijo visiblemente molesto, le apreté un poco mas la mano para tranquilizarlo.

─ La comida se tardara un poco, vamos ─ Me dijo colocándose de pie y ofreciéndome una mano. Quería bailar, yo observé primero su mano y después la pista dudosa.

─ No te dejare caer ─ Me dijo y no pude resistir el poder de su mirada, la tome y comenzamos a bailar.

Primero estábamos bailando un vals diferente al que tocaba el pianista cuando entramos, pero era igual de precioso. Después la música cambio a una canción suave y el pianista comenzó a cantar "Cuidarte el alma" de Chayanne,(**N/A: **Les recomiendo que la pongan ahora) Edward puso mi mano que sostenía en su hombro y puso las suyas en mi cintura.

─ No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo Bella ─ Me dijo y en sus ojos pude ver todo ese amor que me confesaba. ─ Tu eres mi vida ahora.

─ Edward…─ Contesté conmovida ─ Yo también te amo…tanto que me asusta. No me imagino una vida sin ti ─ Le confesé. Moví mis manos de sus hombros a la parte de atrás de su cuello acercándome, el apretó su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él. Me perdí de nuevo en sus ojos dorados.

Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, me fui acercando mas a el, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos una vez mas, el se inclino y finalmente los sentí de nuevo, esos labios fríos que parecían haber sido creados para besar a los míos, forcé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo necesitaba mas cerca, no quería que se alejara de nuevo pero el también me apretó mas fuerte contra él, eliminando así el espacio que nos separaba, me sentía tan bien así, sus fríos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, encajábamos perfectos como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Podía durar así para siempre.

Pero nada es eterno y tuvimos que separarnos porque yo necesitaba respirar, maldije mi condición de humana. Edward se separo un poco de mi, pero no soltó su agarre, puso su frente sobre la mía. Cuando pude controlar mi respiración, lo vi directamente a los ojos y de nuevo me sorprendí de encontrarme con ese precioso color dorado, aunque estaban un poco mas oscuros no había perdido ese brillo que me encantaba.

Edward me sonrió y me señalo la mesa, en la cual ya estaba mi comida, yo estaba en las nubes, jamás pensé que lo besaría de esa manera. Edward tuvo que sostenerme por la cintura, porque yo estaba mas torpe de lo normal, sentía mis piernas como gelatinas. Debería de sentirme incomoda pero con Edward sosteniéndome así de cerca, creo que iba a fingir de ahora en adelante.

Me ayudó a sentarme de nuevo y se puso frente a mí, yo comencé a comer. El me observaba sonriendo y yo le sonreía de vuelta. Pero no pude evitar preguntarle.

─ ¿Edward porque ahora tus ojos son dorados en vez de negros?

─ Es que ya me acostumbre a tu aroma. ─ Me respondió sonando realmente orgulloso.

─ ¿Pero como? ¿Ya no te atrae mi sangre? ─ Le pregunté sorprendida y algo triste me gustaba que MI sangre fuera ESPECIAL para él, aunque era mortal para mí.

─ Tu sangre nunca dejara de atraerme ─ Se que no debió aliviarme eso, pero lo hizo ─ solo digamos que aprendí a lidiar con el aroma. ─ Terminó feliz.

─ ¿Pero como es posible que te acostumbraras si a penas nos hemos visto unos minutos por las mañanas? ─ Estaba intrigada y el se puso ¿nervioso?

─ Bueno… en cuanto a eso… la verdad es que yo te he visto por más tiempo ─ Me contestó pasándose una mano por su cabello, estaba realmente nervioso.

─ ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo? ─ Ahora estaba confundida.

─ EEE…digamos que te he visitado por las noches mientras dormías ─ Dijo con un gesto realmente apenado y esperando que yo me molestara.

Lo normal hubiera sido que me molestara o me asustara, pero esa confesión me hizo sentir importante y sonreí feliz, después de todo ¿Había algo normal en mi vida a estas alturas? Edward me vio confundido.

─ ¿No estas molesta? ─ Me preguntó cauteloso. Mi sonrisa creció.

─ No me molesta, de hecho eso explica que estas noches haya descansado mejor que nunca, de hecho todos esos días soñé con…─ ¡Esas noches soñé con Edward! Me preocupé yo solía hablar dormida.

─ Conmigo ─ Dijo muy sonriente y yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

─ ¿Qué dije? ─ le pregunté tapándome la cara con ambas manos.

─ Dijiste mi nombre ─ Separé mis dedos y pude verlo sonriendo

─ ¿Mucho? ─ le pregunté avergonzada

─ ¿Qué cantidad seria mucho para ti? ─ Volví a cubrir mi cara

─ No te avergüences ─ Me dijo quitando mis manos de mi cara y viéndome fijamente ─ Si pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo. ─ Suspiré, ¿Podría ser mejor? Desvió su mirada a un reloj que había en la pared y sonrió.

─ Vamos ─ Se paró a mi lado y me ofreció su mano, extrañada por su actitud la tomé.

Edward nos hizo salir por la enorme ventana que había visto al principio. Y De nuevo quede maravillada, Port Ángeles se veía precioso de noche con todas esas luces y de paso el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando ver miles de estrellas. Edward se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura, yo puse mis brazos sobre los suyos y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento, pero de repente un sonido fuerte, como de disparo me hizo abrir los ojos, para después sorprenderme por una explosión de colores en el cielo.

─ ¡Fuegos artificiales! ─ Exclame como una niña. Escuche que Edward se reía por detrás de mí, luego de varios segundos, todo quedó en silencio…me decepcioné yo quería seguir viéndolos, pero entonces escuché como eran lanzados varios cohetes al mismo tiempo, supuse que harían alguna figura pero cuando llegaron a lo más alto del cielo pude leer las palabras:

**Bella Quieres ser mi novia? ED.**

Yo me quedé sorprendida, me llevé las manos a mi boca y mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas de emoción, me giré y vi a Edward que esperaba ansioso mi respuesta.

─ Edward…─ Murmuré emocionada, abría y cerraba mi boca, pero las palabras no me salían. Así que decidí demostrárselo. Me lancé a su cuello y lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, al principio se sorprendió pero en menos de dos segundos me devolvió el beso. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos, porque tenia que respirar, Edward puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me vio fijamente

─ ¿Debo tomar eso como un si? ─ Preguntó sonriendo

─ Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward ─ Le respondí, asintiendo enérgicamente. El me abrazó fuertemente pero sin hacerme ningún daño.

─ Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra Bella ─ Me susurró al oído y me beso de nuevo.

Entramos al restaurante, no había nadie mas, ni siquiera el pianista, miré a Edward interrogante y el me sonrió y me llevo hasta el piano.

─ Esto lo compuse para ti, el día después del baile. ─ Me dijo y comenzó a tocar una preciosa nana, que por alguna razón se me hizo familiar. Cuando terminó, se giró sobre la silla del piano y me hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas.

─ ¿Qué te pareció? ─ Me preguntó, secándome las lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta salían de mis ojos.

─ Es preciosa Edward, no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me gustó ─ Le respondí sincera

─ Esta canción te la he tarareado al oído los días que estabas mas inquieta cuando dormías. ─ Me confesó

─ Por eso se me hacia familiar ─ Le sonreí y el me la devolvió.

Me perdí en el topacio de sus ojos nuevamente, nunca me cansaría de ver esos ojos. No quería que la noche terminara, estaba feliz sentada en el regazo de Edward con sus brazos rodeándome, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no estaba de mi lado, faltaba poco para las doce y media y tenia que volver a casa. Edward se levantó, con cuidado para no tumbarme, me ofreció su mano y salimos de allí.

Nos montamos en el volvo, Edward puso mi mano en la palanca de las velocidades y puso la de el encima, de esa manera nos pasamos el camino de regreso tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio.

**En Volterra**

Un joven rubio y alto iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, bajo la lluvia observa a una preciosa joven que esta parada en medio de la plaza, sin ninguna protección, el se acerca y le ofrece su paraguas, la chica observa directamente al joven y este queda deslumbrado ante su belleza, una chica de piel pálida, cabellos rubios, una escultural figura y sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos, mas que asustarlo lo intriga la tonalidad de ellos.

La chica le sonríe y este queda prendado de ella. La chica le habla con la voz que según el chico solo puede ser de un ángel, "Sígueme" le dice y el obedece ciegamente. Caminaron a través de varios túneles, pero al chico no le importo el solo seguía a su "Ángel". Llegaron hasta un salón donde la chica hizo una reverencia, el joven extrañado alza la mirada para conseguirse con tres hombres inhumanamente bellos e increíblemente imponentes sentados en tres sillas que parecían mas bien unos tronos, algo le dice que esta en peligro y que debe salir de allí.

─ Puedes retirarte Heidi ─ Antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera voltearse, la chica desapareció dejándolo al merced de aquello hombres.

─ ¿Qué opinas Cayo? ─ Dijo el hombre que se encontraba en el medio, de cabello negro y ojos rojos como los de la chica.

─ Será un excelente rastreador, el mejor de todos ─ Contestó el hombre de cabellos blancos que se encontraba a la derecha del primero.

─ ¿Marco? ─ Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro, sin quitarle la vista al joven, que cada vez se sentía más asustado.

─ No tiene ninguna unión sentimental ─ Respondió el hombre de cabellos largos y marrones. El de cabello negro sonrió ampliamente.

─ Joven permite presentarnos, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, y ellos son Cayo y Marco Vulturi, mis hermanos. ─ Dijo el hombre señalando mientras los presentaba.

─ ¿Qué quieren de mi? ─ Preguntó en un susurro el joven. Aro se aproximo al joven y le tomó la mano. Leyendo así toda su mente.

─ Solo queremos que encuentres a alguien por nosotros ─ Sonrió con malicia. Pero antes que el chico pudiera decir algo, Aro lo tomó de cuello y lo mordió, inyectando así el veneno que cambiaria para siempre la vida de aquel joven inocente. El chico comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

─ No te preocupes, pronto acabara todo el dolor…─ Susurró Aro al oído del chico, quien a penas escuchó, ya que sentía un fuego recorriendo sus venas ─ Demetri…

* * *

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado con la cita, tenian muchas expectativas después de la de Jake y Ness. ¿Les gustó como Edward se lo pidió a Bella? Como ya se pueden dar cuenta Edward ya no tendra problemas con la sangre de Bells, es que la verdad no me parecia justo que Ness y Jacob pudieran besarse todo el tiempo y ellos no! **

**Aclaración:**** Le cambie o mejor dicho le puse a Cayo el mismo don de Eleazar, es que me parecio extraño que siendo de la realeza no tenga poderes. Y que poder mas util para ellos que ese! Jeje. ¿Se acuerdan del don de Demetri? ¿O tengo que explicarlo mas adelante?**

**Recuerden dejarme su opinión chicas, que me anima muchisimo!**


	30. Cap 29: ¿Cita doble o familiar?

**Hola chicas!! Disculpen que no haya podido publicarles ayer, pero mis padres requirieron mis servicios y pues pase toda la tarde ayudándolos y no me dio oportunidad de terminar el cap!! Los reviews anonimos en mi perfil!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

Capitulo 29 ¿Cita doble o familiar?**

**Reneesme POV**

Esta primera semana siendo novia de Jacob ha sido sensacional, todos los días lo chicos nos van a buscar por las mañanas y nos llevan al instituto, a pesar que después ellos tienen que devolverse. Pero con lo rápido que conducen y pudiendo leer las mentes, nunca los descubren y no han tenido problemas con la policía. Algo que es sumamente importante teniendo en cuenta que cualquier percance mi padre, su suegro, lo sabría.

Al principio a Charlie no le caía muy bien Jacob, sobretodo porque el vio la proposición por televisión, incluyendo el beso, después de todo era el partido inaugural y no fue precisamente por mi madre que aquel era mi equipo favorito. Pero cuando se entero que Jacob era sobrino de Sue y que era el mejor amigo de Bella se tranquilizó. Ahora se la pasan hablando de deportes.

Mi padre nos puso como condición que si queríamos salir con los chicos nuestras calificaciones no podían bajar, aunque eso ya nosotras lo teníamos mas que claro. Claro que el hecho que Edward fuera mi compañero en todas mis clases porque había pedido los cambios, para cuando a Bella y a mi se nos ocurriera hacer otro intercambio, los cuales hacíamos ahora una vez por semana, era la excusa perfecta para reunirnos todos los días después de clases en nuestra casa, porque Jacob había hecho lo mismo para tener todas las horas con Bells, entonces yo estudiaba con Edward y Jacob con Bella, luego cambiábamos para estar un rato con nuestras parejas.

Sin embargo no era mucho tiempo lo que pasábamos solos, ya que teníamos que ir con los Cullen y los Quileutes, por las tardes/noches, porque Carlisle y Sue les pidieron, para no decir que les ordenaron, a los chicos que al menos uno fuera todos los días, entonces nosotras íbamos con ellos, con la buena suerte que los entrenamientos de Jacob y los míos eran los mismos días y no teníamos problemas para luego ir con Sue y la manada.

Este sábado estaba mas que emocionada, porque la íbamos a pasar todo el día solo con los chicos, por primera vez Jacob nos iba a mostrar como era en forma de lobo y Edward como se veía con el sol. Ya los Cullen nos habían explicado que a ellos no les hacia daño el sol, pero no nos quisieron decir que les pasaba, así que después de varios ruegos de nuestras partes y la visión de Alice que hoy seria un día soleado, los chicos accedieron.

Como los chicos no se ponían de acuerdo, porque ambos querían llevar sus autos y manejar ellos, no les gustaba ir de copilotos. Bella y yo impusimos que nosotras llevaríamos a Aston. Y como castigo a sus quejas, ya que osaron hablar mal de Aston, los pusimos a los dos en el asiento trasero. Obviamente los dos estaban más que enojados, mientras que Bella y yo estábamos luchando por no reírnos en su cara, era una escena graciosa, verlos a los dos con el seño fruncido, con sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando por la ventana. Parecían dos niños pequeños, Bella iba manejando y yo manejaría de regreso.

Los chicos, de mala gana, le fueron indicando a Bella por donde debía ir. Como estaban molestos, Bella y yo los molestamos mas, Bella porque conducía mas lento de lo normal para ella y yo que a cada rato cambiaba la música, pero como ellos decidieron ignorarnos pues nosotras haríamos que nos hablaran o por las buenas o por las malas, y por las malas era mas divertido. Como lo imaginamos no aguantaron ni diez minutos.

─ ¡Por Dios Bella, llegaríamos antes si vamos caminando! ─ Se quejó Jacob ya desesperado.

─ ¡Podrías dejar una canción por mas de cinco segundos Nessie! ─ Habló Edward muy exasperado. Bella acelero un poco y yo puse un CD, con música que nos gustaba a los cuatro.

─ Gracias ─ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de mala gana y volvieron a su posición anterior, Bella y yo no aguantamos y rompimos a reír con una fuerte carcajada.

Después de unos diez minutos de silencio, le indicaron a Bella que estacionara, Bella así lo hizo, los chicos nos abrieron las puertas con una sonrisa, nosotras por supuesto se las devolvimos. Miré alrededor, todo estaba rodeado de árboles que tapaban el sol, bufé molesta y Jacob lo notó.

─ ¿Qué sucede amor? ─ Me preguntó acercándose a mi y tomándome las manos. Aparentemente ya se le había quitado el enojo.

─ Pensé que veríamos a Edward con la luz del sol, pero los árboles no dejan que lleguen los rayos solares ─ Me quejé como niña chiquita y el lo que hizo fue reír. Lo vi con mala cara.

─ Tranquila, aun no hemos llegado. ─ Yo lo miré extrañada. Pero el grito de Bells me respondió a mi pregunta no hecha.

─ ¡Que vamos a caminar por el bosque! ─ Exclamó con miedo. Observé a Jacob con una ceja levantada y el asintió sonriendo. Agradecí que me puse zapatos deportivos.

**Edward POV**

Mi niña tenía miedo de que camináramos por el bosque, tenia miedo de caerse y eso que no le había dicho que no iríamos por el camino. Ella suspiro y se dirigió hacia el sendero, pero yo la detuve.

─ Por ahí no es ─ Le dije suavemente. Ella frunció el seño.

─ Pero ese es el camino ─ Me dijo confusa.

─ Si, pero nosotros no vamos por allí, vamos por allá. ─ Le dije señalando en dirección a Jacob y Ness que ya habían comenzado a caminar. En su cara se veía pánico.

─ Ustedes quieren matarme ¿Cierto?

─ Bella, por favor. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nunca voy a dejarte caer. ─ Le respondí viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ella suspiro derrotada y comenzó a caminar. Yo sonreí feliz.

Ya entendía el miedo de mi niña, si en un piso plano ella se tropezaba cada quince pasos, en un terreno boscoso lo hacia cada cinco. Pero yo siempre estaba allí para atraparla, ella siempre se sonrojaba. En el camino intente hablarle, pero eso empeoraba su torpeza, así que por su seguridad, aunque no me molestaba porque así estaba mas cerca de ella, decidimos mejor caminar en silencio, Jacob y Ness iban mas adelantados, hablando y riendo de no se que. Yo iba concentrado en Bella.

Una hora y media después, yo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuve que sostener a Bella, alcanzamos a Jacob y escuchamos el grito de Ness, que ya se encontraba en el claro.

─ ¡Bella tienes que ver esto! ─ Exclamó Ness muy emocionada.

Bella se adelantó rápidamente, increíblemente no se cayó, Jacob sonreía al igual que yo, las veíamos de lejos debajo de unos árboles, que me cubrían de los rayos solares.

Las chicas parecían dos niñas pequeñas en una juguetería. Veían todo el claro maravilladas, los rayos solares iluminaban todo el claro haciendo que las flores brillaran, habían de todas las especies y colores; pero sin duda lo mas hermoso eran ellas dos. El sol hacia que el cabello de Bella tuviera reflejos rojizos y la hermosa sonrisa que tenia… Dios cada vez que la veía me enamoraba mas de ella. No sabia que había hecho para merecerla, pero estaba decidido a no dejarla ir nunca, siempre que ella me quisiera a su lado, claro.

─ ¿No vienen? ─ Nos preguntó Bella. Jacob y yo nos vimos y decidimos que debíamos mostrarnos de una vez como éramos.

Teníamos algo de miedo, ya que nos verían como lo que en realidad somos, un vampiro y un licántropo. Jacob se puso de tras de un árbol se quito la ropa y se convirtió. Tomamos aire al mismo tiempo, aunque yo no lo necesitaba, y salimos.

**Bella POV**

El claro era maravilloso y enorme, todas las flores de diversos colores iluminadas por la luz del sol, le daban un toque mágico al lugar. Pero yo quería a Edward a mi lado así que les pregunté.

─ ¿No vienen? ─ Reneesme dejo de ver una flor y al igual que yo se quedo viendo a los chicos, que se encontraba debajo de unos árboles, que solo dejaban ver sus sombras.

Los chicos se vieron y después Jacob se escondió detrás de un árbol, escuché un sonido extraño, en lugar de Jacob una sombra que parecía un animal enorme, se coloco al lado de Edward, finalmente dieron unos pasos y los pude ver claramente a la luz del Sol.

Me quedé sin habla, Edward se veía… mas que hermoso, parecía irreal, todo un dios griego, su piel brillaba como si tuviera miles de diamantes en su cuerpo, el sol reflejaba en su piel haciendo que el claro se iluminara de miles de colores, no se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viéndolos, Reneesme que estaba a mi lado estaba igual que yo, pero ella solo veía a un lado de Edward. Nos vimos y nuestras caras eran inexpresivas, luego pase mi vista hacia el enorme animal que estaba a un lado de Edward. Era un lobo de tamaño colosal, tenia el tamaño de un caballo. Tenia el pelaje de un marrón rojizo, en sus ojos pude distinguir un brillo que me decía que era Jacob, precioso la verdad.

Los chicos nos veían expectantes y con algo miedo, pero nosotras no decíamos ni hacíamos nada, Reneesme y yo nos vimos de nuevo por unos segundos y una pequeña se comenzó a formar en nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo, nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los chicos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando.

Cuando estuvimos frente de ellos, ellos no hicieron nada. Reneesme y yo subimos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo, aunque yo solo tenia ojos para Edward, era fácil saber que estábamos haciendo lo mismo. Acerqué mi mano al rostro de Edward, estaba embelezada viéndolo de cerca y cuando mis dedos tocaron su cara el cerró los ojos, puse toda mi mano en su mejilla y el inclino un poco su cara en mi mano, tomo aire y abrió los ojos, pude ver claramente el miedo en sus ojos.

─ ¿No me tienes miedo? ─ Me preguntó en un susurro.

─ Eres hermoso ─ Le dije con una sonrisa. El iba a replicar, pero yo no se lo permití, corte la distancia que nos separaba y le di un suave beso, quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía hacia el. Nos separamos y Edward me dio esa sonrisa torcida que hacia que mi corazón latiera fuertemente, su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor y me abrazó.

Cuando me soltó pude ver a Ness, se separaba de Jacob, lo había abrazado aun en su forma de lobo. Cuando se separaron Jacob le lamió toda la cara, ella se quejó un poco, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa, Edward y yo nos pusimos a reír. Ellos nos vieron y Ness y yo cambiamos de lugar.

Ahora yo me encontraba frente a Jacob, le acaricie la cabeza.

─ Eres enorme ─ Le dije, ya que tenia que el tuvo que inclinarse para que lo pudiera ver. Se movió de una manera que me indico que se estaba riendo, además que en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de diversión.

─ ¡Jacob ni se te ocurra! ─ Le amenacé alejándome un paso, pero fue inútil ya que no había terminado de hablar cuando paso su lengua por mi mejilla.

─ ¡Jacob! ─ Le reproché, mientras que me limpiaba la mejilla, pude escuchar como Edward y Ness se reían a mi lado.

─ Por eso nunca me han gustado los perros ─ Me quejé y el me gruñó. Edward y Ness se rieron mas fuerte y yo me les uní. A la final Jacob también termino riéndose.

Edward nos dijo que Jacob quería transformarse de nuevo, pero Ness y yo no lo dejamos. Jacob se acostó en medio del prado, Reneesme y yo nos recostamos de él, era realmente cómodo y Edward se puso al frente de nosotras, comenzamos hablar de cualquier cosa, pero no duramos ni veinte minutos, ya que extrañé estar en los brazos de Edward, y entre el sol y Jacob me dio calor, así que nos fuimos a recostar de un árbol, bueno Edward, ya que yo me encontraba entre sus piernas con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

Jacob y Ness se pusieron del otro lado del prado pero enfrente de nosotros, solo que era Ness la que estaba recostada de un árbol y Jacob tenia su cabeza en el regazo de mi hermana, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Estuvimos así como media hora, en un silencio cómodo. Edward me acariciaba los brazos y yo hacia lo mismo con los de él. En eso Jacob se separo de Reneesme, yo lo vi extrañada.

─ Va a destransformarse, quiere abrazar a Nessie. ─ Me susurro Edward suavemente en mi oído. Lo que hizo que me estremeciera. Y no precisamente del frió. Pero Edward pensó que era así.

─ ¿Tienes frío? ─ me preguntó separándose un poco de mí. Yo le negué con la cabeza y me acerqué de nuevo a el. Observé al frente y me di cuenta que Jacob ya estaba con Ness. Estaban en la misma posición que nosotros.

Pero Edward comenzó a darme pequeños besos por el cuello, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi piel, haciendo que me estremeciera y Edward lo malinterpreto de nuevo. Se levanto y yo lo seguí. Pero el se alejó se alejó.

─ ¿Que sucede Edward? ─ Le pregunté, ya que se veía molesto. Me dio la espalda

─ Dices que no me temes y mira como tiemblas cuando te beso el cuello ─ su voz sonaba preocupado. ─ supongo que es normal, siendo yo un vampiro es normal que temas que este cerca de tu cuello. ─ Dijo ahora triste. Yo sonreí, creía que le temblé de miedo.

─ Edward ─ Lo llamé, pero el no hizo nada. ─ Edward, mírame ─ Le pedí tomándole de la mano, el se giró y en su cara se veía realmente triste ─ Cuantas veces debo decirte que confió en ti y que no te tengo miedo ─ Le reproche.

─ Pero temblaste cuando te bese y tu pulso se aceleró ─ vi a Jacob, me guiño un ojo y comenzó a besar a Reneesme por el cuello

─ Edward ─ Le dije con una sonrisa. ─ Mira a Ness ─ Le pedí. El lo hizo y vio lo que Jacob hacia, Reneesme temblaba al igual que yo. ─ Ves y ella no esta siendo besada por un vampiro

─ Pero tu pulso…─

─ Escucha el de Reneesme, estoy segura que lo puedes hacer desde aquí ─ el se concentro ─ Además, ─ le dije acercándome. ─ Mi corazón siempre late así cuando te tengo cerca. ─ Lo bese antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. El me correspondió.

─ Lo siento, es que aun no creo que quieras estar conmigo ─ Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Yo le sonreí. Y nos besamos de nuevo.

**Jacob POV**

La verdad es que estaba realmente preocupado por como reaccionarían las chicas cuando me vieran en mi forma de lobo, pero ambas lo tomaron muy bien, cuando finalmente me permitieron que me destransformara, abracé a Reneesme por su espalda, aunque me gustaba sentir como me acariciaba la cabeza, mis brazos la extrañaban, pero después vi como Edward se separaba de Bella y preste atención.

Edward se había alejado porque pensaba que Bella le tenia miedo cuando la beso por el cuello, mi hermano estaba realmente preocupado, Bella observó en mi dirección y se me ocurrió una idea, le guiñe un ojo a Bells sin que Edward se diera cuenta, y comencé a besar a Ness por el cuello, como el estaba haciendo con ella antes, Bella le dijo que mirara en nuestra dirección y después de unas palabras de Bella, Edward se tranquilizó.

Entendía a mi hermano, a mi también me costaba acostumbrarme a estar con Reneesme, yo juraba que se iban a asustar cuando me vieran transformado, pero ellas carecían del sentido del peligro. Estar con ellas representaba un reto para ambos, porque aunque la sangre de Reneesme a mi no me causa problemas, las emociones que siento cuando estoy con ellas son demasiado fuertes y eso me causa problemas para mantenerme en mi forma humana, pero gracias a las conversaciones que he tenido con Jared, Sam y Quil, los chicos que se han imprimado, he sabido controlarme.

Estaba concentrado besando a Reneesme, cuando escuche a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Me separé de ella a regañadientes, vi que Edward estaba igual de molesto que yo. Nos vimos y pensamos los dos al mismo tiempo. _"Los Cullen" "Los Quileutes"_, las chicas nos vieron extrañadas, mientras nos levantamos.

─ ¿Qué sucede Jacob? ─ Me preguntó Reneesme, mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para que se levantara.

─ Espera y veras ─ Le contesté y no pude evitar que se notara mi enojo. Nos reunimos con Edward y Bella en el centro del claro. Bella y Ness se veían confundidas. Mientras que Edward y yo veíamos hacia donde los escuchábamos.

─ Hola chicos ─ Dijo una alegre Alice, desde lo alto de un árbol sentada.

─ ¿Qué tal? ─ Saludó Embry. Se había destrasformado unos pocos metros atrás y ya estaba vestido. Se encontraba al otro lado del claro, bajo un árbol.

─ ¿No interrumpimos, cierto? ─ Saludó Emmett parado en un árbol distinto al de Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.

─ ¿No les molesta algo de compañía, verdad? ─ Preguntó irónicamente Leah, quien se recostaba de un árbol, al igual que Embry ella estaba totalmente vestida.

─ Pues siento que no están felices ─ Dijo Jasper que se apareció aun lado de Alice. Edward y yo gruñimos. Todos sonrieron.

─ Da igual, han estado solos durante mucho tiempo. ─ Dijo Paul saltando hacia una rama del árbol donde estaba recostada Leah.

─ Lo lamento chicos, quise detenerlos. ─ Dijo Seth, se veía realmente apenados.

─ No hay problema Seth ─ Le respondí yo.

─ Era imposible que los detuvieras a todos. ─ Lo tranquilizó Edward.

─ Vamos, en su casa están los demás ─ Dijo Rosalie tranquilamente. Edward y yo nos sorprendimos.

Edward y yo suspiramos resignados. Todos los lobos nos transformamos, Nessie se montó en mi espalda, Edward hizo que Bella se montara en la suya y corrimos hasta el auto.

Reneesme manejo hasta nuestra casa, afuera pudimos observar el mercedes negro de Carlisle, el Jeep de Emmett y la camioneta de Sam. Cuando entramos en la sala estaban Carlisle y Sam hablando tranquilamente, pude escuchar a Esme hablando con Emily y Sue desde la cocina y escuchaba los gritos de todos desde el cuarto de juegos. Ellos habían llegado antes porque se vinieron corriendo desde el prado.

Los cuatro entramos al cuarto de juegos, y estaban todos los Cullen, y la manada, Emmett estaba jugando contra Embry, al béisbol en el Wii. De repente escuchamos un grito proveniente de Alice que estaba fuera de la casa. Nadie se había dado cuenta cuando salió ni siquiera Jasper. Todos corrimos asustados, Jasper fue el primero en colocarse a su lado.

─ ¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Qué viste? ─ Le preguntó preocupado. Alice estaba abriendo sus ojos, acaba de tener una visión, pero tenia una enorme sonrisa. Edward también sonrió y cuando leí su mente una sonrisa también cruzó por mi rostro.

─ Tranquilo Jasper, es que tenía la sensación que iba a tener una visión y tuve que alejarme. ─ Le explicó y Jasper se calmó un poco.

─ ¿Qué viste? ─ le preguntó Carlisle.

─ El sábado que viene va a ver una tormenta ─ Dijo Alice sonriendo, los Cullen sonrieron al igual que ella.

**

* * *

**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Recuerden dejar su opinión plis!!

**El próximo cap se llama "Cullen vs Quileutes" ¿Teorias?**


	31. Cap 30: Cullen vs Quileutes

**Hola chicas!! Todas acertaron! Habrá partido de Béisbol, pero no solo eso! Espero que les guste. **Los reviews anónimos estan en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**Capitulo 30. Cullen vs. Quileutes**

**Seth POV**

Todos salimos corriendo preocupados cuando escuchamos el grito de la vidente de los Cullen, pero cuando la vimos estaba que no cabía de felicidad, Edward sonrió y después le siguió Jacob.

─ El sábado que viene va a ver una tormenta ─ Dijo Alice sonriendo, los Cullen sonrieron al igual que ella.

Ninguno de nosotros entendimos, porque se ponían felices si venia una tormenta, cuando vieron nuestras caras, nos explicaron que los rayos y truenos de las tormentas eran perfectos para esconder los ruidos que ellos hacen al jugar béisbol. Todos nos emocionamos y por supuesto nos incluimos en el juego.

En la semana nos reunimos para pensar como jugaríamos, si siendo lobos o humanos, ya que siendo lobos tenemos más fuerza y velocidad pero nos costaría batear y lanzar. Estuvimos practicando por las tardes y hasta altas horas de la noche, lo bueno de ser licántropos es que no nos cansábamos tan fácil; entonces decidimos que batearíamos como humanos, pero segundos antes de darle a la pelota nos transformaríamos, de manera que le diéramos lo suficientemente fuerte a la pelota y pudiéramos correr velozmente.

Tuvimos que practicar muchísimo para que los temblores no nos afectaran el brazo que usaríamos para batear ¿Quien diría que un juego nos haría practicar nuestro control para transformarnos? Para cuado nos tocara a nosotros lanzar, lanzaría Jacob ya que es el que más fuerza tiene y no es necesario que se transforme para lanzar, estaríamos todos transformados, atraparíamos la pelota con la boca y nos cambiaríamos para lanzarla y volveríamos a transformarnos en lobos, cuando la lanzáramos.

Seria algo complicado pero valdría la pena, por jugar un juego sin tener que restringir nuestra fuerza y velocidad, como en el básquet que siempre tenemos que tener cuidado de no lastimar a nuestros oponentes.

El sábado siguiente llegó y estábamos todos muy emocionados, nos reunimos con los Cullen a las diez de la mañana en un enorme campo lejos de Forks, allí estaban todos los Cullen, Edward, Bella, Ness y Jacob. Nosotros llevamos a mi madre y mi padre, como espectadores, de nosotros el único que falto fue Quil, porque se quedo cuidando a Claire, la pequeña de dos años que era su imprimación; por lo tanto no había problemas ya que éramos siete y siete. Jugaríamos lobos contra vampiros.

Cuando llegamos Alice se acercó a nosotros y nos lanzó unas ropas a cada uno. Todos las vimos extrañados, parecían unos trajes de neopreno (**N/A:** Como los que usan los que buzos o algunos surfistas, esos que quedan completamente pegados a la piel) que llegaban hasta las rodillas, de color negro y rojo; al frente tenían una imagen de un lobo aullando y tenían escritos: "Quileutes" en la parte de atrás, con letras rojas. Todos era iguales, ahí captamos que eran uniformes.

─ Alice, están geniales pero no podemos usarlos mientras jugamos. Los vamos a romper cuando nos transformemos ─ Explico Sam intentando devolver los trajes. Todos asentimos, excepto Jacob. Y ella negó

─ Estos están hechos de una tela elástica especial. No se romperán cuando cambien y no los lastimará mientras estén como lobos. ─ Dijo ella muy sonriente.

Todos nos vimos extrañados y sorprendidos. Jacob tomó su traje, se fue a cambiar detrás de un árbol y regreso con el "uniforme" puesto. Se transformó en lobo frente a nosotros y nos quedamos con la boca por el piso, el traje no se rompió sino que se acomodó perfectamente a la forma lobuna de Jake y no pareciera que le incomodara; luego volvió a su forma humana y el traje estaba intacto. (**N/A**: Se que no es posible que exista un traje así, pero imaginen que si, es que sino los lobos jugarían desnudos).

Todos nos cambiamos rápidamente y los trajes nos quedaban a todos geniales, me fijé entonces en la ropa de los Cullen, todos estaban vestidos con ropa deportiva iguales, pero eran una camiseta negra con las mangas azules y un mono largo negro. Por delante tenia la imagen de unos colmillos y por detrás tenían escrito "Cullen" en letras azules. Las de Edward y Jacob tenían al frente el mismo dibujo del lobo, pero a su alrededor estaban los colmillos y por detrás estaba escrito "Cullen/Quileute" todos nos reímos por la ocurrencia de Alice.

La verdad que a pesar de ser una vampireza, Paul, Embry y yo no pudimos evitar quedar como idiotas viendo a Rosalie. Pero Jacob nos dio un golpe por detrás de la cabeza, sacándonos de la ensoñación, antes de que su esposo nos pillara y nos golpeara. Le agradecimos mentalmente.

─ ¡Vamos a jugar! ─ grité y todos me apoyaron. Estábamos reunidos en un círculo en medio del campo.

─ Todavía no podemos jugar ─ Dijo Alice, haciendo que nos quedáramos mudos de repente.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Dijo Paul impaciente.

─ La tormenta comenzara a las tres de la tarde. ─ Nos informó.

─ ¿Y entonces porque nos reunimos tan temprano? ─ Preguntó Emmett

─ Pensé que podríamos hacer otras cosas antes del juego ─ Una enorme sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la duende. Todos la vimos intrigados.

─ ¿Cómo que? ─ Pregunto Embry emocionado.

─ Estaba pensando en una competencia de velocidad y una de fuerza. Para saber que raza es la mejor. Y si hay empate el partido nos servirá de desempate.

─ De acuerdo ─ Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy emocionada por ver a todos compitiendo y jugando, estaba segura que iba a ser muy emocionante, lo mejor es que Ness y yo también íbamos a participar. La prueba de velocidad iba a ser una carrera de relevo, para que fuera justo por que Edward era muy rápido. Los chicos nos tendrían que llevar a Ness y a mí en sus espaldas. En la competencia de fuerza no podíamos hacer nada, puesto que lanzarían enormes rocas lo mas lejos que puedan y se sumarian las distancias, así era para que la fuerza de Jacob no diera mucha ventaja a los Quileutes.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones para la carrera, estaban separados por cientos de metros unos de los otros, tanto que no los podía ver, en forma de circulo. Yo me iría con los Cullen y Reneesme con los Quileutes. Era lo mas seguro para mi. Ellos correrían con toda su fuerza y la verdad es que no quería caerme de la espalda de alguno de ellos, no confiaba en la fuerza de mis brazos, por lo menos con los Cullen yo podría usar la fuerza de mis piernas y mis brazos para sujetarme.

Me sujeté de la espalda de Carlisle y Ness de la de Sam, eran los que iban a comenzar. Sue se puso en medio de nosotros más adelante y dio la señal para que partiéramos. Antes de que bajara la mano completamente ya habíamos empezado a correr.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, pase de Carlisle a Esme, debo admitir que me había mareado un poco y cerré mis ojos cuando ella comenzó a correr, Esme se detuvo y tuve que abrir mis ojos para poder subir a la espalda de Rose, corrió de nuevo velozmente y se detuvo unos segundos, esta vez fue Jasper el que me recibió, giré mi rostro unos segundos y pude ver como Reneesme saltaba de la espalda de un lobo gris, Paul, hacia un lobo de piel marrón rojiza, Jacob, mi hermana era una temeraria definitivamente.

Jasper comenzó a correr a la par de Jacob, pase a manos de Alice, era extraño estar en su espalda, considerando nuestros tamaños, debíamos de vernos graciosas, la pequeña Alice corriendo como si yo fuera una de sus carteras de diseñador. Llegamos hasta Emmett en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora Ness estaba sobre un lobo de color arena, Seth, me sorprendí de ver lo rápido que era, adelantó a Emmett unos metros, cosa que obviamente no le hizo mucha gracia, así que en lugar de detenerse para poder montarme en la espalda de Edward, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, Emmett me puso delante de el, cargándome como si fuera una novia, pude ver que ahora Reneesme se montaba en Leah que era la mas rápida de los lobos y sabia que seria la ultima. De hecho los hermanos Clearwater eran los más rápidos, según me había dicho Jacob. Escuche que Edward gritaba

─ ¡NI LO PIENSES EMMETT! ─

Pero fue muy tarde, porque para cuando Edward terminó de gritarlo, ya me encontraba volando por los aires encima de Edward. Escuché a Edward decir algo, pero estaba ocupada pegando un grito ahogado y cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, como para entender que dijo, pero en lugar del doloroso piso, sentí unos fríos brazos que conocía muy bien, no abrí los ojos porque tenia el estomago revuelto, pero no fue necesario porque el aroma característico de Edward me llego haciendo que me relajara un poco. Sentía que Edward estaba corriendo y efectivamente era el más rápido, lo pude sentir por que el viento me pegaba más fuerte en el rostro.

─ Ya puedes abrir los ojos amor ─ Escuché que Edward me susurró al oído, noté que ya habíamos dejado de movernos, Edward me puso de pie y mis piernas fallaron, el me abrazó para que no me cayera.

─ ¿Quién ganó? ─ Le pregunté, pero entonces escuche como los Cullen celebraban y los Quileutes refunfuñaban, respondiendo así mi pregunta.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Estas pálida ─ Me preguntó Edward realmente preocupado. Yo solo asentí pero no deje que me soltara, estar así de cerca me relajaba.

─ Dame unos segundos ─ Le respondí, aspirando su aroma que me relajaba.

─ ¿Te gustó el vuelo Bells? ─ Dijo Emmett con un tono burlón. Pude escuchar perfectamente un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Edward.

─ ¡Estas demente Emmett pudo hacerse daño! ─ Le grito Edward

─ Tranquilízate Edward, yo sabia que la atraparías. ─ Respondió tranquilamente, me lo imagine como se encogía de hombros. Edward le gruño de nuevo

─ ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! ─ Le dijo con voz furiosa.

─ ¿Qué no haga que cosa? ─ Escuche como preguntaba Rose, yo alce mi rostro en su dirección. ─ ¿Qué te paso Bells? Estas casi igual de pálida que nosotros ─ Se acercó para verme mas de cerca.

─ Lo que le paso ─ Comenzó a explicar Edward, me fije en el y tenia una sonrisa maligna y estaba viendo a Emmett. Observe a Emmett y tenia una cara de pánico ─ Es que Emmett me lanzo a Bella por los aires.

─ ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?! ─ Le gritó a Emmett furiosa. Sonreí y Rose fue detrás de Emmett que había empezado a correr. Edward y yo reímos.

Después que se calmaran todos, comenzaron con la prueba de fuerza. Me quede impresionada de la fuerza de todos, era extraño ver a la pequeña Alice lanzar una roca que era diez veces mas grande que ella y de paso que la desapareciera de nuestra vista, la extraña sensación se repitió con la adorable Esme y el pequeño Seth. Uno a uno las fueron lanzando, Edward era el que media, por su velocidad. Esa competencia la ganaron los Quileutes, gracias a Jacob.

A las dos, tomaron un descanso para que los humanos y los lobos comiéramos, mientras los Cullen preparaban el campo, marcando las bases y todo eso, después de comer, comenzaron a practicar, los chicos lanzándose la pelota unos a otros, o por lo menos eso pensaba ya que no podía verla. Rose y Jasper se pasaban el bate haciendo unos movimientos extraños, que parecían malabares y el resto hablaban tranquilamente. A las tres finalmente escuchamos a Alice.

─ ¡Es el momento! ─ dijo y a mismo tiempo escuchamos un trueno a lo lejos. Todos gritaron emocionados y se reunieron en el centro del campo.

Sam y Carlisle se pusieron uno frente al otro, Alice lanzó un bate entre ellos, Carlisle lo tomó, luego Sam puso una mano arriba de la de él, Carlisle puso la otra encima de la se Sam y así hasta que llegaron a lo ultimo del bate, Los Quileutes comenzarían bateando.

Reneesme y yo caminamos hasta home, junto a Esme. Ella nos explicó que nosotras seriamos los árbitros.

─ Ella cree que hacemos trampa ─ Dijo Emmett sonriendo, que pasaba a nuestro lado.

─ Yo se que hacen trampa ─ Respondió Esme, nosotras reímos y nos pusimos en nuestra posición.

**Reneesme POV**

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos, Alice seria la pitcher, Rose estaba en primera Base, Carlisle en segunda, Jasper en tercera, Edward estaba en el jardín derecho (entre primera y segunda), Emmett estaba en el jardín izquierdo (Entre segunda y tercera); Esme seria el catcher, ella estaba a un lado de nosotras.

El primer en batear seria Sam, Alice lanzó como toda una profesional, incluso mucho mejor que varios de los que he visto en las grandes ligas, levanto la pierna y luego se inclino hacia delante lanzando la pelota tan rápido que no pude verla, ahora me quedó claro porque necesitaban la tormenta, cuando Sam bateo la pelota, y el sonido del golpe me dejo aturdida por unos segundos, sonaba como un trueno, en menos de un segundo Sam ya se encontraba corriendo en su forma de lobo hacia primera base. La pelota salio en dirección a Emmett, el la tomo en el aire y la lanzo a Rose, pero Sam llegó a tiempo. Le siguió Embry, este la mando hacia Edward, lo cual fue una mala idea, Edward la tomó rápidamente y se la paso a Rose y quedó fuera.

Después vino Jacob, la verdad es que le agradecí a Alice por esos trajes, le marcaba a Jacob cada uno de sus músculos, creo que lo vi demasiado porque vio a mi dirección, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, casi me desmayo. Hizo una señal con el bate hacia Edward, a pesar de lejos que se encontraba pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. Jacob bateo fuertemente y tal como señaló la pelota fue en dirección a Edward, pero la pelota fue demasiado lejos Edward se perdió en los bosques.

─ Eso fue un Jon ron, ¿cierto? ─ Le pregunté a Esme.

─ No lo creo, Edward es bastante rápido ─ Me dijo.

Jacob acaba de pisar tercera y se dirigía al home, cuando vi como esme se preparaba, alcé la vista y segundos antes de que Jacob pisara, escuche la pelota chocaba en el guate de esme.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ Grité. Se escucho un grito de felicidad de parte de Edward y un gruñido de parte de Jake. Le pedí disculpas con la mirada y el me hizo una seña con la mano de que no me preocupara.

Llegó el turno de los Cullen al bate cuando le hicieron el tercer out a Jared. De Pitcher estaba Jacob, en primera estaba Paul, Jared en segunda, Sam en tercera, En el jardín derecho estaba Seth y en el izquierdo estaba Leah, de catcher estaba Embry.

Mi novio, no lanzaba con el estilo y gracia de Alice, pero lo hacia muy bien y muy fuerte cabe destacar. Primero fue Jasper que llego hasta segunda, a Carlisle le hicieron out y llego el turno de Edward, al igual que hizo Jacob este le hizo una seña con el bate a su hermano, Jacob lanzó con toda su fuerza y Edward bateó de manera que la pelota en lugar de ir hacia adelante subiera muchos metros hacia el cielo, obligando a Jacob a tener que atraparla él. Jacob observaba atentamente hacia arriba, mientras Edward corría por las bases velozmente. Cuado Edward pasaba por tercera, observe finalmente como la pelota caía en línea recta y termino en el guante de Jacob.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ Dije y esta vez el que grito de emoción fue de Jacob.

Siguieron así cada ves que le tocaba a Edward o Jacob, lanzaban la pelota en dirección al otro. Típica rivalidad entre hermanos. Solo pudieron anotar una carrera cada uno y fue porque no se las lanzaron hacia ellos.

En una oportunidad que le toó a Leah batear, la pelota salió en línea recta, pasando por encima de Alice, Edward y Emmett, fueron por ella al mismo tiempo y cuando saltaron para buscarla, chocaron en el aire, haciendo un gran estruendo. En otra oportunidad cuando le toco a Rose, ella bateo en dirección a Seth, cuando atrapó la pelota y la iba a lanzar Rosalie lo deslumbro con una sonrisa y el pobre se quedó estático por unos segundos, cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde y Rose había anotado.

El partido fue genial y muy parejo, comenzó a llover y ellos se negaban a dejar de jugar, menos mal que Alice había llevado unos impermeables para los humanos que estábamos allí y que por consecuencia si nos podíamos enfermar.

Terminaron ganando los… Cullen, por una carrera; la cual fue la única carrera que hizo Edward, ya que esa no la lanzo en dirección a Jacob sino a Seth, que por más rápido que la atrapó, Edward fue más rápido en recorrer las bases.

Nos fuimos todos a casa de los chicos a secarnos y a comer, ya que el juego termino tarde. Al principio la manada no estaba muy feliz de haber perdido y los comentarios de Emmett y Rose no ayudaban, sin embargo cuando Carlisle les dijo que dejara de molestarlos, los Quileutes se relajaron y dijeron que jamás habían hecho algo tan divertido. Decidieron entre todos que cada vez que hubiera tormenta jugarían todos.

Llegamos a la casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche, saludamos a Charlie y le contamos sobre el partido, claro obviando detalles, como la transformación de los chicos o que el campo era diez veces mas grande de lo normal. Tomamos una ducha y nos fuimos a descansar.

Como a las doce de la noche, Charlie ya se había dormido. Sentí como mi cama se hundía por un lado y un brazo caliente me rodeaba por la cintura. Me di la vuelta de manera que quedara de frente al él, le di un beso y me acomodé en su pecho. Observé que mi hermana también estaba en los brazos de su visitante nocturno, le dije un buenas noches a Edward y me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi sol personal, Jacob.

**

* * *

¿Les gustó el partido? Los Cullen ganaron porque ellos tienen mas experiecia jugando y sin embargo fue nada mas por una carrera!! Asi que no seria raro que en otro partido ganen los Quileutes!! Jeje. Reviews plis!! **

**AVISO****: La próxima actu será el lunes. Despues de alli no estoy segura porque comienzo en la uni el martes (extraño, lo sé), asi que dependera de mi horario como seran el resto de las actus!! Eso si, ya no podre actualizar un dia si y uno no! Lo mas seguro es que sea o cada tres dias o los jueves y domingos como antes! aun no estoy segura, el lunes les diré!**


	32. Cap 31: La calma despues de la tormenta

**Perdon! Perdon! Perdon!! Se que les dije que actualizaría ayer, pero es que mi padre cumplía años y no contaba con que me tocaría limpiar mi casa y después…bueno me toco hacer de portera, de anfritiona, etc, etc. Creo que si le sigo echando la culpa de mis retrasos a mis padres terminaran odiándolos jejej. **Los reviews anónimos estan en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

Capitulo 31 La calma después de la tormenta o solo el ojo del huracán.**

**Bella POV**

Hoy Edward y yo cumplimos dos meses de novios y estamos de vacaciones por navidad, cuando disfrutas el tiempo pasa volando, pareciera que fue solo ayer que lo conocí en aquella premiación, que me enamore irrevocablemente de sus ojos dorados.

Por supuesto que no todo ha ido color de rosa, Edward tiende a sobreprotegerme demasiado, pero por estar a su lado eso es algo que puedo pasar por alto, después de todo nadie es perfecto, aunque el se acerca bastante.

Estábamos planeando los cuatro, Edward, Jacob, Reneesme y yo a que universidad iríamos. Obviamente iríamos los cuatro a la misma, porque Ness y yo no queríamos separarnos y ellos por supuesto no querían alejarse de nosotras ni nosotras de ellos. Decidimos entonces que yo iba a estudiar literatura con Edward, mientras que los Jacob y Ness se especializarían en Educación Física, si es que no jugaban profesionalmente, aunque no me parecía correcto que Jacob jugara, después de todo el tiene "ventaja".

Pero mientras hablamos del futuro, no pude evitar pensar en mi futuro con Edward, recordé que el siendo vampiro, no envejecería nunca, Carlisle nos había dicho que Edward no crecería mas, que por alguna razón se iba a quedar con la apariencia de 18 años y lo mismo le pasaría a Jacob. Al ser hijo de vampiro, Jacob había heredado el gen de la inmortalidad y eterna juventud, a diferencia del resto de la manada el no podría renunciar a su espíritu lobo, por lo tanto seria un licántropo para siempre, seria como los "hijos de la luna", así les llamaban a los humanos transformados mediante un mordisco y que por lo tanto no envejecían nunca, (**N/A:** En la saga no es así. Pero aquí los decidí llamarlos así porque me gusta como suena) pues como no nacieron con el espíritu lobo, no podían renunciar a él.

Eso nos puso alertas a Reneesme y a mi. Pues nosotras si envejeceríamos y no pensábamos seguir creciendo si ellos no lo hacían. Después de una larga conversación que tuvimos, decidimos que queríamos que los chicos nos transformaran, para estar con ellos para siempre. El problema consistía en decírselos o mejor dicho en que ellos aceptaran. Poco después de que cumplimos el mes de novios Reneesme y yo los abordamos.

_Estábamos los cuatro sentados en el prado, observando el crepúsculo, los chicos nos tenían abrazadas por la espalda y tenían la vista perdida en el cielo. Reneesme y yo nos observamos y asentimos levemente, tomamos aire y comenzamos._

─ _Jacob…─ Llamó Reneesme con una voz tierna. _

─ _Edward… ─ llamé a mi novio, con el mismo tono que Ness._

─ _¿Si amor? ─ Preguntaron viéndose primero entre ellos extrañados y luego a nosotras expectantes. Agradecí que ninguno pudiera leer mi mente y estoy segura que Ness pensó lo mismo._

─ _¿Ustedes nos quieren verdad? ─ preguntamos al mismo tiempo, separándonos un poco para ponernos frente a ellos. Cosas de gemelas, cuando queremos lo mismo, hablamos al mismo tiempo, lo mismo les pasaba a ellos. Ambos pusieron caras de sorpresa _

─ _Por supuesto que las queremos. ─ Respondieron algo indignados ─ nunca lo duden ─ nos dijeron tomando Edward mis manos y Jacob las de Ness sonriendo._

─ _¿Para siempre? ─ inquirimos, con doble intención obviamente, los chicos se tensaron un poco._

─ _Por y para siempre ─ sin embargo no tardaron nada en responder, aunque algo extrañados, se dieron cuenta de que algo queríamos. ─ ¿Por qué la pregunta? ─ Hora de la verdad, Reneesme y yo nos vimos y tomamos aire_

─ _Queremos que nos transformen ─ Dijimos al mismo tiempo y cerrando los ojos. Preparándonos para el grito, que no se hizo esperar_

─ _¡ESTAN DEMENTES! ─ exclamaron furiosos se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar cada uno por un lado diferente. Yo seguí a Edward y Ness fue tras Jake._

─ _Edward…─ lo llamé suavemente. El se detuvo y me observó con miedo en su mirada._

─ _¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo? ─ Me dijo sumamente preocupado_

─ _Solo estar contigo para siempre ─ Le respondí segura._

─ _No…Bella me estas pidiendo que te quite tu oportunidad de tener hijos, que te condene a una eternidad de beber sangre, toda tu vida tendrías que esconderte del sol, pero sobretodo Bella me estas pidiendo que beba de tu sangre y me da pánico no poder detenerme. ─ Lo miré tiernamente, por unos momentos pensé que no me quería a su lado, pero me di cuenta por su mirada que solo temía por mí._

─ _Edward ─ Le dije suavemente y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, el cerró los ojos ─ No quiero hijos si no son tuyos, no importa soportar la sed si tu estas a mi lado para distraerme, no me importaría vivir a cien metros bajo la tierra y no ver de nuevo el sol, porque sin ti mi vida seria una noche eterna, pero sobre todo Edward ya te dicho, confío en ti. Se que te detendrás ─ el abrió sus ojos cuando termine, en ellos se mostraba un amor infinito._

─ _No te merezco Bella ─ Dijo en un susurro y me abrazó._

─ _¿Significa eso que… ─ Comencé a preguntar pero el me silencio con un beso, dulce y tierno. Cuando nos separamos el tomo mi cara en sus manos y suspiro._

─ _¿Estas segura? Según tengo entendido, la transformación es muy dolorosa ─ Me preguntó y yo sonreí. Lo había convencido._

─ _¿En que se comparan tres días de dolor a una eternidad de felicidad juntos? ─ Le respondí en cambio. El me beso nuevamente, pego nuestras frentes y con sus ojos clavados en los míos, respondió._

─ _Lo haré. _

─ ¿Qué te pasa Bells? ─ Me preguntó Reneesme sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estábamos en nuestro cuarto y yo miraba por la ventana.

─ Estaba recordando cuando les pedimos a los chicos que nos transformaran. Por cierto nunca me dijiste como hiciste para convencer a Jacob. ─ Le reclamé. Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama

─ No fue sencillo…─ Comenzó ella, su mirada se perdió, estaba recordando.

─ _Fui detrás de el, Jacob estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, temblando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, "Jacob" lo llamé, el se detuvo y me vio con una cara de tortura "No quieres estar conmigo" le pregunté al borde de las lagrimas, el se acerco a mi y me abrazó. "No es eso, sabes perfectamente que no puedo alejarme de ti", "¿Entonces?" Le pregunté, "No quiero que nada te dañe" me respondió solamente, "Si me transformas nada podrá lastimarme" Le dije muy segura. "Te habré lastimado yo" me contestó secamente "Me esas lastimando ahora" las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor "Jacob yo voy a seguir creciendo, en cambio tu te quedaras igual para siempre, en algún momento moriré…" No me dejó terminar y me beso desesperado, yo le correspondí. Cuando nos separamos, me vio directo a los ojos, creo que estaba buscando algún rastro de temor en mis ojos, tomó aire y me dijo "De acuerdo"…_

─ Me lancé a sus brazos y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que ustedes aparecieron ─ Terminó Reneesme sonriendo feliz. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

El sonido del timbre nos sacó de la ensoñación, los chicos habían llegado. Fuimos corriendo a su búsqueda.

**Edward POV**

Jacob y yo estábamos esperando en la puerta de las chicas, hoy iríamos al claro pues hoy cumplíamos dos meses juntos, los mejores dos meses de mi vida. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo, tenia a mi familia conmigo y los veía todos los días, solo hacían faltan mis padres, pero se que ellos estarían orgullosos de nosotros y sobretodo tengo lo que jamás pensé que tendría… Bella, mi novia, el amor de mi vida, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su humanidad para estar mi lado.

La verdad es que cuando, me pidió que la transformara. Una felicidad increíble me invadió mi cuerpo. Ella y yo juntos por siempre, era algo demasiado maravilloso, pero me acorde de todas las cosas a las que renunciaba por mi, me llené de culpa, yo quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, pero ella me dijo que no le importaba, me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mi y eso hizo que la quisiera aun mas. Si ella quería que la transformara lo haría con gusto, pues en realidad eso era algo que yo deseaba secretamente, nunca se lo dije por miedo a como reaccionaria, era egoísta sí, pero es que sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido.

Escuché los pasos de ambas provenientes de arriba estaban corriendo, cuando iban por las escaleras solo deseaba que Bella no se lastimara; de ser necesario rompería la puerta para evitarlo, aunque eso me causara problemas con Charlie.

Afortunadamente llegó en una pieza a la puerta, Reneesme abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob que estaba a mi lado, pude ver a Bella completamente, tenia la respiración agitada por la pequeña carrera, sus mejillas estaba cubiertas por ese rubor que era mi perdición y su corazón latía rápidamente, cuando me vio una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro y su corazón dio un vuelco. Dios adoraba que reaccionara así por mi presencia, me acerque a ella y le di un suave beso en sus labios, pero ella tomó mi cuello en sus manos e hizo que lo profundizara, adoraba que hiciera eso, me perdí en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, tanto así que no sentí que Charlie se aproximaba, hasta que tosió fingidamente para llamar nuestra atención.

Nos separamos todos de un golpe, observe su rostro y se veía molesto, me metí en su mente y observé la escena. Ness y Bella estaban besándonos a Jacob y a mi, nada inocente debo decir, en la puerta de su casa. Las chicas estaban visiblemente avergonzadas y mas rojas que un tomate y nosotros al contrario nos pusimos pálidos.

No era por miedo a que Charlie pudiera hacernos algo a nosotros, obviamente el no podría lastimarnos, era miedo por ellas y de que las castigara alejándonos de ellas, eso si podía hacerlo.

─ Eh…pa…pá…nosotras…─ comenzaron las chicas a balbucear al mismo tiempo.

─ Je… Swa…Señor… noso… dis…discúlpenos ─ tartamudeamos Jacob y yo patéticamente, solo pudimos decir lo ultimo coherentemente, bajando el rostro apenados.

Pero ninguno estaba esperando la reacción de Charlie, el solo se soltó una carcajada y nos dijo:

─ Tranquilo chicos, yo también fui adolescente. Pero que no suceda de nuevo, la próxima vez no seré tan amable ¿De acuerdo? ─ Todos asentimos, pero no pasé por alto el tono amenazante de lo último que dijo. Me metí en su mente y comprendí porque no nos dijo nada.

Todos nos fuimos en silencio hacia la camioneta de Jacob, esta vez el manejaría él, nos sentamos y antes de que Jacob arrancara, comenzamos a reír como locos. Cuando nos calmamos

─ No puedo creer que mi padre nos dejara salir como si nada. ─ Dijo mi Bella recuperando la respiración.

─ Pensé que nos castigaría ─ Dijo Reneesme tratando de no reírse.

─ No después de lo que recordaba ─ Dijo Jacob encendiendo la camioneta.

─ ¿Qué recordaba? ─ Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Jacob me vio por el retrovisor con una sonrisa, ya que yo iba en la parte de atrás junto a Bella y Nessie iba de copiloto.

─ Una vez cuando lo descubrieron a él y a su madre en la misma situación, pero su abuelo no fue tan complaciente como él ─ Dije yo recordando que el padre de René lo había separado de su hija y sacado de la casa, mientras le gritaba que no se acercara a su hija, a los cinco minutos Rene estaba saliendo por la ventana para reunirse con él.

Llegamos al prado y nos sentamos todos juntos en el centro, Jacob y yo habíamos preparado un picnic para las chicas, teníamos planeado pasar todo el día allí, ya que a ellas les gustaba tanto como a nosotros. Ellos comieron, luego hablamos, reímos, Jacob y yo les dimos los regalos que teníamos para ellas, por supuesto al principio se molestaron diciendo que no querían que gastáramos dinero en ellas, pero después de unas caras de suplicas y algunos pucheros, al puro estilo de Alice Cullen, terminaron aceptando, yo le di a Bella una pulsera con un corazón de diamante, aunque ella piensa que es de cristal y Jacob le dio a Ness un lobo tallado en madera que el mismo hizo.

Estaba recostado de un árbol con Bella en mis brazos, Jacob y Ness se encontraban en la parte mas alta del árbol, viendo el paisaje, cuando me llego un olor a vampiro y a licántropo, totalmente desconocidos.

"_Jacob, tenemos compañía" _Le dije mentalmente, mientras me levantaba, el se puso alerta inmediatamente intento verlos desde las alturas pero no pudo. Bajo rápidamente con Reneesme en brazos. Y se puso a mi lado.

"_Vámonos, es peligroso que ellas estén presentes con un vampiro cerca" _Pensó. Quería hacerlo pero estaban ya demasiado cerca, si huíamos corríamos el peligro que nos atacaran por la espalda. Recordé

"_No tenemos tiempo" _Le dije, maldiciendo la mala suerte que los Cullen estuvieran de caza y los Quileutes en la reserva.

─ ¿Qué sucede Edward? ─ Preguntó mi Bella y se veía nerviosa. La tensión de mi cuerpo la había alertado.

─ ¿Jacob que pasa? ─ Escuche que Ness le preguntaba a Jake, estaba preocupada.

─ Un vampiro y un licántropo se aproximan ─ Le conteste a ambas

─ Y no sabemos quienes son ─ Las chicas se tensaron, por lo que Jacob dijo, estoy seguro que ellas pensaban antes que eran los Cullen.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo mas, frente a nosotros se presentaron un vampiro rubio, alto y de complexión como la mía, sus ojos rojos, me alertaron que tomaba sangre humana. A su lado estaba un joven de piel morena, que no se acercaba al color de los Quileutes, su cabello era marrón oscuro y le llegaba por las orejas, de complexión gruesa, muy parecido a Jacob, sus ojos marrones tenían destellos amarillos, lo que indicaba que era un hijo de la luna recién transformado.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Jasper, aquel día que pasamos los dos juntos, me golpearon de repente:

"_La sangre de las chicas es sumamente atractiva, la primera vez que las conocimos Emmett y yo tuvimos que ir a cazar inmediatamente. Nos costó acostumbrarnos a su olor"_

"_Pero eso significa que entonces son atractivas para cualquier vampiro. ─ Jasper asintió de acuerdo"_

"_El día después que fuimos a una excursión con el instituto, el olor de ambas quedo regado por el bosque, un vampiro nómada estaba pasando por aquí y lo sintió. Estuvo a punto de acabar con ellas…"_

Por instinto puse a Bella detrás de mí y Jacob puso a Ness detrás de él, porque escuchó lo que pensaba. Era demasiado extraño, que un licántropo y un vampiro estuvieran juntos, las especies no se soportan al menos que trabajen juntos Los detalle mas, ambos llevaban ropa normal, _"No son de la guardia al menos" _pensé, algo menos de que preocuparnos.

Los hombres se acercaron lentamente, pero Jacob y yo le gruñimos, ellos se detuvieron y alzaron sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, a manera de tranquilizarnos. Jacob y yo no relajamos nuestras posturas. Intente leerle la mente del vampiro, pero me conseguí con que estaba pensado en una lista de países. Fruncí el seño, eso solo lo hacían aquellos que saben de mi habilidad y buscan bloquearme. Le pregunte a Jacob mentalmente y el licántropo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Podía sentir a Bella temblar ligeramente a mis espaldas.

─ Este es territorio Cullen y Quileute ─ Dijimos Jacob y yo seriamente. ─ No se permiten extraños.

─ Lo sentimos no sabíamos ─ Dijo el licántropo.

"_¿Dice la verdad?" _Le pregunte a Jacob.

"_No puedo decirlo, sigue diciendo la lista de países" _Me contestó tan molesto como yo.

─ Lo mejor es que se vayan lo antes posible ─ Les dije yo fríamente. Una ráfaga de viento llevo el olor de las chicas en dirección de las chicas y tanto el licántropo como el vampiro aspiraron el olor, ambos sonrieron.

─ Humanas ─ Dijo el vampiro, con ojos oscurecidos. Jacob y yo nos acercamos a las chicas y nos agazapamos, listos para pelear.

─ ¿Qué hacen dos humanas con un olor así en medio del bosque? ─ Pregunto el licántropo.

─ Eso no les importa, será mejor que se vayan. ─ dijo Jacob molesto, estaba temblando y luchando para no transformarse en ese momento.

─ Tranquilos, es obvio que son sus parejas ─ Dijo el vampiro, sus ojos estaban regresando a ser rojos. Me extrañó ver tanto autocontrol en un vampiro ─ Nunca te metas con la pareja de un vampiro, ni la imprimación de un licántropo, al menos que quieras morir.

─ ¿Cómo supieron que…?─ Pregunté sorprendido

─ Por como las protegen y por como los ven ellas ─ Respondió el mismo vampiro, a través de su mente pude ver que las chicas en lugar de tener cara de miedo, nos observaban a nosotros preocupadas, como si temieran que algo nos pasara a nosotros, cuando eran ellas las que estaban en peligro

─ Nos iremos, no queremos problemas ─ Dijo el licántropo. Ellos estaban retrocediendo lentamente. Jacob y yo nos pusimos de pie completamente, pero no dejamos de estar alertas.

─ ¿Qué hacen un licántropo y un vampiro juntos? ─ Mi curiosidad me ganó y en sus mentes solo pasaban los malditos países.

─ Les podríamos preguntar lo mismo. ─ Esquivo la pregunta, Jacob y yo no podíamos decirles quienes éramos, eran completos desconocidos.

─ Hasta luego señoritas, ─ se despidieron haciendo una reverencia, Jacob y yo gruñimos.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, cuando nos los sentimos más. Tomamos a las chicas y nos fuimos corriendo de allí, con miles de preguntas en la mente.

En esos momentos, me alegré de que las chicas se fueran dentro de una semana a casa de su madre en Phoenix, mientras más lejos estén de aquí mejor. Tenía el presentimiento de que no seria la primera vez que los viéramos.

**Demetri POV**.

Desde el día que Heidi me llevo ante el rey Aro y después de tres dolorosos días, me desperté como un vampiro, el rey me explico todo lo relacionado mi nueva naturaleza, las dos primeras semanas fueron las mas difíciles ya que tenia mucha sed y quería lanzarme sobre cualquier persona, apenas tenia control sobre mi, solo pensaba en saciar mi sed, cuando pude tener control sobre mi, me presentaron a Félix, un licántropo que fue transformado el mismo día que yo, apenas nos vimos quisimos atacarnos, pero ambos reyes nos detuvieron a tiempo, nos ordenaron a estar juntos, porque los reyes querían que trabajáramos juntos.

No fue fácil, no solo por el hecho de que nos repelíamos por naturaleza, sino que también, esas semanas comenzaron nuestro entrenamiento como miembros de la guardia real, además que yo tuve que aprender a controlar mi don, era una habilidad extraña, en mi cabeza podía ver donde estaba cualquier persona que yo quisiera, al principio solo sabia donde estaban las personas que conocía, pero luego se fue desarrollando, hasta el punto ñeque solo necesitaba saber el nombre completo de la persona y ya sabia donde se encontraba.

Cuando cumplí un mes con tres semanas, Félix y yo ya éramos buenos amigos, y los reyes decidieron que era hora de que cumpliéramos la misión para la que nos estaban estrenando. Nos mandaron a Estados Unidos, específicamente a un lugar de Washington llamado Forks y la Reserva de La Push, gracias a mi poder supimos que allí se encontraban Edward y Jacob Cullen.

Llevábamos una semana vigilándolos, era algo difícil porque su familia era realmente numerosa y teníamos que tener extremo cuidado, pero estábamos entrenados contra ellos, sabíamos que la vidente de la familia no nos vería por Félix, aprendimos a ocultar bien nuestros rastros y en la semana de observación aprendimos como bloquear nuestros pensamientos de los chicos. Sabíamos su rutina durante las vacaciones. Sabíamos que cada uno tenía su pareja, pero no las habíamos visto.

Finalmente a las dos semanas de vigilancia, nos pusimos a prueba, queríamos saber si podían leer nuestras mente y obviamente no pudieron porque sino no estaríamos vivos, como teníamos ropa normal no supieron que pertenecíamos a la guardia. Llamamos a nuestros reyes después del encuentro…cambiaron los planes originales, porque según consiguieron otra parte de la profecía.

**

* * *

Ok chicas, se pueden imaginar que ahora las cosas se pondran movidas de ahora en adelante. **

**Aclaracion:**** Tuve que reducir considerablemente el tiempo de ser neofito a solo dos semanas, en lugar de un año.**

**Cualquier duda no teman en preguntar, que me imagino que tendran algunas. Actualizare el viernes y esta vez si pretendo cumplirlo!!**

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado el cap ¿Reviews?**


	33. Cap 32: ¿Terminamos?

**Chicas casi no les actualizo hoy, la luz se fue cuando estaba a la mitad del cap y tardó DOS horas para llegar, un completo fastidio ¬¬ En fin aquí lo tienen. **Los reviews anónimos estan en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 32 ¿Terminamos?

**Jacob POV**

Nunca había odiado estar en un auto, pero claro nunca me había tocado tener que llevar a mi novia al aeropuerto para que este dos semanas a miles de kilómetros de mi, ahora vamos en camino al aeropuerto de Seatle para que las chicas pasen la navidad con su madre y su padrino Phil en Phoenix, Charlie va manejando a Aston, Bella va de copiloto, Edward detrás de ella en el asiento trasero, Nessie va en medio y yo detrás de Charlie, al menos yo tengo a Ness entre mis brazos, Edward solo puede sostener la mano de Bella.

En cierto modo me alegro que las chicas se alejen un poco de aquí, ya paso una semana desde que aquellos desconocidos aparecieran en el claro, desde ese día Edward y yo, nos turnamos para patrullar por los alrededores de la casa de las chicas, una noche el y otra yo. Pero no hemos conseguido nada, tanto los Cullen como los Quileutes, se pusieron alertas cuando les dijimos de aquella pareja tan inusual, me parece demasiado extraño que un vampiro y un licántropo estén juntos, pero bueno yo no soy quien para criticar eso, después de todo mi hermano es vampiro y yo licántropo.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos a Seattle, mas apretaba a Nessie a mi cuerpo, ella me sonreía con cariño y no me decía nada. Ella sabia que necesitaba hacer eso, sentirla lo mas cerca que pudiera, estar dos semanas sin ella serian una tortura para mí. Por lo menos estaba tranquilo que por allá estaría segura.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba despidiendo de mi novia, la abracé por cuarta vez, me costaba demasiado dejarla, sentir su piel mandándome esas corrientes eléctricas tan conocidas para mí, su dulce olor a vainilla, el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos…

─ ¿Estas segura que no puedo ir contigo? ─ Le pregunté, aunque parecía mas un ruego. Ella levanto su cabeza de mi pecho, aun no la soltaba.

─ Jacob, ya te lo dije debes pasar tu primera navidad con tu familia ─ Me dijo ella en tono cansado, claro era como la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

─ Pero…─ Comencé a quejarme como un niño

─ Pero nada Jacob, sabes que Carlisle y Sue se sentirían muy mal si no están con ellos en estas fechas, sin mencionar que el resto se enojaría ─ Me dijo ella, haciendo que yo suspirara resignado, tenia razón.

─ Te amo ─ La abracé de nuevo.

─ Yo también te amo ─ Me respondió y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Nos separamos cuando falto el aire, estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo pero llamaron por su vuelo. Gruñí y ella sonrió.

─ Solo serán dos semanas, veraz que se pasan rápido ─ Me dijo y dándome un rápido beso se separó de mi.

Reneesme fue con Edward que estaba a unos pasos de mí, Bella se puso en frente de mi y me dio un abrazo, yo se lo devolví y, también me haría mucha falta. Por mi visión periférica pude ver que Edward hizo lo mismo con Reneesme.

─ Cuídense ¿si? ─ Le pedí a Bella, yo amaba a mi novia pero era un tanto arriesgada, lo admito que eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella, pero me preocupaba que se pusiera en plan de aventurera sino estaba yo para protegerla.

─ Tranquilo Jake, yo me encargare de que no haga nada estúpido ─ le di un beso en la frente, para agradecerle.

Las chicas se alejaron de nosotros y se despidieron de Charlie, dándole un beso en las mejillas al mismo tiempo, por sus pensamientos supe que Charlie las extrañaría casi tanto como nosotros, solo que el ya estaba acostumbrado. En cambio esta era la primera vez que estaríamos lejos de las chicas por tanto tiempo.

Edward y yo las acompañamos lo mas que pudimos, sin soltar sus manos, cuando no pudimos avanzar más, ellas nos dieron un ultimo beso y se pusieron en la fila para mostrar sus pasajes; antes de entrar ambas se dieron al vuelta y gritaron:

─ Cuiden de nuestros corazones los dejamos con ustedes ─ Tomó todo mi auto control y un apretón de la mano de Charlie sobre nuestros hombros para que Edward y yo no saliéramos corriendo detrás de ellas.

Nos lanzaron un beso con su mano y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, sentí que mi alma se partió en dos y uno de los pedazos se iba con ella. Comenzaba mi tortura.

El camino de regreso paso en silencio, todos estábamos tristes por la partida de las muchachas, solo había pasado una hora y ya sentía que la extrañaba, claro eso era el resultado de haberme acostumbrado a pasar cada segundo del día con ella durante las vacaciones. Edward estaba igual o peor que yo, la verdad no sabría decirlo. Por nuestras mentes solo pasaban las chicas, sus rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, imágenes sobre los últimos dos meses, Charlie le agregaba el recuerdo de cada despedida pasada.

Cuando llegamos a casa del jefe Swan, nos encontramos con Alice parada en la puerta, todos nos bajamos extrañados, ella se acercó sonriente y nos dijo que nos montáramos de nuevo, que iríamos todos a nuestra casa para pasar un rato todos juntos, Charlie aceptó gustoso después de todo él era buen amigo de Carlisle y de Sue; y no le apetecía estar solo en su casa.

"_Solo quiere intentar distraernos, para que no nos pongamos mal porque las chicas no están"_ me dijo Edward mentalmente.

La verdad agradecía el detalle, todos nos fuimos para mi casa. Las horas pasaron rápidas, gracias a las locuras de Emmett y Embry, ellos eran los que mejor se la llevaban, se la pasaban haciendo bromas, compitiendo entre ellos para ver cual era mas gracioso, sin embargo a cada rato miraba el reloj para ver cuando llegarían las chicas.

Cuando todos se fueron, Reneesme ya me había pasado un mensaje diciendo que habían aterrizado, ahora esperaba que llegaran a su casa ya que cuando llegaran ambas se conectarían y las veríamos por una cámara Web que les regalamos. A las nueve de la noche, las chicas se conectaron y pusieron la cámara.

"_Bendita sea la tecnología"_ Pensé en cuanto vi a mi Nessie, Edward asintió de acuerdo conmigo, pues Bella estaba a su lado. Hablamos hasta las doce de la noche. Pues su madre tenia planes para las chicas y tenían que levantarse temprano. En esos momentos mi suegra no me caía muy bien que digamos.

Los días siguientes pasaron lentamente, a penas podía dormir, me hacia falta tenerla en mis brazos. Edward estaba igual de desesperado que yo, estábamos a punto de ir a comprar unos boletos para ir con ellas, pero la vez que lo intentamos, dos días después de su partida, Alice nos detuvo. Por tratar tanto con los licántropos su don se había desarrollado un poco de manera que ahora cuando intentaba ver el futuro de Edward y estaba con algún licántropo podía ver a su alrededor, es decir no se volvía todo negro como siempre sino que veía todo borroso, al menos que hubiera demasiados licántropos entonces si volvía a ser completamente negro; por eso cuando estábamos a punto de dar las tarjetas para pagar, ella apareció detrás de nosotros y nos arrastro de regreso a nuestra casa. No le fue difícil adivinar donde estábamos.

En las mañanas, Edward y yo nos íbamos a la Push, estábamos con los Quileutes y con Sue, nos quedamos allí hasta que era de noche y luego nos íbamos con los Cullen el resto de la noche, hasta que ya no podía mas y tenia que dormir, era la manera de distraernos y que no nos afectara tanto la ausencia de las chicas, eso lo hicimos todos los días hasta el día de navidad.

Todos nos reunimos en nuestra casa, incluso invitamos a Charlie para que no estuviera solo, a pesar que ya todos se llevaban bien, bromeaban y competían entre ellos no se sentían muy cómodos en la casa de los otros, porque el olor a la otra especie era muy fuerte, en la nuestra era balanceado así que preferían verse allí.

La cena de navidad fue increíblemente ruidosa y muy feliz, la verdad es que la pase genial, sobretodo cuando observe que Edward, Alice y Carlisle tuvieron que comer, para mantener la farsa con Charlie, la cara que tenían de asco era demasiado cómica, lo bueno es que Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y les tomó una foto a todos ellos.

Esperamos hasta las doce y comenzamos con la lluvia de regalos, Carlisle les regalo a Rose y Alice, un brazalete de oro y Esme un collar de oro con diamantes; Alice nos regalo ropa a todos y cuando digo a todos me refiero a todos, incluyendo los Quileutes y Charlie, Sue le regalo a Leah un collar que había pertenecido a su… nuestra abuela, ella por ser la mujer le tocaba a Leah, así decenas de regalos fueron entregados, hasta que llegaron a nosotros.

Edward y yo estábamos bajando las escaleras, porque tuvimos que guardar la ropa que Alice nos había dado, porque según ella se podría arrugar la tela y otro poco de cosas más que no entendí, cuando bajamos todos estaban sonriendo de una manera extraña, cuando intentamos leer sus mentes todos las estaban bloqueando.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

─ Siéntense chicos ─ Nos dijo Leah señalando dos sillones reclinables que estaban en la sala, una en frente de la otra, nos sentamos extrañados.

Nos sentamos y nos pidieron que nos quitáramos las camisas y que cerráramos los ojos. Edward y yo intercambios miradas incrédulas, pero por la cara que tenían todos estaban hablando en serio, lo hicimos y nos recostamos. De repente siento como si me estuvieran clavando una aguja en el brazo, intente moverme pero algo frió, un cuerpo que reconocí como el de Emmett por su olor, estaba sobre mi y no me lo permitió, intente abrir los ojos pero unas manos no me dejaban, seguía sintiendo como me pinchaban con la aguja, sintiendo como la movían por mi antebrazo, como si estuvieran dibujando.

─ Tranquilo, esto es su regalo ─ Escuche que me susurraba Sue al oído, me relaje lo más que pude. Sabía que ellos no me harían nada.

"_Edward ¿Puedes ver algo?" _Le pregunté a mi hermano mentalmente.

"_No alguien me esta cubriendo y siento como si me quemaran la piel de mi antebrazo"_ Me respondió molesto. Pude escuchar que Sue le dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí, a Edward, de resto no se escuchaba mas, todos guardaban silencio.

Finalmente terminé de sentir esa molestia en el antebrazo, alguien me tomo la mano y me puso algo en la muñeca, cuando mi cuerpo estuvo libre de la prisión de Emmett, cuando quitaron las manos que estaban sobre mis ojos, me di cuenta que eran las de Leah.

Me senté y observe que a mi lado estaba Sam sosteniendo una pequeña maquina que tenia una aguja al final y la sostenía como si fuera un lápiz, observé al frente y Edward estaba en la misma posición que yo, solo que a su lado se encontraba Jared y tenia la misma maquina. Todos tenían unas sonrisas cómplices.

"_Una maquina de tatuajes"_ Pensamos al mismo tiempo, nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos y nos levantamos corriendo hacia un espejo que teníamos en una pared de la sala.

Nos pusimos de medio lado y casi lloro de la emoción que sentí, Edward y yo teníamos en nuestros brazos tatuado el escudo Quileute, nos quedamos viéndolos por un largo tiempo, luego recordamos lo que sentimos al final, cuando bajamos la mirada, las lagrimas salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, allí estaban unas muñequeras de cuero con el emblema Cullen, Edward tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no saldrían nunca, pero si fuera humano estaría llorando al igual que yo, nos dimos media vuelta y observamos como todos nos veían con unas enormes sonrisas, mostrando cada uno su tatuaje, su muñequera o en el caso de las chicas Cullen su collar, Edward y yo corrimos a donde estaban Carlisle y Sue y los abrazamos. Ese fue sin duda el mejor regalo que nos pudieron dar, la demostración que somos una familia.

─ ¿No se le caerá el tatuaje a Edward? ─ pregunte en cuanto nos separamos, viendo el tatuaje de mi hermano ─ Se supone que los vampiros no cambian

─ Fue difícil, tuvimos que practicar un poco, pero le agregamos algo a la tinta para que no pasara eso. ─ Respondió Sam feliz.

─ ¿Practicar? ─ Pregunto Edward ─ ¿Qué le agregaron? ─ Estaba algo nervioso. En eso Emmett se levanto un poco la camisa y nos mostró que en su hombro tenia escrito Rose y de cerca observamos que tenia lo tenia varias veces pero que algunos estaban borrosos. Nos quedamos sorprendidos.

─ Emmett se ofreció de voluntario para ir probando la tinta, para que quedara marcada le tuvimos que agregar veneno de licántropo ─ Explicó Carlisle.

─ Por eso sentí que me quemaban ─ agregó Edward, observándose el tatuaje y sonriendo. ─ Valió la pena.

**Reneesme POV**

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue terrible, lo peor es que creo que si Jacob me pedía una vez mas ir conmigo le diría que sí, me costaba demasiado dejarlo, pero el tenia que disfrutar de su familia en estas vacaciones, porque seria las primeras que compartieran todos juntos. Bella y yo queríamos quedarnos, pero no podíamos dejar de ver a mamá, la verdad es que la extrañábamos mucho y después de todos regresaríamos para pasar año nuevo junto a nuestros adorados novios.

Afortunadamente Rene nos mantuvo ocupadas esta primera semana, salíamos por las mañanas y llegábamos después de las seis de la tarde, acompañándola a realizar las compras navideñas, a visitar a unos amigos de Phil y muchas otras cosas, lo bueno es que así no pensaba mucho en Jacob y por las noches siempre hablamos por Internet.

De regalo de navidad, mamá nos regaló una computadora portátil a cada una; invitaron a varios amigos de Phil, jugadores de su equipo, a cenar, la pasamos realmente bien, antes de acostarnos los chicos no pidieron que nos conectáramos porque querían mostrarnos sus regalos, estaban muy emocionados y nosotras no pudimos negarnos, nos quedamos impresionadas cuando nos mostraron sus brazos, pues ambos tenían tatuado el mismo símbolo que los de la manada y en sus muñecas se encontraba una muñequera como la de Emmett y Jasper, que tiene el sello familiar Cullen, lo felicitamos y luego nos acostamos.

"_Solo una semana más"_ pensé, me había acostumbrado a dormir en los brazos de Jacob y estas ultimas dos semanas no he podido dormir placidamente, después del encuentro con aquel vampiro y licántropo, los chicos se turnaban para vigilar y esos días sin Jacob, me removía intranquila, soñando con que el podía encontrarse en peligro, pero cuando mi pesadilla estaba en la peor parte, sentía un beso frío en mi frente que me calmaba, Edward. Y a Bella le pasaba lo mismo en las noches que vigilaba Edward y Jacob hacia lo mismo con ella.

Pero esta última semana no estaba Edward y todas estas noches estaba teniendo una pesadilla que no me gustaba, era distinta pues no era Jacob el que estaba en peligro, sino yo. Me quedé dormida y soñé lo mismo que he soñado desde que vine para acá.

_Estaba en el claro con Jacob y Edward con Bella, como siempre, estábamos uno frente al otro pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener nuestra privacidad. De repente Bella y yo nos separamos de ellos, caminamos hasta la mitad del prado y nos tomamos de las manos, los chicos nos ven extrañados y de repente siento como unos calidos brazos rodean mi cuerpo y me arrastran hacia atrás, comienzo a gritarle a Jacob y Edward, giro hacia Bella y ella esta siendo arrastrada como yo, pero los brazos que la rodean a ella son pálidos, las dos los llamamos pero ellos solo se quedan allí, caen de rodillas llorando y sollozando, es como si no nos escucharan… _

Me levanté de golpe, empapada en sudor. Observé a Bella que estaba en la misma posición que yo e igual de alterada, nuestra respiración era pesada, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó Phil, quien entró con un bate en la mano viendo a todos lados desesperado.

─ ¿Están bien chicas? ─ Esta vez fue mi madre quien apareció detrás de Phil, ella tenia un florero en sus manos y estaba igual de frenética que Phil.

─ Estamos bien, no pasa nada ─ Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué estaban gritando entonces? ─ Dijo mamá, sentándose en la cama de Bella y abrazándola.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

─ Estaban gritando, las dos ─ Dijo Phil quien se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros. Bella y yo nos vimos sorprendidas.

¿Bella habrá tenido la misma pesadilla?

Después del incidente de la noche de navidad, Bella y yo hablamos, efectivamente habíamos tenido la misma pesadilla, estábamos preocupadas, pasaron los días y la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar no me dejaba tranquila al igual que la pesadilla, todos los días siguientes la tuvimos ambas, solo que no gritábamos sino que despertábamos al mismo tiempo, no les dijimos nada a los chicos pues no queríamos preocuparlos, pero cualquier cosa Alice lo vería ¿No?

Pero por alguna razón siempre me venia a la mente una frase que yo leí mientras estaba navegando por Internet: _"Cuando las cosas van bien, algo ira mal" _(**N/A: **Ley de chisholm). Eso no me tranquilizaba.

**Edward POV **

─ Solo dos días más ─ Exclamo Jacob feliz.

Efectivamente solo nos quedaban dos días para que las chicas volvieran y nosotros estábamos que no cabíamos de la felicidad, pero el tiempo es cruel para aquel que espera, pues creo que los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas.

Estábamos esperando para la video llamada de las chicas, siempre se conectaban alrededor de las siete y media de la noche, Jacob y yo estábamos en la computadora esperando.

7:30 PM…

7:40 PM…

8:00 PM…

8:30 PM…

El reloj avanzaba y las chicas no se conectaban, ya desesperados, decidimos llamarlas, pero justo cuando Jacob tomó su teléfono para hacerlo, este sonó. Me lo mostró y vimos que era Reneesme. Jacob atendió rápidamente. Y me dispuse a escuchar la conversación.

─ Mi amor ¿Por qué no se han conectado?

"¿Estas con Edward?" Me sorprendió la frialdad de su voz

─ Si Edward esta a mi lado ─ Respondió mi hermano extrañado. ─ ¿Qué sucede Ness?

"¿Están solos?" seguía con esa extraña voz.

─ Si ─

"Pon el teléfono en alta voz, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a ambos" La seriedad en su tono me preocupó. Jacob hizo lo que le pidió.

─ Ya esta ─ Contesté ─ ¿Qué ocurre chicas nos están asustando?

"¿Edward?" Esta fue la voz de mi dulce Bella, pero el tono que usó no era nada dulce.

─ Aquí estoy Bella, las estamos escuchando ─ Tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Nos vamos a quedar en Phoenix" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Exclamamos al mismo tiempo ─ ¿Porqué? ¿Cuando regresan? ─ preguntamos rápidamente, yo ya estaba pensando en llamar a la agencia de viajes y preguntar cuando sale el vuelo mas rápido a Phoenix.

"Nos quedaremos con René para siempre" Nos quedamos paralizados. "Nosotras no queremos volver a Forks o La Push" el tono de su voz era demasiado frío.

─ Bueno… nos mudaremos allá, no importa que no pueda salir de día ─ Dije después de un tiempo de silencio, si ellas no querían venir, pues nosotros iríamos con ellas.

"No entienden…la razón por la que no volveremos" Hicieron una pausa y escuchamos un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. "Es por ustedes"

─ ¿Qué… que quieren decir? ─ Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Jacob latía fuertemente y yo sentía que estaba al borde de un precipicio.

"Nosotras no podemos estar con ustedes, no nos convienen, ese día en el claro nos dimos cuenta de lo peligroso que es estar a su lado, son unos monstruos y nosotras queremos una vida normal, ir a la universidad casarnos y tener hijos. Lo sentimos pero… Terminamos" Un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó.

"_No nos convienen" "Son unos monstruos" "Vida normal" "Terminamos" _Esas palabras ocuparon mi mente, repitiéndose cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez golpeándome, cada vez rompiendo mi corazón en miles de pedazos, porque todo lo que dijeron era cierto, nosotros no les conveníamos, ellas estaban en mucho peligro solo por estar con nosotros, éramos unos monstruos sacados de las películas de terror, jamás podríamos ofrecerles una vida normal, pero nada de eso hacia que doliera menos, buscaba algo para negar lo que decían…nada, no podía pensar en algo.

"Tenemos que pedirles un favor, si no es demasiado" sus voces nos sacaron del abismo en el que estábamos cayendo.

─ Lo que quieran ─ dijimos como robots.

"Díganle a los Cullen y a los Quileutes, que no volveremos y que no nos busquen y que Alice no vea nuestro futuro, no queremos tener nada que ver con criaturas como ustedes. Prométanlo"

─ De acuerdo ─ Contestamos, con voces carentes de emociones. Entonces colgaron.

Mi mundo entero se vino abajo, escuche un golpe a mi lado, observe en su dirección, Jacob estaba de rodillas, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Automáticamente, me agache a su lado y lo abracé, sollozado fuertemente.

Bella…mi vida… mi mundo… ya no me quería con ella. Imágenes de estos dos meses juntos pasaron por mi mente a una velocidad impresionante, con cada recuerdo peor me sentía y más fuerte sollozaba, nos quedamos los dos abrazados uno del otro, buscando apoyo en el otro, hundiéndonos cada vez más en nuestro dolor.

* * *

"**Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré  
porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía  
porque sin ti me he dado  
cuenta amor que no renaceré  
porque he ido más allá del límite de la desolación  
mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión  
y yo te juro que...  
lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos  
y dejas en pedazos éste corazón  
mi piel también la dejaría,  
mi nombre, mi fuerza  
hasta mi propia vida  
y qué más da perder  
si te llevas del todo mi fe…  
qué no dejaría".  
(Fragmento de "Lo dejaría Todo" de Chayanne)**

**

* * *

**

No les pregunto si les gustó porque dudo que sea así, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?

**Intentare actualizarles el lunes o martes!**


	34. Cap 33: Perdido sin tí

**Aquí tienen el POV de ambos chicos. Es algo corto porque me concentré solo en ellos. Les recomiendo que escuche "When you are Gone" de Avril Lavigne. **Los reviews anónimos estan en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**Por cierto el cap va dedicado a mi fan Nº1 Tiny Black, por ser mi review numero 300!! Te quiero amiga!! ;P**

**

* * *

Capitulo 33. Perdido sin ti.**

**Jacob POV**

…Terminamos…Terminamos…Terminamos… Esas horribles palabras se repitieron durante toda la noche en mi mente, sentía que estaba en un pozo que comenzaba a llenarse de agua o mejor dicho cemento, poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pecho, mi cuello, mi barbilla, mi boca, el comienzo de mi nariz y allí se detuvo, inmovilizándome por completo, estaba paralizado, lo único que me mantenía en la superficie eran los brazos fríos de mi hermano que me rodeaban.

No dormí en toda la noche, nos quedamos así, en el suelo, abrazados, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, en cierta manera era así. Buscábamos apoyo en el otro, no eran necesarias las palabras, pues nada nos aliviaría en estos momentos, nos comprendíamos y saber que el otro estaba allí era suficiente.

¿Cómo seguir adelante sin la razón de tu vida? O peor ¿Cómo hacerlo si la razón de tu existencia no te quiere a su lado?... si te tiene miedo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me odié a mi mismo, a lo que era, a mi naturaleza lobuna ¿De qué sirve la fuerza y la velocidad sobrehumana si te alejan de aquella a la que amas?

Los rayos del sol hicieron que la piel de Edward adornara la sala de miles de arco iris, ¡Un día soleado! Vaya ironía, una vez cada tres meses se puede apreciar el sol en este pueblo y justamente hoy el día no me puede parecer más oscuro. El día solo me recordaba que no fue una pesadilla, que todo había sido real y observar los ojos tristes de mi hermano me lo confirmaron.

Reneesme… Solo pensar su nombre me causa un dolor inimaginable, miles de dagas invisibles clavándose mi pecho…Nessie… Lagrimas de nuevo ¿Qué no se acaban nunca? Pasé toda la noche llorando y aun no terminan... Ness… Miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente y no lo soporto más…

Me levanté del piso y salgo corriendo hacia el bosque, a través del ventanal de la sala, no he dado dos pasos fuera y ya siento el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, el temblor en cada parte de él, me transformó y el dolor sigue allí pero es manejable.

"_Regresa pronto que tenemos que hablar con el resto" _La voz de Edward suena vacía, no era una orden sino una petición, necesitábamos un momento a solas, pero no podríamos estar solos por demasiado tiempo nos necesitábamos en este momento, además teníamos que cumplir con la promesa que les hicimos. Yo asentí en su dirección y salí corriendo, pude percibir que el hacia lo mismo pero hacia el lado contrario al mío.

Corrí y corrí, no se por cuanto tiempo, minutos, horas, el tiempo es ahora irrelevante, solo sé que corrí, dejándome llevar por mis instintos más primitivos, el dolor era cada vez menos, pero aun lo sentía, aun estaba allí. Me detuve en un claro, parecido al nuestro y de nuevo la conversación vino a mi mente, un aullido lastimoso salio de lo más profundo de mi pecho, le siguieron varios y cada uno sonaba peor…más triste, que el anterior, tenia que sacar el dolor de alguna manera, pero este se negaba a salir. Se clavó en mí y sabía que allí se quedaría hasta que Re… ella, solo pensar su nombre me causa dolor, no sanaría hasta que ella volviera a mí.

Con el crepúsculo, tomé fuerzas de no sé donde y regresé a casa. Teníamos que hablar con los Quileutes y los Cullen; si ella ya no me quería a su lado, me alejaría, si no quiere saber nada de nosotros, no le hablaría, aunque muera poco a poco cada día que pase, yo haría lo que pidiese, lo que fuera para que sea feliz, aunque eso hiciera de mi vida un infierno.

Llegué a casa, Edward estaba en el balcón de su habitación, viendo a la nada, su expresión era desgarradora, pura desolación, tristeza… una replica de la que estaba seguro seria la mía cuando volviera a mi forma humana; no quería hacerlo pero debía cumplir mi promesa, tomé una bocanada de aire y cambie de forma… caí de rodillas… era demasiado, comencé a temblar, mi cuerpo lo pedía, una forma de disminuir el dolor, pero sentí una fría mano en mi hombro, Edward, alcé mis ojos, el rostro de Edward era totalmente inexpresivo; sus ojos me veían sin observarme realmente.

"_Hay que ser fuertes por la familia" _ Pensó

Saqué fuerzas, por él, por mí, por ellos, dejé de temblar y me puse de pie. Supe que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante, como debía actuar, seguiría el ejemplo de mi hermano, no quería que mi familia me viera débil, guardaría mi dolor para la casa, recompuse mi rostro lo más que pude; Edward asintió en aprobación, me adentré en la casa, me duché rápidamente y me vestí.

Fuimos a casa de Sue primero, tomamos aire antes de atravesar la puerta, tendríamos que hablar de ellas, cruzamos la puerta y nos encontramos con Sue, Harry, Leah y Seth que estaban sentados en la sala viendo televisión; apenas vieron nuestros rostros supieron que algo malo pasaba. Sue nos saludó con un abrazo que apenas correspondimos.

─ ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras? ─ Preguntó Sue preocupada.

─ Tenemos que decirles algo a todos ─ La voz de Edward sonaba vacía.

─ ¿Pueden llamar a la manada? ─ Mi voz no sonaba mejor, totalmente carente de emoción.

Asintieron preocupados, por su mente pasaban miles de ideas de lo que podía pasar, las bloqueamos como pudimos. Leah y Seth salieron, se transformaron y aullaron llamando a todos; a los diez minutos ya se encontraban todos los Quileutes de la sala de la casa. Como los Clearwater, todos cambiaron sus rostros cuando nos vieron.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema? ─ Preguntó Sam.

Les dijimos de la llamada de las chicas, que no pensaban volver y sobretodo que no querían saber nada de nosotros, se lo dijimos de la mejor manera posible, pero no es fácil aceptar que ya no te quieren ver; todos se sobresaltaron, lo primero que quisieron hacer fue ir a buscarlas, pero Edward y yo nos pusimos firmes y les contamos de la promesa que les hicimos, todos estaban tristes, pero las peores reacciones fueron las de Leah y Sam.

Leah estaba realmente enojada, parecía que iba a explotar, grito que eran unas cobardes con lagrimas en sus ojos, no supe si eran de tristeza de rabia y eso que no dijimos que nos habían dicho monstruos; Sam en cambio estaba realmente mal, de todos los de la manada era el peor, pues el las que quería a ambas como si fueran sus hermanitas pequeñas.

**Edward POV.**

Salimos de la casa de los Quileutes dos horas después y luego que nos prometieran que no las buscarían de ninguna manera. Fuimos a casa de los Cullen, a una velocidad impresionante, en realidad estábamos buscando un poco de alivio dejándonos llevar por la velocidad y nuestros instintos, por supuesto no sirvió de nada la distancia es relativamente corta para lo que necesitábamos, solo adelantamos el sufrimiento, pero era mejor salir de esto de una vez, no sabría por cuanto tiempo aguantaría la mascara de frialdad en mi rostro.

Llegamos a la casa al mismo tiempo que Carlisle estacionaba su Mercedes negro, Carlisle nos saludó con una enorme sonrisa la cual se fue de su rostro cuando vio nuestras caras, nos observé a través de su mente, ambos rostros inexpresivos y nuestros ojos sin ningún brillo. Creo que las expresiones "muerto en vida" o "no-muerto" nunca me habían descrito mejor. Mi cuerpo siempre a estado sin vida, pero ahora mi alma y mi mente ya no estaban conmigo, en realidad no se como estoy de pie. En realidad si lo sé, por la remota esperanza de que mi teléfono suene y sea ella, que me diga que fue una broma cruel, pero se que no pasará, no después de lo que nos dijeron. Igual esperaría por siempre.

Entramos todos en silencio, Carlisle los llamó a todos a la sala, adivinando lo que le pediríamos. Esme nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla de ambos, intenté sonreírle pero salio una mueca, Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en un sofá, Alice y Rose se unieron en pocos minutos, ellas estaban en al cocina haciendo no se qué, Emmett y Jasper estaban arriba. Cuando Emmett bajó, no falto uno de sus comentarios.

─ ¿Quién se murió? ─ Preguntó sonriendo.

"_Nosotros" _ Pensamos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

Al ver nuestra cara de seriedad, la sonrisa se le fue de la cara. Creo que le causamos eso a todo el mundo, por primera vez vi a Emmett totalmente serio, se sentó a un lado de Rose.

Luego bajo Jasper, se había retrasado porque estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, cuando puso un pie en el ultimo escalón de la escalera, cayó de rodillas, Alice corrió a su lado, el resto nos quedamos sorprendidos, Jasper estaba sollozando horriblemente, todos nos acercamos pero el gritó.

─ ¡No¡ ─ Todos nos quedamos congelados. Estaba sufriendo, pero no entendíamos porque.

─ ¡Aléjense! ─ Gritó Alice, desesperada. ─ ¿Jasper que te pasa? Háblame amor.

─ ¡Es demasiado! No puedo soportarlo ─ Gritó Jasper retorciéndose en el suelo.

Jacob y yo nos observamos, entendimos al mismo tiempo lo que pasaba, salimos de la casa y dejamos de escuchar los gritos de Jasper. Por su poder Jasper supo como nos sentíamos _ambos_, si apenas yo puedo soportar como me siento, debió ser horrible sentir el dolor de Jacob y el mío juntos.

Luego sentimos que Alice y Jasper se fueron por la parte trasera de la casa, entramos y vimos al resto de los Cullen. Mi teléfono sonó, era Alice, lo atendí y nos dijo que aunque no iban a estar físicamente igual querían escuchar, así que puse el teléfono en alta voz y les explicamos lo de las chicas y entendieron rápidamente lo que había pasado con Jasper.

Todos estaban demasiado tristes y sorprendidos; Rose estaba furiosa, ella decía lo mismo que Leah que era muy cobarde de parte de las chicas no habernos enfrentado y haber mandado a decirles con nosotros.

Hablar sobre ellas dolía como si mil cuchillos atravesaran mi muerto corazón, lo peor era tener que defenderlas, cuando deberíamos odiarlas, por las mentiras, por nuestro dolor y el de nuestras familias, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, a pesar de todo no podía soportar que alguien hablara mal de ella, mi corazón no conocía otro sentimiento que el amor para Bella y la amistada para Nessie.

Al igual que con los Quileutes les dijimos de la promesa que les hicimos y le pedimos a Carlisle que se asegurar que nadie las buscara y le pedimos exclusivamente a Alice que si tenia alguna visión sobre ellas las bloqueara porque ellas así lo quisieron, aunque no estaba con nosotros se que le dolió. Nos fuimos de la casa Cullen.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y nos derrumbamos. No teníamos que ocultar nuestro dolor, ambos nos comprendíamos, perdimos a nuestras parejas y a nuestras mejores amigas al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo haces para curar tu corazón cuando la razón por la que esta roto es la única que puede sanarlo? Es cierto lo que dicen, el amor da a otros el poder de destruirte. Así me sentía, totalmente destruido, sin vida.

Nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos como zombis, Jacob se acostó e intento dormir, dio vueltas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Intenté tocar el piano para calmarlo, no se calmó pues las melodías que sonaban eran realmente tristes, pero al menos se durmió.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a soñar, deje de tocar y me senté a un lado de su cama, en el piso, cerré a mis ojos y me concentré en sus sueños, como pensé soñaba con ellas. Me alegró enormemente que me incluyera en su sueño, bueno a Bella y a mí juntos, estábamos en el prado los cuatro, como si nada hubiera pasado, abrazados, riendo, bromeando, besándonos. Luego estábamos con toda la familia, Los Cullen, Los Quileutes e incluso Charlie.

Me quedé en un trancé, no estaba dormido, pero no sentía nada afuera. Y no lo intenté, los sueños de mi hermano era mejor que el mundo en estos momentos. Pero muy pronto terminó, Jacob despertó de repente y gritando, cuando en el sueño las chicas desaparecieron de repente.

Esto se repitió durante el primer mes…

Dejamos de ir a clases, nos quedábamos en casa sin hacer nada. No podíamos ir a donde los Cullen porque Jasper no lo soportaba, la primera semana vinieron los miembros de ambas familias a cada rato intentando que Jacob y yo saliéramos, pero al ver que ni siquiera les respondíamos, dejaron de intentarlo, Seth y Alice siguieron viniendo una vez todos los días por una hora, obligaban a Jacob que comiera. Y me obligaban a que saciara mi sed. Por las noches tocaba hasta que Jacob se dormía y luego me sentaba a su lado, cayendo en ese trance cada vez que me concentraba en sus sueños, y cada mañana Jacob se levantaba de golpe en la misma parte del sueño, los gritos cedieron pero ahora se despertaba con lágrimas silenciosas.

Estábamos concientes del daño que les causábamos al resto por nuestra actitud pero no teníamos fuerza para nada. El que dijo que el amor duele, tenía mucha razón, pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo solo se compara con el amor que aun le tengo.

"El tiempo cura las heridas" Nos dijo Carlisle una tarde de algún sábado, pero lo que no sabe es que desde el momento en que ellas pronunciaron la palabra "terminamos" el tiempo se congeló. Dejando esta herida en el pecho que se niega a cerrar y que sangra como el primer día.

**

* * *

Se que el cap es realmente triste, pero como dijeron perdieron a la razón de sus vidas, el siguiente cap será la opinión de algunos miembros de las familias. Y se verá ****un poquito**** de lo que pasó.**

**Reviews plis, su opinión es realmente importante para mí!!**

**Actualizaré el sábado o domingo!!**


	35. Cap 34 ¡No puedo más!

**Hola a todas!! Bueno chicas a partir de este cap las cosas no serán TAN tristes… **Los reviews anónimos están en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

Capitulo 34. ¡No puedo más!**

**Seth POV.**

Este último mes lo puedo resumir en una palabra: Horrible. La partida de las chicas solo dejo tristeza, dolor y rabia. La manada es un desastre, Sam esta algo deprimido, Leah y Paul furiosos, Jared, Quil y Embry no decían nada, pero se los notaba bajos de animo. La escuela ya no es lo mismo, pues recordamos a Bella y como normalmente alguno tenia que sujetarla para que no se tropezara y la falta de Jacob hace que sea aburrido… Jacob… el es el peor de todos los lobos, antes era una sonrisa andante, pero ahora esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Apenas habla y casi ni sale de su cuarto. Come porque le obligo, se pasa todo el día en forma de lobo y por las noches regresa a casa para dormir.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que siente, pues me ha tocado transformarme mientras esta en su forma lobuna y es realmente deprimente, solo piensa en Nessie y Bella. Escuché toda la conversación en su cabeza, por descuido de él y me di cuenta que las defendieron, ya que ellos no mencionaron que las chicas nos habían llamado monstruos… dolió, hicieron bien en omitir ese detalle y de todas formas Jacob me prohibió decir algo sobre eso. Desde ese día intento transformarme el menor tiempo posible, pues sus pensamientos me deprimen a mi también.

Todas las tardes voy a su casa, para encontrarme con Edward en su balcón, viendo hacia el bosque. Su cara totalmente inexpresiva, aunque se por los pensamientos de Jacob que él la esta pasando igual o peor que Jacob; pero ninguno lo demuestra, no quieren parecer débiles ante nosotros, me parece ridículo pero no puedo hacer nada mas que ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

La mas pequeña de los Cullen también va todo los días, ella y yo no encargamos de obligarlos a comer y beber, y de mantener la casa en buen estado, el resto de la manada se rindió, mi madre no soporta verlos en ese estado, ellos no hablan y se la pasan viendo al vacío, ella viene cada dos días, hace una cantidad enorme de comida, de manera que yo se la pueda dar a Jacob, al principio ella se quedaba todos los días, pero después llegaba a casa a llorar, mi padre se ponía mal y Leah se enojaba demasiado por eso me ofrecí a cuidarlos yo.

Es muy duro verlos de esa manera, mis hermanos mayores, desde que los conocí los consideré de esa manera, Edward era el responsable siempre pendiente de que Jacob y yo no hiciéramos nada malo, siempre con un consejo y con su media sonrisa que te reconfortaba. Jacob, el divertido y siempre sonriente, no podías estar de mal humor con él a tu alrededor.

Todo desapareció por ellas… nunca he sido alguien que guarde rencor, pero si no fuera porque he estado en la mente de Jake y en cierta forma siento lo mismo que él cuando estoy en su mente, creo que odiaría a las chicas al igual que Leah y Paul, ellos están más irritables que nunca y por primera vez se llevan bien.

Aunque yo creo que lo de Leah no es rabia sino dolor, técnicamente las chicas eran sus únicas amigas y sin ellas solo le queda Emily, que esta muy ocupada con lo de la boda, cosa que deprime a mi hermana; su otro amigo con el que podía hablar cosas importantes era Jacob, como dije, estar en su mente era realmente útil, y con la partida de las chicas también lo había perdido, otra razón para no quererlas.

Hoy se cumple exactamente un mes desde que los chicos nos dijeron de que las chicas se iban, tenia practica de baloncesto por la tarde, Jared volvió a tomar el mando del equipo por la ausencia de Jacob, para la escuela, tanto la de La Push como la de Forks, ellos se habían ido a estudiar a Europa; por lo tanto me retrasaría en mi visita diaria, cosa que me tenia realmente preocupado no quería que estuvieran solos este día, cuando se lo comenté a mi madre esta mañana, me quedé realmente sorprendido que Leah se había ofrecido a acompañarlos hasta que yo llegara.

**Alice POV.**

Este mes ha sido de lo peor, la partida de las chicas ha hecho que todos estemos deprimidos, el que peor la pasa es mi pobre Jasper, a penas puede estar en la casa, pues no soporta tanta tristeza. Esme ya no sonríe y Emmett dejo de hacer sus bromas.

Voy a casa de los chicos todos los días, para ayudar al pequeño Seth a cuidar la casa y a ellos mismo, no dicen nada y se mueven solo porque nosotros los obligamos, prácticamente tengo que ponerle algún animal a Edward en la boca para que se alimentara, cuando llegó a casa Esme siempre me pregunta como se encuentran los chicos yo solo negaba con la cabeza, ella se ponía realmente mal, por eso no dejábamos que ella fuera.

Después de mis visitas, me sentía deprimida, solo quería estar con Jasper, el siempre me abrazaba y me tranquilizaba, no necesitaba usar su poder en mi, estar en sus brazos era suficiente.

Estaba realmente estresada, no solo porque los chicos no mejoraban ni un poco, sino que aunque intentaba de ve el futuro de las chicas, no podía, se veía todo negro y eso me tenia preocupada, yo siempre podía ver el futuro de ellas, excepto cuando estaban con la manada de La Push, pero Edward se enojaba conmigo cuando sin querer pensaba en el futuro de las chicas.

Carlisle hablaba con Charlie todas las semanas, el también estaba muy impresionado por la decisión de las chicas, y siempre recibía un correo electrónico de las chicas semanal, pero no había hablado con ellas desde ese día. Quería ir a visitarlas, pero Carlisle me lo prohibió, diciendo que teníamos que respetar su decisión. Incluso me canceló las tarjetas de crédito para que no comprara ningún pasaje.

**Rosalie POV.**

─ ¡No puedo más, me largo! ─ Grité desesperada y salí corriendo dirección al bosque por la venta de la sala.

Alice acababa de venir de su visita diaria a casa de Edward y Jacob, Esme como siempre le preguntó como estaban, ella dijo que incluso estaban peor por que hoy se cumplía un mes desde que se fueron, Esme comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, Emmett bajo la cara realmente triste, Carlisle abrazó a Esme pero en sus ojos se notó su sufrimiento, Alice fue a donde estaba Jasper y escondió su cara en su pecho y la cara de Jasper era pura de dolor por los sentimientos que percibía.

No soportaba verlos así, Esme y Carlisle ya no tenían esa sonrisa amorosa de padres cada vez que nos veían, mi Emmett, mi oso que siempre bromeaba dejo de reír desde el día que los chicos nos dijeron sobre la llamada, extrañaba demasiado su sonrisa de niño pequeño y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, incluso extrañaba la hiperactividad de Alice, ya no tenia esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ahora solo se la pasaba abrazada de Jasper…Jasper era el peor, no podía ni verlo, siempre con esa cara de sufrimiento.

Corrí y corrí, hasta que llegué a un lago, me detuve allí y me senté en la orilla, metiendo mis pies en el agua. Quería gritar, quería llorar y quería golpear a alguien.

─ ¡Maldita sean Reneesme y Bella Swan! ─ Grité a todo pulmón. Mi voz una mezcla entre rabia y dolor.

─ Así que tú piensas igual que yo ─ Tan distraída estaba que no había notado que había alguien detrás de mí. El olor a perro me llegó.

─ Leah…─ Dije algo sorprendida.

─ Rosalie, Me alegro no ser la única que piensa mal de las Swan ─ Dijo, con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, me señalo con la cabeza el lugar a mi lado. Yo le hice espacio y ella se sentó.

─ Por culpa de ellas, toda mi familia esta triste, la casa parece un cementerio ─ Le confesé.

─ Por mi casa es igual, mi madre esta deprimida y Seth ya no sonríe ─ Me comentó ─ Hoy los fui a visitar y no lo soporté, parecen unos malditos zombies, no hablan y apenas se mueven. ─ Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

No quería admitirlo, ni lo haría en voz alta, pero extrañaba tocar el piano con Edward y hablar de mecánica con Jacob, incluso extrañaba que me dijera Barbie, extrañaba las peleas que tenia con ambos.

─ Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ─ Dije en apenas un susurro, viendo al frente.

─ ¿Porque que? ─ Preguntó, sentí que me estaba viendo fijamente.

─ ¿Por qué los dejaron? ¿Por qué se fueron sin despedirse o hablar con alguno de nosotros? ─ Le pregunté viéndola a los ojos.

─ A mi también me parece muy extraño, el día antes había hablado con ellas y me dijeron que estaban muy felices de estar con su madre pero que se morían por venir aquí y estar con nosotros y sobretodo con ellos ─ Me confesó y ahora fue ella la que desvió a mirada al lago.

Nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos, era verdad en sus ojos uno podía notar el amor que sentían ellas, incluso Jasper estaba sorprendido del amor que las chicas le profesaban a ellos, siendo humanas ellas los querían como si fueran vampiros o licántropos imprimados. ¿Cuál seria la razón para que los dejaran? No podía haber sido porque eran seres sobrenaturales, pues ellas se habrían alejado desde el momento en que se enteraron.

─ ¿Cuál seria la razón para que dejaras a tu familia? ─ Me preguntó Leah, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─ Eh… no habría forma de que yo dejara a los Cullen…─ Me puse a pensar, yo amaba demasiado a mi familia para abandonarlos ─ al menos que…

─ ¿Al menos que qué? ─ Estaba ansiosa.

─ Al menos que separarme de ellos sea la única manera de que estén a salvo ─ Le respondí segura, los ojos de Leah brillaron.

─ ¡Eso debe ser! ─ Gritó ¿Feliz?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Realmente no entendía.

─ Esas chicas amaban demasiado a los chicos, ¡Por Dios! cuando estaban juntos no se separaban al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, parecía que ellas fueran un satélite y los chicos sus planetas, sin mencionar que han estado con todos nosotros desde siempre, incluso cuando no podíamos ni vernos, ellas se turnaban para estar con nosotros, nos consideraban su familia y yo se que sufrían por no tenernos a todos juntos ─ Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le pude seguir lo que decía.

─ ¡OK! entendí, los amaban mucho, ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que me pre…─ Ella me miraba como si lo que me estuviera diciendo algo muy obvio, lo entendí a los pocos segundos.

─ ¿Crees que se mudaron porque estaban protegiéndonos? ─ Pregunté, aguantando la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mis labios.

─ Es lo único que se me ocurre, piensa porque otra razón se alejarían de todos, eso de que nos temían no me lo creo ─ Respondió muy segura.

─ Tienes razón ─ Le dije y ambas sonreímos.

─ Tenemos que ir a verlas ─ Dijo poniéndose de pie, yo asentí.

─ Pero vamonos ya, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie se entere. ─ Le apuré, mientras me levantaba.

─ ¿Tu hermana no nos verá?

─ Como voy contigo, no me verá sino cuando sea ya muy tarde ─ Ella asintió, se fue detrás de un árbol y se transformó en lobo. Le pase un mensaje a Emmett, diciendo que iría a cazar yo sola, para que no se preocupara. Leah se puso a mi lado y salimos corriendo, nos esperaba un largo camino, pues no podríamos tomar un avión sin que mi familia se entere.

Corrimos toda la noche hasta el amanecer, tuvimos que detenernos por los molestos rayos de sol y para que Leah descansara. Nos detuvimos en un hotel, cuando Leah se despertó alrededor de las seis de la tarde, hablamos y decidimos que mejor era rentar un auto, de esa manera podíamos viajar de día y Leah podría descansar tranquilamente. Salimos apenas el sol se ocultó para alquilar el auto, prácticamente tuvimos que correr hasta la agencia, pero al vernos a Leah y a mí, el encargado se quedó impresionado con la apariencia de ambas y nos atendió enseguida, ¿Quién no lo haría? Una rubia despampanante como yo y una morena como Leah, llamábamos la atención por donde caminábamos.

Luego de unas pocas palabras, Leah y yo estábamos en camino a Phoenix montadas en un precioso y veloz Mercedes Guardian de color negro, el auto era perfecto, tenia los vidrios ahumados adecuados para que no brillara por el sol de Phoenix, tuve que usar mis encantos de vampireza, pues este no es una auto para alquilar, pero unas cuantas sonrisas coquetas y estábamos en camino.

─ ¡Hombres! Son tan fáciles de manipular ─ Me burlé.

─ Eso fue genial Rosalie ─ Dijo Leah riendo ─ ¿Sabes? nunca pensé que me llevaría tan bien contigo.

─ Para serte sincera yo pensaba lo mismo de ti ─ Le confesé. Nos vimos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír fuertemente.

─ Necesitaba esto ─ Dijo con un suspiro. ─ Hace tanto que no reía ─ susurró.

─ Te entiendo ─ Le respondí.

El camino ocurrió en bromas entre nosotras, hablamos de todo un poco y la verdad es que teníamos mucho en común, a las dos nos divertía molestar a Jacob y Edward, eso era lo que principalmente nos unía y el carácter de ambas era muy similar, teníamos ese instinto de protección con nuestras familias igual de fuerte y por eso es que estábamos decididas a buscar a las chicas. Solo nos detuvimos a echar gasolina y a comprar comida para Leah. En dos días llegamos a Phoenix.

**Leah POV**

Jamás pensé que me llevaría también con la rubia vampireza, pero el viaje fue agradable, y realmente rápido, pues ella conducía en la noche mientras yo dormía, sin mencionar que conducía como si estuviera compitiendo para la formula uno, nos detuvieron dos veces, pero Rose los deslumbraba, eso era genial y le pedí que me enseñara, cuando nos pararon por tercera vez era yo la que conducía e hice lo mismo que Rosalie, el policía quedo embobado y mas bien nos indicó que ruta seguir, cuando nos dejo solas ella y yo nos reímos a enormes carcajadas.

Llegamos a Phoenix en la mañana y localizamos la casa de las chicas rápidamente, pues Rosalie ya había estado allá, pero decidimos que mejor íbamos de noche para que ella no tuviera problemas, además que necesitábamos un baño y algo de ropa, nos fuimos a un centro comercial que tenia un estacionamiento bajo tierra y tuve que asegurarme que el lugar no tuviera ventanas que dejaran pasar el sol.

Nos pasamos la mañana allí metidas, nos compramos ropa hasta decir basta, Jacob me había dicho que era una pesadilla ir con Alice, pero Rosalie no se quedaba muy lejos. Después del almuerzo, no fuimos a un hotel de lujo, nos duchamos, nos pusimos la ropa nueva, llamé a mi casa, para decir que estaba bien, lo bueno es que estaban tan preocupados por los chicos que apenas notaron que me había ido. Cuando se pudo el sol nos fuimos a casa de las chicas.

La casa era como la de los chicos, dos pisos y blanca, pero con detalles en color verde, tocamos el timbre y Rene nos saludo con un abrazo a las dos, pero en su cara se veía realmente confundida por nuestra presencia.

─ ¡Chicas es un placer verlas de nuevo, pasen! ─ Nos dijo después que nos abrazo, haciéndose a un lado para que entráramos. Rosalie y yo pasamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en un sofá de tres puestos

─ ¿Quieren algo de tomar chicas? ─ no pregunto muy amable. Rose y yo negamos. Ella se sirvió un vaso con agua y se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a nosotras.

─ Y díganme chicas ¿A que se debe la sorpresa?

─ Queríamos hablar con Bella y Nessie ─ Aclaró Rosalie. René nos vio como si estuviéramos locas

─ Las chicas están en Forks con su padre. ─ Nosotras nos quedamos en shock.

─ Ellas no están en con Charlie ─ Dije yo.

─ Claro que si, ellas se fueron hace como un mes para allá. Después de navidad. ─ Dijo algo nerviosa.

─ René nosotras no vemos a las chicas desde que vinieron para acá. Ellas nos llamaron diciendo que no volverían. ─ Rose le explicó lo mas calmado posible, pero Rene estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

─ No es posible, ellas se fueron hace un mes; yo misma las lleve al aeropuerto y he estado hablado con ellas por correo electrónico todos estos días ─ Ahora las que nos preocupamos fuimos Rosalie y yo.

El silencio se hizo presente por un largo rato. Hasta que René fue corriendo hacia el teléfono para llamar a Charlie. Rosalie y yo aprovechamos para recorrer la casa. Subimos las escaleras mientras Rene le gritaba a Charlie por teléfono desesperada y llorando, me sentí un poco mal, pero lo importante era averiguar lo que pasó.

Entramos al cuarto de las chicas y nos quedamos petrificadas, olía a vampiro y licántropo y no éramos nosotras; el olor era apenas perceptible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para reconocer que no era de ninguno de nuestras familias y definitivamente ni de Edward o Jacob. Recorrimos la habitación con los ojos, todo estaba en perfecto estado. Pero nos llamó la atención algo que sobresalía por debajo de las camas de ambas, unas cuerdas, nos acercamos a ellas y las tomamos al mismo tiempo.

Eran unas cuerdas de cuero, de las cuales colgaban… el emblema de la realeza… Rosalie y yo nos quedamos con los ojos como platos, en mis manos estaba el medallón de los Vulturis, la realeza vampírica y Rose tenia el de la realeza lobuna. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, perdida en nuestros pensamientos, solo se me ocurría que las habían secuestrado y de alguna manera ellas pudieron quitarles los medallones.

El teléfono de Rose sonó en esos momentos, era Carlisle y sonaba realmente enojado, Alice finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no se había ido a cazar y aparentemente sus visiones ahora eran borrosas cuando andaban con un licántropo, pero pudo distinguir el cuarto de las chicas. Rose no le dijo nada sobre los medallones, solo que tenían que hablar urgentemente. Me dio el teléfono y yo les dije lo mismo a mi familia. Rose y yo nos fuimos dejando a una muy preocupada René, que estaba llamando a la policía, pero ellos no podrían hacer nada.

Corriendo nos montamos en el auto, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y compramos los pasajes, la suerte estaba de nuestro lado pues solo tendríamos que esperar una hora para el siguiente avión hasta Seattle, allí nos recogería Emmett y nos llevaría hasta la casa de los chicos, pues decidimos que nos reuniríamos allá, para explicarles todo a todos de una vez, incluyendo a Edward y Jacob.

La espera fue realmente rápida, en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba montada en el auto con Emmett, nos dijo que todos estaban impresionados cuando supieron que estábamos juntas, Rosalie y yo solo le sonreímos, también nos explicó que todos estaban enojados con nosotras y que tuvieron que contener a los chicos, pues estaban realmente enfadados.

─ Al menos así mostraron alguna emoción ─ Dije yo secamente y Rose me apoyó, Emmett solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa alrededor de la media noche, en la puerta nos esperaban todos con caras de pocos amigos, pero la de Edward y la de Jacob eran de enfado puro. Nos bajamos del auto e inmediatamente se fueron corriendo a donde estábamos, pero Emmett y Seth se interpusieron en su camino.

─ Apártense ─ Gritaron ambos, furiosos. Todos se tensaron y se prepararon para intervenir.

─ Ni crean que dejare que le hagan daño a Rose o a Leah ─ Me sentí agradecida que Emmett me incluyera, en el camino hablamos y nos caímos bien, supo como lidiar conmigo, supongo que obtuvo la experiencia por ser pareja de Rosalie.

Pero yo no necesitaba quien me defendiera y Rose obviamente pensó lo mismo que yo, pues ambas salimos de las espaldas de Emmett y Seth y nos pusimos frente a los chicos. Los vimos de manera desafiante, con la barbilla ligeramente levantada. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente los chicos cedieron, pues ellos jamás nos lastimarían. Rose y yo sonreímos triunfantes.

─ ¿Algo que nos quieran preguntar chicos? ─ dijo Rose dispuesta a fastidiarlos, le dieron una mirada envenenada.

─ Ellas no querían saber mas nada de nosotros ─ Gritó Jacob, enojado y dolido.

─ Tranquilos que ni siquiera supieron que fuimos ─ Les dije yo tranquilamente.

─ No jueguen con nosotros, estaban en casa de René, Alice las vio en el cuarto de las chicas ─ Dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, se estaba conteniendo de gritar.

─ Ellas no estaban allá cuando llegamos ─ Dijo Rose, en la cara de todos se vio la decepción, incluyendo a Edward y Jacob solo que ellos volvieron a su cara de indiferencia rápidamente, dándose media vuelta.

─ No estaban en Phoenix ─ Completé yo, haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran en seco.

─ ¿Cómo que no estaban en Phoenix? ─ Preguntaron Sam y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas, tomamos aire y lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

─ Creemos que la guardia real secuestró a las chicas ─ Por un segundo todos se quedaron como en shock, los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y la mandíbula que casi les llegaba por el suelo, pero al siguiente…

─ ¡¿QUE ELLAS FUERON QUE?! ─ Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, dejándonos casi sordas.

De repente sentí que la tierra estaba temblando, todo se movía adelante y atrás repetidamente, cuando pude enfocar un poco mi vista, me di cuenta de que la tierra no se movía era yo, y no era por mi misma, Jacob me tenia agarrada por los hombros moviéndome bruscamente y diciéndome cosas que no pude captar.

Seth hizo que se detuviera y cuando mi mundo dejo de dar vueltas, me enojé y me lancé sobre Jacob.

─ ¡NO vuelvas hacer eso! ─ Le amenacé, el estaba con su espalada pegada al suelo, muy sorprendido y yo sentada sobre su pecho, giré mi rostro cuando escuche que Rosalie también gritaba y Emmett la estaba alejando de Edward, ella quería golpearlo, por lo que entendí Edward le hizo algo parecido a ella.

─ ¿Por qué creen que las chicas fueron secuestradas? ─ Preguntó Carlisle, quien me tendía una mano para levantarme del pecho de Jake.

─ Por esto ─ Le respondí mientras tomaba su mano y le daba una ultima mirada de advertencia a Jake, le di el medallón de los Vulturis a Carlisle.

─ Los encontramos en la habitación de las chicas ─ Aclaró Rose, mientras enseñaba el suyo a Sam, todos nos rodearon.

─ Sin duda son de la guardia ─ Afirmo Carlisle, luego de un rato de verlos.

─ ¿Qué haremos? ─ Preguntaron varias voces.

─ Tenemos que recuperarlas ─ todos observamos a Edward y Jacob, quienes habían hablado, tenían el rostro muy serio y decidido, pero sus ojos… esos ojos brillaron de nuevo, como lo hacían antes y en ellos se observaba…Esperanza…

**

* * *

Muy bien ya los chicos saben que algo malo paso, adiós tristeza y hola determinación, pues los chicos estarán dispuestos a todo por buscar a sus parejas.**

**¿Qué les pareció la amistad entre Leah y Rose? Las cosas más extrañas pueden pasar en momentos difíciles.**

**La próxima actu seré el ****miércoles!**

**REVIEWS PLIS!!! :P**


	36. Cap 35: Hace un mes

**Hola a todas!! Disculpen que nos les actualice el miercoles, pero mi Internet se dañó, Me pueden perdonar por ser ****MI CUMPLE** **¿Cierto? 18 años! Por fin la mayoría de edad!! Jaja =D.** Los reviews anónimos están en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

Capitulo 35. Hace un mes**

**Bella POV**

Solo faltaban dos días para volver a Forks, volver a ver a mi padre, estar con los Cullen, los Quileutes, mi mejor amigo Jacob y sobretodo con el amor de mi vida… Edward; estar lejos de él es un pesadilla, lo necesito como si fuera una droga, verlo a través de una pantalla, aunque aliviaba, no se comparaba con tenerlo a mi lado. Estos días me demostraron que sin Edward no podría vivir, siento que algo me falta y sé que solo cuando esté a su lado estaré completa.

Todos los días salimos con mi madre a distintos sitios a realizar diferentes cosas, nos tiene ocupadas hasta tarde, lo que es perfecto porque así no extrañamos a los chicos demasiado; por ejemplo hoy nos llevo a la playa toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Reneesme se la pasó surfeando y yo recostada sobre una toalla en la arena, leyendo un libro y tomando el sol, recordando que pronto ya no lo podría hacer, aunque en realidad no pase del primer capitulo, pues a cada rato observaba a Nessie, desde que me levanté he tenido un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo va a pasar y el hecho de que cada vez que volteaba Reneesme me devolvía una mirada algo nerviosa y aliviada al mismo tiempo, me daba la impresión que no era la única con esa sensación.

Llegamos a la casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, nos bajamos de la enorme camioneta de Phil, busqué con la mirada por los alrededores…nada; todo estaba calmado, demasiado calmado para mi gusto; me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Ness y la extrañada de mi madre, les hice una seña con la mano para que no se preocuparan.

Justo antes de atravesar la puerta de entrada, sentí que algo se movía a mi derecha… nada de nuevo "_Solo es el viento" _Pensé para mi misma; sin embargo cuando entré cerré la puerta con seguro; Phil me vio sorprendido y extrañado yo solo me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi cuarto.

Reneesme seria la primera en bañarse, yo esperé en mi cuarto sentada sobre mi cama, cuando me dejó sola, me levanté de un salto y cerré las ventanas, observando que pronto se haría de noche, quería hablar con Edward para que me tranquilizara, pero si le decía algo sería capaz de tomar el primer vuelo a Phoenix _"No seria mala idea"_ Me respondió mi parte egoísta, me reprendí a mi misma, no podía ser tan egoísta Edward necesitaba un tiempo con su familia a solas.

"_No pasará nada, es tu imaginación"_ Talvez si me lo repetía lo suficiente lo creería.

Cuando Nessie salió del baño y entró al cuarto, me dio una mirada aliviada, suspiramos al mismo tiempo y me fui al baño, me observé en el espejo y suspire de nuevo, negué con la cabeza y me dedique a ducharme, mientras me colocaba el shampoo de fresas, no pude evitar recordar a Edward, siempre me decía que adoraba el olor de mi cabello; con Edward en mi mente, me relajé y pude disfrutar mi baño.

Salí del baño, me cambié y comencé hacer la cena, pues ya eran las seis de la tarde, Reneesme estaba con mi madre ayudándola a escoger con que ropa saldría; René y Phil fueron invitados a cenar en casa de unos compañeros de trabajo de Phil, a nosotras también nos invitaron, pero no quisimos ir, porque entonces no podríamos llamar a los chicos; hice algo rápido unos sándwiches, con jamón, queso, tomate, lechuga y las salsas básicas, los puse en el mismo plato y me fui a la sala Ness, ya estaba allí pues íbamos a ver una película cómica, para ver si nos relajábamos; alrededor de las seis y media Phil y mi madre se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron. Y con ellos se fue mi valentía.

Intenté concentrarme en la película, pero a cada rato miraba por las ventanas preocupada y el hecho de que comenzó a llover, no lo facilitó. Son muy pocos los días en que llueve aquí y justamente hoy tenia que haber una tormenta. Observé el reloj que había sobre una de las paredes, marcaba las siete. Estaba riéndome de una estupidez que hizo el protagonista de la película, cuando el timbre sonó. Reneesme y yo nos vimos extrañadas, pensamos que talvez eran René y Phil que se les había quedado algo y Rene se acordó a mitad de camino, no seria la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… detuvimos la película y fuimos abrir ambas, cuando abrí, la cerré inmediatamente…

O intenté cerrarla, pues una pálida mano se interpuso y la empujó fuertemente para abrirla, la fuerza que usó hizo que retrocediéramos varios pasos, Ness estaba detrás de mi, me tropecé por supuesto y caí encima de Nessie, la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando dos enormes sombras, un rayo cayó en esos momentos iluminando sus rostros y haciendo que Ness y yo retrocediéramos aun estando en el piso.

Cerraron la puerta cuando entraron totalmente a la casa, con la luz de la sala pude observarlos mejor, el primero era un hombre de cabello corto, se veía de color marrón por la lluvia pero yo sabia que era rubio, de tez pálida, cara ovalada, y sus ojos… esos ojos de color rojo me observaban detalladamente, ese hombre era el mismo vampiro que vimos aquel día en el claro. Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro, desvié mi atención al otro hombre, que se encontraba a su lado.

Era un poco más alto que el vampiro, mucho más ancho de espaldas, realmente musculoso, su cabello oscuro, que según recuerdo era marrón, le llegaban por debajo del cuello, su piel era morena, mandíbula cuadrada y sus ojos de color marrón que tenían pequeñas franjas de color dorado, estaba viendo hacia el frente pero no me observaba a mí, sino a Reneesme. Al igual que vampiro él estaba sonriendo. Era el licántropo del claro. Los dos estaban vestidos con un suéter de color negro manga larga ajustado y unos pantalones de tipo militar, junto con unas botas de combate negras.

Se quedaron observándonos por varios segundos que a mi me parecieron horas, luego se acercaron a nosotras extendiendo una mano, nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y retrocedimos automáticamente, ellos dieron otro paso y nosotras retrocedíamos, estuvimos así hasta que sentí que Ness se golpeó con la pared, ellos sonrieron nos extendieron las manos nuevamente, ¿Pretendían acaso ayudarnos a levantarnos? Nos quedamos viéndoles en silencio sin movernos. De repente ellos inclinaron la cabeza hacia la puerta como queriendo escuchar mejor, fruncieron el seño al mismo tiempo y su sonrisa desapareció.

Con ese movimientote los medallones que tenían ambos brillaron, llamando mi atención, el del vampiro consistía en una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba una letra V del mismo color, _"Vulturis" _ese nombre vino rápidamente al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella conversación que tuve con Carlisle después del día del claro, le preguntamos sobre aquellos que perseguían a los chicos, pues ellos no nos querían decir casi nada para no preocuparnos, Carlisle me mostró ese emblema como el de la familia Real "Vulturi" y si aquel vampiro lo llevaba puesto, significaba que era de la guardia real.

El medallón del licántropo consistía en una cadena dorada, al final de esta un círculo divido a la mitad, de un lado se veía una luna y del otro un sol, Sue me había explicado su significado pero en estos momentos no lo recordaba.

─ De acuerdo ─ Dijeron ambos hombres por su tono estaban enojados.

─ No les haremos daño si cooperan ─ Nos advirtió el licántropo. Nos tendieron la mano nuevamente, Observé a Nessie y ella asintió. Tomamos las manos que nos ofrecían y nos levantaron fácilmente.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ Peguntó Reneesme firmemente. Ellos sonrieron

─ Mi nombre es Demetri ─ Dijo el vampiro, que no me había soltado la mano, se inclinó y la beso, temblé del asco que me produjo. Me liberé en cuanto pude.

─ Yo soy Félix ─ Se presentó el licántropo, besando la mano de Ness. Su cuerpo se curvó por la arcada que tuvo y trago fuertemente, si estaba igual de asqueada que yo, estoy segura que reprimió el vomito.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ Quise sonar segura, pero me salio un susurro penoso.

─ Venimos por ustedes, nuestros reyes las quieren ─ Contestó Demetri.

─ No iremos a ninguna parte con ustedes ─ Exclamó Reneesme.

─ No se los estamos pidiendo ─ La cara de Félix al decir esto se tornó algo macabra.

─ No pueden llevarnos obligadas ─ Dije un poco más alto, la verdad es que estaba en pánico.

─ No será necesario, ustedes colaborarán ─ Lo miramos incrédulas ─ De hecho ahora mismo llamaran a sus novios y sus familias para decirles que no volverán a Washington.

─ ¿Por qué les diríamos algo así? ─ Preguntó Reneesme sonando firme pero en su rostro se veía que estaba tan asustada como yo.

─ Porque si ellos vienen por ustedes tendrán que enfrentarse a eso ─ Félix señalo por la ventana, nosotras nos acercamos a ella y nos quedamos heladas.

En el patio trasero se encontraban alrededor de veinte y cinco personas cuyos ojos de color rojo brillaban en la oscuridad…vampiros; del otro lado habían aproximadamente unos veinticinco lobos enormes de diversos colores.

─ Y esos son solo los que pueden ver, el resto esta oculto ─ La voz de Demetri, me dijo que no estaba mintiendo.

─ Lo haremos ─ contestamos al mismo tiempo. No sabíamos que querían los reyes con nosotras pero no había forma que arriesgáramos a los Cullen o los Quileutes de esa manera, ni hablar de Jacob y Edward. Haríamos lo que fuera por mantener a nuestra familia a salvo.

─ Muy bien ─ Habló Demetri asintiendo y sonriendo en aprobación. Sus ojos brillaron, Dios… creo que siente algo por mí.

(**N/A:** Les recomiendo que busquen la canción "Recuérdame" de Marc Anthony y la Quinta Estación)

Luego de colgarle a los chicos, Reneesme y yo nos derrumbamos en el piso con miles y miles de lagrimas cayendo por nuestros rostros, lo habíamos hecho, terminamos y lo hicimos de la peor forma, atacando todos sus miedos e inseguridades, fuimos crueles pero no podíamos permitir que vinieran, primero muerta antes de colocar a Edward o al resto en peligro.

Me imaginaba el rostro de Edward en estos momentos y sollozaba aun más fuerte, acababa de partirle el corazón a la persona más importante de mi vida… saber que no lo iba a ver por quien sabe cuanto, hacia que me faltara el aire y me desgarraba el corazón.

Sentí unos brazos fríos abrazarme…Demetri, me estremecí, esos no eran los brazos que quería, me removí bruscamente pero eso hizo que me apretara más fuerte, me di cuenta que no me equivoqué por alguna razón Demetri estaba interesado en mí. Giré mi rostro a un lado, Reneesme estaba igual que yo, pero abrazada por Félix, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me preguntaba si mi expresión era la misma que ella, me imaginaba que sí, dolor y sufrimiento en su máxima expresión.

Nos quedamos quietas sin devolver el abrazo y mirándonos fijamente las lagrimas aun salían sin control, un movimiento de Félix hizo que su medallón resaltara, lo observé y se me ocurrió una brillante idea, sonreí un poco, Reneesme lo notó porque frunció un poco el seño, preguntándome con su expresión que pensaba, le señale con los ojos el pecho de Félix, ella no entendió así que decidí que mejor era mostrarle lo que quería.

Con un exagerado sollozo, abracé a Demetri pasando mis manos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y colocando mi cara en su pecho, el se sorprendió pero me lo devolvió. Luego de unos segundos regresé a mi posición anterior.

Reneesme me vio estupefacta, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, le sonreí para tranquilizarle y le mostré el medallón de Demetri que ahora se encontraba en mis manos, ella me devolvió la sonrisa e hizo lo mismo que yo, se lanzó a los brazos de Félix y en pocos momentos tenia el medallón licántropo.

Me separé un poco de Demetri y lo vi directo a los ojos, intenté sonreírle lo mejor que pude, y le pregunté si podría llevarme algo que se encontraba en mi cuarto antes de irnos, el me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, temblé del asco otra vez, pero creo que el pensó que fue por otra cosa pues su sonrisa se hizo mayor, asintió y yo tomé a Reneesme de la mano separándola bruscamente de Félix y subimos las escaleras con su nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, en realidad así era, pues seria la única pista que tendrían de nosotras, decidimos esconderlos debajo de nuestras camas, con las cadenas sobresaliendo un poco por debajo de las sabanas, tendría que ser valiente y confiar en que Edward y Jacob nos encontrarían… Claro si es que aun nos querían después de lo que le dijimos. Solo confiaba en que recordaran todas las veces que les dijimos que los queríamos y no creyeran esa mentira… esa blasfemia de que no los amábamos.

Fuimos a la peinadora y nos pusimos las pulseras que Edward y Jacob nos regalaron para nuestro primer mes. Del mío colgaban ahora el corazón de cristal que me dio Edward y un libro de plata, Edward me lo regaló la noche cuando cumplimos nuestro segundo mes, me dijo que cada mes le agregaría uno que me representara. Del de Reneesme colgaban el lobo tallado en madera y un balón de básquet plano, de plata.

Cuando levantamos la mirada de nuestros brazaletes, vimos a Demetri y Feliz en la puerta, nos observaron por unos segundos y entraron en la habitación, la recorrieron todas y luego nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos.

─ ¿Para que nos quieren los reyes? ─ Preguntó Reneesme mientras bajamos las escaleras.

─ No lo sabemos. ─ Respondió Félix encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Mi madre se dará cuenta de que nos fuimos ─ Susurré.

─ No lo hará ─ Esta vez fue Demetri quien contestó.

─ ¿Qué le harán? ─ Preguntamos aterrorizadas.

─ Tenemos nuestros métodos ─ nuestros rostros debieron alertarlo porque esta vez habló mas suave ─ No le haremos daño. ─ Suspiramos de alivio. No sé porque le creía. Pero sabía que no la lastimarían.

En la puerta de la casa ellos se detuvieron y se miraron, suspiraron y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todo se volvió negro…

Estaba desorientada, no sabia que fue lo que pasó, no sabia por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado, intenté pensar en lo que había pasado antes, pero no pude recordar nada, me preocupé, intente recordar lo que fuera y no pude… mi nombre, mi edad, mi color favorito…nada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba en una habitación de color negra, sobre una cama, a mi lado escuché un suspiro, observé en esa dirección y me encontré con un hombre realmente guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo que me hipnotizaron.

El joven rubio se presentó como Demetri y dijo que mi nombre era Isabella, enseguida se disculpó y se lanzó sobre mí, sentí algo afilado atravesar mi cuello, intenté golpearlo para apartarlo, no recordaba nada pero sabia que esto no estaba bien, pero tomó mis manos y detuvo los ataques, se separó después de unos poco segundos y me observó muy cariñosamente, me perdí en su sonrisa, una risa hizo que me girara en su dirección, una chica rubia con ojos del mismo color que Demetri me observaba, pero en seguida sentí un ardor que comenzaba en mi cuello y se iba extendiendo poco a poco, quemándome por dentro, era como si tuviera acido recorriendo mis venas.

Grité de dolor, quería que se detuviera. Demetri se me acercó y me dijo que el dolor pasaría pronto. Me tranquilicé un poco, giré mi rostro hacia el otro lado de la habitación, había otra cama y había un hombre que estaba vistiéndose, luego escuché los gritos de una chica que se me hizo muy familiar, _"Reneesme" _Su nombre me vino a la mente de repente,no supe porque tuve la necesidad de colocarme a su lado y calmarla, ella se quejaba que tenia mucho frío, tanto que sentía que se estaba congelando, grité cuando sentí el acido pasar de mi brazo a mi pecho, fue demasiado para mí, me deje llevar por el dolor que recorría cada parte de mi piel.

**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ocurrió lo que imaginaban o pensaban otra cosa?**

**Saludos y Besos a todas!! **

**¿Reviews?**


	37. Cap 36: Nueva vida Nuevo proposito

**Hola chicas!! Aquí tienen lo que pasó después de la transformación de las chicas! El cap es algo largo para compensar un poco el retraso de la semana pasada! Espero que les guste. **Los reviews anónimos están en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

Capitulo 36. Nueva vida. Nuevo propósito.**

**Reneesme POV**

Después de no sé cuanto tiempo, finalmente deje de sentir que me congelaba, me sentía incompleta, vacía, abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con unos ojos marrones con reflejos amarillos, me miraban con preocupación y con… amor. Sentí una punzada directa en el corazón al pensar en esa palabra, no se porque.

Me levanté rápidamente y terminé de pie junto a la cama, yo solo quería sentarme, me observé y me sentí extraña, como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, un espejo estaba de frente a mi, me observé pero no me reconocí, fruncí el sueño, intenté recordarme como era antes y no pude, intenté recordar cualquier cosa antes del frió y no pude.

Me observé de nuevo en el espejo, el reflejo era una chica de un metro sesenta aproximadamente, de cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios que llegaba por debajo de los hombros, estaba ligeramente bronceada, como si hubiera pasado unas pocas horas al sol, mi cuerpo era atlético, los brazos y las piernas estaban muy bien formadas, con músculos notables pero femeninos, tenia los ojos color avellana pero con destellos amarillos, iguales a los del hombre que tenia a mi lado.

Me giré en su dirección, pero un movimiento detrás de él me hizo notar que no estábamos solos en la habitación, detrás del hombre estaban dos personas, una mujer y un hombre; el hombre estaba de sentado en una silla que había a un lado de una cama, que pude observar era igual en la que yo estaba, era rubio de ojos rojos, de piel pálida como el mármol, sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica que estaba de pie frente a su cama, estaba observándose en un espejo y estaba despaldas a mí, solo pude observar su cabello marrón, parecido al mío pero con reflejos rojos.

Tomé aire, intentando ignorarlos y preguntarle al joven de cabellos marrones lo que pasaba, pero cuando aspire un terrible olor dulce invadió mis fosas nasales, haciendo que temblara descontroladamente, sentí un extraño calor proviniendo del centro de mi cuerpo y que fue extendiéndose por mi columna vertebral hasta el resto de mis huesos, el joven se acercó a mi y me dijo que se llamaba Félix, que intentara controlarme, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme pero no pude, con un rugido que salió del centro de mi pecho, el calor que sentía me consumió por completa.

Abrí los ojos, cuando escuché otro rugido que no provenía de mí, al frente me encontré con aquel hombre rubio agazapado, mostrándome sus dientes, me enfurecí más, no sabia porque pero algo me decía que era peligroso y que debía acabar con él. El olor dulce provenía de él.

A mi lado el hombre que me había dicho que se llamaba Félix comenzó a temblar y en su lugar apareció un enorme lobo de color gris con manchas negras. Algo me hizo observar sobre mi hombro al espejo y en lugar de observar a la misma chica de hace algunos segundos, estaba un lobo que tenia el mismo tono de mi cabello marrón con reflejos amarillos, me asusté y observé mis pies, pero en lugar de ellos había unas enormes patas de lobo.

Escuché otro rugido detrás del rubio, alcé la mirada y los clavé en la chica de cabellos marrones, me paralicé. El rostro de la chica era igual al mío pero pálido y de ojos rojos. Sus ojos pasaron de la ira, al miedo y después a la sorpresa y confusión, justo las mismas emociones que sentía yo. Nos observamos por un largo rato. Los hombres no se movían, por lo visto solo estaban para detenernos si nos atacábamos. La chica estiro un abrazo en mi dirección, yo intenté imitarla pero solo moví mi pata delantera inútilmente.

─ Reneesme ─ Susurró con una voz muy dulce. Y yo me paralicé, ese era mi nombre lo reconocí en seguida. Intenté hablarle pero en su lugar salió un rugido lastimoso.

─ Reneesme ─ Dijo más alto y segura. Yo asentí, me removí incomoda quería hablarle y estar a su lado, algo me decía que debía estar con ella, a pesar de su olor que era parecido al del hombre pero con un toque a fresas.

Ella salio detrás del hombre rubio y comenzó a acercarse lentamente con la mano levantada y mirándome directamente, el rubio intentó detenerla pero ella lo sacudió y siguió adelante, yo comencé a imitarla, el lobo se interpuso en mi camino, pero yo le pasé por un lado, yo sabia que esa chica no me haría daño. Nos encontramos en la mitad de la habitación.

Ella puso su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla mientras decía mi nombre, me relajé, ella pronunciaba mi nombre varias veces, hasta que pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar en mi oído. Me sentí mal por ella y por mí, quería consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, de lo que era y lo peor… no recordaba absolutamente nada.

.

La chica se recargó de mi, tenia una fuerza impresionante haciendo que ambas termináramos en el suelo, ella de rodillas y mi cabeza en su regazo, lloré yo también, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza de nuevo y me tranquilicé completamente. De repente sentí que me hacia cada vez mas pequeña, abrí los ojos y me senté rápidamente, dándome cuenta que había vuelto a ser humana en lugar de un animal, alcé mis ojos y aquella chica me observaba sorprendida y con curiosidad. Yo le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

─ Isabella ─ Dije en un susurró. Su nombre solo me vino a la cabeza. Ella se sorprendió pero asintió.

─ Mi hermana ─ Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Y nos abrazamos.

Me sentí un poco mas tranquila, porque a pesar de lo que me estaba pasando, que no recordaba absolutamente y que aparentemente ahora podía cambiar a un enorme lobo, no estaba sola, porque mi hermana estaba conmigo.

Pasamos varios minutos así, llorando y abrazadas, sentía una extraña opresión en mi pecho que no lograba identificar, cuando me levanté me sentía incompleta, cuando abracé a Isabella sentí que una parte volvía a mí, pero aun me faltaba algo… pero no sabia que, quien o quienes y eso me frustraba demasiado.

Cuando nos separamos desviamos las miradas hacia los hombres que estaban en la habitación, Félix ya estaba en forma humana, me observó a los ojos y después se fijó en el resto de mi cuerpo y desvió rápidamente la mirada y se fue hacia un armario, me fije en mi cuerpo y noté que estaba completamente desnuda, me tapé como pude con mis manos y observé al piso apenada.

─ Toma ─ Dijo sin mirarme, mientras me pasaba un vestido de color verde muy lindo. ─ Demetri date la vuelta. ─ Dijo observando al hombre que no quitaba los ojos de mi hermana que estaba en el suelo a mi lado aun. Ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Isabella y yo nos levantamos y ella me ayudó a ponerme el vestido. Fue al armario y consiguió ropa interior, se lo agradecí y no pude evitar preguntarle.

─ ¿Sabias que estaba allí? ─ Hablé lo más bajo posible. Ella llevaba un vestido igual pero en color azul.

─ Solo lo supuse, como de allí había sacado el vestido ─ Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Le sonreí

─ Ya estoy lista ─ Dije en voz alta. Los dos se voltearon y sonrieron amablemente.

─ Tendrán muchas preguntas supongo ─ Habló Demetri, nosotras asentimos y su sonrisa se hizo mayor. ─ Disparen.

─ ¿Qué somos? ─ Hablamos Isabella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a explicarnos, que Isabella era un vampiro y que yo era una licántropo, que se supone que éramos enemigos naturales y que por eso quise matar a Demetri, cosa que me hizo sentir mal, ya que resulto ser muy amable. Nos explicaron todo, las debilidades y fortalezas, de nuestras naturalezas. Que cuando saliéramos al sol Isabella brillaría como si tuviera miles de diamantes, que la molestia que sentía en su garganta era sed de sangre, que si yo me descontrolaba me trasformaba. Preguntamos por la perdida de memoria y ellos se observaron nerviosos y dijeron que no sabían, pero algo me dijo que nos mentían y por la mirada de Isabella ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Y cuando preguntamos que hacíamos aquí, sus rostros se pusieron serios, mi estomago rugió por comida en esos momentos, pues habíamos pasado mas de dos horas hablando y sinceramente no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido, Félix y Demetri aprovecharon eso, para no responder la pregunta, se pusieron de pie, ya que todos estamos en el piso sentados, nos ofrecieron una mano para ayudarnos, las tomamos y nos dirigieron fuera de la habitación.

Afuera la decoración era de piedra gris, con antorchas puestas en la pared iluminando un extenso pasillo, el techo era enorme, unas largas cortinas de color rojo sangre, tapaban unas enormes ventanas tan bien que no supe si era de día o de noche, pero no me quede con la duda.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ Le pregunte a Félix, el estaba a mi lado derecho tomando mi mano, que no había soltado desde que había ayudado levantarme del suelo.

─ Son las siete de la noche, pequeña Ren ─ Me contestó después de observar un reloj que estaba en su muñeca y me dio una sonrisa encantadora que yo le devolví.

─ ¿Qué día es hoy? ─ Preguntó mi hermana. Que caminaba a mi lado izquierdo.

─ Primero de Enero, Isa. ─ Contesto Demetri dándole a mi hermana una sonrisa enorme.

Félix y Demetri dijeron que nuestros nombres eran muy largos, así que decidieron llamarnos Isa y Ren; en realidad mi nombre no me gustaba mucho y a mi hermana tampoco le gustaba el de ella, así que los dejamos llamarnos así. Solo que Félix me dice "Pequeña Ren" claro cuando mides alrededor de dos metros cualquiera te parece pequeño. Pero me parecía un detalle muy tierno como para quejarme.

Pasamos varios minutos caminando en silencio, Isa y yo lo que hacíamos era ver todo como bobas, el castillo era realmente magnifico, nos acercamos a una de las ventanas para ver el exterior, a pesar de que era de noche, pude observar una gran extensión de nieve y muchos árboles por los alrededores, todo cubierto de nieve, era precioso, Isa y yo les hicimos prometer que nos sacarían al patio después de comer. Ellos sonrieron felices y asintieron.

Llegamos a unas enormes escaleras y comencé a escuchar varias voces, me asusté y sujeté a Félix fuertemente, el me tranquilizó y me explicó que eran los demás vampiros y licántropos que vivían en el castillo, que si veía a un vampiro que no respirara, para evitar una transformación. Pasamos por varias puertas cerradas, escuchaba que estaban detrás de las puertas pero nadie salía. Me sentí aliviada cuando nos detuvimos en una de las puertas de madera, me concentré en escuchar del otro lado y solo pude escuchar un débil latido, era diferente al mío o al de Félix, deduje que no era licántropo y el corazón de los vampiros no late, así que no era uno de ellos.

─ ¿Qué hay del otro lado? ─ Pregunté observando a Félix y Demetri, me asuste al ver que los ojos de Isa se pusieron negros.

─ Es la comida de Isa ─ Respondió Demetri sonriendo.

─ Huele delicioso, quiero ─ Isa se veía como si estuviera conteniéndose para atravesar la puerta.

─ Vamos ─ me dijo Félix, arrastrándome hacia la puerta de al frente ─ Tu comida esta aquí. ─ Me indico con la cabeza mientras ponía las manos sobre la perilla de la puerta que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Voltee la cara hacia mi hermana en el momento en que Demetri abría la puerta, dentro de la habitación pude observar a un chico blanco como la nieve sentado en el piso con una cara de horror, estaba abrazando sus piernas cuando alzo la vista, tenia unos ojos azules preciosos, pero no pude ver nada mas pues Isa salio corriendo en su dirección y Demetri cerró la puerta detrás de él, con una sonrisa que me pareció maléfica y sus ojos rojos brillando.

Entré en la habitación con Félix, con un sentimiento extraño, lastima, sentía lastima por el chico que seria la cena de mi hermana, pero así eran las cosas, los vampiros necesitaban la sangre humana para estar fuertes, así no los habían explicado; en la habitación donde me encontraba ahora, había una enorme mesa llena de todo tipo de comida, se me hizo agua a la boca. Corrí hacia la mesa y me devore todo lo que pude, Félix me observó durante todo el rato, luego de que estuviera completamente llena, nos pusimos hablar sobre el autocontrol, me daba consejos realmente útiles, como contar hasta diez si me enojaba, dejar de respirar si veía a un vampiro, etc.

Pasó una hora mientras comía y platicábamos, cuando finalmente aparecieron Isa y Dem, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando vi el vestido de mi hermana completamente lleno de sangre, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y tenia una enorme sonrisa satisfecha, mientras que de un lado de su boca corría un hilo de sangre, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia mis ojos cerca de su boca se paso la mano por la sangre, Demetri tomó su mano y lamió la sangre que Isa se había limpiado, Tuve que desviar mi mirada para que no pudieran ver la mueca de asco que hice. Isa se disculpo por su aspecto, tuvimos que volver para que se cambiara, mientras se cambiaba Félix me explicó que era normal la repulsión que sentí en esos momentos, que solo hay que acostumbrarse al hecho que ellos no comen ni duermen. Me alivié un poco, pues no quería sentirme ese asco por mi hermana. Aunque no tenia claro si había sido la sangre o el hecho que Demetri se tomara esa libertad.

Salimos al patio y me quedé impresionada, todo se veía maravilloso, la nieve que cubría el suelo y las copas de los árboles, las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, la luna que estaba en lo más alto completamente redonda, escuchaba los ruidos de los insectos de la noche, a lo lejos escuchaba un búhos…me quedé hipnotizada por la belleza de la noche. Mi hermana que estaba a mi lado quedó igual que yo.

Los chicos se nos quedaron viendo sin decir nada todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el trance, luego sentí una presencia detrás de mí, giré mi rostro en su dirección tomé aire y gruñí…vampiro, observé a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, estaba observándonos fijamente a mi hermana y a mí, de repente me quedé tranquila, me sentí como si la conociera de siempre. La mujer se acercó a nosotros.

─ Félix, Demetri ─ Saludó a los chicos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─ Heidi ─ Dijeron ambos, pero creo que no les caía muy bien la tal Heidi.

─ ¿No me presentan? Estoy segura que las chicas quieren saber quien soy, ustedes saben que yo no me equivoco ─ Dijo sonriendo.

─ Ella es Isabella ─ Contestó Demetri, viendo directamente a Heidi, ella le tendió la mano a mi hermana, Isa la tomó tranquilamente, pero después que la soltó se quedó observando a Demetri de una manera extraña. Y con una sonrisa tonta, la misma con la que había entrado después de alimentarse.

─ Y esta que esta aquí es Reneesme, la gemela de Isa ─ Me presentó Félix.

─ Puedes decirme Ren ─ Le contesté realmente tranquila, yo pensaba que cuando hablara con otro vampiro me transformaría inmediatamente pero con ella no fue así.

─ Porque no prueban sus nuevas habilidades chicas, estoy segura que quieren correr por el bosque ¿cierto? ─ Iba a replicar, pero de repente me invadió una sensación de excitación que hizo que deseara transformarme y correr.

Isa y yo asentimos y miramos a los chicos con cara de cordero degollado, me perdí momentáneamente en los ojos de Félix, no me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que era, su barbilla cuadrada, le daba un aire de tipo duro que me encantó y sus ojos marrones me observaban de una manera tan dulce, que hacia un contraste muy atractivo con el resto de su cara. Félix asintió después de unos segundos.

Invitamos a Heidi, pero ella negó y se fue riendo. Cuando cruzó la puerta observé de nuevo a Félix y me sentí extraña, pues ya no sentí esa fascinación de hace unos pocos segundos, más bien me sentí culpable, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. Félix me enseñó como transformarme de nuevo, me costó varios intentos pero finalmente lo logré, me sentí completamente libre mientras corría por los bosques, con Félix, Demetri e Isa a mi lado. Tuve un Deja-vu sentía que yo ya había corrido a esta velocidad pero no de esta manera exactamente.

Corrimos hasta que no pude más y regresamos a la habitación, me quedé dormida en la cama con Isa, aunque ella no dormiría dijo que no me quería dejar sola, en la habitación también se quedaron Félix y Demetri, solo que Félix estaba en la que era mi cama y Demetri estaba recostado en un sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

Me quedé en la cama toda el día mientras Ren y Félix dormían, hablé con Demetri en susurros, cuando me alimenté no había sido yo misma, era como si algo se apoderara de mí, simplemente el instinto tomó el control cuando sentí el olor de aquel humano, me sentí realmente mal cuando terminé de alimentarme, pero Demetri me aseguró que después me acostumbraría y que los humanos eran solo comida para nosotros. Y cuando salí de la habitación, pude ver a una mujer rubia que estaba caminado por allí, cuando la ví, me sentí más tranquila y después entré a la habitación de enfrente donde estaba mi hermana; claro fue después que supe que esa chica era Heidi.

Me explicó que la sed disminuiría dentro de un mes aproximadamente y que podría controlarme, también me dijo que cuando Ren se despertara conoceríamos a los reyes de nuestras especies, ya que ellos habían sido los que nos trajeron aquí y nos explicarían el porque de nuestra presencia en el castillo. Intenté que me dijera algo, pero no cedió.

La noche cayó de nuevo y con ella despertaron Félix y Reneesme, ellos eran los que parecían vampiros, despiertos de noche y durmiendo durante el día; los chicos salieron de la habitación mientras Ren y yo nos bañábamos y nos cambiábamos, aproveché para decirle que esta noche conoceríamos a los reyes y nos dirían para que nos quieren. Estábamos algo nerviosas, cuando salimos estaban Félix y Demetri esperándonos y estaban vestidos de negro con unas enormes capas, la de Félix era azul rey y la de Demetri Rojo sangre. Primero Reneesme y Félix comieron, yo tenia sed pero Demetri me dijo que tenia que acostumbrarme a no comer tan seguido, después de la reunión, seria mi turno y yo estaba muy ansiosa.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos por varios minutos, parecían laberintos, una vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a la derecha de nuevo, subir unas escaleras, Etc. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a unas enormes puertas, Los chicos se adelantaron, tocaron la puerta y en cuestión de segundos se abrieron de par en par.

Entramos en la habitación cabizbajos y caminamos hasta el centro de la misma, sentía que me observaban pero no alcé la mirada. Félix y Demetri se arrodillaron, mi hermana y yo lo imitamos.

Finalmente se levantaron y miraron al frente, Ren y yo hicimos lo mismo, quedando impresionadas, habían muchos vampiros y licántropos en esa habitación. Reneesme y yo nos acercamos a los chicos.

Frente a nosotras se encontraban dos hombres sentados en un trono cada uno, el primero tenia el cabello negro atado detrás de su cuello, de piel pálida y ojos rojos que brillaron en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraban; de tras de él se hallaba una mujer con una capa roja, igual a la de Demetri, que la cubría casi totalmente y tenia la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre. El segundo hombre tenia el cabello marrón oscuro y le caía en cascada por detrás de sus hombros, sus ojos eran al igual a su cabello, marrones oscuros llegando al negro; de pie a su lado derecho se encontraba un hombre temible, de piel oscura y con muchas cicatrices cruzando su rostro, debía medir mas de dos metros, intimidante; el tenia en cambio una capa de color azul rey igual a la de Félix.

Más al fondo se encontraba una marea de capas rojas y azules, estando las rojas de tras del primer hombre, quien era vampiro sin duda y por su posición asumí que era el rey de los vampiros, es decir mi rey. Y detrás del otro hombre, licántropo su olor me lo confirmó, estaban las capas de color azul, estaban lo más alejados posible los unos de los otros, en sus rostros se mostraba su incomodidad.

─ Es una lastima que mis hermanos aquí para verlas despiertas ─ Exclamó el vampiro.

─ ¿Estas seguro que son ellas? ─ preguntó seriamente el licántropo. Su voz era gruesa y atemorizante, me apreté más a Demetri.

─ Marcos las vio antes de regresar, me aseguro que eran especiales ─ Respondió tranquilamente el vampiro.

─ Sus nombres jovencitas ─ nos exigió, pero su voz hizo que nos quedáramos mudas.

─ ¿Por qué no nos presentamos primero? Así no nos tendrían miedo ─ dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa ─ Es mejor que tengamos su confianza ─ terminó y sus ojos brillaron de una forma amenazante, pero el rey licántropo no se inmuto. Al final asintió.

─ Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y soy el rey de los vampiro ─ Se presentó el vampiro inclinando su cabeza en nuestra dirección, nosotras asentimos.

─ Soy Lucien, rey de los licántropos de nacimiento y los transformados ─ Dijo con una voz solemne, asentimos igual que hicimos con Aro.

Demetri me dio un empujón, luego de unos segundos, haciendo que diera un paso al frente para no caer, sentí todos los ojos sobre mí, recordé que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, también entendí que debía presentarme ahora.

─ Me llamo Isabella…─ ni si quiera recordaba mi apellido, Demetri me puso la mano en la espalda e hizo presión ligeramente, me incliné, en realidad estaba perdida, no sabia como tratar con la realeza. Regresé a mi puesto.

─ Mi nombre es Reneesme ─ Habló mi hermana muy segura, haciendo una reverencia inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo y regresando a su puesto del otro lado a mí, donde no estaba Demetri.

─ Isabella, Reneesme, querrán saber la razón de su estadía aquí ─ Dijo Aro.

─ Si no es mucha molestia su majestad ─ Demetri hizo un gesto de aprobación, por mis palabras.

─ Querida dime Aro ─ Sonrió y yo se la devolví ─ Comenzaremos por el principio ¿no recuerdan nada cierto? ─ Asentimos.

─ Nosotros las encontramos hace tres días, las rescatamos justo antes de que las eliminaran, nos vimos obligados a transformarlas antes de que murieran ─ Explicó Lucien y el aire abandonó mis pulmones.

─ Lamentablemente no llegamos a tiempo para salvar a sus padres ─ termino Aro y sentí como Reneesme se tensó, la observé, su sangre había abandonado sus mejillas.

─ ¿Qui…Quien fue? ─ Preguntó en un susurro.

─ Los Cullen y los Quileutes ─ Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, cuando Lucien dijo esos nombres.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ─ pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

─ Los Cullen son un aquelarre de vampiros rebeldes que quieren tomar el poder, quieren derrocarme a mí y a mis hermanos ─ Explicó Aro destilando odio.

─ Los Quileutes ─ comenzó a explicar Lucien ─ Son una manada Americana que piensan acabar conmigo y tomar el mando de los licántropos. Se unieron a los Cullen para lograrlo, acabando con todo aquel que se interponga sin piedad.

─ ¿Por qué asesinaron a nuestros padres? ─ Preguntó mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eran de rabia.

─ En realidad iban por ustedes, sus padres estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado ─ Dijo Lucien.

─ ¿Por qué nosotras? ─ dije en un hilo de voz.

─ Las quieren muertas, porque son las únicas que pueden acabar con sus lideres ─ Me contestó Aro ─ Temen a sus poderes.

─ ¿Quiénes son sus lideres? ─ Pregunté enojada.

─ Edward y Jacob Cullen Black ─ Reprimí una mueca de dolor, ante el pinchazo que sentí de nuevo en mi corazón, solo que este fue mucho más fuerte. Se hizo silencio. Reneesme y yo nos observamos, sus ojos estaban encendidos de furia.

─ ¿Cómo podemos acabar con ellos? ─ Preguntamos al mismo tiempo observando a nuestros reyes. Aro sonrió complacido

─ Nosotros las entrenaremos, les enseñaremos a pelear y a manejar sus dones ─ Explicó Lucien.

─ ¿Cuándo comenzamos? ─ Lucien sonrió complacido ante la pregunta de mi hermana.

─ Ahora mismo ─ Sentenciaron ambos, Reneesme y yo sonreímos complacidas.

Mientras más pronto aprendiera a controlarme, más pronto podría vengarme… no descansaría hasta acabar con Edward y Jacob Cullen Black y con sus acompañantes. Lo juro.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que no me quieran matar!! aunque algo me dice que si querrán... No se sientan tan mal, las chicas no los han olvidado del todo, recuerden esos dolores que sintieron en su pecho!! En el siguiente cap los chicos de nuevo! y seguiremos un poco con ellas tambien!**

** ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Reviews?**


	38. Cap 37: despues de 6 meses ¡Te encontre!

**Hola chicas!! Aquí tenemos el siguiente cap! Espero que les guste. **Los reviews anónimos están en mi perfil!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 37. Seis meses después ¡Te encontré!

**Bella POV (1 de febrero)**

El primer mes de entrenamiento, fue sencillo ya que solo se concentraron en enseñarnos a controlar nuestras habilidades "naturales", ya no me descontrolo cuando veo a un humano; no tengo la necesidad urgente de beber sangre todos los días, eso fue lo más difícil pero con la ayuda de Demetri lo logré. También me enseñó a controlar mi velocidad y mi fuerza, los primeros días era un desastre, tenia que estar agarrada de Dem para no salir corriendo cuando quería caminar y no romper las cosas cuando las tomaba, como los picaportes de las puertas, etc.

Reneesme ha avanzado mucho también, ya puede transformarse y destransformarse a voluntad propia y cuando ve o percibe el olor de un vampiro que no sea Heidi o Demetri; no se porque ellos siempre han sido la excepción; ya no se transforma al menos que la provoquen. Y siendo las nuevas joyas de los reyes, suelen provocarnos bastante seguido.

Aro y Lucien se han portado de maravillas con ambas, Lucien no me trata muy bien que digamos pero por lo menos no me ve con odio y repulsión, considerando que él odia a los de nuestra especie, es mucho decir que me trate con indiferencia, claro que es por respeto a Ren, ya que a ella la adora, Aro es igual con Ren, pero conmigo es caso aparte, me trata como una princesa y siempre se asegura que tenga todo lo que quiero; nos explican sobre cualquier cosa que tengamos dudas, ya sean sobre nuestras especies u otras cosas; hablando descubrimos que la perdida de memoria era por un golpe que recibimos en la cabeza mientras nos rescataban, también nos mostraron las fotos de nuestros enemigos.

Cuando vi el rostro de aquellas personas algo se removió dentro de mí, sentí una gran nostalgia y varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, todas de ellos sonriendo felices, muy distintas a las que me mostraron en las cuales eran en su mayoría de lejos donde apenas se les veían las caras o se les veía tristes, no supe de donde saqué esas imágenes, supongo que tengo una imaginación muy buena. Pero no se comparó cuando observé el rostro del líder de los Cullen, Edward… me sentí realmente triste y mi corazón dolió como si le clavaran agujas, no entendí porque aquel desconocido me causó tanto dolor de solo verlo, pero el dolor y la tristeza abandonaron mi cuerpo como por arte de magia, cuando Heidi entró en la habitación, reemplazando esos sentimientos por un odio puro hacia esas personas y en especial él.

Hoy finalmente comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento como tal; hoy comenzaran las lecciones de lucha, primero nos enseñaran a combatir contra los de nuestra especie y luego a la otra; eso por las mañanas y por las tardes seria el entrenamiento de nuestras habilidades especiales.

Según Aro yo tengo un escudo mental, que me permite bloquear cualquier poder que tenga que ver con la mente, Ren también tiene el mismo escudo ya que Aro no puede leer su mente tampoco, pero según dijo el hermano de Aro, Marco, el don de Reneesme es otro, por lo tanto Aro piensa que por nuestra condición de gemelas, yo protejo a Reneesme inconcientemente; por eso el cree que con mucha practica podré expandir mi escudo a otras personas.

Si logro que él no pueda leer la mente de alguna persona que esté tocando, me dijo que no tendré ningún problema en bloquear al líder de los Cullen, ya que el también puede leer las mentes pero desde lejos, y solo lee los pensamientos superficiales a diferencia de Aro que puede saber todo lo que alguna vez hayas pensado, definitivamente me alegra ser la excepción.

El don de Reneesme se manifestó al tercer día de nuestro despertar, estaba durmiendo en mi cama, mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello, Reneesme se dio la vuelta y me abrazó por la cintura, de repente comencé a ver imágenes de cuando estábamos corriendo por la noche, me alarmé y le pregunté a Dem si el también lo veía, cuando me dijo que no, me levanté lo más cuidadosa que pude y las imágenes se detuvieron, extrañada me regresé a mi lugar junto a mi hermana y cuando la toqué las imágenes volvieron, le dije a Demetri que lo intentara él y le paso lo mismo que a mí, allí descubrimos su don, mostrar imágenes con la mente.

Hablamos al día siguiente con nuestros reyes y nos confirmaron, que Ren tenía el don de mostrar sus pensamientos, Lucien tenia la esperanza de que más adelante Reneesme pudiera meter imágenes en la cabeza de las personas sin tocarlas. Desde ese día Ren y yo practicábamos antes de que ella tuviera que dormir hasta que Reneesme pudo hacerlo despierta.

Reneesme y yo nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera del castillo, allí había una enorme sala donde comenzaría nuestro entrenamiento físico, nos despedimos de Félix y Demetri en la puerta del salón, nos desearon suerte y se fueron con los reyes que los llamaban, ellos no nos entrenarían, según ellos no podrían soportar lastimarnos, enternecidas por el gesto les dijimos que no se preocuparan. A mí me entrenaría Corin, el vampiro capitán de toda guardia real y a Reneesme le enseñaría Aftón, licántropo alpha de la manada que forma la guardia principal del rey Lucien, no la tendríamos nada fácil.

**Edward POV **

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Leah y Rosalie descubrieron que las chicas fueron secuestradas, todo un maldito mes buscándolas sin resultados, llamamos a Garret y Billy enseguida; Garret no me contestó ese día y juro que lo llamé más de cien veces y le deje mensajes de voz hasta que el celular me dejó; Y Billy nos dijo que el rey no estaba en el castillo y que no sabría donde podría estar o la razón de su ausencia, pero si nos dijo que eso no era normal, el rey solo dejaba el castillo para asuntos extremadamente importantes, nosotros no supimos que pensar, después de todo ¿Seria tan importante la presencia del rey mientras tienen a nuestras novias? Yo no lo creía pero algo me decía que ellos querían a las chicas para algo más que llamar nuestra atención.

Garret me devolvió la llamada al día siguiente alarmado y la manera desesperada en la que yo le contesté no ayudó en nada, cuando Carlisle me quitó el teléfono y le explicó que era mi tío y la situación, Garret nos dijo lo mismo que Billy, su rey tampoco estaba en el castillo y sus hermanos, Marco y Cayo eran los que se encargaban de los asuntos reales. Algo realmente extraño, ¿Los reyes estarían juntos?

**15 de Abril.**

Me estaba volviendo loco; no sabíamos absolutamente nada de las chicas, sabíamos que estaban vivas porque Alice a pesar no poder "ver" a Bella, la oscuridad que veía cando se concentraba en ella, era porque estaba con algún licántropo, cosa que me preocupaba y a la vez me hacia feliz, lo primero porque no me gustaba que estuviera rodeada de licántropos que podrían hacerle daño y la segunda porque significaba que todavía estaba con vida, el problema era que no sabia como estaba.

Y sabíamos de Reneesme por su conexión con Jacob, gracias a la imprimación Jake sabia que ella estaba viva porque la podía sentir, lastima que eso no le decía donde estaba, a veces le tenia cierta envidia pues el podía sentirla pero a veces no le envidiaba para nada su situación, había ocasiones en la que el se sentía realmente mal y decaído, nos comentaba que a través de la conexión sentía como si Nessie no lo quisiera y eso lo mataba por dentro, cuando eso le pasaba no podíamos evitar preocuparnos, solo pensábamos en que le estarían haciendo a nuestras chicas.

Estábamos cada día más desesperados, me mataba no tener a Bella a mi lado y Jacob estaba igual que yo, más de una vez estuvimos a punto de montarnos en un avión e ir con los Vulturis y exigirles que nos dijeran donde las tenían, sobretodo las veces en que Jacob sentía que Ness no lo quería, pero Carlisle y Sue nos detenían, diciendo que era una misión suicida y como lamentablemente tenían razón, Jacob y yo no teníamos más opción que regresar.

Gracias al último intento desesperado, Carlisle y Sam, quienes estaban llegando al mismo punto de preocupación que nosotros, decidieron que si no recibíamos noticias pronto iríamos ante los reyes o mejor dicho ellos irían ya que ni Jacob ni yo podíamos pisar el castillo si queríamos seguir con vida; Rosalie y Emmett se habían marchado a Europa a preguntar a cualquier vampiro que conocían si habían visto a la guardia real; Alice y Jasper viajaron por América del Sur, Paul y Embry fueron a visitar a otras manadas de Estados Unidos en las que tenían algún familiar para preguntar por lo mismo, el resto nos quedamos aquí…Ninguno trajo noticias.

Cuando regresaron Jasper dijo que lo mejor era que practicáramos nuestra habilidades de combate ya que por lo visto tendríamos que ir a enfrentar a los reyes y los miembros de la guardia real eran mucho más experimentados que cualquier nómada al que hayamos enfrentado, aunque yo creo que en realidad era una manera de distraernos a Jacob y a mí, para que no escapáramos de nuevo, de todas formas aceptamos, todos necesitábamos una forma de liberar la ansiedad y que mejor que un combate, aunque fuera solo de practica.

Comenzamos las practicas al día siguiente de la llegada de Emmett y Rose, sabíamos que si comenzábamos sin ellos nos tendríamos que enfrentar a los berrinches de Emmett y el enojo de Rose, al igual que todos, ellos estaban furiosos con la guardia, practicamos después de que todos salían del instituto o en el caso de Carlisle del trabajo; aunque por las mañanas Jacob y yo practicábamos entre nosotros. Alice nos regañaba por hacerlo pero de alguna forma nos teníamos que distraer y considerando mi velocidad superior a la de los vampiros regulares y la fuerza extrema de Jacob, éramos los mejores para mejorar nuestras habilidades.

Terminábamos agotados por las noches, aunque físicamente yo no me cansaba si lo hacia mentalmente, y en los entrenamientos, Jacob y yo practicábamos leernos las mente entre nosotros y de esa manera poder leer la de todos los demás. Cuando terminábamos yo tocaba el piano hasta que Jacob se dormía, ya las canciones no eran tan deprimentes sino más bien con un toque de esperanza o nostalgia, cuando se dormía yo me concentraba en sus sueños, en los cuales siempre estábamos los cuatro juntos en nuestro prado, abrazados observando el crepúsculo o el amanecer.

En las noches no podía dejar de preguntarme:_ "¿Bella donde estas?"._

**Reneesme POV.**

─ ¡Gané! ¿Quién sigue? ─ Pregunté emocionada y sonriendo. Mientras que Charles, un licántropo se levantaba del suelo.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que comenzamos nuestros entrenamientos y me iba genial, ya nadie podía ganarme, ni licántropo ni vampiro y me sentía maravillosa.

─ ¡OH vamos chicos! ─ Me quejé, fingiendo inocencia ─ ¿Acaso me tienen miedo? ─ Pregunté observando a los vampiros, para molestarlos.

Ellos no soportaban que un licántropo les dijera cobardes y menos si era una chica y muchísimo menos si era yo, pues todos los de la guardia que se encontraban en el castillo, nos tenían algo de envidia a Isa y a mí, porque Lucien y Aron nos trataban como si fuéramos reinas y Félix y Demetri siempre nos defendían. Pero ahora la envidia se transformó en miedo, pues Isa y yo ahora éramos excelentes luchadoras y podíamos defendernos nosotras mismas.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ Sonreí cuando Randall dio un paso al frente y se puso en posición de ataque, era tan fácil de provocarlos.

─ ¡Prepárate! ─ Le dije, comenzamos con los ataques, en menos de un minuto lo tenia mordiendo el polvo…literalmente.

El sonido de unos aplausos me hicieron girar el rostro, en la puerta estaba Félix, sonriéndome tan calidamente como siempre, me bajé de la espalda de Randall y fui corriendo a donde estaba, el me abrió los brazos y me encerró en ellos en un abrazo, nos separamos y me dio un beso en los labios, cada vez que lo hacia me sentía extraña, me sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo y odiaba esa sensación, quería a Félix, lo sabia pero no estaba segura de que tanto y no tenia idea de porque me sentía mal.

─ Estuviste fantástica pequeña Ren ─ Me felicitó al mismo tiempo que caminábamos hacia mi habitación, pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

─ Gracias, pero ya no es divertido, ya nadie es rival para mí. ─ Le dije con un puchero que lo hizo sonreír.

─ Eso es porque eres demasiado buena luchando ─ Me contestó, sacándome una sonrisa.

─ Pero aun no hemos peleado tu y yo ─ susurré audiblemente, el se paró de pronto y me enfrentó.

─ Ya te lo he dicho antes, no puedo si quiera imaginar hacerte daño, no me arriesgare a lastimarte ─ Me habló viéndome directo a los ojos. Suspire derrotada, Félix era el mejor luchador que había visto, incluso mejor que Aftón pero nunca pelearía conmigo.

─ Ya quiero enfrentarme a los Quileutes, en especial a su líder Jacob, se supone que es mas fuerte que cualquier licántropo ─ Comenté reanudando nuestra caminata. El se tensó

─ Tienes que mejorar tu don primero ─ Me contestó secamente.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? Cada vez que hablo de los Quileutes o los Cullens te pones así ─ Le interrogue sin dejar de caminar.

─ No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado ─ me dijo preocupado, esta vez fui yo la que me detuve, tomé sus manos y lo vi a los ojos.

─ Nada me pasará, recuerda que Isa y yo somos las únicas capaces de acabar con ellos, la profecía lo dice ─ Le tranquilice. ─ Además tu y Dem estarán con nosotras ese día ¿Cierto? ─ Le pregunte y el asintió.

─ Por supuesto ─ Me contestó seguro.

─ ¿Ves? nada de que preocuparse ─ Le di un rápido beso y seguimos nuestro camino. Pasándole por un lado a Heidi.

Llegamos a mi habitación y el se despidió de mi, yo me fui a duchar, pues en un rato tocaría entrenamiento de dones, cuando salí de la ducha, Isa se estaba despidiendo de Demetri con un beso, Heidi estaba detrás de ellos, esa vampireza me tenia cansada, parecía que nos estaba siguiendo por todas partes, Isa me sonrió y se metió al baño.

Una vez listas las dos nos fuimos al salón donde entrenamos con Rachel y Benjamín, Rachel era una de las pocas mujeres licántropos que había en el castillo, parecía nuestra madre más que una profesora, le contábamos todo acerca de nosotras, era muy dulce pero de carácter fuerte, si la hacías molestar estabas en problemas, nos contó tenia una hermana gemela llamada Rebeca que estaba en el castillo oficial del rey junto a su padre Billy; Benjamín era un vampiro cuyo poder consistía en hacer más fuerte el de los demás, era una especie de amplificador de habilidades, a diferencia del resto de los vampiros era muy amable conmigo y con Isa, también se llevaba muy bien con Rebeca, para sorpresa de todos. Era el único vampiro aparte de Dem y Aro con el que hablaba tranquilamente.

Isa ya podía expandir su escudo varios metros protegiendo a varias personas, el problema para ella era seleccionar a ciertas personas y mantenerlo mientras combatía; yo podía ya mostrar imágenes sin tocar a nadie, ahora practicaba mostrar las imágenes que yo quería en lugar de mis pensamientos, eso requería de mucha concentración, la cual perdía si tenia que luchar. Hoy tendríamos una practica especial, vendrían los gemelos favoritos de Aro, Jane y Alec, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, Jane jugaba con tu mente haciéndote creer que estabas sufriendo aunque en realidad no te pasaba nada físicamente y Alec bloqueaba todos tus sentidos dejándote indefenso.

Sus poderes no nos afectaban a ninguna de nosotras, pero si al resto, hoy intentaríamos proteger a Félix y a Demetri, mientras éramos atacadas por Corin y Aftón, yo tendría que mantener una imagen en la mente de nuestros atacantes y de los observadores e Isa tendría que defenderlos de los ataques de los gemelos. Pan comido, nótese el sarcasmo.

**Jacob POV. (1****ero**** de junio)**

Parecía un zombi, y lo sabia. Pero no podía evitarlo, estar sin Nessie era estar incompleto, saber que no me había dejado por falta de amor sino para protegerme me hacia quererla y necesitarla aún mas de lo que yo llegue a imaginar, seis meses sin ella… me han parecido una eternidad, me obligo a mi mismo a seguir adelante diciéndome que tengo que estar fuerte, que ella me necesita donde sea que este, que tengo que estar preparado para rescatarla, pero en días como hoy me siento fatal.

No se como describirlo exactamente, me siento totalmente desolado y sin esperanzas, pero no entiendo porque, es como volver al día en que terminaron con nosotros y sin embargo no es la misma tristeza, ese día aun tenia esperanza de que volviera a mi y me dijera que era una broma, pero este sentimiento era como si me hubiera rechazado completamente, como si el amor se hubiera acabado y lo peor como si me odiara realmente, eso me devastaba y aterraba, no sabia que le estaban haciendo a Reneesme, ¿Y si la estaban torturando? ¿Y si le estaban engañando para que me odiara?, habían muchos "¿Y si…" pero lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo me daba la impresión que estaba cambiando lo que siente por mí.

En días como estos, gracias a Dios no eran todos, pero últimamente eran cada vez mas seguidos, tres veces a la semana incluso cuatro, me iba yo solo por el bosque, el resto entendía lo que me pasaba y me dejaban en paz, Jasper como siempre era el que más sufría junto a Edward, pues esos días no podía sacar a Nessie de mi cabeza, lo que hacia que me deprimiera más haciendo sufrir a Jasper y Edward inevitablemente pensaba en Bella, deprimiéndose él y haciendo que Jasper sufriera aun más.

Estaba acostado en el centro del claro, los brazos detrás de mi cabeza haciendo de almohada, con los ojos cerrados pensando en mi primera cita con Reneesme, era un masoquista pero ahora que sé que no me dejó porque no me quería no me dolía tanto recordarla, recordaba el momento después de que leyó en la pantalla mi proposición, en esos momentos yo estaba sumamente nervioso, realmente no sabia si ella me quería lo suficiente para aceptar ser mi novia, pero cuando descartó la pelota que decía "NO" suspiré aliviado y cuando tuve en mis manos el balón que tenia escrito el enorme "SI" sentí una felicidad indescriptible, estaba alucinado y luego ella clavó sus ojos en mí y me supe derrotado, yo que nunca quise imprimarme supe en esos momentos en los que ella corrió hacia mí, que mi vida no seria la misma después de ese momento.

Enojado recordé este maldito sentimiento que me cortaba la respiración, Nessie ya no sentía lo mismo por mí y sabia que era culpa de los reyes… Lo que esos idiotas no saben es que Edward y yo pensamos cumplir la profecía, ya nos han hecho demasiado daño… primero nuestros padres y ahora nuestras novias, ellos mismos se los buscaron, cuando sepamos donde están acabaríamos con ellos sin piedad, este sufrimiento no seria en vano; contábamos con el apoyo de Paul, Embry, Leah y Seth por parte de los Quileutes y el de Jasper, Rose y Emmett por los Cullen, no quisimos decirles a los demás pues estábamos seguros que se opondrían, aunque lo mas seguro era que tendríamos que agregar a Alice, después de todo a ella no se le pueden ocultar las cosas por mucho tiempo.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos vengativos, lo tomé extrañado, pues normalmente no me molestaban cuando me iba, cuando vi el numero de "Billy" mi corazón latió a mil por hora. Atendí con un nudo en la garganta

─ Hola ─ Dije con mi voz temblando, me aclaré la garganta ─ ¿tienes alguna noticia Billy? ─ Mi voz salió un poco más fuerte.

─ Jacob... las encontré ─ Me quedé congelado, sin habla.

─ ¿Jacob? ¿Estas allí? ─ Me preguntó Billy, preocupado.

─ Si aquí estoy… puedes repetir lo que dijiste por favor ─ Logré decir después de varios minutos, no quería ilusionarme, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

─ Las encontré Jacob…se donde están Isabella y Reneesme. ─ Me contestó seguro.

─ ¿Dónde? ─ Le pregunté comencé a temblar de la emoción.

Le colgué a Billy, me transformé y salí corriendo para la casa, aullando de la felicidad, cuando llegué toda la familia me esperaba en la puerta, Edward se adelantó corriendo yo me destransformé y lo abracé fuertemente. Estaba que no caviar de la felicidad.

─ Billy las encontró, tenemos que irnos ¡Ya! ─ Edward tenia una enorme sonrisa, una que no le había visto en meses.

─ Alice ya compró los pasajes, salimos mañana ─ Me contestó y ante mi cara de confusión me aclaró ─ Garret me acaba de llamar, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

─ ¿Mañana? ─ pregunté impaciente, el sonrió.

─ Es más rápido si vamos en avión y sale mañana a primera hora, créeme estoy tan impaciente como tú. ─ Hice una mueca de fastidio, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

─ No puedo creerlo, finalmente las veremos de nuevo ─ Comenté sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos.

El me abrazó y yo se lo devolví, de repente me sentí ahogado, observé alrededor y tenía a toda mi familia, Cullens y Quileutes abrazándonos, los hombres sonreían y las chicas lloraban o sollozaban, Edward y yo hacíamos una mezcla de ambas reacciones, miré al cielo y solo pensé:

"_Vamos por ustedes chicas"._

**

* * *

**

A ver si con esto me salvo de las amenazas jajaja:

**Siempre que las chicas se mostraron "cariñosas" con Dem o Félix estaba Heidi.**

**Aclaracion: El dolor al que se refiere Jacob, era cada vez que Reneesme sentia que lo odiaba, de nuevo por culpa de Heidi.**

**Chicas estoy triste, porque me di cuenta que a la historia le quedan cinco caps incluyendo el epilogo =( No quiero dejar de escribir mellizos pero no la puedo alargar más… ya de por si es bien larga la historia… Les aviso desde ya! Para que después no digan que lo termine sin avisar. **

**¿Reviews? Por cierto el próximo cap se llama: "Rusia. Nuevos Aliados" ¿Ideas? **


	39. Cap 38: Rusia Nuevos Aliados

**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo! **Los reviews anonimos estan en mi perfil.

**

* * *

Capitulo 38. Rusia. Nuevos Aliados.**

**Edward POV.**

Jamás pensé que un avión me pareciera lento, pero en estos momentos sentía que iba a explotar de la ansiedad, Jacob estaba igual que yo, teníamos al pobre de Jasper vuelto loco, tuvo que irse a la clase ejecutiva porque no nos soportaba y nosotros no éramos los únicos así, solo éramos los que estábamos peor, porque lo que eran Seth y Emmett estaban casi igual de excitados que nosotros, Seth porque esta era su primera vez en un avión y Emmett porque finalmente tendría una buena pelea, todos excepto Alice y Jasper, estábamos en primera clase.

Solo podía pensar en ella, mi Bella, mi vida, mi todo ¿Cómo estaría? Rogaba porque estuviera bien, necesitaba que estuviera bien, Garret nos dijo que físicamente estaban bien pero que había algo que no nos gustaría, no nos quiso explicar porque el tampoco sabia mucho y lo que sabia no nos lo quería decir, eso me tenia un poco preocupado, pero la emoción de saber que pronto vería a Bella eliminaba cualquier otra que no sea el amor que le tengo.

Cuando llegáramos a Rusia, tendríamos que viajar todo un día en auto, Alice ya había arreglado para que estuvieran allá cuatro autos deportivos ya que necesitábamos velocidad y lo suficientemente grandes para que entráramos todos. En estos momentos adoraba a mi prima, lo organizó todo incluso antes de la llamada de Garret, ella había visto que saldríamos todos del país y ya le había sacado pasaporte a todos los Quileutes, solo le faltaba saber hacia donde iríamos, apenas escucho Rusia, ya estaba pegada al teléfono comprando los pasajes.

Íbamos todos, casi era más practico alquilar una avioneta para nosotros, pero eso requería demasiado tiempo y ninguno estaba dispuesto a esperar, tuvimos que convencer a mi tía Sue de no venir, alguien tendría que quedarse en La Push, gracias a Dios, Ian y Jared se transformaron ayer, Sam estaba preocupado de dejar La Push desprotegido, Sue se encargaría de hablar con ellos para explicarles las cosas y si atacaban ellos podrían proteger la reserva por instinto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de lo que me parecieron semanas, recogimos el poco equipaje que llevábamos y nos fuimos directo al estacionamiento, allí se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes tendría como veinticinco años mas o menos, con un cartel que decía el nombre de Alice. Cuando nos acercamos, el hombre se quedo sin habla al vernos a todos, primero se comió con la mirada a _todas_ mis primas, Leah incluida y Esme también, después al ver la cara de los hombres presentes se aterrorizó, pues todos, incluyendo a los Quileutes, teníamos caras de querer asesinarlo, algo que no era bueno considerando las ganas de pelear que teníamos.

Temblando nos dio las llaves de los autos y se fue prácticamente corriendo, cuando desapareció todos comenzamos a reír fuertemente, las chicas nos dieron un golpe en la cabeza a todos, estábamos ocupados riendo como para esquivarlas, excepto Esme que solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Nos montamos en los autos equipados para la nieve y comenzamos a conducir.

Carlisle manejaba el primer auto, con él iban Esme, Sam y Jared. Con Jacob iban Quil, Embry y Paul. Con Rosalie iban Emmett, Leah y Seth. Y el último lo manejaba yo con Alice y Jasper de acompañantes, la quería tener cerca por si acaso veía algo. En realidad queríamos que manejaran los vampiros ya que nosotros no nos cansábamos, pero Jacob insistió y obviamente no se lo podía decir que no. Manejábamos lo mas rápido que podíamos considerando toda la nieve que había.

Mientras más me acercaba a la montaña en donde Garret nos dijo que se encontraban las chicas, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi pecho y saldría corriendo a donde estaban ellas…claro si mi corazón pudiera si quiera moverse. Nos detuvimos y registramos en un pequeño hotel que se encontraba a media hora de la montaña, nos cambiamos y nos preparamos para reunirnos con las personas que le dijeron a Garret y Billy donde estaban las chicas. Nos dijeron que pertenecían a la guardia, por lo que ninguno estaba muy confiado e iríamos todos, aunque ambos nos aseguraron que eran confiables, uno de ellos era la hija de Billy, solo por eso aceptamos.

Apenas estuvimos listos, Jacob y yo nos fuimos corriendo al lugar de la reunión, el pie de la montaña "Twilight", donde nos encontraríamos con Billy, Garret y aquellos guardias, Jacob y yo pensábamos montarles un altar por devolvernos nuestra vida y la esperanza. El resto de la familia llegaría en unos minutos.

Llegamos al lugar y allí se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros un vampiro, de cabello negro corto tipo militar con el uniforme de la guardia, por instinto Jacob y yo nos tensamos pero enseguida se puso de frente y los ojos dorados que nos observaron, nos tranquilizaron sin duda era Garret.

─ ¡Edward eres la copia de tu padre! ─ Exclamó con una sonrisa que le devolví ─ Jacob tienes los ojos y la nariz de tu madre ─ Jake también sonrió ante el comentario, jamás lo admitiría pero le encantaba que le dijeran que se parecía a mamá.

─ Garret ─ Dijimos al mismo tiempo y le tendimos la mano.

Enseguida escuchamos un ruido a nuestra derecha, los tres nos giramos en esa dirección, detrás de unos árboles aparecieron dos licántropos, un hombre de treinta y cinco años aproximadamente de cabello negro atado en una coleta, junto a él había una chica de cabello negro corto por el cuello, era muy parecida al hombre y ambos tenían el uniforme de la guardia. Eran Billy y una de sus hijas.

─ Edward, Jacob son iguales a sus padres ─ Dijo Billy cuando estuvo frente a nosotros, le agradecimos asintiendo.

─ Billy ─ saludamos y el asintió.

─ Esta es mi hija Rebecca ─ Presentó señalándola, ella nos ofreció su mano, nosotros se la estrechamos.

En esos momentos llegaron los Cullen, Rebecca y Billy se tensaron, obviamente no están acostumbrados a estar rodeados de tantos vampiros, sin embargo no hicieron nada. El teléfono de Garret sonó, el se alejo un poco y mientras nosotros los presentábamos. Garret colgó con una sonrisa, le leí la mente y me quedé impresionado.

─ Parece que Benjamín viene con tu hija ─ Habló observando a Billy, él y Rebecca se tensaron.

─ ¿Se conocen? No le hará nada a mi hija ¿Cierto? ─ Preguntó preocupado, claro era común que no confiara en un vampiro.

─ Tranquilo, por lo que me dijo ellos son amigos ─ Explico haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendido.

Esperamos cinco minutos; Garret hablaba con Carlisle tranquilamente, le preguntaba que le parecía tener sobrinos; llegaron entonces desde lo alto de la montaña, un vampiro y una licántropo; él tenia el cabello negro por las orejas, bien parecido pero de ojos con una extraña tonalidad de rojo, aunque parecían mas bien anaranjados, ella era pues idéntica a Rebecca, ambos venían con su respectivo uniforme, hablando y riendo como dos buenos amigos, era de lo mas extraño ver a dos miembros de la guardia llevándose tan bien. Se detuvieron cuando nos vieron a todos, se sorprendieron al vernos, pero apenas sus ojos se posaron en sus conocidos sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos.

Benjamín abrazo a Garret y se dieron unas suaves palmadas en la espaldas, por sus mentes supe que llevaban alrededor de una año sin verse y también que Benjamín veía a Garret a como si fuera su padre, lo admiraba, era modelo a seguir. Cuando se separaron Garret lo vio a los ojos y frunció el ceño, Benjamín lo vio confundido pero después supo lo que pasaba y le sonrió, se alejó un paso y llevo sus manos a sus ojos, todos los demás se tensaron, yo ya sabia que era lo que pasaba por lo que estaba tranquilo, parpadeo varias veces y luego nos mostró el color dorado de sus ojos, alzó sus manos y nos enseñó unos lentes de contacto rojos oscuros, tanto que parecían negros, pero al ponerlos sobre sus ojos dorados se veían de un rojo claro y si te fijabas mucho los verías un poco anaranjados.

Rachel en cambio se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió mas que feliz y aliviado, Billy le dio un beso en su frente mientras la apretaba un poco más fuerte, era una escena realmente conmovedora, a lo lejos escuché que venían los Quileutes transformados en lobos; Rachel se separo de su padre y cuando vio a su hermana ambas gritaron emocionadas, todos hicimos una mueca por lo alto del grito, ellas se abrazaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no dejaron que salieran.

"_Tienen dos años sin verse_" Me aclaró Jacob por la mente, yo asentí en comprensión, la verdad es que estar tanto tiempo lejos de tu gemelo es… difícil, sientes que te falta una parte de ti.

**Jacob POV.**

Los hechos que pasaron me dejaron impactado, no me lo imaginaba jamás.

Los primeros en mostrarse fueron Leah y Seth, siendo los mas rápidos era algo normal, lo anormal fue cuando los ojos de Leah, que observaban a todos rápidamente, se posaron en Benjamín…y allí se quedaron, hubo una extraña conexión en ellos, Benjamín le sonrió a Leah y ella se la devolvió; esa mirada que compartían me recordó…a la de mis padres.

─ Pensamos que nos estábamos perdiendo la diversión ─ Dijo Embry desilusionado, todos lo miramos extrañados, excepto Leah que observaba a Benjamín y Rachel y Rebecca que seguían abrazándose.

─ Lo dice por el grito, yo pensaba lo mismo ─ Explicó Paul, sonando igual de decepcionado y algo molesto.

Entonces Rachel y Rebecca dejaron de abrazarse al escucharlos, supe que estaban molestas por sus pensamientos, aunque cualquiera lo pudo notar con tan solo ver sus rostros, pero cambiaron instantáneamente cuando clavaron sus ojos en Paul y Embry. El resto de la manada apareció detrás de ellos, pero ni se dieron cuenta.

¡Paul se había imprimado de Rachel y Embry de Rebecca! Doble imprimación o debería decir ¿Cuádruple? Pues ellas también se habían imprimado de ellos.

Paul y Embry se quedaron viéndolas con una sonrisa boba, en sus mentes solo estaban ellas y nadie mas, lo mismo les pasó a las chicas. Se acercaron lentamente sin dejar de observarse, se pusieron uno en frente del otro ignorándonos totalmente. Entonces Paul tomó una de las manos de Rachel y se la beso presentándose, ella lo observaba con adoración y dijo su nombre en un susurro, se quedaron viéndose sin decirse nada, mientras observé a Embry que estaba presentándose ahora, el tomó ambas manos de Rebecca y las besó sin dejar de observarla, ella soltó una risita y se sonrojo, le dijo su nombre, al escucharla Embry suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente. Desvié la mirada, estaba más que feliz por ellos, pero inevitablemente Nessie y los recuerdos de la primera vez que la vi vinieron a mi mente, solo que entonces me encontré con Paul prácticamente comiéndose a Rachel en un apasionado beso.

Billy se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, sacando de su burbuja personal a los cuatro, estaba feliz porque sus hijas consiguieron el amor pero a ningún padre le gusta ver a sus hijas siendo prácticamente devoradas por un hombre al que no conoce o mejor dicho no le gustaba ver a sus hijas siendo devoradas…punto. Ellos dejaron de besarse inmediatamente, las chicas están rojas a mas no poder y muy avergonzadas y los chicos estaban visiblemente enojados, pero su cara fue de confusión cuando vieron a Billy.

─ Eh…Paul, Embry ─ Dije algo divertido, ellos no tenían idea de porque Billy los estaba asesinando con la mirada, debía admitir que daba miedo, pero yo encantado les iba a explicar ─ Este es Billy… El padre de Rebecca y Rachel.

En menos de un segundo, ambos perdieron el color del rostro y abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, yo solté una carcajada junto al resto de mi familia, tanto los Cullen como los Quileutes, su cara era perfecta para una foto, jamás me imagine que el bromista de Embry y el rudo de Paul, se pusieran a si de nerviosos por conocer a su futuro suegro pero es ¡Vaya manera de conocerlo! los entendía Billy era un miembro de la guardia real, una persona entrenada para matar.

Rápidamente soltaron a las chicas pues las tenían agarradas de la cintura, fueron a donde estaba Billy, se pusieron frente a él uno al lado del otro, e intentaron disculparse, pero la voz no les salió, Seth estaba en el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia y golpeando el suelo con una mano, yo…estaba a punto de acompañarlo, ni hablar de Emmett y el resto; Paul y Embry se aclararon la garganta a mismo tiempo y todos explotamos de risa de nuevo, después de una mirada envenenada a nosotros le pidieron disculpas a Billy… Todos nos quedamos en un silencio repentino, mientras esperábamos la respuesta de Billy.

Billy puso una mano en el hombro de Paul y la otra en el de Embry ─ Estoy feliz que mis niñas hayan conseguido el amor ─ Dijo sonriendo amablemente y ellos suspiraron aliviados pero entonces Billy comenzó a cerrar sus manos sobre sus hombros hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blanco, Paul y Embry hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero no dijeron nada.

─ Si las hacen llorar tan solo una vez ─ Dijo sobriamente, la sonrisa se fue de su rostro y tenia un aspecto temible, apretó aun mas las manos, los chicos cayeron de rodillas

─ Los perseguiré y desearan no haber nacido ─ Apretó mas aun y los chicos apretaron los labios para no gritar

─ ¿Entendido? ─ Preguntó y los chicos asintieron completamente serios. Billy los soltó y sonrió feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

─ Muy bien, tienen mi bendición entonces ─ Exclamó mientras ellos se acariciaban el hombro donde Billy los había agarrado. Billy dio un paso atrás y las chicas fueron corriendo a su lado y los abrazaron.

Estaban algo preocupadas y nerviosas pero sobretodo estaban realmente felices y orgullosas de ellos por como soportaron lo que les hizo Billy, demostraron su fortaleza frente a su padre y frente a ellas y bueno siendo ellas miembros de la guardia… sus parejas no podrían ser débiles, aunque por la imprimación daba igual si eran débiles, pero lo de valientes les daba muchos puntos extras con ambas.

Los demás soltamos el aire que teníamos contenido, aliviados de que no pasó nada grave; quite mis ojos de las parejas, ya que se veía claramente lo mucho que se querían a pesar de tener menos de una hora de conocerse, la magia de la imprimación, mis ojos observaron a Leah, quien estaba algo mas alejada, una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro al ver que se encontraba hablando con Benjamín, muy animada y por lo visto ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con Embry y Paul. Miré al cielo y pensé "_Falta poco Ness, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo"_.

─ ¡Muy bien! ─ Exclamé y junte mis manos ruidosamente ─ A lo que vinimos ─ Dije seriamente, las caras de todos cambiaron rápidamente, Edward se puso a mi lado, el resto hizo un semicírculo, todos nos sentamos en el suelo; Benjamín y Rachel se pusieron en el medio, sentados.

─ Hace seis meses el rey me pidió que fuera a Estados Unidos, más especifico a Phoenix ─ Comenzó Benjamín, todos asentimos ─ Cuando llegué me encontré con alrededor de diez vampiros que, al igual que a mí, les habían ordenado que fueran. Allí nos encontramos con Demetri ─ Edward se metió en su mente y ambos pudimos ver que el tal Demetri era el mismo vampiro que nos encontramos en el claro cuando cumplimos dos meses de novios. Edward maldijo por lo bajo y yo golpee el suelo con una mano. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

─ ¿Qué sucede chicos? ─ Preguntó Carlisle.

─ Demetri, es el mismo vampiro que vimos en el claro ─ Dijimos con la mandíbula apretada, se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa.

─ Continua ─ Le pidió amablemente Carlisle. Ben asintió y continuo.

─ Demetri nos recibió en el aeropuerto, nos llevó a una casa de dos pisos, donde se encontraban unos quince vampiros más, distribuidos por los alrededores de la casa.

─ La casa de Bella y Nessie ─ Dijo Jasper, Benjamín asintió.

─ Pero no solo éramos veintitantos vampiros, sino que al otro lado estaban, aparentemente la misma cantidad, pero de licántropos. ─ Rachel asintió dándole la razón. ─ Alrededor de las seis y media, los padres de las chicas salieron, Demetri y Félix aprovecharon y entrenaron un rato después ─ Otra vez por la mente de Edward observé que Félix era el licántropo de aquel maldito día en el claro. Esta vez el que maldijo fui yo.

─ Félix es el licántropo del claro ─ Aclaramos Edward y yo, antes de que nos preguntaran, ellos asintieron.

─ Hablaron con las chicas y las convencieron de que terminaran con ustedes, diciéndoles que si no lo hacían ustedes las buscarían y al hacerlo tendrían que enfrentarse a todos los que estábamos allí. Los hicieron para protegerlos…─ Dijo Benjamín viéndonos a Edward y a mí ─ a todos ─ Agregó viendo al resto.

─ Luego de que las chicas los llamaron, escuché su llanto, sonaban desgarradas por haberles hecho eso ─ Cerré los ojos con dolor ─ Ellas les pidieron a Demetri y Félix ir a su habitación para hacer no se que cosa ─ Sonreí, seguro que en ese momento habían escondido los medallones ─ Cuando finalmente bajaron, las golpearon por la parte posterior del cuello para desmayarlas ─ Comencé a temblar y tuve que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, observé que mi hermano tenia las manos hechas puños sobre sus rodillas y su expresión era tan furiosa como la mía ─ Pero en esos momentos llamaron a Demetri y a Félix, por lo que se distrajeron y las chicas cayeron al suelo, golpeándose ambas en la cabeza ─ Se escucho un gruñido general, supe que los demás estaban casi tan molestos como nosotros ─ Ese golpe…hizo que las chicas… que ellas…─ El tono de voz de Benjamín me preocupo.

─ ¿Que ellas que? ─ Preguntamos todos

─ Que ellas perdieran la memoria ─ Esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, Edward y yo jadeamos, mientras que el resto estaban visiblemente sorprendidos.

─ No es permanente ¿Cierto Carlisle? ─ Preguntó Rosalie, todos observamos al aludido.

─ No lo sé, todo depende de la zona donde hayan recibido el golpe y que tan fuerte haya sido, podría ser tanto temporal como permanente ─ Contestó con una mirada de disculpa.

"_No puede ser, esto no esta pasando, Reneesme, mi vida no me recuerda" _

─ Cuando se vieron recordaron el nombre de la otra ─ Dijo Benjamín, todos vimos de nuevo a Carlisle esperanzados.

─ Eso puede significar que tenemos esperanza de que recuerden lo demás, pero no se ilusionen demasiado ─ Nos contestó.

Benjamín y Rachel, nos contaron todo lo demás, la transformación de las chicas, sus poderes y su entrenamiento durante todo este tiempo, el hecho de que los reyes las querían para destruirnos a nosotros, la mentira sobre todos nosotros y que estaban con Félix y Demetri por culpa de Heidi, una vampireza que es capaz de conocer las relaciones entre las personas y puede manipularlas y cambiarlas a su antojo. Y no se que me dolió mas, si el hecho de que por culpa de los reyes las chicas nos odian, sobretodo a Edward y a mí, o el hecho de que son pareja de Demetri y Félix.

Imaginarme a Félix poniendo una mano sobre MI Reneesme, hacia que la sangre me hirviera, ella era mía y solo mía, deseaba la cabeza de Félix y de alguna manera u otra la tendría y no solo de él, Lucien y Aro las pagarían todas con creces por hacerle eso a Ness y a Bella. Nos pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre lo que haríamos al día siguiente, las habilidades de los que estaban allá, etc. Cuando nos íbamos a separar, Paul casi pega un grito al cielo, pues Rachel tendría que regresar para poder disimular, después de que ella le asegurara que nada le pasaría y que era capaz de cuidarse ella sola, la tuvo que dejar ir.

Deseaba que fuera mañana. "_Solo un día mas Ness"._

**

* * *

Aquí tienen el cap ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la reaccion de Billy ante la imprimacion de sus "pequeñas" El proximo cap se llamara "Reecuentro doloroso" y creo que lo pondré el domingo porque el sabado es el cumple de mi madre y voy a estar ocupada, igual revisen el sabado! **

**Saludos a todas!! Recuerden dejar su opinión!! Besos!!**


	40. Cap 39: Un reecuentro doloroso

**Hola chicas! Estoy feliz ya compre las entradas para luna nueva!! :D solo que tengo que esperar dos semanas =( pero bueh… estoy tan feliz que solo pienso en escribir jejeje. Aquí esta el otro cap! **

**Disclaimer; Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama si es mia.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 39. Un rencuentro Doloroso.**

**Edward POV**

Benjamín y Rachel se fueron antes del amanecer, todos nos regresamos al hotel corriendo, los lobos se fueron a dormir y los Cullen a despejarse para mañana, decidimos que atacaríamos al anochecer. Luego que llegamos, yo me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del hotel, necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos, esa conversación que tuvimos con Benjamín y Rachel me dejo con sentimientos encontrados.

Primero la obvia alegría de que las chicas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, segundo la decepción de que las hayan transformado, tercero la tristeza de que están siendo manipuladas para estar en nuestra contra, cuarto la preocupación de que Bella me haya olvidado para siempre, quinta la rabia contra aquellos que la separaron de mi lado, pero sobretodo el miedo de que ella no vuelva a ser la misma, que mi adorada y tierna Bella se haya ido para siempre, ahora era una soldado de la guardia, tan letal como cualquier miembro de la guardia ya no era la torpe adolescente de la que me enamoré, ya no me necesita para cuidarla y eso me aterraba, que pasaba si aunque recuperara la memoria ya no me quería a su lado o peor ¿Si realmente se enamoraba de Demetri?

Quería gritar y llorar, quería acabar con Aro y Demetri los haría pagar por todo lo que he sufrido yo, mi hermano y mi familia, tantos sentimientos e instintos asesinos me dejaron sin aliento, nunca he sido una persona violenta, pero la ira me cegaba completamente, los árboles que estaban a mi alrededor lo supieron, pues comencé a golpearlos y arrancarlos como si ellos fueran los causantes de mi desgracia.

─ ¡Woow! Ten cuidado si ─ Me dijo Jacob, quien acaba de esquivar un árbol que arroje en su dirección, pero en mi defensa el debería estar en el hotel y no aquí.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? Deberías estar descansando para mañana ─ Soné demasiado brusco.

─ Vine, porque estoy preocupado por mi hermano ─ Se puso a mi lado y puso un hombro en mi mano, yo estaba despaldas a él, lo vi por encima de mi hombro.

─ Han pasado dos horas desde que te fuiste, pensé que habías ido al castillo a buscar a Bella ─ Me quedé desconcertado, no sabia que había pasado tanto tiempo.

─ No tienes de que preocuparte, me siento fatal pero no tengo intenciones de cometer suicidio ─ Le dije secamente.

─ No eres el único que esta mal por toda esta situación ─ Me espetó, seriamente. ─ Créeme que yo estoy igual que tú, quiero acabar con Lucien y Félix, tanto como tu con Aro y Demetri, y también tengo miedo de cómo reaccionaran las chicas al vernos a todos.

─ Vete a dormir Jacob ─ La estaba pagando con él, no era justo pero estaba a punto de explotar.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Y desde cuando te hago caso? ─ Pregunto el burlón. De repente se puso serio ─ Edward, sé lo que estas pasando, yo me siento exactamente igual, no te hagas el fuerte conmigo.

─ No sé de qué hablas ─ Me alejé de él bruscamente.

Entonces sentí como algo era arrojado en mi dirección, lo esquivé sin problemas, pero eso hizo que me enojara.

─ ¿Estas demente? ─ Le grité enojado, lo único que me faltaba era que mi hermano me lanzara un árbol.

─ Vamos ¿No era eso lo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? ─ Su rostro era inexpresivo, tomó otro árbol y lo lanzó en mi dirección. Lo esquivé de nuevo.

─ Detente Jacob ─ Le pedí seriamente.

─ Oblígame ─ Me contestó arrogantemente, a la vez que me lanzaba otro árbol, no pude más y exploté, tomé una roca bastante grande y la aventé en su dirección, el saltó y la esquivo, tomó una roca parecida a la que yo había tomado y me la arrojó.

Estuvimos lanzándonos cualquier cosa que encontramos como por quince minutos, luego Jacob se transformó y salio corriendo, yo fui detrás de él y lo alcancé rápidamente, corrimos sin dirección, solo corriendo por correr, uno al lado del otro, sin pensar en nada; nos detuvimos antes de llegar a un pueblo. Jacob regresó a su forma humana, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por menos de un minuto y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Nos acercamos y nos abrazamos aun riendo. Cuando nos calmamos nos separamos.

─ Lo siento ─ Me disculpé ─ No debí pagarla contigo.

─ No te preocupes, para que son los hermanos, si no puedes lanzarles unos cuantos árboles para relajarte ─ Comento riendo y yo le seguí.

─ No se que me pasó de verdad ─ le comenté algo apenado.

─ Tuviste una sobrecarga de emociones, no estas acostumbrado a sentirte de tantas maneras diferente y opuestas Edward, es normal que necesitaras desahogarte, créeme eso me pasa frecuentemente ─ Se detuvo pensando y luego agregó ─ o a cualquier licántropo ─ Debo decir que me sentí como el hermano pequeño en esos momentos.

─ No se como hacen para lidiar con las emociones tan bien.

─ ¿Tan Bien? Si por bien te refieres a que cuando sentimos demasiado nos transformamos en enormes animales, entonces si, somos los reyes del autocontrol ─ Comentó sarcásticamente. Yo sonreí.

─ Gracias ─ Le dije lo más sincero que pude.

─ No me lo agradezcas, yo también lo necesitaba, sino lo hacías tú lo iba hacer yo… solo te me adelantaste ─ Sonrió. Este era mi hermano, aquel que siempre te podía sacar una sonrisa aunque te sintieras con ganas de llorar.

─ Vamos, debes descansar para mas tarde ─ Le dije, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Caminamos hacia el hotel, discutiendo un poco de lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos allá.

─ ¿Estas bien de verdad? ─ Me preguntó cuando estábamos a pocos minutos del hotel.

─ Estoy bien…ahora. Necesitaba liberarme de todo lo que sentía, ahora puedo pensar con mayor tranquilidad, gracias a ti ─ Le dije honestamente.

─ ¿Todo saldrá bien…Verdad? ─ Y aquí estaba mi hermano pequeño, buscando apoyo en mí, tal como el que me ofreció hace pocos minutos.

─ Todo saldrá bien ─ Le dije. _Todo TIENE que salir bien._ Pensé para mí.

Llegamos al hotel alrededor del medio día, que bueno que el clima aquí era muy parecido al de Forks, estaba nublado en su totalidad así que no tuve problemas con brillar y delatarnos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestro piso, Alice nos recibió con mala cara, estaba preocupada y enojada, la preocupación se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta que estábamos ilesos, dejando solo el enojo.

─ ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando al desaparecerse de esa manera?! ─ Exclamó. ─ Nos tenían muy preocupados a todos nosotros, estábamos a punto de irlos a buscar.

─ Lo sentimos ─ Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Y bajando la cabeza.

─ Por un momento pensamos que se habían ido al castillo, no tienen idea de cómo estaba Carlisle.

─ Lo sentimos ─ Repetimos.

─ Son unos irresponsables, Jacob tienes que descansar necesitaras tus fuerzas esta tarde.

─ Lo sent…

─ Ya lo sé ─ Nos interrumpió ─ Lo sentimos ─ Repitió, imitándonos ─ No importa ya, vayan a su habitación ─ Nos ordenó, asentimos.

─ Alice…─ Le llamamos, ella nos vio seriamente ─ Discúlpanos con el resto, es que necesitábamos ─ Jacob y yo intercambiamos miradas ─ un tiempo entre hermanos.

─ Chicos…─ Dijo ella con un suspiro, se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo a ambos ─ Todo saldrá bien. ─ le devolvimos el abrazo, rogando porque tuviera razón. Nos separamos y nos fuimos a la habitación que teníamos.

Me sorprendí bastante, en la habitación había una enorme cama matrimonial para Jacob, sobre la cual estaban nuestros uniformes del partido y en una esquina un teclado de alta tecnología, sonreí, seguro que eso había sido obra de Alice. Hicimos lo que Alice nos dijo, a la una de la tarde, Jacob estaba durmiendo y yo tocando el piano para relajarme.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y estábamos todos corriendo hacia la montaña, los Cullen saltaban de rama en rama, por encima de los Quileutes, quienes estaban transformados y corriendo en el suelo. El aire se notaba tenso, los pensamientos de todos solo apuntaban a una cosa o mejor dicho dos, Bella y Nessie, recuperarlas a como de lugar. Nos detuvimos a unos cien metros del castillo, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no había ningún guardia por los alrededores, lo que nos pareció a todos muy extraño, rápidamente Leah, Seth y yo recorrimos los alrededores, pero no había nada.

Preocupados, caminamos con cuidado más cerca del castillo, agudizando nuestros sentidos, pero sin escuchar nada. Se suponía que a esta hora todos estaban dentro del castillo, cenando los licántropos y bebiendo los vampiros, pero finalmente nos llegó la esencia de los vampiros y licántropos; se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo, nos dimos una mirada extrañada, luego de un asentimiento general, fuimos a la parte de atrás del castillo.

El lugar era un gran campo de entrenamiento cubierto de nieve, era un enorme cuadrado, detrás de nosotros estaba el castillo, a la derecha había árboles, a la izquierda se podía observar un precipicio, estando prácticamente en la cima de la montaña, el que cayera por allí, sufriría un gran daño y frente a nosotros, mas árboles, solo que delante de estos estaban diez vampiros y diez licántropos, vestidos con el uniforme de la guardia real y sentados en unos tronos estaban Aro y Lucien, viéndonos con una sonrisa engreída, todos soltamos un gruñido, haciendo que todos los de la guardia, se pusieran tensos y nos observaran con rabia.

─ ¡Pero que sorpresa! ─ Dijo Aro irónicamente

─ Nos ahorraron el irlos a buscar ─ Habló Lucien sonriendo más.

Intenté leerles la mente pero como nos habían dicho Benjamín y Rachel, no pudimos, busqué entre los miembros de la guardia y no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, de las chicas ni si quiera se encontraban Félix o Demetri, todos me indicaron su desconcierto ante tan poca protección y por la falta de Rachel y Ben. Nos estaban esperando.

─ ¿Dónde las tienen? ─ Preguntó Jacob, quien se había destransformado cuando entramos en el campo.

─ No sabemos de quienes hablan ─ Dijo Lucien mordazmente.

─ Saben perfectamente de quienes hablamos ─ Contesté conteniendo la rabia, sabia que ellos querrían jugar con nosotros. Aro sonrió.

─ Creo que hablan de nuestros nuevos miembros de la guardia ─ Jacob y yo gruñimos.

─ Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no los llamamos? ─ Dijo Lucien burlonamente, apenas termino de hablar, salieron detrás de ellos, alrededor de cuarenta vampiros y cuarenta licántropos, todos tenían las capas tapando sus rostros, estaban mezclados.

Todos nos tensamos al ver a tanta gente, pero entre ellos pude ver a Benjamín y a su derecha estaba Rachel, ambos nos dieron una mirada de disculpa, me hubiera gustado poder leer su mente, Benjamín movió un brazo rápidamente, atravesando al vampiro que tenia a su lado, indicándonos así que era una ilusión provocada por Reneesme, su poder era impresionante, pero aunque supiéramos que la mayoría eran una ilusión no sabíamos cuales eran los reales.

─ ¿A cual de todos ellos estaban buscando? ─ Preguntaron sonriendo triunfalmente, Dios como me estaba costando no ir corriendo a acabar con ellos, pero no podía arriesgarme.

─ ¿Dónde están Isabella y Reneesme? ─ Preguntó Carlisle. Muy amable para mi gusto.

─ Félix, Demetri, traigan a Isa y a Ren ─ ordenaron Aro y Lucien.

Dos capas se movieron del fondo y se dirigieron hacia el bosque y volvieron cada uno con una figura más pequeña a su lado, cada una vestida con una capa que las cubría en su totalidad, por la forma en que caía la capucha pude decir que miraban al suelo y por la punzada que me dio el corazón supe que se trataba de ellas, se pusieron al frente de nosotros, separados por cientos de metros por supuesto, Félix y Demetri, quienes estaban igual de cubiertos se quitaron las capuchas y nos sonrieron malvadamente, Jacob y yo los asesinamos con la mirada, los demás gruñeron en respuesta.

─ Juntas nacieron. Juntas murieron. Y juntas renacieron ─ Comenzó a decir Aro, ninguno entendía de que estaba hablando.

─ Una hija de la luna. La otra hija de la noche ─ Agregó Lucien.

─ Silencio y comunicación mental al mismo tiempo ─ Continuó Aro

─ Serán las únicas capaces de derrotar a los mellizos prohibidos ─ Terminó Lucien.

Me quedé en shock momentáneo, cuando analicé las palabras que dijeron, como gemelas, las chicas nacieron juntas, en el momento de la transformación técnicamente las mataron y renacieron una vez que se transformaron, todo al mismo tiempo; Reneesme es la hija de la luna, Bella es la hija de la noche, antigua manera de denominar a los vampiros, silencio y comunicación mental, se refieren a sus poderes, el escudo de Bella no permite que le lea la mente y el poder de Nessie que le permite mostrarnos lo que ella quiera, por supuesto que ellas serian las únicas que podrían acabar con nosotros, Jacob y yo no podemos ni siquiera imaginar lastimarlas, preferiríamos morir antes de hacerles daño o que otra persona se lo haga. Por eso las escogieron, ellos supieron esa otra profecía todo este tiempo.

─ Isa, Ren, saluden ─ Ordenaron Aro y Lucien. Sacándome de mis pensamientos, mis ojos se fueron directo a la persona al lado de Demetri.

Félix y Demetri se giraron quedando de frente a ellas, ellas a su vez hicieron lo mismo quedando de frente a ellos y de perfil a nosotros, Demetri sonrió viéndome, y le desato el lazo que tenia la capa al cuello, acariciándole el cuello, Jasper me sostuvo antes de lanzarme encima de él, Félix hizo lo mismo con Ness y Emmett sostuvo a Jacob.

Una vez desecho el nudo, ambas levantaron sus manos, pero mis ojos se concentraron en el par de brazos pálidos, lentamente subieron hasta los lados de la capucha, los tomaron y bajaron la capucha y esta voló detrás de ella, el aire abandono mi cuerpo al verla, estaba más hermosa que nunca, lo que podía ver me dejo deslumbrado, su cabello marrón caía en ondas casi hasta su cintura, su piel era ahora mas pálida que antes pero igual de hermosa, estaba vestida de negro, y de su cuello colgaba el medallón de los Vulturis. Sus ojos… eran lo único que no me gustaban, aun de perfil pude ver el rojo escarlata en lugar del marrón chocolate que tanto me gustaba.

Demetri tomó rostro de Bella, me observó y aunque no podía leer su mente supe inmediatamente lo que iba hacer, yo baje la mirada, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, sentí el gruñido de todos y una ola de calma que me mandó Jasper, la cual fue completamente inútil, aunque no los vi con mis ojos lo vi en las mentes de los demás, Félix había besado a Reneesme y Demetri besó a Bella y ellas se lo regresaron, partiendo mi corazón y el de mi hermano en miles y miles de pedazos, sabíamos que las estaban controlando, pero eso no hacia que doliera menos. Quería que la tierra se abriera y caer en ella para desaparecer, el dolor que sentí era demasiado.

**Jacob POV.**

Como si un camión de dieciséis ruedas me hubiera pasado por encima, creo que eso describe bien como me sentí cuando vi a Félix besando a Reneesme, claro si le agregamos cien puñaladas en el pecho y luego un kilo de sal directo en las heridas abiertas.

Ni siquiera cuando pensé que me había dejado había dolido tanto. Al igual que Edward había cerrado mis ojos, pero fue lo mismo que si los hubiera tenido abiertos, teníamos nuestro poder a su máximo y captamos la escena desde distintos ángulos. Deseé despertar de repente en mi cama gritando, rogando porque fuera la peor pesadilla que he tenido, pero no fue así, todo era la cruel realidad.

Había quedado embelesado cuando vi a Reneesme sin su capa, su rostro y cuerpo no cambiaron mucho, solo mejoraron, cosa que jamás pensé posible y sin embargo era como verla de nuevo por primera ves; Emmett me sostenía, cuando terminaron el beso me pude mantener de pie, le agradecí a Emmett con la mirada por no dejarme caer.

Se separaron y finalmente se pusieron frente a nosotros, si había dicho que ver ese beso fue doloroso, no se comparó con el rayo que me atravesó cuando Reneesme clavó sus ojos en los míos, esos ojos avellana que antes me veían con amor, ahora tenían destellos amarillos y me miraban con puro odio e igualmente a pesar de lo que me transmitían sus ojos me perdí en su mirada, un "Nessie" salio de mi boca en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que a Edward se le escapaba un "Bella" por unos segundos creí ver un destello de confusión en sus ojos, pero fue por tan poco tiempo que creo que lo imagine.

Estaba destrozado por dentro, pero el dolor pasó a una sed de venganza impresionante, gracias instintos licántropos, y en mi mente solo podía ver a tres personas con las cuales me saciaría: Lucien, Félix y la perra manipuladora de Heidi, a Edward le pasó lo mismo, solo que para el eran Aro, Demetri y Heidi, decidimos que mejor se la dejaríamos a Rosalie y a Leah, después de todo era una mujer y a pesar que queríamos su cabeza nos sentiríamos extraños por golpear a una mujer aunque si se atravesaba en nuestro camino no lo pensaríamos dos veces. Acabaríamos con ellos aunque se nos fuera la vida en ello.

─ Rose, Leah ─ Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, de manera que solo escuchara nuestra familia.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaron extrañadas, en el mismo tono que usamos nosotros.

─ Heidi es suya, háganla sufrir ─ Le pedimos. Ellas sonrieron maliciosamente e intercambiaron miradas, nos vieron y asintieron.

─ Emmett, Paul ─ llamamos, ambos nos vieron.

─ Félix y Demetri son suyos, no creo que debamos decirles que deben causarles el mayor dolor posible ─ Ellos nos vieron desconcertados, obviamente ellos pensaban que queríamos ir por ellos,

"_¿Pero…" _Pensaba Paul.

"_¿Están seguros?"_ Preguntó Emmett mentalmente.

Nosotros asentimos y ellos aceptaron felices.

"_Nos los decepcionaremos"_ Nos respondieron mentalmente.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre eso mientras regresábamos a casa después de nuestra sesión de arrojarnos árboles, quedamos en que nosotros debíamos concentrarnos, en los que comenzaron nuestra pesadilla, los reyes caerían bajo nuestras manos, teníamos muchas cosas por las cuales ellos tenían que pagar, Félix y Demetri eran unos simples peones; a ellos también los estaban manipulando desde el principio, Heidi los tenia controlados de la misma manera que controlaban a las chicas.

**Bella y Reneesme POV (N/T: Lo pongo así porque ambas sienten exactamente lo mismo y para no ser repetitiva escribiendo lo mismo en POVs diferentes)**

Un dolor demasiado grande cruzó por mi pecho cuando vi a los que se supone son mis enemigos, mezclado con felicidad y anhelo; a penas pude disimularlo con una mascara de odio, tuve que recordarme a mi misma que esas personas mataron a mis padres y quieren acabar conmigo.

Cada uno de ellos me veía con preocupación, con amor y dolor, ¿Por qué me veían de esa manera? Es como si me conocieran, pero lo peor fue ver el rostro de sus líderes, cuando dijeron un sobrenombre, que reconocí como mío, me desarmé por unos segundos. Me sentí mal o avergonzada por el beso que le acababa de dar a mi pareja. De nuevo esos sentimientos contradictorios que tanto odiaba si Demetri/Félix (**N/T**: Demetri en el caso de Bella y Félix en el de Nessie) era mi pareja no debía avergonzarme de besarlo en publico. Pero la cara de dolor y sufrimiento que pusieron Edward y Jacob, me dieron ganas de correr a su lado y consolarlos ¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando? O mejor dicho sintiendo.

Sentía que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, algo estaba a punto de liberarse en mí, no sé que cosa y no sé que pasaría si lo dejaba. Observé que los lideres les decían algo a algunos miembros de su equipo, ellos asintieron y vieron al frente, estaban decididos, iban a atacarnos, el líder llamado Jacob, se transformó en un lobo de pelaje rojo cobrizo, sentí de nuevo algo removerse en mi interior.

Y susurrando un "Te amo" los lideres comenzaron a correr en nuestra dirección, pero con la mirada sobre Aro y Lucien, el resto los seguía. Pero ni de broma iba a dejar que acabaran con mi rey, lo protegería hasta la muerte.

**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Un poco dramático… Lo de Edward, como dijo Jacob es que explotó, la presión le ganó y necesitaba liberarse de una manera. Personalmente a mi me gusto ese momento entre hermanos ¿A ustedes?. Y se pueden dar cuenta que las chicas no los han olvidado completamente, solo necesitan algo para hacerlas recordar.**

**El proximo cap se llama: "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"**

**Recuerden dejar su opinión, cada vez falta menos para llegar al fin de esta historia =(**


	41. Cap 40: El Guerra y el Amor todo se vale

**Hola chicas!! Disculpen que no haya respondido los reviews! Es que el Internet de mi casa se daño =( les publico gracias al Internet inalambrico de mi papá! Este cap no tiene ningun POV! Porque me iba a ser imposible escribir todo lo que pasaba y las iba a marear de tantos POVs! Espero realmente que les guste!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 40. En la Guerra y el Amor todo se vale.

Edward y Jacob corrieron directo a los reyes, con su familia detrás de ellos, cada uno con la persona con la que deberían acabar en su mente. La guardia a su vez fue mandada a atacar por Aro y Lucien. Bella y Reneesme estaban impresionadas por la osadía de ese clan, también estaban confundidas pues se supone que ellos veían alrededor de cien personas en su contra, siendo ellos solo quince personas, los tildaron de estupidos suicidas. Reneesme y Félix se transformaron en el momento en que la guardia los alcanzo a los cuatro, quedando así separados entre el mar de gente. A mitad del campo ambos bandos chocaron.

Félix corrió en busca de Jacob, quería acabar con él pues estaba conciente de que Reneesme lo amaba y a pesar de lo amable que Félix había sido con Reneesme, ella nunca había sido capaz de decirle que lo quería. Estaba guiado por unos celos enfermizos, tantos que se sorprendió incluso a si mismo. No solía ser una persona obsesiva y lo que sentía por Reneesme no era amor, sino obsesión. Jacob le pasó por un lado en esos momentos, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Jacob destilando odio y la de Félix… nada.

Félix dejó de correr cuando esos pensamientos lo golpearon. Observando todo realmente confundido, algo en él cambió de repente, él ya no quería acabar con Jacob realmente él solo quería luchar con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, entonces observó a un lobo de pelaje grisáceo, Paul, corriendo en su dirección, tenia una mirada asesina que iba dirigida a él, Félix sonrió y corrió en su dirección, este lobo le prometía una pelea dura y para Félix no había nada mejor que una buena pelea.

Demetri buscó con la mirada a Edward y lo consiguió frente a él en poco segundos, Edward le dio una mirada furiosa, Demetri intentó atacarlo, pero Edward lo esquivo rápidamente, Demetri volvió a atacarlo y de nuevo Edward lo esquivó, con una sonrisa engreída Edward lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que Demetri se inclinara, se acercó rápidamente y le susurro al oído, "Tu final no está en mis manos, sino en las de él" Dijo señalando a Emmett, que venia corriendo rápidamente y lo observaba con una sonrisa malévola y divertida, Edward se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a Demetri de responder algo, pudo escuchar un estruendo fuerte, como el de un trueno o dos enormes piedras golpeándose, sin duda Emmett había embestido a Demetri.

Edward y Jacob se encontraron corriendo lado a lado, detrás de ellos, venían Rosalie y Leah, le estaban abriendo paso hasta Heidi, ella se encontraba frente a los reyes protegiéndolos, los cuatro acababan con cualquiera que se les pasara por el frente, mordiendo salvajemente hasta quitarles las cabezas a los vampiros y lastimando lo mas que podían a los licántropos, no los acababan definitivamente por ahora solo querían llegar a su objetivo: Heidi en el caso de las chicas, Aro y Lucien para los mellizos. Una vez que acabaran con los reyes sus soldados se detendrían, pues los soldados solo siguen ordenes, ellos piensan que hacen lo correcto y seguirían a aquellos que acabaran con los reyes actuales.

Jasper se encontró de frente con Afton, capitán de la guardia y quien resultó ser su antiguo enemigo de batallas, sonriendo sarcatiscamente, ambos comenzaron una violenta batalla. Alice se encontraba a su alrededor, inmovilizando cuantos vampiros y licántropos podía, gracias a sus visiones ella podía reconocer fácilmente a los guardias que eran verdaderos de las ilusiones de Reneesme.

Embry, Jared, Quil y Seth, estaban en el medio del campo luchando juntos, cuidando las espaldas de todos, gracias a su comunicación mental atacaban con una coordinación perfecta, a pesar de que varias veces atacaban a una ilusión, ellos no perdían la concentración y atacaban al siguiente enemigo que tuviera cerca.

Sam se consiguió a Corin, ambos se atacaron ferozmente sin pensarlo, se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, lo bueno era que el resto de los soldados sabían que no deben meterse nunca en la pelea de su capitán, por lo que nadie los interrumpió mientras se lanzaban mordidas y arañazos que podrían resultar letales si no se les esquivaba a tiempo.

Carlisle y Esme, peleaban lado a lado, corriendo de un lado para otro, tratando de ayudar a cualquiera de su familia que los necesitara y al mismo tiempo dejando incapacitados a cada guardia que se cruzaba en su camino, formaban una pareja letal, cosa que no concordaba con la imagen tan dulce que proyectaban, pero así eran ellos, si se metían con su familia lo pagarían caro, pues para ellos no había nada mas importante que el bienestar de su familia, su naturaleza pacifica desaparecía con tal de salvar a todos sus seres queridos.

Edward, Jacob, Leah y Rose, llegaron frente a los reyes, quienes tenían a su alrededor a siete licántropos y siete vampiros como su guardia principal, Aro y Lucien sonrieron malvadamente, pero ellos cuatro se la devolvieron, pues entre los miembros de la guardia estaban: Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Garret y Benjamín., dejando a su guardia personal reducida a nueve personas y ellos eran con sus aliados nueve personas igual.

Sin esperar más que unos poco segundos, sus amigos de la guardia, se lanzaron sobre sus "compañeros", Aro y Lucien quedaron sorprendidos pues jamás se imaginaban semejante traición. Rosalie y Leah aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre una Heidi que estaba completamente desconcertada, golpeándola tan fuerte que la arrojaron varios metros detrás de los reyes. Con la mirada Edward y Jacob les dijeron que podían ir tras ella.

Edward y Jacob ahora solo tenia a tres personas que interrumpían su camino hacia su objetivo real, los guardias que quedaban eran según los que les habían dicho Rachel y Benjamín, Kate quien tenia el don de dar choques eléctricos a quien la tocaba y los guardias personales de Aro y Lucien. Con cuidado de no tocar a Kate, los chicos acabaron con aquellas personas en cuestión de minutos, la furia que tenían les dieron las habilidades necesarias para hacerlo.

Aro y Lucien se vieron preocupados cuando los chicos acababan con sus guardias, el resto de sus aliados fueron a ayudar a los demás, pero los reyes sonrieron mientras los chicos caminaban en su dirección, cubiertos de sangre casi en su totalidad, Edward y Jacob no entendieron el porque de su risa, pero entonces les llegó el olor a fresas y vainillas que era tan familiar para ellos, haciendo que se paralizaran automáticamente donde estaban

Luego de varios minutos luchando, Paul soltó un aullido de victoria en cuanto le dio el ultimo golpe a Félix causándole su muerte, Paul fue corriendo ensangrentado tanto por su sangre como por la de Félix y con una pata lastimada fue a ayudar a los demás. Todos los felicitaron mentalmente cuando se unió a sus amigos en la batalla. Tocando espaldas, los lobos formaban un circulo letal en movimiento.

Detrás de Aro y Lucien salieron Bella y Reneesme, colocándose enfrente de los reyes en posición de ataque. Ambas se lanzaron sobre ellos, dispuestas a acabar con ellos, los chicos las esquivaron, tanto Bella como Nessie atacaban sin piedad a los dos chicos, ellos estaban preocupados pues ellas los acabarían sino hacían algo rápido, decidieron probar por separado, así mientras esquivaban sus ataques las fueron alejando poco a poco de la otra, pues su ataques en conjuntos eran muy peligrosos.

Con el ultimo grito de Demetri, Emmett le arrancó la cabeza de un solo jalón tirándola a sus espaldas, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Rosalie, sujetando su brazo herido con el que estaba bueno, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando tres guardias se pusieron de frente a él cortándole el paso, afortunadamente, Alice se puso a su lado y entre los dos se enfrentaron a los guardias.

Bella era realmente rápida en comparación con los demás vampiros, aunque no tanto como Edward, lo alcanzo varias veces dándoles golpes que mas que un dolor físico le causaban a Edward sufrimiento interior, para él era realmente una pesadilla, quería acabar con Aro a como diera lugar pero para eso tendría que hacerle daño a Bella y el preferiría mil veces morir antes de lastimarla a propósito, iba a morir en manos de su amor, lo sabia y realmente no le importaba.

Jacob estaba en una situación similar, Reneesme lo golpeaba y el solo recibía los golpes sin quejarse, esquivaba los que podía pero ella era muy buena peleando y Jacob no tenia la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de ella.

"Puedes odiar a tu enemigo, aborrecerlo incluso y salir victorioso, pero cuando estas enamorado de él, estas acabado". Para Edward y Jacob no había mejor manera de dejar este mundo que con la imagen de sus amadas, aun cuando ellas fueran las responsables de su muerte.

Bella y Reneesme, se sentían confundidas, cada golpe que les daban las hacia sentirse extrañas, molestas porque ellos no se defendían y tristes porque los estaban lastimando, su corazones les decían que debían detenerse, pero sus mentes les mandaban a acabar con aquello seres que acabaron con sus padres.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó Bella a Edward, con una voz llena de dolor. A el le causo un dolor mas fuerte que el golpe que le dio a su mandíbula, tirándole al suelo.

─ ¿Porque que? ─ Preguntó en respuesta, con un susurro. Bella se le acercó y lo tomo de la camisa.

─ ¿Por qué mataron a mis padres? ─ Le dijo apretando los dientes.

─ Tus padres están vivos ─ respondió viéndola directo a los ojos.

─ ¡Mentira! ─ Dijo ella mientras lo aventaba lejos.

─ Tu padre y tu madre están vivos ─ Edward se levantó.

─ Aro dijo que ustedes acabaron con ellos, para llegar a nosotras ─ Exclamó con odio.

─ ¡Aro y Lucien les mintieron! ─ Grito Edward, dejando a Bella impresionada ─ Nunca les haríamos daño Bella ─ Dijo con voz mas calmada. ─ Ellos las están usando porque saben que ninguno seria capaz de lastimarlas

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó ella, estaba a unos metros de Edward, su mirada cambio del odio a la confusión.

─ Por que las amamos…por que te amo Bella ─ Bella pudo ver en los ojos de Edward que no era mentira, el la quería realmente y ella… ella no tenia ni idea de lo que sentía.

A pesar de la distancia, Reneesme escuchó la conversación que tuvieron Edward y Bella, ella dejó de atacar a Jacob cuando Edward dijo que las amaban. ¿Era esa la razón por la que ellos no se defendían? Observó Jacob con curiosidad, su pata derecha estaba sangrando por un corte que ella le hizo, sintió un punzante dolor en su corazón ¿Por qué se sentía así? Eso nunca le había pasado cuando veía a Félix herido por sus entrenamientos. Y a pesar de las heridas que le había causado a Jacob, el no dejaba de verla con esa mirada de adoración, una que reconoció, era la misma con la que Rachel había vuelto en al mañana.

_Cuando vio a Rachel, la notó extrañamente feliz cuando le preguntó la razón, ella le dijo que en su viaje al pueblo ella había imprimado, ese era un termino que Reneesme no concia, al ver la cara de confusión de Ness ella le explicó que era cuando un licántropo encontraba a su alma gemela, su otra mitad, Reneesme se emocionó por su amiga, le preguntó si a ella algún le pasaría eso y la sonrisa de ella se fue de su rostro, Rachel le dijo sobre una de las diferencias entre los licántropos de nacimiento y los transformados, no se sabe porque, pero… los hijos de la luna no impriman._

Pero la mirada de Jacob era igual a la de Rachel y él solo la observaba a ella ¿Jacob estaría imprimado de ella? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, Jacob no se movía, solo la observaba con esos ojos que la estaban confundiendo cada vez mas.

De repente detrás de Edward aparecieron Alice y Sam. Quienes para Bella habían sido las personas con las que mejor se las llevaba.

─ Todo lo que te dijo Edward es cierto Bella ─ por su tono supo que Sam estaba triste.

─ Charlie y René están en Forks, vivos y esperando que ustedes regresen. ─ Alice prácticamente le estaba rogando que les creyeran.

Bella estaba confundida, cientos de imágenes de sus padres pasaron por su cabeza, cuando eran niñas, cuando estaban juntos, después del divorcio. Reneesme dejo a Jacob y corrió en dirección a su hermana, se veía tan mal como ella misma se sentía.

Pero entonces fueron Embry y Emmett quienes se le pusieron de frente y le hablaron a ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

─ Vamos Ness, tienes que recordarnos, recuerda las carreras en nuestros autos, con aston y mi camioneta. ─ Le rogó Emmett.

─ Nessie recuerda, las fogatas en las que contábamos las historias de los Quileutes…las bromas que les hacíamos a los demás ─ pidió Embry.

Vieron entonces como Rachel y Benjamín se ponían al lado de sus "enemigos" repitiéndoles lo que les habían dicho, asegurándoles que era verdad. La cabeza de las hermanas daba vueltas, Bella retrocedió poco a poco con las manos sobre los oídos, y Reneesme se quedó estática en cambio, ambas cerraron los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente.

Entonces de repente dejaron de escuchar las voces de todos, Bella extrañada abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Alice, Sam, Emmet y Embry, totalmente paralizados, desvió sus ojos hacia Aro y Lucien, a su lado se encontraban ahora Cayo y Marco y junto a ellos, estaban los gemelos Alec y Jane, junto a otro guardia que solo había visto una vez, Vladimir un vampiro que tenia la habilidad de lanzar fuego por sus manos y que odiaba profundamente a los licántropos, sobretodo y por razón desconocida a Reneesme, por eso era el guardia personal de Cayo.

Sus ojos se fueron a los gemelos y por la mirada de Alec, supo que él era la razón de la parálisis de los demás, entonces vio a Jane, quien tenia una sonrisa realmente siniestra, aquella que solo ponía cuando usaba su poder, pero Bella no escuchaba a nadie gritando, la pequeña con rostro de ángel pero mirada y sonrisa de diablo, frunció el seño, Bella intrigada siguió la mirada de la pequeña, justo al frente de ella, cuando sus ojos observaron un cuerpo de rodillas, sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, Edward tenia su rostro desfigurado por el sufrimiento, sus labios estaban cerrados en una delgada línea, sus manos estaban en puños y aun así no dejaba de verla con adoración.

Jacob en cambio estaba siendo atacado por las bolas de fuego de Vladimir, a penas podía esquivarlas por la herida que Nessie le había echo en su pata, Vladimir atacaba sin piedad y Reneesme solo lo veía sintiendo una preocupación por el bienestar de él.

─ ¡Acábenlos! ─ Gritaron los reyes a las chicas. Pero ellas no se movieron.

Jane uso mas fuerza en su poder, Bella lo supo por el rostro de Edward y al mismo tiempo Vladimir preparaba una enorme bola de fuego y se preparaba para lanzársela a Jacob.

Bella sintió una necesidad demasiado grande de usar su escudo y protegerlo, retrocedió dos pasos para intentar calmarse y eliminar ese sentimiento pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba el acantilado con un grito ahogado cayó por él. Reneesme escuchó el grito de su hermana y se distrajo mientras la veía caer, Vladimir aprovechó eso para arrojar la bola de fuego en su dirección.

Bella cerró los ojos en cuanto dejo de sentir el piso bajo sus pies, sabia que le esperaba abajo, esa caída podía resultar mortal incluso para un vampiro si caía en las afiladas rocas en una mala posición. Sintió una mano alrededor de su brazo, seguida de una corriente eléctrica que le resultó familiar, abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados que tanta confusión le causaban.

Cuando Edward vio caer a Bella, ignoró el dolor tan terrible que le causaba Jane, se levantó y corrió en su ayuda, gracias a su velocidad pudo alcanzarla justo a tiempo, Edward suspiro de alivio en cuanto la sostuvo, pero cuando intentó levantarla el dolor del poder de Jane se incrementó a niveles que jamás pensó, soltando un grito ahogado, no encontró la fuerza para levantarla.

─ ¿Por qué me salvaste? ─ Le preguntó Bella realmente sorprendida y conmovida por aquel gesto. Edward le dio una media sonrisa que hizo que Bella casi se derritiera.

─ Te prometí que nunca te dejaría caer ─ Le respondió tranquilamente.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a Bella de repente:

"_Nunca, escucha bien, nunca te dejare caer…" _El día del baile.

"_Cuando te dije que nunca te dejaría caer hablaba en serio Bella…" _El día del intercambio.

"_No te dejare caer." _Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia

"_Bella, por favor. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nunca voy a dejarte caer…" _Cuando le mostró como era él bajo el sol.

"_No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo Bella… Tu eres mi vida ahora_" El día en que se hicieron novios.

Recordó todas las veces que Edward le había dicho que la quería, recordó su primer beso, la primera vez que lo vio, cuando le dijo sobre su verdadera naturaleza, la vez que le pidió que fuera su novia, recordó a su vez todo el tiempo junto a sus amigos, los Cullen y los Quileutes, las compras con Alice, las conversaciones con Sam, el día del partido, recordó a sus padres pero sobretodo recordó el día en que la secuestraron.

Automáticamente extendió su escudo sobre Edward, él abrió los ojos sorprendido al no sentir el dolor causado por Jane, aprovechó ese momento para levantar a Bella y abrazarla como si se le fuera la vida en eso, Bella se lo devolvió, Edward se sorprendió aun mas porque se lo devolviera pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en que la tenia a su lado y que aprovecharía el tiempo que tuviera.

Jacob observó como la bola de fuego se dirigía a Reneesme, sin pensarlo demasiado corrió en su dirección, observó como Reneesme giraba el rostro hacia la bola de fuego y cerraba los ojos, Jacob saltó en medio de la bola de fuego y ella recibiendo él el impacto en su espalda y empujándola a ella varios metros con él encima. Golpearon un árbol y con el impacto ambos perdieron su transformación.

Reneesme quedo impresionada con la acción de Jacob, no entendía porque había recibido el ataque por ella, con él encima de ella Nessie sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su corazón latió a una velocidad imposible, Jacob abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor, pero al verla se relajó, Reneesme se perdió en esos ojos marrones por unos momentos pero recordó la posición tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba y rápidamente la cambio, quedando ella encima de Jacob sentada sobre su estomago.

Jacob estaba feliz de verla sana y salva, no le importaba que estuviera a punto de matarlo, ella no le recordaba y él no quería una vida donde ella ni siquiera sabia que él existía. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Reneesme sacaba una cuchillo, que no supo de donde sacó, levantó las manos dispuesto a acuchillarlo con él, pero entonces Jacob observó algo que le resultó muy familiar colgando de su muñeca, a centímetros de su corazón Jacob tomó las manos de Reneesme con una sola mano y con la otra tomó el dije de madera en forma de lobo que él le regaló cuando cumplieron un mes y a su lado al pelota de básquet plateada de los dos meses, había cambiado la pulsera por un plástico extraño, pero eran sus regalos, eso le dio esperanza.

Reneesme se puso nerviosa cuando Jacob la sostuvo por las manos y se quedó observando su pulsera, era lo único que tenia de cuando era humana y no le gustaba que nadie lo observara, los dijes los consiguió en el piso después de su primera transformación, la pulsera había quedado echa pedazos, así que ella los había puesto en un plástico especial que no se rompería cuando ella se transformara, no sabia porque, pero aquellos objetos eran especiales para ella.

En un impulso, que se podría considerar suicida o talvez un ultimo movimiento desesperado, Jacob tiró de las manos de Reneesme hacia arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que Nessie quedara a pocos centímetros de su rostro, de la impresión Ness se quedo estática, Jacob aprovechó su estupefacción y la besó… Reneesme cerró los ojos al instante en que sintió los labios de Jake debajo de los suyos, mas rápido que inmediato los recuerdos la invadieron.

Su primer beso:

"…_El me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, tomó mis manos y las puso detrás de su cuello, haciendo que yo me acercara más a él, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Un pequeño roce, pero fue suficiente para que mis piernas flaquearan…"_

Su primer beso como pareja:

"_Nos encontramos a la mitad del camino, Jacob me levanto dándome varias vueltas en el aire, yo reía feliz. En ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, después me bajó y se acercó a mí lentamente y me besó. Nuestro primer beso como novios oficiales, fue dulce y tierno, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y los míos estaban alrededor de su cuello, nuestros labios bailaban siguiendo un ritmo que solo nosotros escuchábamos, no había nadie mas que el y yo…"_

Esos y muchos más… las bromas que hacia junto con Embry al resto de la manada, las carreras con Aston y los Cullen, el día del juego de béisbol, el día que conoció a los Cullen…todo pasaba como una película, desde el momento en que se mudó a Forks con Charlie, pasando por le día en que vio a Jacob por primera vez, hasta el día en que se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

Jacob perdía las esperanzas, pero se negaba a soltarla, no quería separarse de ella de nuevo, si iba a morir que fuera ahora mientras la sentía tan cerca pero el corazón de Jacob dio un vuelco cuando notó que Nessie le devolvía el beso, pensó que ya estaba muerto.

Rosalie sonreía con malicia al cuerpo malherido de Heidi, Leah se acercó a sus piernas mordiéndola e inyectándole el veneno que Heidi sentía como si fuera ácido recorriendo su piel, gritando de dolor, Rosalie le golpeó una vez mas en su cara, el hermoso rostro de Heidi quedó completamente desfigurado, con los golpes de Rosalie y los rasguños de Leah, decidieron que era momento de acabar con todo esto y regresar con los demás, porque notaron un extraño silencio que solo se veía roto por los sollozos de Heidi, así que Leah se destransformó y prendió una fogata, mientras Rose vigilaba a Heidi, una vez lista Leah tomó a la vampireza por los tobillos y Rosalie por las muñecas y la arrojaron al fuego, Heidi gritó horriblemente debido al dolor que sentía, cuando observaron el humo morado subir por los cielos fueron corriendo a donde estaban reunidos los demás.

Bella sintió como su corazón sufría un cambio repentino, sintió de nuevo todo el amor que le tenia a Edward, quien no la había soltado, tomó el rostro de Edward en sus manos, el se veía algo asustado por lo que pensaba que Bella iba hacerle, ella se sintió fatal, pero ignorando eso, acercó a Edward a su rostro y lo besó lo más dulce y tierno que pudo, intentando decirle de esa manera que lo recordaba. Edward le devolvió el beso aliviado pasando sus manos por su cintura. Su niña lo recordaba.

Reneesme sintió un golpe en su corazón y sintió de nuevo ese amor tan grande que recordó, hace segundos atrás, tenia por Jacob, miles de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados, Jacob le soltó las manos, Reneesme lanzó el cuchillo lejos, Jacob tomó su rostro y le secó las lagrimas sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas recordándose, lagrimas salían de los ojos de él también, pero las de él eran de felicidad y alivio, en cambio las de ellas eran agridulces de tristeza, arrepentimiento y por supuesto de felicidad por estar a su lado nuevamente.

─ !Cuidado chicos! ─ Escucharon que Rose y Leah les gritaban.

Rápidamente los cuatro, Edward, Bella, Ness y Jacob, se separaron y se hicieron a un lado, una bola de fuego les pasó por un lado, muy cerca. Jacob y Ness se levantaron y se transformaron inmediatamente, mientras que Edward y Bella observaban alrededor, Rosalie y Leah habían quedado paralizadas por el poder de Alec, al igual que el resto.

En esos momentos Bella y Reneesme dejaron de usar sus poderes, en cambio los usaron ahora para ayudar a su familia, aquella que las había amado siempre, Bella quitó su escudo de los reyes y lo puso sobre los Cullen y los Quileutes, regresándoles a todos sus sentidos, Reneesme dejo de colocarles imágenes en su mente, haciendo que el resto de la familia pudiera unírseles.

Todos reunidos, formando un semicírculo alrededor de Aro, Lucien, Cayo, Marco, Jane y Alec, los miraban con todo el odio que les tenían. Bella y Ness observaron a su alrededor, se encontraban todos a salvo, no tan sanos ya que se les veían algunas heridas, pero ninguna mortal. Edward y Jacob se abalanzaron sobre los reyes, los demás se fueron por el resto.

En cuestión de segundo, Jane, Alec, Vladimir, Cayo y Marcos fueron eliminados. Después de varios minutos de ardua pelea, Edward tenia a Aro de rodillas, con sus manos en su cuello, Jacob estaba a su lado de la misma manera con Lucien de frente, estos últimos como humanos.

─ ¡Esto es por nuestro padres! ─ gritaron los mellizos, al momento en que les arrancaron la cabeza a los reyes.

Mientras tenían sus cabezas en las manos, los chicos se giraron al sentir la presencia de más vampiros y licántropos, se congelaron en su posición, al ver a tantos miembros de la guardia saliendo del bosque y caminando En su dirección, sabían que no era una ilusión de Ness.

"_Estamos acabados_" Pensaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

Pero entonces aquellos vampiros y licántropos se arrodillaron haciéndoles una reverencia, observaron a su familia algo desconcertados por la actitud de todos, solo para darse cuenta que ellos estaban en la misma posición que los demás, intercambiaron miradas confundidos, solo entonces prestaron atención a los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

"_Nuestros reyes"_.

**

* * *

**

¿Les gustó como las chicas recuperaron su memoria? ¿Y que me dicen de Heidi? Muchas me pidieron que sufriera y asi lo hice, de hecho fue la unica muerte que describi con detalles! Jeje.

**El que viene es el ultimo cap chicas =( no estoy segura de cuando lo publicaré, posiblemente el domingo, quiero que quede bien y con el problema del Internet no estoy segura de cuando lo pondré.**

**Besos y Abrazos a todas!! **

**Recuerden dejar su opinión!! ;P **


	42. CAp 41: La Voluntad de los Mellizos

**Hola chicas! Disculpen el retraso, pero como les dije queria que este cap fuera bueno, por ser el ultimo. Me salio más de largo de lo normal, 15 pagnas de Word, no pueden quejarse xD. Las respuesta a los reviews anónimos del cap anterior estan en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama si es mia. **

**Aquí esta el ultimo cap de mi historia! Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 41: La voluntad de los mellizos.**

**Edward POV. (Dos días después)**

─ Lo siento ─ Me dijo Bella por… décima tercera vez en… los últimos cinco minutos. Dejé de caminar, la tomé de las manos y la besé suavemente.

─ Amor ya te lo dije ─ La besé de nuevo, no he podido dejar de hacerlo aún no me creo que este de nuevo a mi lado ─ No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa.

─ Claro que tengo que disculparme, pasamos seis meses separados ─ Hice una mueca de dolor al recordarlo ─ Uno en el que pensaste que no te quería ─ Mi rostro se descompuso y ella me vio con ternura pero después entrecerró sus ojos, estaba molesta ─ ¡Aun no puedo creer que me creyeras así de fácil, después de todo las veces que te dije que te quería!

─ Nunca tuvo sentido que me quisieras ─ Me defendí. Pero ella me ignoró

─ Y después pasaste cinco meses buscándome como loco, mientras que yo…yo quería…quería matarte ─ Sus ojos rojos reflejaron todo el arrepentimiento que sentía. Sollozó y yo la abracé.

─ Bella, el pasado es pasado, olvídalo ya. ─ Le pedí. Ella se separó.

─ Edward no puedo olvidarlo ─ Me había olvidado de lo testaruda que podía ser, evite rodar los ojos, eso la enojaría ─ Tengo que recompensarte de alguna manera por todo ese tiempo.

Sonreí de la manera que le gustaba y tomé su mano donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso y le di un beso en este. Ella me dio esa sonrisa que tanto amo ─ Ya lo hiciste, en el momento en el que aceptaste ser mi esposa. ─ Ella suspiró derrotada y me besó. Al día siguiente de la batalla, Jacob y yo le pedimos a Ness y a Bella que se casaran con nosotros.

Comenzó como un beso suave y tierno, pero poco a poco comenzó a volverse apasionado, no me di cuenta que nos habíamos movido hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, cerré mis ojos cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, mis manos fueron a su cintura y las de ella se perdieron en mi cabello. Desde que se transformó en vampireza no tengo que ser cuidadoso de aplastarla, ni tenemos que detenernos para que ella pueda respirar… es maravilloso. Solo que nos cuesta un poco detenernos, pero ¿Eso que tiene de malo?

─ ¡Si nosotros tenemos que esperar hasta la boda, ustedes también! ─ He aquí lo malo, cuando la beso me pierdo, solo existimos ella y yo, entonces no presto atención a quien esa cerca.

Dejé de sentir los labios de mi amada Bella, literalmente gruñí y escuché a Bella que también lo hacia, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la sonrisa divertida de mi hermano y mi, desde ahora, ex-mejor amiga y, dentro de poco, futura cuñada doble. La cual sostenía a Bella de la cintura.

─ Llegaremos tarde a la coronación ─ Dijo Jacob con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

─ Te odio ─ Hablé entre dientes, el soltó una carcajada. Suspiré resignado, lamentablemente tenia razón, _nosotros_ no podíamos faltar a la ceremonia de coronación.

─ Yo también te quiero hermano ─ Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo bufé, me arreglé el cabello lo mejor que pude, mientras Ness ayudaba a Bella con su vestido. Caminamos los cuatro juntos, sostenía a Bella de la cintura y Jacob hacia lo mismo con Nessie.

No nos separamos de ellas desde que las encontramos y a ellas no les molesta, al contrario siempre se nos acercaban aun más, a veces Jacob tenia que decirle a Ness que relaje su abrazo porque, literalmente, lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo. No ayudaba tampoco que Jacob se lo dijera solo cuando se estaba poniendo morado y su vista fallaba, pero lo entiendo totalmente, a veces Bella me dejaba marcas alrededor de la cintura y a mi me encantaban. Emmett nos decía masoquistas, pero ya lo quería ver yo si él pasara seis meses sin Rose.

Las chicas nos soltaron de la cintura para ponerse derechas, cuando nos detuvimos en las puertas del salón donde seria la coronación; pero tomaron nuestras manos, aparentemente no era correcto estar abrazados en una ceremonia real, Jacob y yo comenzamos a protestar, pero nos callaron, después de todo ellas tenían mas experiencia en los asuntos reales, por haber pertenecido a la guardia, que nosotros no teníamos, pero claro hemos huido de los reyes desde que nacimos.

Las puertas se abrieron y nosotros entramos, caminamos por el enorme pasillo, todos los presentes nos hacían reverencia cuando pasábamos por su lado. Jacob y yo saludamos lo más amable posible que pudimos.

"_Creo que no nos entendieron Edward"_ me dijo Jake mentalmente.

"_Eso parece hermano. Solo espero que no nos molesten…demasiado"_ Le respondí, ambos suspiramos. Pues sabríamos que no iba a ser así.

Caminamos hasta el fondo del salón y nos paramos al lado de los tronos que nos pertenecían, viendo a todos los que se encontraban allí. En la primera fila estaba toda mi familia, incluyendo a Sue y Harry. Nos veían con sus rostros llenos de orgullo, les sonreímos amablemente. Todos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, vestidos largos para ellas y trajes para los hombres. Todo esto me convenció de que Jacob y yo habíamos tomado la decisión correcta, tanta formalidad no me gustaba; yo era serio pero no podría vivir de esa manera todos los días de mi vida.

El silencio se hizo de repente cuando entraron los sacerdotes reales, un licántropo y un vampiro que tenían mas años de los que podías imaginar, ellos han coronado a todos los reyes y están protegidos por ambas razas. Apreté un poco más la mano de Bella y le di una mirada de reojo, ella me dio una sonrisa amable.

Cuando los sacerdotes se pusieron frente a nosotros, nos ofrecieron su mano derecha, como era la tradición Jacob y yo tuvimos que besarles un anillo que allí tenían, las chicas hicieron una reverencia.

Los sacerdotes se pusieron a un lado de nosotros y sus ayudantes les acercaron unas sencillas coronas de plata, ellos dijeron unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para nosotros, nos mandaron a sentarnos, tomaron cada uno la tiara que era de las chicas, la de Bella tenia un rubí en el medio y diamantes alrededor, la de Ness tenia en cambio un zafiro y diamantes rodeándolo. Se las pusieron en su cabeza. Luego hicieron lo mismo con nosotros.

─ ¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan! ─ Nos presentó el sacerdote vampiro. Bella y yo, nos levantamos e hicimos una reverencia ante todos los presentes.

─ ¡Jacob Black y Reneesme Swan! ─ Presentó el sacerdote licántropo, para los asuntos reales, los licántropos usaban el apellido que les daba la descendencia lupina, porque ellos suelen casarse con humanos normales.

─ ¡Saludad a los nuevos _príncipes_! ─ Exclamaron ambos sacerdotes.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia seguida de una exclamación de alegría, cabe destacar que los gritos de Emmett y Embry destacaron sobre los demás, claro como no lo iban hacer cuando fueron los únicos que gritaron: ─ ¡Esos son mis primos!

Cuando todo se quedó en silencio, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, todos nos levantamos y cuando ellos llegaron a su lugar, justo en frente de nosotros, les hicimos una reverencia, nos devolvieron con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Se sentaron cada uno en su trono correspondiente, justo en medio de los nuestros. Los seis tronos estabn ubicados de manera que Reneesme quedaba en un esquina, a su derecha Jacob, a su otro lado quedaba Billy, seguido de Garret, mi persona y Bella de ultima; a la Los sacerdotes tomaron sus coronas de oro y se las pusieron.

─ Por el poder que me fue otorgado, yo te proclamo a ti Garret Salvatore, Rey de los vampiros ─ exclamó el sacerdote vampiro

─ Por el poder que me fue concedido por nuestros ancestros, te nombro a ti Billy Hunter, Rey de los Licántropos ─ Dijo solemnemente el sacerdote licántropo.

─ ¡Mostrad respeto a sus nuevos reyes! ─ dijeron ambos.

Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, incluido nosotros y los sacerdotes, también hicieron una exclamación en aprobación, solo que en esta Rosalie y Rebecca se encargaron de taparles la boca a sus parejas antes de que gritaran algo impertinente. Agradecí que lo hiciera pues Embry pensaba gritar. "¡Ese es mi suegro!" algo que era totalmente inadecuado, considerando que era el rey del que estábamos hablando.

Inevitablemente me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos del día de la batalla.

_Jacob y yo nos observamos, ocultando el miedo de nuestros rostros pero no de nuestros pensamientos. "Nuestros reyes" esas palabras estaban en las mentes de todas las personas allí presentes y me daban vueltas en la cabeza. En esos momentos deseaba que Bella usara sus poderes para callarlos. Por los sentimientos del momento se me había olvidado completamente lo que significaba que nosotros hubiéramos acabado con los reyes. _

_Nuestros ojos se desviaron a las manos del otro al mismo tiempo, observamos la cabeza de aquellos a quienes odiamos, rápidamente los soltamos. Todo se había acabado, ya no tendríamos que correr más, vengamos la muerte de nuestros padres. Sin importarnos los presentes, Jacob y yo nos abrazamos, llorando y riendo aliviados, la pesadilla se había acabado. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, nos separamos._

"_Edward ¿puedo ser sincero contigo?" me habló Jacob por su mente._

"_Por supuesto hermano, me puedes decir lo que quieras" Le contesté._

"_No quiero ser rey" Me dijo seriamente, observando a nuestra familia, pero sobretodo a Nessie, todos ellos estaban, aún, haciendo reverencia."No ahora por lo menos" Me aclaró._

"_Para serte sincero Jake, yo tampoco quiero serlo" Le confesé. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Bella, por ahora solo quería estar con ella._

_Jacob y yo nos pusimos al frente de las chicas, ellas estaban una al lado de la otra, ellas alzaron sus rostros, se veían felices y orgullosas, pero sobretodo nos veían con amor, abracé a Bella y la besé como si no hubiera mañana. Nos separamos un poco y sin soltarle la mano a Bella, abracé a Nessie, este día resultó ser uno de los más felices de mi vida, no solo recuperé a mi amada, sino también a mi mejor amiga, le di un beso en la frente y nos abrazamos los cuatro. Las tres personas que más amo estaban a mi lado ¿Qué más podría pedir?_

_Como si me hubieran leído la mente, sentí como nos rodeaban y nos abrazaban a los cuatro, levanté la vista para observar al resto de mi familia, Cullen y Quileutes unidos en un enorme abrazo familiar. Toda mi vida me había acostumbrado a que éramos solamente mi madre, mi padre, Jacob y yo, ahora no, viéndolos a todos me di cuenta que tenia una enorme y diversa familia. Me sentí en el paraíso y no pensaba dejarlos, no ahora que apenas los tenia a todos juntos._

_Cuando nos separamos, nos pusimos de frente a los guardias que esperaban que les dijéramos algo. Observamos a nuestra familia, nos observaban con respeto y seriedad, excepto Alice que nos veía con una enorme sonrisa "Hacen lo correcto" pensó para nosotros, le dimos una mirada agradecida, tomamos aire y les explicamos lo que queríamos. _

_Nos costó bastante convencer a Billy y Garret que aceptaran y de hecho solo lo hicieron porque nos hicieron prometer que nosotros seriamos reconocidos por los demás como los príncipes y nos juraron que el día que quisiéramos los puestos que nos correspondían ellos los entregarían mas que felices, también los convencimos diciéndoles que nosotros no teníamos ninguna experiencia en eso de gobernar y que éramos muy jóvenes, usamos cualquier cosa que se nos ocurrió, incluso les dijimos que era una orden, lo hicimos bromeando pero ellos se lo tomaron enserio,¡guardias al fin y al cabo! El resultado… el día de hoy._

─ ¿En que piensas? ─ La dulce vos de mi ángel me saco de mis pensamientos. La observé con todo el amor que podía, no podía esperar a casarme con ella.

─ Solo recordaba lo que paso hace dos días ─ le respondí sinceramente. Su cara se puso triste, a ella le dolía todavía lo que pasó, el haberme golpeado.

─ Lo siento ─ Me dijo observando el suelo. Suspiré, esto la atormentaría por un largo tiempo.

─ Ya te lo dije Bella, no tienes que disculparte más. ─ Ella iba a replicar, pero la corté, usado esa mirada y esa sonrisa que, según ella, me hace irresistible e imposible que se me negara. ─ Estas conmigo ahora, eso es lo que importa.

─ Te amo Edward ─ Mi pecho se hinchó, cada vez que lo decía me pasaba y era una sensación que jamás me cansaba, me sentía pleno y completo de nuevo, me sentía…en paz.

─ Y eso es lo que importa ─ Le respondí a la vez que tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en los nudillos. En realidad quería besarla en los labios, pero si lo hacia estaba seguro que no podría controlarme y eso no se vería bien frente a toda le ente que estaba presenciando la coronación.

**Jacob POV**

─ ¿Cómo se siente pasar de renegado a príncipe? ─ Me preguntó mi adorada Nessie. Tenia esa sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón se elevara.

En estos momento la coronación había terminado y estábamos en la recepción, un baile en honor a los reyes. Primero teníamos que bailar Edward con Bella, Nessie conmigo y después las chicas con los reyes, tantas tradiciones me tenían algo mareado y realmente no quería que Nessie se alejara un solo momento de mi lado.

─ Se siente magnifico, solo por el hecho de que tú eres mi princesa ─ Le respondí con la sonrisa que pensaba había olvidado.

─ Te amo Jacob, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento al pensar en todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa ─ Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y yo odiaba cada vez que le pasaba eso, no me gustaba que se sintiera así.

─ Mi vida por favor no te pongas así, sabes que odio verte de esa manera, sé que no fue tu culpa ─ Le respondí mientras aprovechaba el cambio de canción a una lenta para abrazarla.

─ Lo siento, no quiero arruinar esta noche ─ Dijo, mientras se limpiaba la cara y me daba esa hermosa sonrisa y yo aproveché para perderme en sus ojos.

La fiesta pasó rápidamente, tuve que separarme de Ness a regañadientes, primero tuvo que bailar con Billy, después con Garret, luego le siguió Edward y después el resto de la familia, cuando finalmente volvió a mis brazos estaba realmente enojado, no con ella obviamente, sino con las estupidas tradiciones, definitivamente sabia que había tomado una buena decisión al cederle el trono a Billy.

Desde que la batalla terminó no me he separado de ella nunca, bueno solo para ir al baño, pero de resto éramos inseparables, en todas las reuniones para formalizar lo de la coronación, ella me acompañó, mientras estábamos con la familia, que por supuesto todos querían compartir con ella, yo no la soltaba, era algo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, en las comidas siempre uno al lado del otro e incluso hemos dormido juntos… Eso era algo agridulce para mí, pues aunque adoraba tenerla a mi lado, como cuando era humana, era una tentación constante tener su cuerpo cerca del mío, no sé que cambió, será el hecho de que ahora sé que no la puedo lastimar o la falta que me hizo durante todo este tiempo, pero cada vez que nos besábamos mis pensamientos no eran nada inocentes, sus besos ahora eran más salvajes y despertaban al animal dentro de mí.

Edward estaba igual que yo con respecto a Bella, lo sabia pues si se los dejaba solos unos poco minutos cuando regresabas estaban comiéndose a besos, ejemplo: antes de la coronación, pero yo no era nadie para criticarlo, pues a Reneesme y a mí mas de una ves nos han pillado en lo mismo y a nosotros con solo dejar de hablarnos nos bastaba para olvidarnos que no estábamos solos.

Por eso Alice, quien desde ese momento bajó unos cuantos puestos en mi lista de primos preferidos, sugirió que debíamos esperar hasta después de la boda para "_eso"_, sabrán a que me refiero, a las chicas les pareció una estupenda idea, diciendo que era muy romántico y obviamente ni Edward ni yo pudimos negarnos. Por eso la interrupción antes de la coronación.

Mi padre nos había criado a no creer en el sexo antes del matrimonio y tanto Edward como yo creíamos en eso, cuando las chicas eran humanas era fácil contenernos pues teníamos miedo de lastimarlas si íbamos más allá de unos besos, pero ahora… era difícil, al animal dentro de mi luchaba por reclamar a Nessie como mía, era algo muy extraño, pero Sam me explicó que eso era algo normal en los licántropos, la necesidad de demostrarles a los demás que Nessie me pertenecía era natural en los lobos, sobretodo después de que estuviera tanto tiempo con Félix.

Sin embargo, tenerla en mis brazos era lo mejor de este mundo, después del infierno en vida que pasé estos últimos meses en su ausencia, el deseo de estar con ella y no poder hacerlo era como comparar un árbol con un bosque entero, algo absurdo, mínimo, de hecho no se podía comparar. Sentirla en mis brazos de nuevo era algo… celestial, sentir su piel contra la mía, sus besos y sus abrazos, saber que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella, nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida.

Ahora estamos en nuestro cuarto, ella esta durmiendo profundamente entre mis brazos, con su cara y una de sus manos en mi pecho, totalmente relajada y yo también, mientras acaricio su cabello, ella sonríe en sueños, podría quedarme despierto solo para verla, se ve tan pacifica, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero perderme este momento, no quiero perderme ninguno más, solo quiero quedarme así para siempre, movió su mano para pasarla sobre mi cintura y el reflejo de la luna hace brillar su anillo, le beso la frente y los recuerdos de la petición me invaden.

_Al día siguiente de la batalla, después de que logramos convencer a Billy y Garret de que ellos fueran los reyes, Edward, Bella, Ness y yo nos fuimos a pasear por los bosques, ese día aclaramos todas las cosas sobre su relación con Félix y Demetri, no se como describir el alivio cuando nos dijeron que no pasaron de roces en los labios, aunque igual dolió saberlo, mayor fue el alivio de saber que sentían que estaban traicionando algo, aunque no sabían a quien, aunque sus mentes nos olvidaron sus corazones siempre nos recordaron _

_.Las chicas nos pedían miles y miles de disculpas, Edward y yo les pedimos, prácticamente les rogamos, que dejaran de hacerlo, que nosotros sabíamos que las estaban manipulando, que lo importante fue que nos recordaron al final… pero ellas estaban muy tristes y arrepentidas, aunque me lastimaba ver a Reneesme de esa manera, tengo que admitir que el hecho de que se sintiera de esa manera por haberme golpeado, me alegraba un poco porque significaba que a pesar de que ella no estaba imprimada, me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella._

_Entonces decidieron que nos mostrarían su lugar favorito de aquí, lo habían descubierto por casualidad en una de sus practicas, caminamos a paso humano hasta ese lugar, tomados de la mano al principio, abrazados después, ninguno quería alejarse del otro, me preocupaba que ella se sintiera asfixiada por mí, pero ella solo me acercaba más, lo que hacia que mi corazón latiera feliz. Bella y Edward iban a nuestro lado de la misma manera, no era necesario decir nada, los cuatros estábamos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la compañía de las personas mas importantes para nosotros._

_Llegamos a un gran lago congelado que se encontraba rodeado de enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve, era realmente hermoso, con la luz del sol, era medio día, reflejada en los pedazos de hielos congelados de los árboles que caían en forma de aguja, formando cientos de arco iris a nuestro alrededor, a un lado se podía ver una pequeña casita de manera, las chicas fueron en dirección a ella, llevándonos a rastras, entraron y la casa solo tenia una habitación, de hecho era mas un deposito que otra cosa, las chicas se dirigieron a un armario y sacaron dos pares de patines cada una, increíblemente los patines me entraron, estaban nuevos, íbamos a preguntar de quienes eran los patines pero Edward y yo decidimos que mejor no lo hacíamos, no queríamos recordar a ciertos hombres, de hecho no queríamos recordarlos nunca más._

_Las chicas se pusieron los suyos y prácticamente volaron hacia el lago, Bella y Ness patinaban como expertas, Edward y yo nos detuvimos a observarlas, sonreían y bromeaban felices, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía de esta manera, bueno hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía, punto._

─ _¿Te hará falta? ─ le pregunté a mi hermano, sin dejar de ver a las chicas patinando._

─ _¿Qué cosa? ─ Me preguntó, estaba tan concentrado en Bella que ni si quiera intentó leer mi mente._

─ _Tener que salvar a Bella de si misma ─ Le conste medio en broma medio en serio. El me observó con sus ojos entrecerrados a manera de reproche pero la sonrisa que tenia me decía que estaba recordando._

─ _La verdad…─ suspiró ─ su torpeza me parecía adorable, es cierto que ya no tendré la excusa para sujetarla a cada rato pero el saber que nada va a lastimarla me tranquiliza bastante. _

─ _¿Y con respecto a todo lo demás? Tú sabes… sus aspectos humanos _

─ _Me hará falta su sonrojo y también lo de verla dormir, pero lo compensa enormemente el hecho de que puedo abrazarla sin necesidad de medir a cada rato mi fuerza, ni hablar del alivio el hecho que no quiero beber de su sangre y las noches siempre se pueden ocupar en cosas distintas ─ Puso una mirada y sonrisa picara, que nunca había visto en mi hermano y creo que ni él se dio cuenta de su expresión, lo observé alzando una ceja._

─ _Mejor ni pregunto ─ Le respondí sonriendo, el me golpeó el hombro jugando._

─ _Ayer nos pasamos la noche en el techo del castillo, abrazados viendo las estrellas y hablando ─ Me respondió algo cortante._

─ _Aja… ─ Le respondí sin terminar de creérmelo. El se dio cuenta._

─ _No digas "Aja". Ella y yo no hemos hecho nada distinto a cuando ella era humana…aún ─ terminó en su mente._

─ _¡Ja! ¡Te pillé! ─ Le grité sonriendo y burlándome._

─ _No dije nada ─ Se defendió._

─ _Pero lo pensaste, se te olvida que yo también puedo escuchar tu mente hermano ─ Me burlé de nuevo. Iba a replicar pero se dio cuenta que no me podía ganar esta. Nos reímos y nos concentramos de nuevo en las chicas._

─ _¿Tu no vas a extrañar nada? ─ Me preguntó seriamente_

─ _Nah… es la misma, solo que mejorada, si se lastima se cura rápidamente lo que hace que este más tranquilo al igual que tú, aunque creo que extrañaré un poco lo de ser una especie de superhéroe para ella ─ mi hermano asintió en comprensión._

_Pero no nos dieron mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, pues las chicas estaban persiguiéndose cuando de repente, el hielo se rompió y con un grito ahogado ambas cayeron al agua helada, Edward y yo fuimos corriendo o mejor dicho patinando, a donde estaban ellas. _

"_Creo que no extrañaremos lo de ser superhéroes" Pensé y el sonrió. _

_Para encontrarlas de los mas felices riendo. Por sus comentarios no era la primera vez que les pasaba_

"_O tal vez si" me respondió._

_Les tendimos las manos para sacarlas del agua, gracias a Dios por lo que eran ahora, cualquier humano tendría pulmonía por el frío del agua y otro montón de cosas. Entraron al depósito y se cambiaron de ropa, porque aunque Ness no tendría pulmonía podría agarrar un resfriado. Edward y yo nos queríamos ir pero ellas insistieron en que nosotros no habíamos patinado nada y nosotros por supuesto no pudimos negarnos, en realidad no lo hacíamos desde que éramos pequeños. Pasamos toda la tarde patinando, riendo y recordando cosas, fue una tarde sensacional._

_Era de noche, Edward y yo estábamos recostados de dos árboles que estaban uno al lado del otro, y las chicas entre nuestras piernas. Si de día el lugar se veía hermoso, no había palabras para describirlo de noche, en el cielo se podían ver miles de estrellas, la luna estaba completamente redonda y nos iluminaba. Era… mágico._

_Decidimos entonces que no habría ni lugar más perfecto ni el momento más adecuado para pedírselos. Nos pusimos de pie levantándolas a ellas en el camino, nos observaron extrañadas._

─ _¿Ya nos tenemos que regresar? ─ Preguntó Bella algo triste._

─ _No quiero irme todavía ─ Se quejó Ness, como una niña pequeña, haciendo puchero._

─ _Todavía no nos vamos ─ Las tranquilicé._

─ _Queremos preguntarles algo ─ Les dijo Edward._

─ _¿Que cosa? ─ Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Intercambié miradas con Edward y tomamos aire._

─ _Saben que son los más importante para nosotros ─ Hablamos al mismo tiempo, observando fijamente a las chicas, ellas asintieron. _

─ _Las amamos mas que a nada en este mundo, estos seis meses sin ustedes fueron una pesadilla para nosotros, no queremos separarnos de ustedes nunca más, por eso…─ Nos vimos de nuevo, dándonos valor, nos arrodillamos al mismo tiempo y sacamos una pequeña caja de nuestros abrigos. Ellas nos veían sorprendidas y con los ojos llorosos _

─ _Por eso queríamos preguntarles…─ Abrimos las cajas, para enseñarles un anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro a cada una._

─ _¿Nos harían el honor de casarse con nosotros? ─ Se quedaron como estatuas y en esos momentos maldije la habilidad de Bella, me puse realmente nervioso durante ese minuto en que ellas se quedaron así._

_Finalmente, se observaron una a la otra y una sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en sus rostros, vi como unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Nessie cuando me vio, al mismo tiempo que asentía frenéticamente, Bella estaba igual._

─ _Por supuesto que nos casaremos con ustedes ─ Respondieron, solté el aire aliviado, no había dado cuenta que estaba conteniéndolo, Edward y yo tomamos los anillos y los pusimos en las manos que nos ofrecían Ellas se lanzaron a nuestros brazos._

─ _Te amo ─ Les dijimos._

─ _Te amo ─ nos respondieron._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos recibió, huracán Alice, ya había comenzado a organizar la boda, estaba dando brinquitos en su sitio y aplaudiendo rápidamente, solo gritaba emocionada "Boda doble, boda doble" nos informó que haríamos una ceremonia aquí en el castillo al estilo de nuestras especies, una semana después de la coronación y luego haríamos la "boda humana" en donde invitaríamos a los chicos del instituto y los padres de las chicas. Los demás nos felicitaron en cuanto Alice nos dejó ir… una hora después._

Le di un beso en la frente a Reneesme y me quedé dormido, los próximos días serian agitados con los preparativos de la boda y yo estaba más que ansioso.

**(Una semana después de la coronación)**

Después de la semana mas estresante de mi vida. Finalmente llegó el día de mi boda; Alice fue… desesperante, dando órdenes de aquí para allá a todo el mundo. Lo peor de todo es que ayer nos obligó a Edward y a mí a pasar juntos la noche, ¡Sin las chicas!, quería asesinarla y casi me da algo cuando me lo dijo, lo peor es que ambas aceptaron con una sonrisa, Edward y yo nos sentimos traicionados, ¡Estupida tradición de no ver a la novia hasta la boda! ¡Ni si quiera era una boda humana! Pero nadie le gana a Alice.

Enojado, me fui a la cama, pero justo como pensé me costó a horrores dormir, me había acostumbrado a dormir con Nessie a mi lado, solo pude dormir porque a las horas Alice apareció con un teclado para que Edward pudiera tocar el piano, así se distraía él y yo podía dormir.

En la mañana el castillo estaba hecho un caos, me di cuenta que Bella tenia su escudo mental en Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Leah; claro eso era para que ni Edward ni yo pudiéramos ver los vestidos antes de la ceremonia, pasé el día con el resto de los chicos, bromeando y hablando, no faltaron los consejos útiles de Carlisle y los "No apropiados para menores" de Emmett, sobre como mantener feliz a tu esposa… A veces Emmett puede ser muy descriptivo.

Faltando una hora para la ceremonia, me fui a duchar y cambiarme, cuando estuve listo Leah entró a mi cuarto, completamente vestida y arreglada, se encargó de arreglarme el cabello y colocarme mi corona, solo me dijo que me iba a sorprender por como habían quedado las chicas, para mi gran sorpresa, cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta giró su rostro y me dijo que una sorpresa me esperaba en una habitación del piso superior, intrigado me dirigí a ella.

Me quedé realmente impresionado… De pié frente a mi, me recibió envuelta en un precioso vestido de color rojo rubí que llegaba casi al piso, con su cabello marrón suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda, con su corona en la cabeza, ligeramente maquillada y con una tímida y adorable sonrisa.

─ Vas a dejarme sin mellizo ─ Bromeé. Bella se acercó dándome un enorme abrazo ─ Estas hermosa Bella ─ Le dije seriamente cuando nos separamos.

─ Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo Jacob ─ Me respondió honestamente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no saldrían.

─ ¿Nerviosa? ─ Le pregunté. Ella negó.

─ Ansiosa ─ Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y yo se la devolví ─ ¿Tu?

─ Desesperado porque seamos familia ─ Le contesté y reímos.

─ Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en menos de un año ─ dijo con un suspiro.

─ Y yo no creo que realmente vaya a casarme ─ Le dije, sonriendo.

─ A las chicas de la Push se les romperá el corazón ─ Dijo bromeando. Ambos reímos.

─ Te quiero Bella, sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti. ─ Le dije honestamente. ─ Incluso si te peleas con mi hermano ─ Bromeé.

─ Yo también te quiero Jacob. Amigos para siempre. ─ Contestó dándome un abrazo y sonriendo.

─ Amigos para siempre ─ Respondí justo antes de darle un beso en la frente. En eso Alice entro para sacarme de la habitación y enviarme al salón de la ceremonia.

Llegue al salón donde seria la ceremonia, todo estaba decorado de un color morado oscuro, idea de Alice de combinar el rojo tradicional de los vampiros con el azul de los licántropos, porque iban a ser las dos ceremonias al mismo tiempo. Detrás del altar se encontraban los mismos sacerdotes que nos coronaron, frente al altar estaba mi hermano, a su lado estaban Emmett y Jasper como sus padrinos; fui a colocarme al lado de mi hermano, vestido con un elegante traje negro igual al mío, cuando llegué se notaba que estaba tan ansioso como yo, fácil de saber porque a cada rato se pasaba la mano por su cabello, su marca personal de nerviosismo; a los segundos se unieron Seth y Embry, mis padrinos. Sentí una ola de tranquilidad proveniente de Jasper, en cuanto cambiaron la música y se abrieron las puertas de par en par.

Primero entraron Rosalie y Leah, madrinas de las chicas, las dos tenían un vestido morado pastel, que las hacia verse impresionantes, desvié a mirada unos segundos para observar a Emmett quien tenia los ojos negros y se devoraba a Rose con la mirada, pero lo importante fue que Benjamín tenia la misma expresión de Emmett, solo que el observaba a Leah.

"_Creo que pronto tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia" _Le dije a Edward por mi mente.

"_Me recuerdan a mamá y a papá"_ Me respondió con una sonrisa.

No pudimos hablar más pues en esos momentos entraron las razones de nuestras existencias, decidí dejar lo mejor para el final, es decir a Ness, sabia que en cuanto mis ojos se posaran en ella lo demás dejaría de existir, por lo visto no fui el único que pensó lo mismo, pues mis ojos fueron a Bella, quien me dio una amplia sonrisa la cual le devolví; su brazo estaba envuelto por el de Carlisle, quien estaba a izquierda, él la entregaría en lugar de su padre, como Bella aun tenia los ojos rojos, no pudimos traer a Charlie, por eso la boda "humana" seria en cuanto Bella tuviera los ojos dorados de los vampiros vegetarianos. Al lado derecho de Bella vi un poco del vestido azul que llevaría Ness, lo esquivé por poco, para pasar a observar a Sam, vestido con un traje oscuro, cumplía el mismo papel de Carlisle para Nessie.

Entonces me concentré la persona más importante, Reneesme, apenas la vi mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo para volver a latir mas fuerte que nunca, parecía una visión divina, un ángel, una diosa, con un vestido azul rey que rozaba el suelo, que le quedaba ajustado resaltando de manera exquisita su cuerpo, en su mano brillaba el anillo de compromiso, su cabello estaba liso y tenia pequeñas flores azules, maquillada ligeramente de manera que sus ojos le resaltaban, estos brillaban de una manera que solo había visto cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, luego sus ojos me observaron y una sonrisa cruzó su cara y eso fue todo para mí, me perdí en ella y lo demás dejo de existir, solo éramos ella y yo, quería salir corriendo y tomarla en mis brazos, pero Seth me detuvo a tiempo, poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, supe que era él porque escuché su voz en mi cabeza.

Llegó finalmente a mi lado, Sam me dijo algo y no se si le respondí, creo que si lo hice pues me ofreció su mano, la muy familiar corriente eléctrica me traspasó cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, nos giramos en dirección al sacerdote, aunque mis ojos nunca abandonaron a Nessie. La ceremonia pasó velozmente y en realidad no supe que fue lo que dijeron los sacerdotes, habrían podido estar diciendo que iban a matarme y yo no me hubiera dado por enterado, estaba embelezado por Nessie. Solo recuerdo frases sueltas.

─ El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón sino en los ojos ─ (**N/A**: William Shakespeare) Dijo el sacerdote licántropo, haciendo referencia a la imprimación.

─ El primer suspiro del amor, es el ultimo de la razón ─ Exclamó el sacerdote vampiro, implicando el sacrificio de la transformación de un humano a vampiro para estar con uno.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte que a mi me interesaba. Y en la que yo si preste total atención.

─ Jacob con tu mano derecha toma la mano izquierda de Reneesme, que sus palmas queden juntas ─ Lo hice ─ repitan después de mí: "_Te acepto como eres, y siempre te sostendré cerca de mi corazón, caminare a tu lado por siempre_" ─ (**N/A**: Frase tomada de la saga de los Dark Hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon, cuando un Arcadiano o Katagaria se emparejan, no pude evitarlo adoro esa frase xD) lo repetimos mirándonos a los ojos directamente, sentí la magia rodeándonos, uniéndonos, una fuerza extraña que iba de ella para mí y viceversa. Continuaron con la ceremonia. Le tocó el turno a Edward y Bella, pues como también corría sangre lupina por sus venas decidió que quería estar unido de las dos formas. La de los vampiro era igual a la de los humanos pero con palabras distintas, en lugar de un "hasta que las muerte los separe" era un "A través de la eternidad". Ness y yo también lo hicimos de esa manera.

─ El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, el amor verdadero no tiene final ─ exclamaron ambos sacerdotes, dando por finalizada la ceremonia, tomé a Reneesme por la cintura y la besé con todo el amor que pude.

Una ronda de aplausos nos sacaron de la burbuja, me separé a regañadientes de Nessie, sin soltarle la mano recibimos los abrazos de nuestra familia, las felicitaciones de los reyes y nuestros amigos, la celebración fue corta para nosotros pues nos tuvimos que montar en un avión cuatro horas después, Esme nos prestó su isla para nuestra luna de miel.

Fuimos los cuatro, pues a Bella y Nessie nadie podía separarlas, una ventaja de ser príncipes es que contamos con un avión privado que Garret nos prestó amablemente, lo bueno es que había dos casas en la isla, en los extremos opuestos. Llegamos a Isla Esme y nos separamos en la mitad del camino, nos despedimos diciendo que nos veríamos en dos días aproximadamente. Tomé a Reneesme en mis brazos, en forma de novia, y salí corriendo, en dirección a la casa. Ella reía divertida. El lobo en mi la quería… ¡Ahora!

─ ¿Tienes prisa amor? ─ Me preguntó sonriendo, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

─ Te amo y pienso demostrártelo toda la noche ─ Le respondí sonriéndole ampliamente.

─ Yo también te amo Jacob ─ Me respondió dándome un beso ─ Pero pareces un loco.

─ ¿No has escuchado? ─ Le pregunté, ya habíamos llegado a la casa ─ Es una locura amar, al menos que se ame con locura…

…**El Fin…**

* * *

**Con el mayor pesar y la mayor alegria del mundo aquí esta el ultimo cap de mellizos! Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado, creo que es bastante completo, tiene momentos EdxBe, JaxNe, Edward y Jacob e incluso hay de la amistad entre Ed con Ness y Bells con Jake. **

**No me maten por dejarlo así, este fic es T, el resto de la noche se los dejo a su imaginación! ^^**

**El epilogo será una ocasión especial...¿Alguna idea? (No será la boda "humana", esa tambien se las dejaré a su imaginación) lo publicare cuando lo tenga listo… ¿Alguna cosa en particular que quieran que ponga?**

**Recuerden dejar lo que pensaron de este ultimo cap!**

**Las quiero a todas!! Saludos!!**


	43. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia. **

**Los reviews anonimos estan en mi perfil!**

**Este cap lo queria escribir desde hace MUCHO tiempo, pero no pude ponerlo en la historia porque iban a ser demasiados caps. Decidí entonces ponerla de Epilogo! xD no pude evitarlo!! jeje **

* * *

**Epilogo: "Feliz Cumpleaños"**

**20 de junio (Un año después de la coronación).**

**Edward POV.**

"_Un regalo de Dios. Su belleza no se comparaba con nada conocido, Bella se veía magnifica el día de nuestra unión como vampiros, ese vestido rojo la hacia parecer una deidad, me dejo deslumbrado durante toda la ceremonia, no podía dejar de verla, sostuve su mano durante toda la ceremonia como si mi vida dependiera de ella, necesitaba hacerlo, pensaba que iba a desvanecerse en una nube de humo si la dejaba, que si la soltaba abriría los ojos y me encontraría en Forks al lado de la cama de Jacob._

_Pero no era así, ella estaba a mi lado devolviéndome el apretón de manos, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, el rojo en los ojos de los vampiros, nunca me agradó, ese día no había nada mas precioso que eso, brindándome esa sonrisa que hacia que me elevara al cielo y tocara las nubes, ella se estaba uniendo a mí por toda la eternidad. Antes lamentaba el no poder dormir y soñar como mi hermano, desde el momento en que Bella se unió a mí, me alegro de no hacerlo, porque desde ese día entendí que a veces…La realidad supera por mucho a la fantasía"._

─ ¿En que piensas? ─ Su voz me sacó de mis recuerdos, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura desde mi espalda, una sonrisa tonta se plantó en mi rostro.

─ En lo preciosa que te veías el día de nuestra boda ─ le contesté, dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos, para poder ver sus, ahora, dorados ojos. Ella me sonrió.

─ Tu parecías un Dios griego ese día ─ Me dijo, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. Luego hizo una mueca ─ Bueno todo los días lo pareces ─ Reímos un poco.

─ Pensándolo mejor, preciosa es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto en que tenias ese día, y cualquier otro, eres mucho mas que hermosa ─ Le confesé, ella me vio con esa sonrisa tímida que tanto me gustaba, estaba seguro que de ser humana estuviera sonrojada.

Ella se puso de puntillas, ya sabia lo que quería así que me incliné; pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, yo puse las mías en su cintura y la acerqué a mí, en la mitad del camino nos besamos, primero despacio demostrándonos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, luego poco a poco fue haciéndose mas intenso, mas apasionado, la arrastré lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared, me acerqué a ella de manera que no quedaba ninguna parte de nuestros cuerpos separada y nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro, enfrentadas en una guerra que ninguno iba a perder.

Pero demasiado pronto para mi gusto, Bella fue volviendo el beso mas lento, mas tranquilo, hasta volverlo tan dulce como la miel, ya sabia lo que significaba el cambio de ritmo y no quería que lo hiciera, significaba que debíamos detenernos y que ella tampoco quería terminarlo, pero ambos sabíamos que debíamos, con dificultad nos detuvimos, con nuestros ojos cerrados y nuestras frentes unidas, esperamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, no era que lo necesitáramos, pero así nos gustaba, abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos sonreímos.

─ No podemos llegar tarde, Alice se molestará ─ Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mi mano se fue directo a su mejilla, a pesar de haberse convertido, para mí su piel era tan suave como siempre.

─ Se supone que hoy puedo hacer lo que quiera y todos tienen que tratarme bien ─ Me defendí, mientras besaba su cuello y ella suspiraba.

─ Edward…─ Su voz se perdió cuando mordí suavemente su cuello, lamentablemente se recompuso y me alejó ─ Tenemos que irnos ─ exclamó, hice un puchero involuntario, lo que hizo que riera. Me dio un beso en los labios y se escabulló de mis brazos

─ Vamos ¿No quieres ver a Garret y Billy? ─ Me preguntó, dejándome sin armas, suspiré resignado y asentí.

─ Vamos, por Jake y Ness ─ Le respondí, mientras tomaba su mano y salíamos de la habitación.

_Luego que nos casamos y pasamos dos maravillosas semanas en Isla Esme, regresamos a Forks, para esos momentos los ojos de Bella ya tenían un tono dorado, en los bordes aun le quedaba algo de rojo, pero con lentes de contacto marrón oscuros, se acercaba a su tono chocolate. _

_Todos acompañamos a las chicas a casa de Charlie, el jefe Swan y René, quien iba allí cada fin de semana junto con Phil para esperar el regreso de las chicas, casi se desmayan cuando las vieron, fue algo realmente conmovedor y extraño, pues las emociones fueron tan intensas que afectaron a Jasper y por lo tanto también a nosotros, tuvimos que controlarnos para no reaccionar, Alice saltaba emocionada en su sitio y aplaudía rápidamente, pues ella estaba al lado de Jazz y lo sentía mas fuerte, pero en realidad esa era una reacción normal en ella._

_Tuvimos que modificar la verdad un poco para Charlie y René, para ellos las chicas habían perdido la memoria por un golpe y habían estado con una familia que las atendió y ayudó hasta que las encontramos, pero ellas no recordaban como les pasó, prácticamente les dijimos la verdad, ellos no tenían que saber que ahora ellas eran criaturas sobrenaturales y su alivio fue tal que ni siquiera notaron las diferencias de temperatura de las chicas y sus cambios físicos cuando las abrazaron; ellos estaban felices de que volvieran sanas y salvas. Lo demás no les importó._

_Pero no reaccionaron tan bien cuando las chicas les dijeron que querían vivir con nosotros… eso fue una batalla campal para convencerlos, a la final las chicas se lo impusieron a sus padres, como ya eran mayores de edad les dijeron que podían hacer lo que quisieran, ni a Jacob ni a mí nos gustó que discutieran con ellos por nosotros, pero en realidad no teníamos ninguna intención de alejarnos de ellas de nuevo así que no nos metimos en eso. A la final tuvieron que aceptarlo._

Nos conseguimos con Jacob y Reneesme saliendo de su habitación, la cual estaba frente a la de nosotros, nosotros cuatro vivíamos en la casa que teníamos Jacob y yo, en Forks. Recién habíamos terminado la escuela secundaria y hoy…Jacob y yo cumplíamos años.

Sabia que nos tenían planeado algo para nosotros hoy, pero lo único que pude leer en sus mentes era que Garret y Billy nos visitarían, ya que mi querida Bella, les había puesto su escudo mental a los demás desde hace una semana…odiaba realmente ese poder. Solo esperaba que fuera una reunión tranquila, pero conociendo a mi familia como lo hacia, lo dudaba realmente.

Llegamos a la mansión de Cullen rápidamente, ya no tenia que conducir despacio por que Bella se asustara, definitivamente era mejor que ella fuera de mi especie, ahora mas bien me pedía que fuera mas rápido. Se sentía todo tan extraño y maravilloso, este año a su lado ha sido sin duda el mejor de mi vida. Salimos del auto para notar que todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ Preguntó Jake.

─ ¿Acaso salieron? ─ Pregunté yo, pero es imposible que simplemente salieran ¿no?

─ Vamos a ver que pasa ─ Las chicas nos empujaron hacia la puerta.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento, hermano" _Me dijo Jacob por su mente.

"_Yo también Jake"_ Le respondí de la misma manera.

Nos detuvimos frente a las puertas dobles, tomé la manilla de la puerta y Jacob tomó la otra, observé a Jacob que estaba igual de nervioso que yo, Bella me sonreía dándome ánimo y Reneesme estaba ansiosa…demasiado.

Me prepare mentalmente para lo que sea que me esperaba adentro, gire la manilla, al mismo tiempo que Jacob lo hacia y abrimos las puertas de par en par, todo estaba oscuro, dimos dos paso dentro, sentí una pequeña presión en mis tobillos, como si me hubiera llevado por delante algún hilo, las luces se encendieron de repente y un montón de papelillos de colores cayeron del techo…

─ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ─ Gritaron todos los miembros de mi familia, mientras caían ahora cientos de globos de colores.

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro cuando los vi a todos, Los Cullen, Los Quileutes y los nuevos miembros: Billy, Garret, Rebecca, Rachel y Benjamín. Era genial que todos estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, pues Embry y Paul se habían ido a vivir a España para poder estar con Rebecca y Rachel, pues ellas no querían alejarse de su padre; y Leah se había ido a Inglaterra para poder estar con Ben; quien era la mano derecha del rey. Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido con ellos, pues ahora Rose y Leah eran inseparables y Rose no quería dejar a Leah sola rodeada de vampiros.

¿Cómo si alguien fuera a atreverse a hacerle algo a ella? Me gustaría ver al idiota que lo intentara, sobretodo porque ahora estaba prohibido que los vampiros atacaran a los licántropos o viceversa, al menos que sea en defensa propia, aquellos que no acataran la nueva ley serian castigados.

Cuando se acabo la lluvia de globos y dejé de observar a mi familia reunida, mi cara se descompuso de horror al ver la decoración…

─ Tienen…que…estar…bromeando ─ Exclamó Jacob tan sorprendido como yo.

─ Nessie dime que estas usando tu poder y que no estoy viendo _esto _─ me giré para observar a mi cuñada que sonreía divertida mientras negaba. Me gire de nuevo a observarla sala.

Toda la sala estaba decorada como…una fiesta infantil, había globos de todos colores pegados por las paredes, manteles de plástico sobre una mesa con bocadillos, con figuras de un dinosaurio morado, en las paredes colgaban afiches del mismo, mientras que del reproductor de música salía una canción infantil:

"_Te quiero yo y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz…" _

Detrás de mi familia estaba un enorme cartel blanco, tenia una foto mía y otra de Jake que decía: **"Felicidades por sus OCHO años de vida"**

Todo tuvo sentido cuando observe la manera en que resaltaron el "Ocho", pues Jacob y yo cumplíamos los ochos años humanos.

Un Flash me dejó ciego por unos momentos, escuché como todos se reían a carcajadas, burlándose de las expresiones que teníamos Jacob y yo. Mi hermano yo nos observamos, ambos teníamos la boca abierta a mas no poder y los ojos casi se nos salían, nos vimos por unos segundos y nos unimos a las risas de todos, me di cuenta también que todos tenían unos sombreros puntiagudos que tenían al dinosaurio ese, Bella y Ness nos pusieron unas coronas a Jacob y a mí. Los pensamientos de todos se abrieron para mí, en sus mentes seguían riéndose y burlándose, uno a uno se fueron acercando para felicitarnos.

─ ¿De quien fue la idea? ─ Pregunté mis ojos y los de Jake se fueron a Alice, pero ella señaló a su derecha e izquierda con los pulgares, todo tuvo mas lógica…estaba señalando a Embry y a Emmett.

─ Tenían que ver sus caras chicos ─ Exclamó Embry sonriendo burlonamente.

─ Tienes que admitir que nos quedó genial ─ Apoyó Emmett, mientras chocaba sus manos con Embry. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

─ Bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero? ─ Exclamó Jacob, llamando la atención de todos.

─ Sillas musicales ─ gritó Alice muy emocionada. Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a acomodar sillas en un circulo, Jacob y yo lo vimos extrañados.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente "sillas musicales"? ─ Pregunté a Seth, quien me vio como si fuera un extraterrestre.

─ ¿No sabes como se juega el juego de las sillas? ─ Me preguntó incrédulo, yo negué con la cabeza.

─ Es un juego donde los niños van bailando alrededor de unas sillas, mientras suena una canción, cuando esta se detiene ellos tienen que sentarse rápidamente, como hay una silla menos de los participantes, alguien se queda fuera, se quita otra silla y vuelven a bailar; y así hasta que quede una sola persona ¿Entendiste? ─ Me habló como si le explicara a un niño pequeño, entrecerré mis ojos, ahora el se creía mayor que yo.

─ Si ─ Le dije con un gruñido, el me sonrió abiertamente.

Participamos todos menos Leah, que era la encargada de la música; ella estaba diferente, pero no supe identificar que era lo que tenia, se veía radiante. El juego fue muy entretenido, sobretodo cuando Jared agarró la silla donde se iba a sentar Paul y este cayo al suelo, mientras Jared reía y se sentaba él; el juego lo gané yo, ¿Mi premio? Un figura de acción… Se tomaron en serio lo de la fiesta infantil.

Después nos pusimos a jugar "Ponle la cola al lobo" idea de Emmett y los de la manada no estuvieron muy felices con eso; la cola del lobo terminó en el brazo de Emmett, Quil se "equivocó", por equivocarse entiéndase que persiguió a Emmett por toda la casa.

Luego fue hora de las piñatas, la cual una tenia forma de un lobo, por supuesto, y la otra de un murciélago, salimos al patio y las guindaron de la punta de un árbol realmente alto, de manera que cuando saltáramos no pudiéramos alcanzarla, estaban rellenas de caramelos y juguetes infantiles, todos se abalanzaron a ellos como si fueran niños pequeños.

Llegó la hora de los regalos, Jacob y yo nos sentamos en una amplia mesa, uno al lado del otro, me di cuenta que ni Emmett ni Embry estaban por allí, me puse alerta, los pensamientos de todos estaban nuevamente bloqueados, observé a Bella algo molesto, realmente odiaba ese poder, ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Pusieron una caja cuadrada frente a nosotros, era grande y temí abrirla pues decía que era de Emmett y Embry. Jacob y yo la abrimos con sumo cuidado, pero estaba vacía.

Nos vimos extrañados, en eso las puertas se abrieron de par en par y comenzamos a reír fuertemente, Emmet y Embry atravesaron la puerta vestidos de payasos, con narices rojas, zapatos gigantes, un traje de colores chillones y con la cara pintada, entraron haciendo malabares con una pelotas que se intercambiaban en el aire, parecían realmente profesionales, luego se pusieron a nuestro lado, sacaron unos globos largos y los inflaron rápidamente, los comenzaron a doblar hasta que tuvieron forma de gorros, nos los pusieron en la cabeza a Jake y a mí, tirando al piso las coronas falsas.

Enseguida comenzaron a realizar unos trucos de "magia", el único que les salió bien fue en el que Emmett "convertía" a Embry en lobo… con ese último hicieron una reverencia y todos les aplaudimos riendo a más no poder.

Seguimos con los regalos, los cuales fueron completamente normales, exceptuando el castillo que nos regalaron Billy y Garret, y por ultimo llego la hora del pastel, Alice lo traía al mismo tiempo que los demás apagaban las luces.

─ Yo no pienso comer eso ─ Exclamó Paul horrorizado, adivinen quien estaba en el pastel… el dinosaurio morado.

─ Mejor, más para nosotros ─ Dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros. Todos reímos.

En el pastel había dieciséis velas, ocho de un lado y ocho del otro, cuando terminaron de cantar Jacob y yo nos inclinamos para apagar las velas… mala idea, pues mis queridos primos nos hundieron la cara en el pastel, Jacob y yo nos levantamos lentamente con una mirada asesina hacia Seth y Jasper, los culpables, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando nuestra reacción, Jake y yo nos observamos y luchamos para no reírnos de nosotros mismos.

"¿_A la cuenta de tres?"_ Preguntó.

"_Uno" _Comencé, rápidamente tomamos un pedazo del pastel en la mano.

"_Dos_" Contó Jake. Los observamos a los ojos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que teníamos en la mano.

"_Tres"_ Pensé y Alice grito al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Corran! ─ Le hicieron caso rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, pues Jacob y yo les arrojamos el pastel, que impactó directo en su cuello.

Después todo se volvió un caos, el pastel volaba por todos lados, Pude observar a mis primos arrojándose pastel los unos a los otros, Garret, Billy, Carlisle, Esme, Sue y Harry solo reían divertidos y esquivaban los pocos trozos que iban en su dirección, cuando se terminó el pastel todos nos observamos y comenzamos a reír hasta quedarnos sin aire, los licántropos terminaron en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago.

"_Amo a nuestra familia" _Pensó Jacob que estaba quitándose las lagrimas que resalieron por reírse.

"_Es la mejor"_ Le respondí sonriendo.

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras intentábamos calmarnos, de repente me llegó un sonido extraño, el sonido era rápido y sonaba muy bajo, agudicé mi oído, al ver mi expresión todos hicieron lo mismo, eran como… latidos, y provenían de… mi cabeza giró en dirección a ese sonido, allí estaba Leah, Benjamín se puso detrás de ella rápidamente, todos los vimos y ella se removió incomoda.

─ ¿Tiene algo que decirnos? ─ Pregunté y me quedé de piedra, al ver que las manos de ambos bajaron al vientre de Leah. Por eso la vi radiante.

─ Leah esta embarazada ─ Dijo Ben en su cara se notaba la felicidad y el orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo por nuestra reacción.

Pero enseguida se escucho un chillido o mejor dicho varios, todas las mujeres corrieron en dirección a Leah, la abrazaron, rieron y saltaron felices, apartaron al pobre de Ben, pero tampoco le dio mucho tiempo pues los hombres fuimos a felicitarlo. Les llovieron miles de preguntas.

"_¿Cómo esta Reneesme?" _Le pregunté a Jacob por la mente, por su imprimación el podía saber fácilmente el estado de ánimo de su esposa.

"_Esta muy feliz por Leah, ella al igual que a Bella no le importa que no pueda tener hijos" _Me respondió tranquilo, otra de las desventajas de ser una "hija de la luna" es que te vuelves estéril, esa es la razón por la que ellos no impriman y por la cual los imprimados no transforman a sus parejas.

─ Hay otra cosa ─ Dijo Leah y se notaba realmente nerviosa

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó seriamente preocupado, temía que hubiera algún problema con su sobrino/a, apenas sabia de su existencia y ya estaba mas que emocionado. Seria un tío excelente.

─ Es que…─ Ella tomó aire, "_Esto no va a ser bueno"_ Pensé.

─ Son gemelos ─ Dijo rápidamente, todo se quedó en silencio, todos estábamos procesando la información, de repente todos captamos.

─ ¡¿QUÉ SON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ─ Gritamos.

**

* * *

**

¡¡¡NO hay secuela!!! Al menos no por un buen tiempo, lo digo de una vez…

**Estoy triste chicas, realmente tengo lagrimas en los ojos mientras escribo esto. Mi primer fic ha terminado =( **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Dayamer:**** mi hermana, me ayudo mucho con la historia dándome ideas para ella! TQM Manis!!! :D**

**Catha Cullen****: Porque estuviste desde el principio (Capitulo 2) hasta el final, me diste varios consejos, gracias por seguirla incluso en las partes en que no te gustaba!**

**Tini Black****: Mi auto proclamada Fan #1! Chica sabes que te adoro! Tus reviews siempre me animaron a seguir y no tengo palabras para agradecertelo! **

**Dulce y Fuerte, LiiQanlu, Stella, Lkdv, GaladrielCullen, Nessie Cullen Potter, Tuliblu, Sayukira, Bellesie… etc, A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, aquellas que se declararon adictas a mi fic, las que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas… ¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! Sin ustedes Mellizos no hubiera sido nada. **

**Miles de Besos y Abrazos a todas!! Se les quiere!**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW!! Que la historia este terminada no quiere decir que no me importe lo que opinan!**

**Pd: Espero verlas en mi proxima historia: "Protegiendo a la realeza".**


End file.
